The Code
by mysticgirl101
Summary: It has been a year since Tali returned from being taken by Mossad. Now things are finally back to normal. Until disaster strikes and she and Amir are taken and Tali will have to face her worst battle yet. Will Tony, Ziva and the team find them? Or has Tali's luck finally run out? Written for Carmenb71000. I don't own NCIS. 4th in my Tali D series. Please R&R. Rated M for safety
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone. Welcome to my new NCIS fanfic. Sorry I haven't been posting much but in truth since Ziva left I haven't enjoyed watching the show as much. I still watch it but not like I used to. But I was recently given this idea by Carmenb71000 and I instantly fell in love with the idea and decided to write it. Please let me know what you think and feel free to ask any questions. Enjoy.**

Chapter 1

It was late. The gym was silent. No one was in the pool, nor the weight room. Even the changing rooms were silent in comparison to their usual clamour. In the corridor a janitor absentmindedly mopped the floors hoping to finish early so that he might be able to get home early enough to spend some time with his wife.

But he was not the only one in the gym. For two people were in one of the shadow filled studio rooms, fighting mercilessly, they put every ounce of strength behind their blows battling madly to win. The smaller of the two fighters seemed almost graceful in her moves; as though she were dancing. She nimbly avoided many of the punches that her opponent tried to land on her with ease. Her opponent was not so quick on his feet and she managed to land a good few blows on him. But he was solid and difficult for her to take down.

The girl lashed her fist at her partner's throat but he dodged smoothly to one side. She sent her next swing at him but he caught her wrist pushing it down before he defected her next shot with his other arm and grabbed her wrist and pulled her round into his arms trapping her wrists. She squirmed briefly before she jabbed her elbows into his side and flung herself down making him stagger, she twisted her body sideways rolling him off of her before she pulled herself free and readied herself as he straightened up again grinning.

For a few seconds they just circled each other before he leapt at her swinging his fist towards her jaw but she used her arm to block it before she swung her knee up towards his stomach but he leapt clear and they resumed their little dance around waiting for the other to make their move.

When the boy next leapt for her he swung his leg up and the girl ducked underneath it before grabbing it and shoving herself into him so that they both tumbled to the ground and she instantly rested her hand over his throat.

Before she could restrain him further however he grabbed her arm and used his foot to shove her to the ground and she growled as she rolled over and scrambled back to her feet and turned ready to face him again. She dodged round his next kick and they exchanged a few blows with their fists before she tried to kick him again. Clearly getting frustrated with how slow things were going she spun round in a roundhouse kick which he ducked and as she punched at him again he caught her arm and flipped her to the ground where she lay groaning and winded.

The boy laughed as he headed towards her but before he got there she had leapt raising her fists again. He sighed before lifting his own and they resumed their dance.

Once again they skirted round each other evaluating each other for weaknesses before the boy feinted left causing the girl to momentarily stiffen before she realised what he was doing and she narrowed her eyes as he continued to feint left and right, waiting for his real move.

Chuckling he launched for her and she dodged round him before she lunged at him and was pleased when she landed a punch in his stomach sending him staggering back as she lifted her leg to kick him again and he tumbled to the floor where he didn't hesitate to knock her legs out from under her and she groaned as she hit the floor again.

They both lay there panting briefly before rolling over to stagger up and seizing an opportunity the boy launched for the girl and rugby tackled her to the ground again. She struck out at his legs shoving at his chest as he lay over her pinning her to the ground so tight she could barely move. She groaned and strained to get away from him as he pinned her arms to the ground.

Grinning he pinned her down as she struggled before giving up. He relaxed then thinking it was over before she looked positively startled as with a growl she lifted her legs up to wrap around his neck and she thrust herself up and over him, rolling over until she had freed herself.

They both staggered up and exchanged a few more blows before the girl clearly decided she was done messing around and she dove forward grabbing hold of her rival and she instantly twisted lifting her legs high in the air to wrap around his neck twisting as she did so and unbalanced he fell to the floor where she crouched over him.

"Hal ishah" he swore "where in the hell did you learn that move."

The girl laughed "my mom" she said.

"And where did she learn it from the Black Widow" Amir asked wriggling uncomfortably trying to free himself from under his partner.

Tali laughed "what not comfortable down there" she asked bending low over him with her eyes sparkling.

"Well not really" Amir said shifting again "you have very muscular thighs." Tali narrowed her eyes at him before she slowly loosened her grip on his neck and clambered off of him before offering him a hand up.

"You ok" she asked as she hauled him to his feet and he groaned hobbling a few feet forward.

"Yeah think so" he said stretching his back "I am sure glad we use crash mats though that is for certain."

Tali smiled before looking at her watch "come on" she said "we should go freshen up, dinner is in an hour, you still coming to join us?"

"Well I think your dad said that tonight is compulsory otherwise I will miss one of his all-time favourite movies" Amir said as they headed over to the bench to collect their things.

Tali laughed "yeah he really loves _Top Gun"_ she said "I'll meet you back here in a few minutes then" she said as she turned towards the girl's changing rooms.

Amir nodded "yeah just let me pick up the remains of my masculinity" he said bending over and Tali laughed at him before she made her way into the appropriate changing room.

As Tali stood under the warm water that cascaded over her body she allowed her mind to wonder. It had been a year since she had been abducted by Mossad and forced into that mission where she had first met Amir and almost ten months since he had moved to America to be near her. He always said that it was because she was the most loyal friend he had who had stuck with him after everything his father had tried to do and most of his friends had turned their backs on him. But deep down Tali knew it was more than that. She knew that he had feelings for her and that terrified her because she didn't want to admit to herself that she had feelings for him too. Because if she did she was scared that she might lose him.

Their lives had collided together thanks to pain, violence and death and she would hate for them to be separated in the same way. She loved Amir for his constant companionship and unbeatable heart. He was so loyal and generous and he never ever treated her wrong, he didn't underestimate her and he never judged her when everyone else did.

She didn't want to lose him ever. Part of her knew that he wouldn't be able to contain their feelings forever but he had promised her he would never leave her and that he would wait for her. She didn't want him too; he deserved more. But she didn't want to push him away. Especially when he was so determined to stay.

She shut off the warm water and wrapped herself in a towel before heading out into the main part of the changing rooms where her clothes were waiting. She quickly pulled on her jeans and the button down blouse before she pulled on her boots and grabbed her jacket and bag. She headed over to the wall of mirrors and grabbed one of the hairdryers off of the wall and carefully blow-dried her hair allowing the hot air to warm her fingertips as she ran them through her long messy hair until it was mostly dry.

Then once she was ready she headed back out to the gym where she found Amir waiting with his bag slung over his shoulder. "Hershey or Snickers" he asked holding out the two chocolate bars and she grinned before selecting the Hershey bar which he well knew was her favourite.

"Thanks" she said and he winked at her "I know how to keep my kick ass friend happy" he said and Tali rolled her eyes before double checking her watch.

"Come on" she said "otherwise we'll miss the bus."

They headed out of the gym and walked down the street towards the bus stop. This had become part of their Friday night routine now. After school they would take a slow amble down to the gym where they would have a snack in the cafeteria and do some homework until the gym had mostly emptied and they were able to spar together without getting odd looks at how well trained they were.

Then after they had beaten the crap out of each other they would catch the bus to the stop closest to Tali's where Amir was always invited to join her family for dinner and after her baby brother Aiden Jethro; more commonly known as AJ had been put to bed they would all settle on the sofa's and commence the DiNozzo Movie Night. Amir had not seen many of the movies that they all loved so they had been showing them all to him including some Disney ones with AJ if they got their early enough to fit one in before his bedtime.

Amir didn't have any family in America and was just renting a room from an old family who lived a few streets away so he loved being included in Tali's family life. Tali knew that both her mother and father had quickly accepted her unusual friendship with the boy she had been forced to seduce and lie to whilst being forced to be a part of Mossad. He had of course been hurt but had realised it hadn't been her choice, but it had still been a surprise when he decided to stay in America permanently.

Tali assumed that her parents had the same suspicions about Amir's feelings for her as she did but they never brought it up and had quickly taken the boy under their wing. Tali was grateful for that. It meant they could spend longer together during the DiNozzo Movie Nights.

"So what is so special about _Top Gun_ " Amir asked as they boarded the bus and made their way along the rickety bus to some spare seats.

Tali frowned as she thought "well it's a classic, has lots of action scenes in it, good dialogue. You know when my dad says 'I feel the need… the need for speed'? Yeah he's quoting _Top Gun_ "

"Ahh that makes sense now because when your mom drives fast he usually isn't looking like he is feeling the need for speed" Amir commented and Tali laughed.

She settled down in her seat staring out of the window watching the streets of DC flash by. She found herself leaning comfortably against Amir's shoulder as she usually found herself doing. He didn't seem to mind, and in fact seemed to enjoy it for he shifted into a more comfortable position for them both until they were nearly at their stop.

"You know I do know one way to beat you" he commented as they rose to head down the bus.

"Oh yeah" Tali asked as he stepped aside to let her in front, then she squealed as he caught hold of her and tickled her madly in the sides earning them a few disapproving looks from some of the older passengers which they ignored as she giggled and squirmed.

"Yeah you can't stand tickles" he teased keeping hold of her as the bus stopped to prevent her from falling before releasing her as giggling wildly she wriggled free and dashed off the bus.

"Do that in the ring and I am not responsible for what happens to your face" she warned and he laughed before they began the 10 minute walk back to her apartment cutting across the darkened field that was opposite from her house.

"So I was thinking" Amir said casually as they moved through the park "maybe if the weather is good soon we could go out on your boat again; I enjoyed that last time."

"Yeah I'd like that before it gets too cold" Tali said "and I think you could do with a few more lessons as well"

"Hey I'm not that bad" Amir defended and Tali gave him a sceptical look.

"Um excuse me but do you even know which is Port and which is Starboard?" Tali asked and he opened his mouth to respond before closing it and Tali grinned smugly.

"Ok no but it isn't that big of a deal" he tried "is too, we nearly capsized last time" Tali said and they both laughed at the memory.

"Ok you teach me all your sea terminology next time we go out" he said and Tali nodded before she frowned and squinted into the darkness.

"Did you see that" she asked touching him on the arm.

"What" Amir asked tensing and looking around too. They both stopped and stared into the darkness both as tense as cornered rabbits.

"I don't know I thought I saw movement up ahead" Tali said staring at the spot up ahead where she had seen the movement.

"Probably a raccoon" Amir said slowly taking a step forward but Tali remained where she was still staring at the shadows. "No it was too big" she said slowly.

That was when she heard the swish of something heavy being swung through the air and she yelled as she ducked narrowly avoiding the heavy club that had been aimed at her. She spun round and found herself face to face with a masked man who was obviously surprised that she had managed to avoid his blow and was already raising his arms to deliver another.

"Tali" she heard Amir yell and she looked over to see him leaping away from two more men who converged on him and Tali felt a thrill of fear slip through her as she realised this was an ambush.

She turned her attention back to her attacker and leant back to avoid his next blow before she grabbed hold of his wrist that held the club and twisted violently until he dropped it swearing. He sent a blow back that caught her across the cheek and sent her staggering back but she quickly regained her balance and launched forward.

She swung a blow at him but he blocked it and any others she threw at him with ease having gotten over his original shock. Fighting fear Tali lifted her leg and managed to deliver a swift kick to the stomach and he staggered back groaning.

"You little…" he began before recovering himself and Tali instantly recognised the accent and knew it wasn't good.

"Amir run" she shouted "they're Israeli we have to run."

That was when she felt strong arms grabbing hold of her and she fought desperately opening her mouth to resort to yelling for help but a large hand descended over her mouth, clamping down hard and her frantic cries were muffled as she desperately tried to wriggle free. Then more arms were grabbing her and she struggled to move. The first attacker was coming forward breathing heavily as he lifted the club. She saw it come down but there was nothing she could do to avoid it.

As it struck her across the skull bright lights burst forth behind her eyelids and she fell to the ground fighting to stay conscious. Weakly her hand went to her belt where her knife was hidden but one of the masked men was already bending over her grabbing it and after searching her he stole the one from her boot too. Then after a quick search of her pockets he pulled out her phone and tossed it aside.

That was when she heard shouting and suddenly Amir appeared above her striking the man bending over her hard knocking him off her before he bent down over her shouting out desperately to her.

She saw the men coming and she whimpered trying desperately to form the word 'run' to warn him of the impending attack, but she couldn't.

Amir must have heard them coming because he instantly turned defensively keeping hold of Tali protectively before he shouted out demanding to know what they wanted.

Laughing one of the men took of his mask revealing his face to Amir. A look of recognition crossed over Amir's face followed by fear. Then before he could do anything the man leapt forward and struck Amir hard and he slumped over.

'No' Tali thought desperately turning her head to see where he lay. He had blood dribbling from a cut on his forehead and was already out cold. Strong arms then grabbed him lifting him away and Tali rolled her head back over to see more men bending over her.

With new found desperation she began to struggling fighting frantically as they grabbed for her but then she felt the bite of zip ties around her wrists and ankles. Still she struggled but to no avail and she felt herself get lifted and carried across the park to where a van was waiting.

She was thrown in after Amir where they were both gagged and a hood was placed over their heads. "Drug the girl" she heard in Hebrew and she felt a sharp prick in the side of her neck before everything went dark…

 **Hope you enjoyed that. Please review and I promise to update soon.**

 **As I said please feel free to comment, question and suggest.**

 **Thanks**

 **Mysticgirl**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hiya I'm back with another chapter. Thanks once again to Carmenb7100 for the idea. Hope you like this chapter. Enjoy**

Chapter 2

Tony grinned from where he was crouched on the rug in front of his young son as he held on to his arms trying to assist him to stand up "come on little buddy you can do it" he coaxed "you can stand up on your own"

AJ just giggled and wobbled unsteadily on his feet before plonking himself down and reaching for one of his toys. Tony smiled and pushed the wooden tractor closer to him. "Ahh we'll get there soon" he said looking up as Ziva came in from their bedroom.

She smiled at him "Tony he is only ten months old, he doesn't need to start walking yet; Tali didn't start till she was eleven months old, he still has time."

"Yeah I know" Tony said as he rose to his feet and headed into the kitchen to help with the dinner dodging round Tali's Australian Shepherd Dog Brodie who followed him into the kitchen hoping for some food "but Tali was standing confidently by the time she was his age" he added as he grabbed the dog's bowl and quickly placed a scoop of kibble into it and set it on the ground as Brodie pounced on it gleefully.

"No two children are the same" Ziva said as she bent to check the lasagne that was cooking.

"Mmm" Tony said moving over to set the table "it's weird… with Tali I was savouring every second of her childhood, not wanting her to get older, but with AJ I am really happy and I want him to start progressing through all these milestones, but at the same time I don't want him to grow up too much I mean Tali is getting so grown up with her exams, the independence and … Amir."

Ziva smiled at the tone he used for the boy's name. Although he had come to accept the boy she knew Tony was uncertain of him because he didn't want to lose his little girl to another boy. But he had come to realise that Tali was still his little girl and that he was still the number one man in her life. She still loved to hang out with him and have movie nights with him. Not much had changed now that she was friends with Amir.

He helped her to come to terms with what had happened to her in Israel when she had been feeling guilty about everything she had been forced to do with Mossad and was a good friend of hers now. He knew that sparring with him helped her stay in control of the anger and frustration she held inside of her.

And because he was so helpful to her, Tony had accepted him. Ziva had welcomed him too seeing much quicker than Tony had how happy Tali was with him as her friend. Both of them could see however that Amir's feelings towards Tali were slightly different to hers. They had seen the way he gazed at her from time to time. There wasn't just wonder in his eyes there was love and adoration. He cared deeply for her and wouldn't do anything to hurt her.

She was pulled out of her reverie by a loud crash followed by a wail and she looked over to see AJ sitting on the rug staring up at her with wide red rimmed eyes. "Oh what happened neshema" she crooned as she moved over to scoop her small son up into her arms kissing the top of his head as he burrowed his face into her shoulder.

"He knocked over a stack of DVDs" Tony said having gone over to investigate "no harm except a small bump on the head maybe"

"Aww its ok baby" Ziva whispered rocking gently from side to side "at least it wasn't your big sister's laptop" she added spotting the computer sitting on the coffee table near where the DVD's had been "she wouldn't have been very happy if you had done that" she murmured.

"Well she might have since she has been hinting for a new one" Tony said as he came over and Ziva smiled "what do you think is in that box in our wardrobe waiting for Christmas" she teased and Tony rolled his eyes "and you say I spoil her" he said.

"Speaking of the big sister" Tony said and Ziva looked at the clock and frowned when she saw how late it was. "She's usually back by now isn't she?" Tony said and she nodded "she's usually back way before this" she said slowly fighting the nagging feeling in her stomach.

"Maybe she missed the bus" Tony suggested as he moved towards the phone.

"Wouldn't she have called" Ziva asked as after giving him one last kiss on the cheek she set her son down ushering him off to play with his toys again. Brodie followed the little boy and lay down on his bed nearby watching him play.

"I'll ring her and see how far away she is" Tony said picking up the phone and dialling his daughter's number. Ziva watched him as he waited before biting her lip as he frowned and slowly lowered the phone ending the call. "No answer" he said slowly "she always answers."

"Call Amir" Ziva said fighting not to let her fear show yet, but it was gnawing away at her stomach and she was fighting to contain it. Tony did as she requested and called Amir but he too went straight to voicemail.

"Strange" Tony said slowly as he placed the phone back in the cradle. Ziva looked out the window. "Call McGee" she said and Tony looked at her "what?" he asked.

"Call McGee Tony" she said "get him to trace their phones or something. I don't know what but I know that something isn't right, I can feel it."

Tony eyed her "is this just a feeling or Mossad intuition" he asked.

Ziva twisted her hands nervously "neither" she whispered "it's a mother's intuition."

Tony didn't question Ziva then; he instantly reached for the phone and called their tech-savvy co-worker.

" **Really Tony, why are you calling me at seven o'clock on a Friday night?"** McGee asked as he picked up his phone.

" _McGee are you still at the office?"_ Tony asked.

" **Unfortunately yes, not all of us have the excuse of kids to go home to"** McGee said

" _Listen McGee before you go I need a favour"_ Tony said looking at Ziva who looked worried now.

" **What?"** McGee asked warily.

" _Trace Tali's phone"_ Tony said.

" **Wait what?"** McGee asked **"You want me to trace your daughter's cell phone."**

" _Yes McSlow please just do it ok"_ Tony said _"She isn't home yet and we can't seem to reach her."_

" **You sure she isn't still at the gym with Amir?"** McGee asked and Tony heard the sound of him typing at his keyboard.

" _She shouldn't be, her gym pass doesn't allow her to stay past six thirty"_ Tony said reaching out to take Ziva's hand and squeeze it reassuringly.

" **Ok its triangulating"** McGee said **"Got it… she's in the park opposite your apartment. She's not moving though."**

Tony frowned: what would Tali be doing hanging around in the part so late? He knew she and Amir used it as a shortcut from the bus stop but they never just hung out there after dark.

" _Ok thanks Tim, whilst you are there could you trace Amir's phone"_ he asked

" **OK I think that might be a breach of his privacy Tony"** McGee said carefully.

" _Come on Tim he isn't answering either"_ Tony snapped suddenly looking his calm.

McGee went quiet and began typing again before speaking.

" **His phone GPS is right next to Tali's"** he said.

" _OK thanks Tim see you Monday"_ Tony said and he hung up the phone and moved towards the door.

"Where are you going?" Ziva asked following him as he grabbed his coat and began to shrug into it.

"To find them" he said as he grabbed his phone and keys.

"I'll come too" Ziva said reaching for her coat but Tony caught hold of her hand "no you stay here with AJ" he said "look at him he's tired and hungry, sort him out, I'll go find our daughter."

Ziva hesitated torn between her motherly instinct of both her children before she nodded and kissed him on the cheek before stepping back to allow him to leave. Tony looked into the living room and whistled. Brodie's head snapped up and he looked up at him. "Come on" Tony said grabbing his leash "Let's go find your favourite human shall we."

Brodie leapt up and after attaching the leather leash to his matching collar Tony exited the apartment and headed down the stairs.

When Tony stepped outside he quickened his step as he crossed the road and entered the darkened park.

"Tali" he yelled as he neared the centre and released Brodie from his lead watching him bound off, "Amir…"

There was no response and he took a deep breath trying not to get worried.

"Tali" he shouted in a much more authoritative tone "Where are you." Still there was no answer and muttering about the good old days when he always knew she was safe he pulled out his phone and called her cell phone again.

He heard the jaunty tune of her favourite song playing from somewhere to one side and he headed towards it searching.

It took him two more calls to find the phone half hidden in a bush, screen lit up displaying the four missed calls from 'Dad'. It didn't take him long to locate Amir's nearby and he stared at the two phones in confusion before he looked around the shadowy park. "Where are you Tali" he muttered now unable to hide the fear.

He remembered then that he had her dog and how she would most likely kill him if anything happened to her beloved pet so he whistled loudly. A loud bark sounded and Brodie bounded over to him. "OK come here" Tony said reaching for him but the dog leapt clear and bounded back a few feet whining. "What's your problem" Tony asked, rolling his eyes as he talked to the animal as though he understood. Brodie whined before he turned and bolted.

"Hey" Tony shouted as he took off after the dog yelling his name. He pulled out his phone and found the flashlight app. The narrow beam didn't do much, but it showed him a path and helped him to track the large chestnut coloured dog as he ran off.

Eventually Brodie stopped and in the near darkness Tony nearly tripped over him. "Ok we need to get Tali to work on your recall fella" Tony said grabbing his collar and attaching the lead. Brodie ignored him and whined, his gaze fixed on something a few feet away.

Tony followed the dog's gaze and felt his stomach clench as he saw Tali's backpack lying on the floor with the contents spilling out of it. And a few feet away he spotted one of her knives with the tip buried into the soft ground.

Instantly Tony lifted his phone and hurriedly dialled a well-used number.

" **What's up DiNozzo? Shouldn't you be having your movie night right about now?"**

" _Boss"_ he said shakily _"It's … it's Tali… Tali and Amir… they're…"_ he broke off taking deep struggling breaths.

" **They're what Tony, did one of them get hurt? Are they ok? What happened"** Gibbs demanded anxious for his goddaughter.

" _They're gone"_ Tony said, blurting it out.

There was silence on the other end before Tony managed to continue. He told Gibbs how they had gotten concerned when Tali and Amir hadn't returned at their usual time. How neither of them had answered their phones so he had had McGee trace it and how he had just found their phones and Tali's bag abandoned in the park.

Once he had finished silence filled the line once again before Gibbs spoke. **"I'm on my way"** he said before the line went dead.

Tony left the bags where he had found it not wanting to contaminate the scene. He made his way over to the nearest bench and sat down, placing his head in his hands as Brodie whined uncertainly and pawed at the ground.

Tony didn't know how long he sat there before Brodie let out a small growl before replacing it with a whine and he looked up half hoping to see Tali coming across the field. But he was disappointed. Instead it was Gibbs who approached. He stopped in front of him and Tony looked up at him. "Why does this keep happening to us" he whispered.

Gibbs stared at him forlornly not knowing the answer. "Show me where you found their things" he said quietly and after a moment Tony rose and slowly headed over to Tali's bag once again praying that there would be some clue as to the location of his daughter in there.

XO

Ziva smiled at her young son as he sat in his high chair pulling funny faces as she fed him his dinner. "You are your father's son aren't you neshama" she murmured as she wiped some traces of food from around his mouth. AJ just giggled at her and she couldn't help but laugh at him. In looks AJ was all her but much like Tali, he had his father's personality.

She looked back at the clock wondering where Tony was and if he had found Tali and Amir yet. She considered calling him but when she next looked at her son she saw that his eyes were drooping.

"Alright my love I think it is time for bed" she said as she unstrapped him from his high chair and carefully lifted him into his arms and she carried him over to his bedroom feeling him rest his head on her shoulder.

She slipped briefly into Tali's room where she had seen AJ's favourite toy earlier. Sure enough it was on the bed next to Tali's old childhood toy. Bernie the farting hippo. Abby had given Tali Bernie when she was a baby so when AJ had been born she had bought him a farting toy too. His wasn't a hippo though. It was a rhino known as Rudy Rhino.

In the mornings AJ loved crawling into Tali's bedroom waking her up and whilst she slowly gained consciousness he loved to sit on the edge of her bed playing with Rudy and Bernie. Tali said it was the weirdest experience ever; waking up to find her brother sitting on her bed laughing as loud farting sounds echoed throughout the room.

Smiling at that thought Ziva moved into AJ's room and balancing him gently on one hip she located some pyjamas for him and set the room up for him to sleep.

Then she lay AJ on the soft rug and changed him into his night ware pulling faces at him as she did so making him giggle as he watched her sucking at his fingers until she tickled his feet and he shrieked in delight and flung his arms up. He patted at her nose as she bent to kiss his belly before she lifted him up into her arms again and moved over to the rocking chair in the corner of the room and she settled down in it rocking gently back and forth.

She loved sitting in this chair watching AJ gently drift off to sleep occasionally. It was an amazing thing to watch as her son relaxed and snuggled closer to her before slowly he would fall asleep clutching his rhino tightly.

She was still sat there watching him sleep when she heard the sound of the door open and then Tony quietly called out "Ziva."

"One minute" she called softly as she rose and moved over to the crib and ever so slowly and carefully she lowered AJ to the mattress and settled him down covering him with the blanket as he wriggled around to get comfy.

Once he was settled she backed away before looking up as the door opened and Brodie dashed in whining. "Shh" she hissed and shooed the dog out before slipping quickly closing the door behind her. "What's with the dog?" she asked "did you find…"

The words died on her lips as she saw Tony standing in the living room with his hands hanging limply at his sides. He looked like he was in shock but he also looked terrified.

"Tony… what's wrong?" she asked. All he did was stare at her helplessly unable to speak.

She looked past him and frowned when she saw Gibbs standing there with a forlorn expression on his face. "Gibbs… what?" she whispered before stopping when she saw that he was holding Tali's backpack in one hand and one of her knives in the other. But the knife was in an evidence bag.

"Sit down Ziva" Tony whispered moving in a zombie like manner towards her.

"Tony what is going on?" Ziva asked as he steered her towards the couch "Where is Tali?" She looked at Gibbs and found her eyes drawn to the evidence bag.

"I found those on the floor" Tony said quietly following her gaze "their phones were both dumped a few feet away…" he trailed off and ducked his head squeezing Ziva's hand tightly.

"There was evidence of a struggle" Gibbs said gently "it appears that they were ambushed whilst coming home and then overpowered."

"What" Ziva whispered "they are both gone?" Gibbs nodded and Ziva let out a choking breath "why" she whispered "I don't understand… why would someone take them? What could they possibly want from them?"

"We don't know Ziver" Gibbs said coming forward and sitting on the edge of the coffee table "we don't know why someone would take them, but we are going to find out and we are going to find them ok."

He looked at Ziva with those piercing blue eyes and she ducked her head before nodding feeling a thrill of fear rush through her at the thought of her daughter who had only just finished recovering from the last attack back in danger again.

She looked at Tony and saw the same fear in his eyes because they both knew the truth. Tali had escaped from death more times than it was believed possible – she had survived an awful lot. But sooner or later, her luck was going to run out.

 **Hope you enjoyed that**

 **Please let me know what you think or if you have any suggestions.**

 **Many thanks**

 **Mysticgirl**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi everyone I hope you enjoy this chapter. Thanks for the feedback. I know this one is short but I promise they will get longer. I have been away recently so haven't had time to write long chapters. Anyway Enjoy.**

Chapter 3

The next thing Tali knew it was cold and dark. There was also a stench of rotting in the air. Groggily she managed to force her eyes open briefly and she realised she was moving. The motion made her feel sick and she retched briefly, closing her eyes relieved as she managed to hold it in.

Taking a couple of deep breaths she managed to lift her head up though it quickly fell back back. That was when she finally managed to force her eyes open and take in her surroundings.

She was being dragged backwards down a long corridor by two of the masked men who each gripped one of her arms allowing her feet to drag across the floor. They had taken her shoes and the rough floor antagonised her skin but she ignored it for now as she looked up at the men. She didn't recognise either of them but deduced they must be Israeli due to their Middle Eastern features.

They must have realised that she was awake because they each tightened their grip on her arms and began to walk faster. Tali struggled weakly but soon realised it was fruitless in her current state.

"Who…" Tali tried before she paused and then began again "Who are you?"

Neither man answered her so she tried again "where am I? What do you want from me? Where's… where's Amir?"

None of these questions gaged any response so she instead twisted trying to see where they were going. She was being dragged round corners and try as she might to remember the route. She was still struggling to stay awake and her head was pounding from the blow she had received. Wincing she felt dried blood crack on her forehead and as her hair fell across her face she realised her curls were also matted with dried blood. Trying not to worry about what state she was in she twisted again looking over her shoulder.

At the end of the corridor she could see a sturdy looking door that was bolted shut. Her captors dragged her towards it and unbolted it before dragging her inside.

They yanked her in and over to a sturdy looking metal chair which they threw her into before they proceeded to handcuff her wrists to the arms of the chair. Realising that she would be trapped Tali fought with all her strength but they were too strong. Once they had finished with her wrists they secured her ankles to the legs of the chair. With the drug still in her system, she couldn't fight them off and Tali despised that feeling.

As they stepped back Tali quickly assessed herself. Apart from her shoes she was relieved to find that she was still dressed in the same clothes which was a small comfort. But they had taken her knives from their hidden sheathes and her watch from her wrist and much to her dismay her Star of David necklace that her parents had given her, that had survived her entire trip to Mossad and back in the pocket of her jeans was gone.

"Thank you gentlemen" can a smooth accented voice "you can wait outside."

Tali twisted in her seat as the men left and she caught sight of a man stepping out of the shadows. He slowly moved towards her keeping his eyes fixed on her as he moved round to face her.

He was of average height with the same olive coloured skin as her mother and Amir with a close trimmed beard that covered the lower part of his face like a mask. He had dark medium length hair that covered his ears and hawk like dark eyes that never strayed from her face as she took him in.

He held himself with a confidence and calmness that unnerved Tali; he was proud and he knew he had control of her. He was totally relaxed and it looked like little phased him.

"Shalom metukasheli" he said in a very smooth voice as an eerie smile slid onto his face.

Tali swallowed as she stared up at him "who are you?" she asked "what do you want? Where is Amir?"

"Don't you worry about your little friend motek, I am sure you will be seeing him very soon. He is unaware of your presence here at the moment, I am sure it will be a lovely surprise for him" the stranger said as his eyes travelled all over Tali, absorbing every inch of her.

Tali pulled at the cuffs that bound her to the chair, twisting her wrists trying desperately to wriggle her way free but the cuffs were way too tight.

"Who are you?" she tried again and he let out a deep chuckle.

"I my sweet am an old friend of Amir's father, I knew him a long time before he passed away in this wretched country, we were… how do you Americans say it? Like two peas in a capsule?"

"Two peas in a _pod"_ Tali corrected coldly "that still doesn't tell me who you are."

He chuckled again and tilted his head to one side to examine her "My name is Abe Jabez" he said finally "It is a pleasure to meet you my dear. I understand your name is Talia… beautiful name of Hebrew origin. You have I take it Israeli roots?"

Tali glared at him "not up for sharing I see" Jabez said with a laugh "no matter my dear, no matter… no point in us getting to know each other… after all I hope we won't be here too long."

Tali looked around frantically, she didn't like the way he spoke. "What do you want from me" she asked breathing heavily trying to get over the nausea that she was feeling.

"From you my dear very little." Jabez said turning away then and moving slowly over to a table to one side and following his movement Tali saw that the table had an array of knives and other instruments of pain laid across it. He ran his hand across the knives making Tali's stomach clench.

"I in fact want something from your little friend" Jabez continued and Tali's breath caught in her throat "…you are here to act as a little incentive to get him to give us what he wants."

Tali stared at him "what is it that you want from Amir?" she demand fearing for her friend, especially because she had no idea where he was.

"Don't you worry yourself over that my dear" he said bending over her before he caught hold of her chin "relax my yona, for as long as your Amir plays nicely and tries to protect his little love, your part in this is minimal and it will be over nice and quickly for you."

Tali stared up at him knowing full well what he meant by that last part and it angered her that he thought she was so easily disposable. Quick as a flash she twisted her head and managed to sink her teeth into the skin underneath his thumb hard enough to draw blood. He yelled in pain before he struck her hard across the cheek sending her head snapping back.

Breathing heavily Tali turned back to look at him as he glared at her angrily before regaining his composure "it is a good thing I need you as encouragement for the boy sweetheart otherwise I would have killed you for that act" he said coldly.

Tali just stared defiantly back at him. "Amir won't give you what you want" she said bitterly trying to unnerve him "you overestimate his feelings for me."

The man stared at her before he smiled and moved off behind her out of sight "and I think you underestimate his feelings for you darling, he doesn't have some school boy crush on you, he loves you deeply" he said confidently and Tali dropped her head praying that Amir's feelings for her wouldn't get him hurt.

Tali sensed him coming up behind her and then suddenly he was placing a rag in her mouth tying it securely behind her head yanking at a section of her curls as he did so. Then he moved round to look at her again "let us see which one of us is right later shall we metukasheli" he taunted and Tali fired off a stream of abuse at him that was muffled by the gag.

He chuckled at that "I guess you aren't saying something nice motek, a pretty girl like you shouldn't have such a dirty mouth." Tali growled past the gag and he smirked before looking over his shoulder and shouting out to the two men waiting outside. Instantly they entered and he straightened up to face them.

"Let us let Amir's little girlfriend rest a while shall we? After all she will need all her strength later on if her boyfriend does not cooperate."

He looked back down at Tali and then at the bite mark on his hand "part of me now hopes that he doesn't immediately cooperate" he said smiling "you are a little spitfire my dear and I would love to try and break you." Tali just yanked at her cuffs angrily.

"Sort her out" Jabez said to his two men before he turned and walked slowly out of the room saying as he did so "I am going to see if our mutual friend is awake…"

The two men nodded and then both moved towards her. One of them pulled out a syringe filled with an amber liquid whilst his companion grabbed Tali's shoulders yanking her into the back of her chair.

Realising what they were going to do Tali began to fight protesting loudly past the gag in her mouth as the other one descended towards her. He grabbed hold of a handful of her hair and yanked her head to one side, exposing her neck.

Tali continued to fight before flinching as she felt the needle slide into her neck and then the two men stepped back. She fought desperately, thrashing wildly as they watched her grinning at her efforts. She felt tears of despair trickle down her cheeks as her limbs began to go heavy. Then she lost all strength and she slowly slumped down in her chair. She hated how vulnerable she felt. Even with all that training she was helpless, all because of the drugs.

Yet they had managed to overpower her at the park too. She had taken down an entire squad of Mossad agents yet these people had somehow managed to get the drop on her and now she was helpless.

Feeling a mixture of grief and shame wash over her, her head slumped forward and the world began to fade as she heard faint laughter from her captors followed by the door to her prison room slam shut with a deafening clang. Then once again she succumbed to the darkness.

 **Hope you enjoyed that. Please Let me know what you think.**

 **Thanks**

 **Mysticgirl.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi everyone me again :P. Thanks for the review that I received. I really appreciated it. Would love some more ;) hope you enjoy this chapter. Let me know xx**

Chapter 4

When they arrived at NCIS it was very late and almost all of the workers had already gone home. But as they arrived at their bullpen they found Abby and McGee waiting for them, Gibbs having called them from the car. The moment they stepped out of the elevator Abby ran towards Ziva who stepped round AJ asleep in his pram to hug her friend.

"I'll take him to the conference room" Tony said quietly and after setting one baby monitor down on his desk he took the pram and the other monitor towards the conference room where hopefully, AJ would sleep whilst they looked for his older sister.

Once he was gone Abby looked at Ziva. "Do you think this is Mossad" she asked "trying to take Tali again?"

Ziva let out a shaky breath "I don't know" she whispered "it is very possible but I don't believe my father would take Amir as well, unless he had a plan for him too."

"Whoever it is we will find them" Gibbs said firmly. "Abby here is Tali's knife and both of their cell phones, see if you can get anything from them… we also collected a couple of cigarette butts, but they might be unrelated of course."

Abby nodded and after giving Ziva one last hug she took the evidence and headed off to her lab.

"McGee I need you to pull security camera footage, as much as you can, try and track Tali and Amir's movements from the moment they left school till they entered that park. Tony will help you go through it when he gets back" Gibbs continued.

McGee sat down and instantly began to type any trace of weariness leaving him as he began to search for his honorary niece and her best friend.

"Ziva" Gibbs said and Ziva looked up at him "do you have any contacts you can trust in Mossad?" he asked.

Ziva nodded slowly "only a couple" she said.

"Call them" Gibbs instructed "see if they know anything about this, we need to know if this is once again Mossad."

Slowly Ziva headed over to her desk and reached for her phone. It wasn't long before she began to speak in Hebrew to whoever was on the other line.

Gibbs waited until Tony was back and was helping McGee scan through all the security footage before he called Director Vance. As he expected Vance wasn't too pleased about being called so late but when he heard about what had happened he said he would come in immediately. Before hanging up though he pointedly said "you know I have been seriously considering fitting that girl with a tracking device. Now I really think it would be a good idea."

Gibbs didn't warrant that with a comment. He just hung up before calling the airports to ask for lists of all flights and their passenger logs. He wanted to know who had come into the country recently.

When Vance arrived he immediately came over asking what they had. "Airports are sending over passenger lists" Gibbs said "I have asked them to go back at least three months."

"I have called all of my contacts in Mossad and any family members that are still alive and speak to me" Ziva said putting down her phone "none of them knew anything about my father taking Tali again. One of my Mossad contacts told me that he wanted too but so far hadn't acted. They all promised to keep an eye out for anything and will call me back if they hear anything."

Vance nodded "what time was your daughter supposed to arrive home?" he asked.

Ziva shrugged "she and Amir usually arrive home between 1800 and 1830 because we usually aim to have dinner around seven. If she is running late she always rings which was why at 1900 when she still wasn't home I knew something wasn't right." Clearly thinking things over Vance nodded.

A small cry sounded through the baby monitor then and Ziva quickly rose to her feet and headed off to fetch her baby son who had obviously woken up in a strange room and was wondering where he was.

"Ok I think I might have something" McGee said from where he and Tony were sitting looking at two computer screens. They both rose and everyone gathered round the monitor to see.

"Ok so we first found Tali and Amir leaving the school together at the normal time" McGee began "as usual they walked to the gym, booked a studio for five and then sat down in the cafeteria where they did some homework" he showed them all surveillance of Tali and Amir sitting at a table with some drinks, bags on the floor beside them with their homework spread across the tables.

"Then they go into the gym and spar as usual before coming out at 1805" McGee continued showing them the footage of Tali and Amir exiting the gym looking slightly dishevelled but talking happily.

"They walked to the bus, boarded it and then got off at the stop at the other end of the park to where you live" McGee added as the footage showed Tali and Amir heading into the park. "Unfortunately we never saw them leaving" McGee said and Gibbs frowned "how is that possible" he questioned.

"Because they didn't leave on foot" Tony said quietly and McGee rewound to the beginning of the video.

"See this van" he said pointing to a dark coloured van in the background of the shot "it followed them from the school to the gym, from the gym to the bus stop. It then followed the bus to the park where it continued on down a street where it stopped out of sight of cameras for a few minutes. Then at 1821 it was caught on this camera heading northeast on the 295… we haven't managed to find where it leaves, I am running the partial number plate now."

"Good work both of you" Gibbs said quietly before they all looked round as there was a small mumble of "Tahleee" and they saw that Ziva was coming back with a tired looking AJ in her arms and pushing the pram in front of her. The little boy was clutching his toy rhino and curling his little toes up against the cool air but his eyes were fixed on the plasma where there was a picture of Tali and Amir walking down the street.

A look of apprehension crossed over both Tony and Ziva's faces seconds before the little boy looked up and asked "where tahleee moma?"

Ziva faltered briefly as she looked down at her son waiting for the answer "Tali's with Amir neshama" she whispered running her hand through his dark brown hair "they are gone for a few days."

AJ frowned. He didn't of course understand everything Ziva said to him but he seemed to get the general message. "Tahhlee gone" he asked and Ziva nodded before biting her lip as he pouted he bottom lip "no" he said stubbornly "wan tahlee."

"Oh my aheva I want her too" Ziva whispered pressing her lips to the top of his head "but she'll be back real soon." AJ didn't look like he was going to accept his mother's promise but then to their relief he rested his head down against her chest and snuggled down obviously still tired and not fully understanding what was going on.

Ziva moved slowly over to the others rubbing AJ's back "can we run facial recognition on the driver's face" she asked and McGee quickly zoomed in.

"It's blurry but I'll go down to Abby and work on clearing it up" he said and disappeared off whilst Tony headed over to his desk to call Tali and Amir's school head teacher to ask if they had seen any vans around their area recently.

Gibbs looked round at Ziva still standing there hugging her son. Her phone rang then and she glanced at it before looking at Gibbs "can you hold him for one minute" she asked quietly and he nodded and carefully took the small boy into his arms allowing him to shift around to get comfortable as he moved over to his desk and sat down thinking.

He couldn't understand why someone would come after both Tali and Amir after all they had been through. They had both made it pretty clear that they didn't want anything to do with anyone in Israel. Would Mossad have come after Tali and taken Amir too? What could they possibly want from her? And was Amir actually a target as well? Or was he just taken for being in the wrong place at the wrong time?

He frowned then, as another thought occurred to him; was Tali actually the target? Or was it Amir? Out of the two of them Tali would be the more likely of the two, but he wouldn't rule out the possibility that she wasn't the intended target.

He looked over at Ziva who was speaking rapidly in Hebrew again. She sounded pleading and he saw Tony look up at her from his desk with sad eyes. Gibbs knew he really hated seeing her so upset. God forbid he had seen it enough over the years. They really were magnets for danger that family they didn't deserve it any more than anyone else, yet it did keep happening, he just hoped that after they found Tali and Amir that they might finally find some peace.

Ziva hung up the phone and sighed "one of my contacts in Israel said he couldn't find anything hinting that Tali was in my father's sights again, I asked him to keep looking and he said he will but I don't know what more there is we can look for from Israel."

Gibbs nodded as she rose and moved back over to him. He carefully handed her back her sleeping son watching as she cradled him protectively. He knew how she was feeling. She had had Tali ripped away from her so many times that deep down she was terrified the same thing might happen to Aiden. Tony, Ziva and Tali were all so protective of AJ; no one wanted him to have the same childhood that Tali had.

He looked up at the image of Tali and Amir on the screen staring at the two of them as they entered the park. Then he frowned and slowly stood up moving over to study the picture.

"DiNozzo" he said slowly and Tony looked up "did you find Amir's bag at the scene?"

"No" Tony said slowly "why?"

"Because he is seen entering the park with it but you didn't find it… so where is it?" Gibbs asked looking at him.

Tony frowned "I'll go double check the park again" he said leaping to his feet "But if it isn't there then that must mean that…"

"Whoever took them took it" Gibbs finished "and why would they take Amir's bag but not Tali's?"

Tony nodded and dashed out of the bullpen.

Gibbs looked at Ziva "can you get a hold of Amir's emails" he asked and Ziva nodded "what are you thinking Gibbs?" she questioned.

"I just have a hunch" Gibbs responded and as Ziva began to type with one hand, the other wrapped round her now sleeping son, he then quickly headed towards the elevator deciding to go get his tired team a coffee.

Once in the elevator he found himself pulling out his wallet where he tugged a dog-eared photo out of one of the slots and studied it.

It had only been taken a couple of months ago in the height of summer when everyone had been having a barbeque round his house. They had all invited Amir as well and he had enjoyed seeing what a gentleman the boy was towards Tali.

The picture had been taken after lunch when everyone was just sitting around. AJ had been crawling round the garden at a remarkable speed before he had eventually tired and had headed over to where Tali and Amir were sitting in the grass and Tali had lifted her little brother up to sit on her lap.

That was when Tony had pulled out his phone and told the three of them to smile and had captured this beautiful image of Tali grinning at the camera hugging her little brother tightly as the boy laughed delightedly, holding one hand out towards the camera. Amir was sat beside them grinning, not at the camera, but at Tali, smiling at the look of joy on her face.

"Hang in there you two wherever you are" Gibbs murmured "just hold on, we will find you just give us time."

But the hunch he was having was telling him that something wasn't right with this whole situation. And time was not something any one of them had the luxury of having.

 **Hope you all enjoyed that.**

 **Please let me know what you thought as I would love to hear from you all. Any constructive criticism is greatly appreciated.**

 **See you all next week for the next chapter.**

 **Thanks**

 **Mysticgirl**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi everyone thanks for reading my little fic ad a big thanks to the one reviewer. I would love some more reviews to let me know if I should continue with this story because if no one likes it then I may have to move on to other fics. Anyway hope you like this one.**

Chapter 5

When Tali next began to regain consciousness she could hear angry voices from outside the room she was locked in. She tried to open her eyes a few times but found them too heavy. She took a few deep breaths and shifted weakly hearing the handcuffs clack against the arms of her chair as she moved. She let out a muffled mumble wincing as the gag dug into the corners of her mouth.

She managed to roll her head to the side and open her eyes and she tried to think of a way to escape. But everything was still foggy and she couldn't seem to focus on anything for more than a few seconds.

The shouting got louder and then there was the sound of the bolt being pulled back before the door was thrown open.

Jabez came in with some of his men dragging someone between them who was fighting desperately. Jabez looked over and saw that Tali was waking up and he smirked as he moved over blocking her view of the other prisoner.

Tali heard the sounds of whoever it was fighting as he was chained down similarly to her and then she felt a chill of fear slip through her as she heard Amir shout angrily "moving me to another room doesn't change anything, there is no way in hell I will give you what you want."

Jabez chuckled and reached out to stroke Tali's cheek. "Oh little Kedar… I don't think you realise the severity of your situation. I always get what I want. I never give up. And I always know how to provide the right incentive."

And with that he stepped aside yanking Tali's head up so that she could see Amir chained to a chair on the other side of the room staring over at her.

When he realised that she was here with him a look of horror washed over his face which was quickly followed by anger.

"You son of a bitch" he screamed as he began to struggle wildly yanking at his chains. "You sick bastard let her go, she has nothing to do with this…"

Jabez laughed again. He had a cruel smirk on his face as he watched Amir trying desperately to free himself. "Oh my boy, she has a lot to do with this because don't you see? As long as I have her, I have an incentive for you…"

He moved round behind Tali as fear filled Amir's face "I have been watching you in your new life Amir, I have seen how you look at this girl, how you hang onto her every word, how you smile when you see her, how her laugh makes you smile. She might be oblivious to how you truly feel about her, but I my boy… am not"

Amir stared at him breathing heavily "I swear…" he whispered venomously "I will break every bone in your body if you hurt her."

Jabez laughed "oh I plan to do more than hurt her Amir" he said and Tali felt his hand slide down over her shoulder towards the top of her blouse "I will take everything from you if I have to boy… and she is your everything is she not?" Tali stiffened as she felt his hand slide down the inside of her shirt, but aside from that she refused to react.

She stared straight across the room at Amir and she saw how this was tearing him up, she saw that this was killing him and she silently willed him not to let that pain show as Jabez continued to speak whilst allowing his hand to explore her body "I will take her… and bend her and I will bend her till she breaks, for I would love to see a strong girl like her break… and I will enjoy every second of it."

To Tali's relief Amir managed to remain composed but the fire in his eyes soon intensified "I'll kill you" he whispered.

"No" Jabez said pulling his hand away from Tali before moving over to stand above Amir "I'll kill you boy and your little girlfriend after making her suffer first. Or you can just give me the code and this will all end nice and quickly for both of you."

Amir stared up at him fearfully as Jabez smiled "I'll give you a minute to think boy, make the right decision, for your little friend's sake." And with that he and his men strode out of the room slamming the door behind them.

The moment they were gone Amir began to yank ferociously at his chains "come on" he muttered "come on…" he looked over at Tali frantically and he obviously realised how placid she seemed to look. "Have they drugged you" he whispered and Tali managed to nod before her head slumped to the side again.

"Have they done anything else to you" he asked and Tali slowly shook her head breathing deeply. "I'm sorry" Amir whispered and Tali looked over at him to see that he had dropped his head "this is all my fault. I should have been more careful, I should have made sure that you were safe."

Tali wished that she didn't have the gag in her mouth so that she could tell Amir that it wasn't his fault; that she didn't blame him. But she couldn't and it killed her to see him look so miserable.

"Abe Jabez was a friend of my father" Amir said quietly "they were very close, he told me that he helped my father plan the bombing in America that you prevented. I have known him most of my life… well I thought I knew him, turns out I knew him about as much as I knew my father…"

Tali felt saddened to see how miserable he looked right now as he continued with his tale; "before my father died he had been collecting information; dangerous information, like diplomat names and their family information, names of undercover agents, events that could potentially start another world war if you gave it the push that it needed to get started, military locations and numbers, anything that he could use to create a conflict.

I didn't know about this until after he died when I was given the estate and I was going through his computer and I found it all in locked files. I didn't know what to do with all that information. I didn't know whether I should keep it or destroy it… now I know I should have destroyed it but part of me worried that perhaps this information might be useful to someone who might be able to do some good.

So I kept it – I had someone I trust in Israel encrypt it all onto a flash drive. It is password protected and I am the only one who knows the code. Jabez has been emailing me ever since I left Israel, asking me to give him the information.

But by then I know who my father was, I looked Jabez up and … he is a torturer for hire Tali, he does everything for fun not for the money, I knew that if I gave him that information then a lot of innocent people were going to die. He got mad and started threatening me, but I ignored him. I thought that he might give up in the end. I never imagined that he might do this, he has the flash drive now and he wants the passcode."

Tali nodded sluggishly to show that she understood. Amir swallowed sighed "Tali I am so so sorry that because I was stupid enough to think he would give up that you are in danger."

Tali mumbled and shook her head trying to show that she didn't blame him but Amir just stared at her miserably "I can't let you get hurt because of me… I have to give him the code… I won't let you get hurt."

Tali grunted and summoning up what little strength she had left and shook her head violently grunting through the gag. She glared at him as she continued to shake her head trying desperately to let him know that she didn't want him to give up the codes. He seemed to understand for he stared at her confused "but he'll hurt you" he whispered.

Tali gave him a small smile round the gag before she nodded and then shrugged whilst Amir stared at her helplessly. "They don't know the part you had to play in my father's death" he whispered "Director Vance managed to keep you out of the public reports after the trouble you got in last time, you have to make sure that they don't know who you are or I fear you'll have no chance of escaping this."

Again Tali shrugged. Right now she couldn't see any way out of this anyway, after all who knew where they were, she knew her parents would most likely have figured out that they were missing now but she had no idea where they would start to look for her.

After all would they figure out she wasn't the target? Would they look into Amir's family past? And even if they did would they be able to tie Jabez to him? She knew her parents wouldn't give up looking for her but she also knew that their chances of being found were slim. So for now their best option was to do one thing. Survive.

Before Amir could say anything else though the door opened and Jabez re-entered with his men. "Made up your mind yet boy" he asked as he made his way towards Tali "will I have my code now or later?" Smirking he pulled the gag out of Tali's mouth and she gasped, licking her dry lips before she looked over at Amir and mouthed 'don't'. He just stared at her helplessly.

"So…" Jabez demanded grabbing hold of Tali's chin forcing her head up whilst looking over at Amir.

Amir looked terrified as he looked between Jabez and Tali both of him were staring pointedly at him "I can't" he begged "you'll hurt people."

"I'll hurt your girl if you don't" Jabez taunted.

"Amir… don't" Tali said firmly before hissing as Jabez slapped her across the cheek.

That was when one of his men gave a shout and came over to Jabez, he was holding Tali's leather jacket in one hand and an ID card in the other. Jabez took it and examined it. Then his eyes narrowed and slowly he turned the card to show it to Tali.

"What is this" he asked in a dangerous voice.

Tali looked up at him "An ID card" she said simply and Jabez struck her again.

"Don't play games with me girlie tell me what this is" He snarled.

"It's a permanent visitor card" Tali said coldly "for NCIS"

She saw Jabez clench his fist before he struck her hard in the chest and she couldn't help but cry out "why do you have one" he shrieked angrily yanking her head back. Tali coughed and licked her lip tasting blood before she smirked.

"Because my mom and dad are NCIS Special Agents" she choked out "and they are going to find you and they are going to burn you straight to hell" she laughed "and I can't wait to see them do it" she added.

Jabez struck her again i the ribs causing her to double over ad groan as another one soon followed.

"Stop" Amir begged struggling against his bonds "please just let her go please, it will get rid of the cops, they just want her back they don't care about me, let her go and you can keep me, that way the cops won't be looking for you."

"Shut up boy, your little friend knows who we are and what we want, she has also seen our faces, she isn't getting out of this alive." Jabez snapped.

He moved away from Tali and began to pace back and forth clearly thinking. "Cop parents were not something we planned for" he said abruptly looking at his men "how did none of you realise she was a cop kid."

"You only asked us to watch her, not her family" one of his men defended and Jabez growled and continued to pace before he stopped and took some calming breaths.

When he turned he was back to his confident self "No matter" he said smiling at Tali "this just means we will need to speed things up a little… string her up" he barked.

"Wait what are you doing" Amir shouted struggling as Jabez's men moved towards Tali. She struggled as they un-cuffed her wrists but she was overpowered and they quickly re-cuffed her wrists together before un-chaining her ankles.

Whilst they were doing that Jabez moved over to Amir and bent in front of him "you should have just told me the code boy, now she will suffer."

Jabez's men were dragging Tali forward to where a hook was hanging from the ceiling. They attached her bound wrists before they shortened the rope and Tali yelped as her arms were yanked above her head and she was hoisted up so that she could only just reach the ground. She struggled frantically but she couldn't free herself.

"Last chance boy" Jabez snapped as he moved over to Tali.

"Don't give him anything Amir" Tali said fiercely before she looked straight at Jabez "I'm not afraid of you" she said firmly.

Jabez smiled "by the end of this my dear… you will be" he said.

He looked over at his men and nodded and one of them came forward with a step and stood on it so that he was above Tali. He then yanked her head back and covered it with a cloth.

"I trust you both know the concept of water boarding" Jabez said casually and Amir let out a shriek of rage as he reached up and carefully began to pour the water over the towel. Tali struggled but more of his men were holding her head still so that she could barely move.

At first it didn't feel so bad. Then slowly the water began to fill her mouth and throat and she began to fight trying to cough to get the water out but every time she did she found she couldn't take a breath. She could hear Amir yelling at them to stop as she squirmed, but they didn't.

Then Tali couldn't breathe. She felt like she was being held underwater and her lungs were screaming for oxygen and she thrashed frantically. All her instincts told her that she was drowning; that she was dying and she began to panic that this was it already… how she wasn't even strong enough to last one hour of torture.

Then miraculously the hands holding her released her and she instantly she flung her head forward coughing and choking over the water still in her mouth. She coughed violently until all the water was out and then she gratefully sucked in a few lungfuls of air. But before she could recover fully they were grabbing her head and yanking it back and the whole process was repeated. She struggled to stay conscious as with each time they did it, they drew it out longer.

After what felt like the 100th time she fell forward sagging against the chains that held her up.

"Do you have a code for me yet boy?" Jabez asked.

"Don't…tell them… Amir" Tali gasped "I'm …I'm fine… don't give them… what they want."

Jabez laughed "oh honey I think both your boyfriend and I know that you are not fine, though I am impressed, you have done 45 minutes, I have known one or two grown men to give up before you."

"Clearly they had nothing worth fighting for" Tali gasped before she looked over at Amir and saw that there were tear marks running down his cheeks. "If you care about me Amir" she whispered "you won't let these bastards get what they want."

Jabez laughed "I think she's ready for another round" he said.

"NO" Amir shrieked as Tali yelled as they grabbed her and once again she was submitted to that waterless airless hell all the while hearing Amir yelling out to her begging her to stay alive.

She didn't know at what point she allowed herself to let go. But the next thing she knew the pain was gone and she was slowly slipping away.

 **Hope you enjoyed that. Please review and I promise to try and make the chapters longer and more frequent.**

 **Many thanks**

 **Mysticgirl**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi everyone thanks for the reviews. I really appreciate them. Please keep them coming I love hearing from you all. Anyway enjoy**

Chapter 6

When Tony returned an hour later Gibbs and Ziva were both on the phone. When they heard him come in they both looked up and frowned when they realised that he was empty handed but soaked from the rain that now lashed at the windows. He waited until they had both finished on the phone as he towelled at his hair with a towel he kept in one of his drawers before shaking his head as they looked up hopefully.

"I combed over every inch of that park. Amir's bag was nowhere to be found" he said as he shrugged out of his coat.

"What does that mean?" Ziva asked looking confused.

"It means that whoever took them also took his bag." Gibbs said "the question is why?"

Before they could say anything McGee suddenly came crashing into the bullpen "got a match on facial recognition from the passenger in the van" he practically crowed as he dropped into his seat and shoved a flash drive into the computer and he began to type.

"Who?" Tony asked as he leapt back to his feet "who has my daughter Tim?"

McGee paused then and an apprehensive look came over his face "it's not good" he said softly before he pulled up a cleared up image of the man in the passenger seat of the van in one of the shots followed by a picture of a man. "His name is Abe Jabbez" he said softly.

Ziva let out a horrified gasp and leapt no her feet "oh god no" she whispered "Please don't let it be true."

"Ziva" Tony questioned "do you know him."

Slowly Ziva nodded and looked at him and he realised that there were tears in her eyes "I really wish I didn't though" she whispered as her grip around her sleeping son tightened.

She took a shaky breath as she stared at the picture on the screen "Abe Jabez is wanted by many agencies around Europe and the Middle East" she said "I have never heard of him ever setting foot in the US before, maybe he has finally run out of ground to hide on."

"Why" Tony questioned as he moved forward "Ziva who is he?"

Ziva looked up at him and it looked like she was struggling to figure out how to phrase what she was thinking "he's a torturer for hire Tony" she whispered.

Tony stared at her as though he was waiting for her to tell him that it was a joke. That Abe Jabez was harmless and that their daughter would be home soon. But she didn't. She just stared at him willing him to say something.

"W… What" he managed to choke out.

"He tortures people for a living" Ziva said "if you want some information he will get it, he always gets it, never has he ever failed."

"So are you saying someone might have hired this man to abduct both Tali and Amir" Tony asked "why?... Who?"

"I don't think anyone hired him" Ziva said and she moved back to her desk still hugging her son. Slowly she lowered AJ into the pram beside her desk and sat down reaching for a file "I was going through Amir's emails and I saw that he had been in contact a lot with someone with a pen name of sevel siyut, that roughly translates to nightmare of pain – I think that Jabez has been using this name to talk to Amir, because that is what he sees himself as – a nightmare. He has been contacting Amir ever since he arrived in America."

"What is it that he wants" Gibbs asked as Ziva stepped forward holding out the transcripts of the emails going between Amir and Jabez.

"He keeps asking for a flash drive… that is it all he seems to want; a flash drive of information that once belonged to Amir's father"

"Well if it once belonged to Amir's father then that must mean that it holds something important and most likely dangerous" Tony said and Gibbs nodded "Tony, McGee go to Amir's home, see if you can find this flash drive, Ziva, keep reading those emails and get me a file on Jabez, I want to know everything we can about this son of a bitch." He said.

All of his team nodded and quickly leapt to their tasks whilst Gibbs headed down to see Abby quickly picking her up a Caff-Pow on his way.

When he entered the scientist's lab, the music was blaring as usual but Abby wasn't her usual bubbly self. She was sat staring at her computer monitors as they ran fingerprints. As he walked in the result popped up and she growled in frustration.

"Got anything Abs" Gibbs asked and she looked round at him. "Gibbs" she said "No I don't, I have been testing every print I can find on Tali's bag and blade but they all come back to her" she said gesturing to the monitor behind her which showed Tali's picture multiple times.

"I don't know what else I can do Gibbs, I'm not finding anything when I should be… I mean Tali wouldn't just throw her knife away… that must mean that someone touched it but I can't figure out who." She finished looking away miserably.

"Hey hey" Gibbs said moving over to her, setting the Caff-Pow down as he did so. Slowly he caught hold of her shoulder and squeezed it gently "don't worry Abs you did everything you could. It was a long shot we found anything anyway, these guys are professionals."

"That doesn't make me feel any better Gibbs" Abby said sadly "that just means Tali and Amir are in grave danger and I can't do anything to help them."

"Hey" Gibbs said "don't think like that, everything will be ok I promise. We always find a way don't we? Why should this time be any different?"

Abby looked like she was about to protest but then slowly she nodded and leaned forward to hug Gibbs who held her tightly in his arms.

They stayed like that for a few minutes until they were interrupted by the sound of Gibbs phone ringing. As he pulled it out of his pocket Gibbs saw Ziva's name flashing up. Quickly he answered praying that she had something.

" **Ziver"** he questioned.

" _Gibbs"_ she responded _"you had better get up here… we have company…"_

" **Who"** Gibbs asked warily and Ziva sighed

" _You aren't going to like it"_ she said before hanging up.

Gibbs sighed "Abby come up to the bullpen" he said "I have a feeling I may need you"

Together they headed up to the bullpen. As the doors opened they were greeted by loud angry voices and as they exited the elevator they found Ziva standing in the middle of the bullpen talking angrily with an exceptionally pissed off looking Fornell.

Gibbs groaned and quickly over catching hold of Ziva's shoulder pushing her back "easy Ziver" he murmured before looking at Fornell "what the hell are you doing here Tobias?" he asked.

"He wants to take the case" Ziva said angrily "he wants to just take it away and leave us with nothing whilst my daughter is missing."

"Yes well I think that international terrorism is more our forte than yours Agent David" Fornell retorted "and this isn't the first time your daughter has ended up in trouble now is it… seems to me she is a bit of a magnet for danger… why is that?"

Ziva flew at him with anger burning in her eyes but Gibbs grabbed her and pushed her back "hey" he said angrily "that's out of line Tobias."

Fornell instantly calmed "you're right" he said "that was out of line. I'm sorry. I am just stressed and worried. Abe Jabez is a very dangerous and wanted man, the idea of him being on our soil is worrying for everyone, why the hell is he even here… what the hell is it that he wants from your girl? Did she piss him off too?"

"We don't think he was after Tali in the end" Gibbs said slowly "we think he might have been after Amir and Tali was in the wrong place at the wrong time."

"Sucks to be her" Fornell muttered "listen Gibbs I need to take this case."

"Not going to happen" Gibbs said calmly and Fornell tensed again.

There was a small whimper and they all looked over to AJ's pram realising that their angry voices had woken the young boy. Ziva moved over to gently soothe him before she looked up. She hesitated before looking at Abby torn between wanting what was best for her son and not wanting to let him out of her sight. "Abby" she eventually said "could you… take him downstairs and look after him for me…"

"Sure" Abby said moving forward to take the pram. She picked up the bag of things they had hurriedly packed for him before she quickly headed to the elevator again.

Gibbs turned back to Fornell "you are not having this case" he said bluntly

"Gibbs" Fornell warned "come on you know I have to take this."

"And you know that my granddaughter is missing" Gibbs cut in sharply "you honestly think that I will just let you waltz in here and take the case leaving us with nothing whilst she is out there being held by someone who tortures people for a living. How long have you known me Tobias? Because you know I am not going to just leave her alone when she needs us most."

"This is my job Jethro" Fornell said "and we are going to do everything we can to get him and find your granddaughter but we can't do that unless you give us the file and let us take over."

"I can't just sit back and wait for you to do something whilst my daughter is missing" Ziva snapped "we won't just step aside."

Fornell opened his mouth to retort but before he could another voice interjected with " _Enough."_

All three of them looked up to see Vance standing on the platform staring down at them. "That is enough fighting" he said angrily as he made his way down the stairs "you three standing there fighting is not helping Tali nor Amir so stop it."

"He's right" Fornell said and the three of them looked at each other until Vance joined them. "Agent Fornell" he said "you have to understand how we are all feeling, Tali is a very special young girl who we all love dearly and we do not want to stop hunting for her."

"I understand" Fornell said "I too like the girl. I find her sweet and well-mannered and I don't like the idea of anything happening to her any more than you do."

"Then don't cut us out" Vance said and Fornell frowned "what do you propose" he asked.

"Work together" Vance said and both Gibbs and Fornell looked at him sceptically but he gave them both a warning look. "Listen" he began "you both want the same thing right? To catch this guy. So put all your resources together. It will increase the likelihood of you catching him. Gibbs… the FBI has resources… and we will need all the resources and help we can get if we are going to bring Tali and Amir back alive do you understand."

Both Gibbs and Fornell looked at each other as they deliberated. Despite both of them getting on extremely well outside of the office, when it came to working together they both dragged their feet. But Vance was right… they had to work together if they were going to catch Jabez… and rescue Tali and Amir.

"Fine" Gibbs said "but we each retain control of our teams… we share every little piece of information no matter how small and unimportant."

Fornell nodded "I can live with that" he said "now why don't you tell me why Jabez took a shine to Tali's boyfriend and decided to abduct them both."

"We don't know exactly what he wants yet" Ziva said as Gibbs looked over at her "But it appears that Amir got hold of some information belonging to his father who knew Jabez well. Jabez wants that information but Amir has been refusing to give it to him. In his emails he said he knew what would happen if someone as dangerous as him got hold of information like that."

"So the kid has dangerous information that he keeps somewhere…" Fornell said "where does he keep it?"

"If he thought it was as dangerous as it sounds then he would keep it on him at all times wouldn't he" Vance asked "he isn't stupid enough to just leave it lying around."

"Tony and McGee are checking his room now, just in case" Gibbs said quietly.

Meanwhile Ziva was frowning as a memory suddenly came to her. It had been about a month ago when Amir and Tali had come home for dinner and she had asked them to pick up a few groceries on the way home:

" _Mom? We're home" Tali called as she came in through the front door with a brown bag in her arms "get down Brodie" she added as the dog leapt up at her excitedly. "Hello aheva" Ziva called from the kitchen "hello Amir."_

" _Hi Ziva" the boy said smiling as they both made their way into the kitchen and dumped the grocery bags on the counter. "Hi AJ" Tali cooed bending to greet her brother where he was sitting on the kitchen floor giggling up at her._

" _Did you get everything?" Ziva asked as she moved over to the bags and began to pull a few things out. "Er yep except the olives they didn't have any" Tali said as she stood up with her brother in the arms. "Did you get any juice for your brother?" Ziva asked._

" _Yeah that's in my bag" Amir said as he grabbed the bag from the floor and opened it "here" he said handing over the bottle of juice as there was a small clatter._

 _Ziva peered round the counter and saw a sliver flash drive attached to a ball chain necklace. "Whoops" Amir said bending and scooping it up._

" _What is it?" Ziva asked and he paused fingering the drive. Amir paused, fingering the device, "It's just a device… with some important information that I really don't want getting into the wrong hands." He said._

 _Ziva nodded and watched as he put the chain around his neck and hid it under his shirt. "Ready for dinner" she asked "yeah" Tali and Amir both said and she smiled "go call your father Tali" she instructed "he's in our room making a phone call."_

 _Tali nodded and headed off to fetch her father. As Ziva began to serve up the food and Amir set the table she saw him reach up to touch the flash drive under his shirt as thought checking that it was still there._

Ziva let out a gasp and looked over at Gibbs and Fornell who both looked at her "Amir has the flash drive on him" she said "he kept it on him at all times, I saw it with him once, when he came over for dinner it fell out of his bag, he grabbed it real quick and his it under his shirt"

"Are you sure" Gibbs questioned and Ziva nodded "positive, he seemed so paranoid about it."

"Ok so if he usually keeps the flash drive in his bag which is missing then we have to assume that they have the flash drive." Fornell said.

"Amir isn't stupid he would password protect it" Ziva said. "So now we just have to hope that he doesn't give them the password" Fornell said.

"Which is why they took Tali" Gibbs said slowly and everyone looked at him. "We know that Jabez has been following Amir. He must have seen how close Tali and Amir are… we all know how much Amir cares for Tali… taking her gives them a perfect incentive to encourage Amir to give them what they want."

Ziva's eyes widened with horror "does that mean that he is hurting her" she whispered and her hand went to her wrist where a charm bracelet that Tony had gotten her for their last anniversary.

Gibbs swallowed not wanting to tell Ziva that he feared she was right. Because if she was right, Tali might be in more trouble than they had originally thought. Because if she had been taken to provide incentive for Amir. Then she would be at the focus of Jabez's rage.

XO

When Tony and McGee arrived at Amir's house they had to wake up the elderly couple who rented him the room. They were disgruntled at first but recognised Tony vaguely from the occasional times he and Tali had walked Amir home. They soon became confused as Tony and McGee produced their badges but when they heard that Amir was missing they instantly granted them access to Amir's room.

"Whoa" McGee said as they opened the door and felt a cold breeze. Tony flicked on the light and they saw the state of Amir's room.

Everything was destroyed; the window was smashed, the mattress was torn open, as were the pillows. The bookcases were emptied and upturned with the books ripped and missing pages. His clothes were strewn all over the floor and the drawers pulled out.

"Something tells me that they got here before us" McGee said looking around. Tony didn't respond. He just pulled on his latex gloves and moved forwards and began to search the room silently. McGee quickly copied his silence and began to search as well knowing how Tony got when something happened to his little girl.

They searched for a good hour before McGee looked up "I can't find anything" he said "if Amir kept it here, they probably found it; they were very thorough."

Tony didn't respond and McGee looked over to see him staring at a picture in his hand. Moving slowly over McGee looked at the picture noting the cracked frame.

It showed Amir and Tali in a selfie photo close together pulling silly faces at the camera that Amir held at arm's length. Toy traced his finger over his daughter's smiling face, his eyes filled with pain.

"We'll get her back soon" McGee said quietly "we always do"

"Yeah I know" Tony said but he didn't sound convinced. He placed the photo on the bedside table before he looked around blinking furiously and taking a couple of deep breaths. "They really did a number on this place" he said softly "whatever they wanted they were determined to find it… but we have no idea if they found it or not."

Slowly they turned ready to leave when Tony suddenly stopped as a gust of wind suddenly ripped through the room and there was a small howling whistle. "You hear that" he asked and McGee nodded and they both began to prowl round the room before Tony came to a wall with a _Star Wars_ poster on the wall. He tapped on the wall. "It's hollow" he said and he carefully pulled the poster away to reveal the wall with a hole in it.

"Nice hideout" McGee said reaching into his bag to pull out some evidence bags as Tony cautiously reached into the wall. "There's something in here" he said before he pulled out a small military style laptop.

"Odd place to keep a laptop" McGee commented as they placed the laptop in the evidence bag. "Let's get it to Abby and see what she can find" Tony said quietly.

They told the elderly couple not to touch the room and that a crime scene unit would be back to sweep it before they headed back to their car.

Tony was quiet as he drove back to NCIS. "You ok?" McGee asked

"What do you think?" Tony responded bluntly "my daughter is missing and possibly being tortured by a sadistic psychopath because her best friend has something that said psychopath wants and I have no idea how to find her."

McGee shut up after that but a few minutes later Tony sighed. "Tim I'm sorry… I didn't mean to snap… I'm just worried…"

"I know" McGee said softly looking over at his team mate.

"She's my princess" Tony said "you know… even after all this time… no matter how much time passed… no matter how big she got… she was always my little princess… my little girl"

"I know" McGee said again "I know she's your princess Tony, I love her too… I mean I've known her her whole life"

"I should have been there" Tony said suddenly "I shouldn't have let them walk… I should have gone to meet them… I should have picked them up… I should have been there to protect them both…"

"Tony you can't be there 24/7" McGee said quietly "like you said… she's getting big… she's growing up… you have to let her go and give her independence"

"Yeah and look what that has gotten" Tony said.

"You aren't blaming Amir are you" McGee said cautiously.

"No" Tony said "no… Amir is a good kid and he cares so much for Tali… I just sometimes wish that… I don't know… sometimes I feel like she grew up too fast… she's fourteen… yet she has seen more than I have in all my years… I just feel like I should have shielded her more."

"Tony you are a great dad, everyone knows that…" McGee said trying desperately to think of something to say that would make Tony feel better which was very hard when his daughter was in the hands of a psychopath "you protected her as best you could and you protect AJ just the same. You couldn't have done anything to protect her… please don't blame yourself… Ziva won't want to see you blame yourself… she will start blaming herself as a result and we don't want that… we need to keep clear heads if we are going to find her ok…"

Tony was a silent for a minute before he quietly said "Ok… thanks Tim."

McGee nodded as they pulled up outside NCIS and quietly they headed up through the quiet office until they arrived at their floor.

Gibbs was on the phone as they entered, but when he saw them he finished the call quickly and stood. "Anything new" Tony asked and Gibbs told them about how Fornell had shown up and was now assisting with the case. Tony raised his eyebrows at that news but didn't comment.

"Find anything at Amir's" Gibbs asked and they nodded and showed him the laptop. "Found it hidden in the wall" McGee said and Gibbs nodded "go down to Abby, see what she can find on it" he instructed.

"Where's Ziva" Tony asked looking around for his wife. "She's in Abby's lab" Gibbs said "Aiden woke up about 10 minutes ago and wouldn't settle for Abby." Tony nodded and followed McGee towards the elevator where they entered Abby's lab.

Tony quickly spotted Ziva in the back room with AJ in her arms walking slowly back and forth bouncing the young boy gently as he cried. Abby was watching looking mournful "he's usually ok with me" she said spotting Tony and McGee "he must know something is up."

Tony managed to give her a small smile before he moved into the back room hating the sound of his son's wails as the door opened. Ziva didn't spot him at first she just stayed focused on her son. "Shh neshama" she whispered before pressing her lips to the top of his head "it's ok baby it's ok, mommy's here mommy has you and everything is going to be ok" she whispered before she lowered her head as she continued to bounce him "we'll find your big sister baby, we'll find her" she whispered before she turned and saw Tony standing there.

"Hi" she whispered. "Hey" Tony murmured. She managed to give him a small smile "did you find anything at Amir's" she asked rubbing AJ's back. "A laptop" Tony said nodding to where both Abby and McGee were working on the computer.

Ziva nodded but didn't look at him. "Do you want me to take him" Tony asked gesturing to their son. Slowly Ziva nodded and carefully transferred Aiden into his father's arms. Tony quickly settled his still sobbing son into his arms and took over bouncing him "hey little buddy it's ok" he murmured "I know mommy is tense and I know daddy is tense too but you don't need to worry bud… we'll get your sister back… we always do…"

He looked up at Ziva and saw that she was struggling to smile. He reached out and squeezed her shoulder "we always do" he whispered and she nodded before she leaned against him and he wrapped his arm around her, holding both her and his son close for a few minutes.

Ziva leaned against Tony for a minute hoping that he was right again and for a moment she allowed herself to get lost in the moment where everything felt fine. She could hear her son's gentle breathing as he snuggled into his father's chest still sniffing quietly as he struggled to stop crying.

Ziva reached out to stroke his back before she leaned away to look at Tony hugging his son gently trying to encourage the baby to relax and get back to sleep. It was still early and the small boy still needed sleep but he didn't seem to want to rest now.

"Do you think he needs feeding" Tony asked looked at his watch and Ziva slowly moved over to the bag "worth a try" she murmured and she prepared a bottle before heading off to warm it in the break room.

Tony bounced his baby gently as AJ looked at him and mumbled. "What's up buddy… you hungry?" he asked gently. AJ just whimpered before he looked around "Tahhlee" he whimpered and Tony faltered "I know buddy" he eventually managed to say softly "I want Tali too… she'll be back soon…I promise."

That was when he heard McGee yelling to him and he looked over to see him beckoning to him frantically through the window. Abby was beside him calling for Gibbs to come down.

He quickly headed out into the main part of Abby's lab. "What's up? Did you find something?" he asked urgently.

"We need to find them like now" Abby said, her eyes were wide with fear. "Why what did you find?" Tony asked sensing he wasn't going like what he saw.

McGee gestured to the screen and Tony looked up to see lines of code. "Amir had this computer coded heavily… as in really heavily… as in I didn't realise he was that good at coding" McGee said "but I managed to break through and I saw that he had been researching Jabez and seriously he has some serious information on him" he continued typing away.

"Anything that will help us" Gibbs asked as he entered the lab with Ziva beside him. "I haven't finished looking through it yet" McGee said "But there is something else."

"I managed to slip a virus into the computer and find everything that he has done and I found some recovered documents from the last time he accessed a flash drive. I haven't got it all but I managed to find some information from what is on the flash drive."

McGee pressed a button and a few documents flashed up. "Some of them are in Hebrew so Ziva will need to translate them but some are in English and this is what I found" he said as he enlarged a document.

"Military positions in Afghanistan" he said "and military positions of every country around the world. Numbers, weaponry, supply routes. Everything. And this is only the tip of the iceberg boss. I don't even know what else is on there but if Jabez gets his hands on any of this…" he trailed off looking around at the assembled team who all knew the potential danger ahead of them.

"Ziva see what you can get from those Hebrew documents" Gibbs said "if there is anything exceptionally dangerous let Vance or I know so we can warn SecNav. Tony see what Amir had on Jabez and then look into his phone calls. Abby look at everything again. Dust everything for finger prints. McGee, try and decrypt some more of that laptop then hack into every street cam in the city if you have to. Find out where they went."

"Where are you going" Tony asked as he handed AJ to Ziva so she could feed him "I'm going to update Fornell" Gibbs said "and see if he has found anything."

He marched out of the office feeling conflicted. Part of him wanted Amir to do whatever was necessary to protect Tali from harm but he now knew that if any of that information got out then they were all done for.

He hoped they were both still hanging on. Because he knew as soon as either of them broke it would be game over. And not just for them…

 **Thanks for reading.**

 **Please let me know what you think ;) I love hearing from you all**

 **I'll update soon I promise.**

 **Thanks Mysticgirl**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi everyone thanks once again for the reviews. Thanks for taken interest in my little series of stories. Here is the next chapter. Enjoy!**

Chapter 7

Tali bolted upright coughing and spluttering, struggling to take in a breath as she looked round wildly wondering where she was. It didn't take her long to remember what had happened as she saw Jabez standing over her smirking.

"Wh.. wha happen" she muttered as she fell back to the floor unable to hold herself up before rolling her head to one side to look around. She was lying on the floor near to where she had been strung up surrounded by Jabez's men who all tensed as she began to move.

Slowly she rolled her head to the side and she saw that Amir was still chained to his chair staring at her with tears running down his cheeks but a look of relief on his face. She saw that his wrists were bloody from where he had been yanking so hard at his chains to get free and she wondered what had happened to her.

"You my dear died" Jabez stated matter of factly and Tali slowly looked back over at him. "You were dead for nearly seven minutes."

Tali winced and brought her cuffed wrists up to her chest where she could feel bruises forming from the extreme CPR they had given her. She probed the area gently trying to assess the damage before she coughed weakly and rolled onto her side whimpering in pain.

Jabez chuckled as he crouched down beside her "you my dear are very strong I have to admit" he commented reaching out to brush her hair out of her eyes and his hands lingered around her chest and neck "I was originally worried we might have lost you when you stopped breathing which would not have been good for us. Your boyfriend still hasn't given me my code."

Tali ignored him trying to focus on the pain in her chest every time she took a breath. She suspected those thugs who had resuscitated her might have broken a rib. That troubled her; it would be harder for her to survive if she was having trouble breathing.

She looked up again as Jabez moved towards Amir who kept his gaze fixed on Tali until Jabez towered over him and slowly Amir looked up at him.

"The next time she stops breathing we won't save her boy" Jabez said sharply and Amir who stared up at him fearfully "so when I come back I hope you are more forthcoming with what we want, for your girlfriend's sake."

He turned to look at Tali who stared up at him as she shifted uncomfortably where she lay. Amir's gaze returned to Tali and Jabez smirked before he beckoned to his men and with that they marched out the door locking it behind them.

Tali lay there for a moment fighting to stay conscious until some of the pain had subsided. Then she closed her eyes to try and refrain from allowing tears to slip out.

Once she had composed herself she took a deep breath and opened her eyes again.

Then slowly she looked over at Amir to see him still staring at her. "Amir" she breathed "I'm ok I swear."

"Tali" he whispered hoarsely not looking like he believed her "Tali … I thought I had lost you… I thought you were gone."

"I'm not" Tali whispered weakly trying to hoist herself into a sitting position but she found herself too weak so she remained lying down "I'm still here Amir… I'll keep fighting… so you have to as well…"

"I can't" Amir said simply. "I'll give them the code next time they come in. I'll do whatever it takes to stop them from hurting you."

Tali stared at him before she lifted her head. "Amir don't you dare" she hissed "my mom and dad are looking for us… you give them that code and you end the game… we have to hang on until they find us."

"Tali you can't hold out much longer" Amir said "I won't let them keep hurting you."

"Amir" Tali said as fiercely as she could "I swear to god if you give them that code I will never forgive you… should we survive this I won't look at you ever again you hear me? Don't you dare give it up for me…"

Amir sighed "if I give it to them and you hate me" he whispered "at least you will be alive… I can live with not seeing you again as long as I know you are alive. I'll make a deal with them so that they release you and when I know you are safe, only then will they get their code"

Tali stared at him desperately wondering how she would get him to keep fighting when he seemed set at risking the fate of the country to stop her being hurt.

She sighed. "Amir you give them the code and they are most likely going to kill both of us" she said "we know what he wants and what he plans… we are a danger to him as long as we are alive… as soon as he has the code… we are dead… I'm not ready to die yet… I've died once today already so how about we don't repeat that again…"

She looked up at him before she spoke clearly "I. Don't. Want. To. Die" she said firmly "so you had better keep fighting Amir… come on… we are fighters… so that is what you must do now."

Amir stared at her looking very conflicted before he nodded and Tali let out a relieved breath as she realised she had persuaded him to keep fighting for now. But who knew how long that would last.

She looked around wondering what she was going to do when she spotted a chair a few feet away. And draped over the back of it was her leather jacket.

Tali swallowed before she hauled herself up onto her elbows and tried to haul herself over to where her jacket was lying. Amir looked up at the sound of her chains clinking and frowned "Tali … what are you doing?"

Tali didn't answer. She just kept her gaze fixed firmly on the chair as she continued to haul herself closer.

It felt like an age before she finally got close enough to the chair to reach up and yank her jacket off of the chair. Groaning she fumbled around in the pockets until she pulled something out of one of her pockets.

"What is that" Amir asked. Tali didn't answer, she just opened her hand to reveal some bobby pins that she had been putting in her pocket when she got annoyed with them. She looked over at the door briefly before she hauled herself back over to where she had been left.

She curled herself up shivering against the cold before she managed to bend the bobby pins out of shape and after a good few attempts due to the fact that she was shivering she managed to insert two of them into the lock of her handcuffs. She lay there breathing heavily before she eventually managed to spring one of the locks and she pulled her wrist free letting out a relieved gasp as she did so.

"Tali" Amir whispered in amazement but Tali shushed him as she worked to quickly free her other wrist. Once she had done so she crawled over to him and quickly released his arms and ankles.

The moment he was free he leapt to his feet and pulled her into his arms hugging her tightly. "God I thought I was never going to hold you again" he whispered into her hair and Tali slowly encircled her arms around him holding him tightly before pushing away "we need to find a way out of here" she whispered and Amir nodded and they looked around, Amir kept his arm around Tali holding her up.

"There is only one door" he whispered uncertainly and Tali saw that he was right. She lowered her head realising that escape was impossible. She doubted they would be able to fight. She was too weak thanks to the drugs and torture and Amir wouldn't be able to take them all on his own. They were trapped.

"Look" Amir whispered then and Tali followed his gaze to see a very small window high in the wall. Quickly Amir dragged a chair over to it and scrambled up to peer out as Tali unsteadily headed over.

"I can see the outside" Amir whispered "the sun; it is rising."

He looked back down at Tali who was staring at him sadly "we'll never fit through there" she whispered looking at the small window and Amir reached out to stroke her cheek as he scrambled down from the chair. He stared at her as she looked up at him before frowning as a sudden look of determination crossed over his face and he instantly moved towards the table and grabbed Tali's jacket and a knife.

"What are you doing" Tali whispered as he came over and quickly helped her into her jacket before he pressed the dagger into her hand. Then he turned and grabbed a rock.

"As soon as they hear the breaking glass they are going to be in here" he said fiercely "so you have to run."

"What" Tali whispered staring up at him but he just continued "you run as fast as you can until you find civilisation and call your parents, they'll come get you and then you can find me."

"No" Tali hissed fiercely "don't be stupid Amir I am not leaving without you."  
"Yes you are" Amir said firmly "you have to… I won't fit out of that window."

"Then I'll stay here with you… I won't abandon you" Tali said and he shushed her frantically. "Tali they will kill you if you stay here" he said "you are our best chance of survival Tali…"

"No" Tali said firmly "I'm not going without you."

Amir stared at her "I'm not giving you a choice" he said before he turned and hurled the rock at the window.

Tali let out a cry that was mingled with the glass smashing and almost instantly there was shouting from outside. Amir grabbed hold of her and practically lifted her up.

"No" she cried but he was bodily pushing her out the window and she ended up scrambling out. Instantly she turned and grabbed his hand "come on" she begged and he looked at her before he began to haul himself out as she tried to help him wriggle out but he was a lot bigger than she.

That was when there was a crash and then strong arms were grabbing Amir yanking him back.  
"No" Tali screamed clinging to his hand as tears ran down her cheeks.  
Amir struggled but then he looked at her "Run" he said "No" Tali sobbed.

"Run Tali" he said struggling to stay in the window as they fought to drag him back "run… for me… run." And with that he was yanked from sight

Sobbing Tali leapt to her feet and began to stumble away barely taking in her surroundings. She felt branches and pine cones under her bare feet and realised she was running though some woods.

She heard shouts from behind and gasping she pushed on struggling to keep running as her chest burned.

She used all the skills she knew to try and evade Jabez's men. She dashed from side to side, created false trails and even risked changing direction a few times. All the while she ran towards the sun praying that she was thinking correctly about what way to go.

Eventually she had to stop because she could barely breathe. She collapsed to the ground behind a tree clutching her chest as she struggled to breathe in.

She heard voices all around and she shrank down between the roots of the trees closing her eyes, praying that she might evade their notice.

Dark shapes flew past her as they sprinted on. Tali held her breath until she was sure they were gone before she let out a long groan of pain and began to pant heavily still clutching at her chest. Then she slowly stumbled to her feet and wiping the remaining tears away from her eyes before she looked around wondering what way she should run.

She took a deep breath before she began to stumble off again listening desperately for any sounds of Jabez's men. She moved as fast as she could wincing as the forest floor hurt her feet.

She didn't know how long she continued to stagger on before she had to rest again and she leaned against the nearest tree groaning in pain. As she did so she looked around and she spotted a hill a few yards away and snaking across the top of it was something thin and silvery. Taking a deep breath she pushed away and began to hobble towards it.

"Leaving so soon sweetheart" came a sudden cold voice and Tali froze before she spun round gasping to see Jabez coming towards her flanked by two of his men. They were all carrying guns.

Tali instantly turned to flea but skidded to a stop as she saw two more coming at her from the other side their guns already pointed at her.

Cursing she looked around desperately for a way out before she backed away from Jabez "please" she whispered warily "just leave us alone."

"Can't do that sweetheart" Jabez said simply "I need that code and I need you therefore to help me get it from your little friend."

"Just leave Amir alone" Tali spat "I swear to god I will kill you if you hurt him." Jabez laughed at her "You know I had a suspicion about you; that maybe you cared for Amir more than you let on… apparently I was right."

Tali's lip curled into a snarl as she realised that he might be right and if he was then he could use it against them both.

"Take her" he ordered and Tali started in fear as all the men surged towards her and ducked as one of the men grabbed for her. She struck out at him before yelling in pain as she felt a fire through her chest and she doubled over clutching at her chest before kicking another one in the groin as he leapt at her.

As the next one rushed at her she remembered the knife Amir had given her and she yanked it out. She barely had any time to think about what she was doing before he had descended upon her and she let out a shriek of anger and slashed at the man's throat. He gasped in shock as hot blood spurted out of his neck and Tali felt it spray across her face as he clutched at the wound gasping and struggling to breathe. He stumbled then and fell to the ground where he stirred before falling still.

Everyone stared at the body in shock before Tali came to her senses and she staggered backwards ducking away from another who grabbed at her before she broke into a run. She stumbled away as fast as she could but the pain in her chest made it difficult to run. She heard a snarl and then felt one of the men collide with her as he tackled her to the ground. Instantly she struggled trying to get at him with the blood stained knife but he caught hold of her wrist and twisted until she was forced to drop it. "No" she screamed loudly seeing no other option "let me go… somebody help me!"

She felt a hand clamp over her mouth yet she screamed frantically praying that someone would hear her and help.

She felt more arms grabbing her and she struggled but then she felt a swift blow to the back of her head and she slumped down to dazed to fight. She saw the ground moving beneath her as she was dragged back the way she had come and she knew she had been beaten. Once again she had failed.

They came towards a house nestled in the middle of a clearing. It looked mostly derelict and she realised it was the perfect hideout for them. In the middle of nowhere, where screams would not be heard and no one would escape from.

She was dragged through the front door and down a flight of stairs that led to an underground level perfect for hiding people.

Tali fought desperately as Jabez's men dragged her back down the hall. She was feeling so guilty that she had let Amir down. If only she had been stronger; she might have gotten away. She might have found safety and have called her parents who would be on their way to rescue them both right now.

But she had been weak and she had ruined their only opportunity to escape. She blinked back the tears that filled her eyes as she continued to try and free herself.

Jabez marched down to the door at the end of the corridor that she had been kept through last time. Humming happily he threw it open.

"Nice attempt to free your girlfriend my boy" he taunted "but I am afraid you were both unsuccessful."

Tali let out a sob as she was dragged back into the room and she saw Amir lying on the ground with his arms bound tightly behind his back staring up at them looking horrified. He had clearly been beaten for helping her escape because he was covered in blood and one of his eyes was nearly swollen shut.

Frantically Tali squirmed until Jabez's men released her and she instantly fell to the ground beside Amir as the door was bolted shut. Crying gently she frantically fumbled with the ropes around his wrists surprised when no one attempted to stop her. Once his wrists were free she gently lifted his head to rest in her lap.

"Tali" he choked out weakly lifting one hand to touch her cheek as tears slipped down his own "what happened! You are covered in blood". "Shh" Tali whispered stroking his hair gently as she bent over him "don't try and talk… it's not my blood…I …I killed one of them Amir… I killed someone again when I was trying to get away."

"God Tali I am so sorry" Amir choked out miserably "Tali… Tali…" "Shh" Tali whispered soothing him desperately as Jabez's men moved round them "don't try to talk … its ok… I've got you."

She blinked again but couldn't stop the tears that splashed onto his cheek mingling with his own. "I'm so sorry Amir" she sobbed as she cupped his cheek with one hand. Amir frowned up at her. "Why" he asked hoarsely."

"Because I wasn't strong enough" she sobbed "I wasn't fast enough to escape."

"No" Amir whispered as he managed to push himself up into a sitting position and he quickly cupped her neck with one hand "Tali it's not your fault…. None of this is your fault… it was a long shot you getting away… I just knew I would never forgive myself if I didn't try everything to keep you safe."

Tali kept her head ducked as more tears fell and she felt his other hand go into her hair and then Amir pulled her closer and she found herself snuggling into the warmth of his chest and in the security of his arms she briefly felt safe despite their situation.

"Well well… isn't that… sweet" Jabez mocked interrupting her moment of tranquillity and she slowly turned her head to stare up at him as she felt Amir tighten his arms around her.

"I am impressed with your little girlfriend and how far she got though" he continued moving forward before crouching in front of them "she made it nearly a mile before we found her… good job we are in the middle of nowhere."

Amir pulled Tali away from Jabez trying to put himself between the two of them. "Please" he said "don't hurt her anymore… take me instead… let her go and take me instead."

Jabez laughed "tempting my boy… very tempting but if you accidently die then I have no code and I am having so much fun with your sweet girl." He winked at Tali who took in a shaky breath struggling not to panic. Then despite everything she found herself remembering her Mossad training. Specifically the part she had told no one about; interrogation training.

She remembered the importance of staying calm and trying to maintain control of the situation. She didn't see the second part happening at all so she focused on the first part and closed her eyes steadying her breathing. She then found herself hanging onto the sound of Amir's voice as he spoke angrily again. "You kill her and I will never give you the code no matter how long you torture me for." Once again Jabez just laughed "but she'll still be dead my boy" he pointed out and Tali felt Amir tense.

He was silent for a minute before he once again spoke; "I'll give you the code… but only on the condition that you let Tali go… you call her parents and arrange a drop off and as soon as I know that she is safe… I'll give you the code."

Tali's eyes flew open as Jabez roared with laughter "nice try my boy but I have no intention of letting your little girlfriend go… not before I have my code."

"No" Tali whispered and everyone looked at her as she rested her forehead on Amir's shoulder "you have no intention of letting me go… period."

Jabez looked at her as she slowly looked up at him. Then he smirked "clever girl" he crooned "you certainly understand the situation better than your boyfriend."

He watched the two of them for another minute before he rose to his feet. "Well I think it is time to get back to it" he commented. "No" Amir yelled grabbing hold of Tali as one of Jabez's men grabbed her. Tali cried out as she clung to Amir desperately but she was soon pulled away and Amir was yanked backwards fighting the entire time as he was wrestled back into his chair.

Tali felt her wrists get cuffed above her head once again and she was strung up from the ceiling.

Whistling Jabez moved over to her holding a syringe. "You look like you could do with a little pick me up my dear" he said as he slipped the syringe into Tali's hip and she flinched. She stared at Jabez as she felt her breathing speed up as Amir shouted out demanding to know what he had given her.

"Adrenaline my boy" he said simply as Tali felt a surge of energy rush through her and she felt her limbs begin to shudder and then she felt nauseated.

Still whistling Jabez walked over to a table and picked up a long rod. Smirking he pressed a button causing the end to spark and Tali realised it was a cattle prod. Despite her frantic efforts she shouldn't calm her breathing which continued in short sharp gasps as she fought frantically against her bonds.

"Now where were we" Jabez mused "… oh yes" and with that he jabbed the cattle prod into Tali's side.

Instantly Tali shrieked in agony flinging her head back as every muscle in her body spasmed. As Jabez pulled the prod away she slumped forward struggling not to hyperventilate. "You still recording Akan" Jabez asked and one of his men acknowledged him. "Good" he crooned as he circled Tali who hung against her chains exhausted "I think I'll send a copy of the memory of our time together to mommy and daddy" he crooned to Tali who felt horror course through her almost as strong as the adrenaline at the thought of her parents see her go through this.

Before she could dwell on it for too long though Jabez thrust the prod into her side again and she screamed in pain before her jaw clenched and her cries were stifled which was almost a relief. For a while she refused to look at Amir who was yelling out at them to stop. But after a while she looked over at him locking gazes.

She stared into his clear grey eyes that had always calmed her in the past. She suspected that allowing herself to let go and lose herself in his eyes got her through the next hour or so of torture because the next thing she knew she was being dropped to the floor and her body felt like it was on fire.

She lay there shaking whilst Jabez paced around her yelling loudly at Amir who was yelling back angrily. She flinched as she heard a loud crack and began to tremble still feeling adrenaline course through her.

"Let me go to her dammit" Amir was shouting "she's panicking and struggling to breathe… let me help her or she might die." Tali squeezed her eyes closed and curled herself in a ball. She felt arms catch hold of her and she cried out in fear and struggled to get away until she heard Amir's soothing voice over her:

"Hey hey kita it's me shh shh it's ok."

She looked up to see him bent over her and he gently cradled her head and shoulders in his arms as he stroked her cheek. "Shh" he whispered "it's ok… just breathe kita just breathe… nice and slowly."

Tali stared into his eyes as she focused on her breathing and after a minute or two she managed to get it under control. "Atta girl" Amir said managing to give her a forced smile.

He just held her for another minute or so trying to keep her warm as she shivered and trembled. "Oh Tali I am so sorry" he whispered and she felt him press his lips to the top of her head and she slowly looked up at him. "Don't be" she managed "this isn't… your fault… I told you… I don't blame you."

Amir sighed and rubbed her arms "hang in there" he breathed into her hair "hang in there… please don't leave me… your parents are looking for you."

"No" Tali whispered causing him to frown. She managed a small smile "they are looking for us." She corrected. He mirrored her small smile and gently bowed his head to press his lips to her forehead.  
Tali closed her eyes as she felt his lips brush gently over her skin and the area he touched seemed to almost burn as he pulled away and all of a sudden fearing the immediacy of death she wanted more.

She caught hold of Amir's cheek and looked him straight in the eye. "Kiss me properly" she said before she lifted her head up to meet his and kissed him on the lips.

It wasn't at all like their first kiss over a year ago in Amir's home where he had kissed her in his kitchen before they were interrupted by his father. This one felt more real. She wasn't lying to him and she wanted this just as badly as he did.

As their lips met Tali felt fresh adrenaline run through her. Compared to their cold surroundings Amir's lips felt warm and soft against hers and she felt like she was falling as he kiss deepened. She quickly became aware of her surroundings as his musky scent engulfed her and one of his hands slid through her hair to cup her head holding her tightly and she found herself clenching fistfuls of his shirt not wanting this moment to end.

All too soon though it did end and they slowly pulled apart. Tali stared uncertainly into his eyes as she sank back down unable to hold herself up any longer. Amir stared at her with tears sliding down his cheeks and a look of shock written across his face. That kiss made Tali feel drained and she felt the darkness coming. "Stay strong Amir" she whispered "stay strong for me."

She felt her eyelids begin to close but then Amir was shaking her roughly. "Hey" he said sharply "don't you go leaving me Tali… stay with me…"

"I'm tired Amir" she whispered weakly "everything hurts… death now seems so… peaceful."

"Don't you talk like that" Amir warned "you do not get to say that… don't give up... you are stronger than this… stay with me."

Tali sighed and shifted in his arms and Amir could see that she was struggling to remain conscious. He glanced around at all the people watching them before he shook her again "think of your family Tali" he begged "you have to think about your family, don't let them lose you."

Tali felt a small smile slip into her face as she formed an image of her family in her mind.

"Mom" she breathed imagining she and her mother on one of their girly days. "Dad" she muttered picturing them on one of their movie marathons. "AJ… Gibbs… Abby… McGee… Ducky…" she broke off and looked up at Amir who was staring at her "…you" she whispered.

She couldn't hold on much longer and then she slowly allowed herself to relax and everything went black.

"No" Amir whispered as he watched Tali go limp. He shook her gently "hey come on Tali please wake up." But Tali didn't move and he sighed and bent over her "please don't leave me Tali" he whispered as he stroked her hair back out of her eyes.

He heard footsteps coming up and then Jabez was crouching down beside them. "Oh dear" he commented "looks like sweet Tali is going to miss some of the festivities."

Instantly Amir drew Tali's limp body closer to his own. "Don't you dare touch her" he snarled and Jabez just laughed delightedly at him watching as he cradled Tali close. "Just because she is unconscious boy, doesn't mean I can't hurt her to hurt you. I might miss her screams a bit but I am sure it will still be fun."

"No" Amir whispered tightening his grip on Tali "please just leave her alone. You'll kill her."

"Give me my code boy and I'll end things quickly for her" Jabez warned "because believe me I am just getting started."

As he spoke two men came in dragging a large metal basin filled with water. They dragged it to the centre of the room before they proceeded to empty sacks of ice into it. Amir stared in horror before yelling as Jabez grabbed Tali and snatched her away from him. He leapt to his feet but two of Jabez's men grabbed him holding him back as he proceeded to drag Tali over to the basin where he knelt down and held Tali's head above the water.

"No" Amir screamed as he struggled frantically "take me… please take me! You'll kill her!"

Jabez turned to look at Amir before a cruel smirk slipped over his face and he looked down at the unconscious Tali in his arms then slowly he pulled her away from the water. "I suppose she will be a bit boring whilst she is unconscious" he mused and Amir felt his stomach clench before he sighed in relief as he dropped Tali to the floor where she lay motionless.

Amir sighed in relief before tensing as he was grabbed and dragged over to the basin whilst Tali was dragged away and her wrists were bound in front of her. Amir struggled as he was forced over the basin. Growling he fought desperately as he was shoved down. "Ready my boy" Jabez asked "I wonder how long it will be before you are begging us to work on your little friend again."

"Never" Amir snarled as he fought to get away but Jabez just chuckled before he forced his head under the ice cold water. The shock was the first thing that hit him, followed by the cold. He thrashed frantically trying to lift his head out of the water but strong hands were holding him under.

As his lungs began to scream for oxygen he opened his mouth and icy water rushed in fill his mouth and lungs. He couldn't breathe and everything hurt as he struggled. Then miraculously he was being lifted out of the water and he sucked in oxygen gasping and choking as he spat water out doubling over.

"You know what I want boy" Jabez said coming in close "tell me what I want to know and all of this will be over and not just for you. Everything will be over. We won't have to hurt her anymore."

Amir looked over at where Tali was lying and felt an ache in his chest at the sight of her lying there. Her face was remarkably peaceful considering how much pain she must be in. He longed to give Jabez what he wanted so that he could end things peacefully for her and she wouldn't have to feel any more agony. But he knew he couldn't give up. Not even to save her.

So he slowly looked up at Jabez who was watching him expectantly.

"Go to hell" he snarled with as much contempt as he could muster

Jabez's frown faltered before he sneered "no my boy that is where you are going." He said and the next thing Amir knew he was being forced back under the water and the icy liquid was filling his lungs.

XO

Tali didn't know how long she was unconscious for but when she began to awaken she could hear yells and shouts from all around along with the sound of someone struggling.

Weakly she opened her eyes and felt her heart shatter when she saw what was happening in front of her.

Jabez was standing over a large basin holding someone's head under ice water as he struggled frantically. Then Jabez allowed him to pull his head clear and Tali saw that it was Amir. "Give me what I want to know" Jabez shrieked furiously as Amir struggled to take in a few breaths before he choked out "never" and with a snarl of fury Jabez shoved his head back into the water.

Tali burst into tears and let out a sob "no" she cried "please stop hurting him please leave him alone."

Jabez looked over at the sound of her voice and smirked "he willingly volunteered to take your place my dear" he said "you should be grateful otherwise you would be going through this right now."

He yanked Amir out of the water then. "Well look who is awake" he said and Amir looked over at Tali and she saw the relief in his eyes as he saw her. "Tali" he whispered "thank god you are awake."

"Amir" she sobbed "Shh it's ok" Amir choked out coughing up water "its ok."

"Ahh yes it is ok now" Jabez said "but when I do this…" he shoved Amir's face back under the water "…it's less ok right" he taunted.

"No" Tali cried "please stop it please don't hurt him." "You two really are a broken record aren't you" Jabez mused "don't worry I am just showing him how painful it is for you so that he might feel more guilty and give me what he wants" Jabez told her as he allowed Amir to come up for air before he shoved him back under again.

Tali summed up what little strength she had before she staggered to her feet and lunged herself at Jabez. She swung both her fists at him and managed to catch his jaw before she slammed into him knocking him, Amir and herself to the floor. Instantly she felt arms grabbing her and she was dragged away as Amir looked over at her at her "get your hands off her" he shrieked leaping to his feet but Jabez had already grabbed him and was yanking him back towards the basin.

"Ahh I do like your girlfriend Amir" he said dusting himself off "she has fire which I like but she will pay for that later believe me" he added looking over at Tali as his men strung her from the ceiling once again.

Tali was crying miserably as she struggled to get free but Amir just looked up at her and smiled seemingly ok with everything that was happening,

"I love you Tali" he whispered and Tali froze staring at him in shock. He stared at her calmly as he continued "I have loved you since the day I first met you and I will always love you. I should have told you sooner… hell I should have told you every day since then and I am sorry that I waited until now to tell you."

Tali stared at him in shock struggling to process all of this. Before she could though Jabez laughed and shoved Amir's head back under the water.

"NO" Tali screamed struggling against her chains again "NO STOP IT STOP IT" she continued to scream loudly until Jabez shouted over her furious cries "Will one of you gag her!" and then she felt them tie a rag in her mouth muffling her screams.

She continued to cry out though fighting to get free as she watched Amir struggling to breathe. Every time he came up for air though he always looked to her and told her that he loved her and Tali came to desperately wish that she didn't have the gag in her mouth so that she could say the same back.

Eventually she couldn't watch anymore and she turned her head away closing her eyes. But there was nothing she could do to block out Amir's yells of pain as he was beaten between dunks. Nor the sound of his choked love professions.

 **Hope you all enjoyed that.**

 **Please review and I promise to try and get the next chapter up soon**

 **Many thanks**

 **Mysticgirl**


	8. Chapter 8

**Thanks for the reviews. Here is the next chapter. Hope you enjoy.**

Chapter 8

When eventually Jabez tired of Amir he threw him to the ground swearing in Hebrew. Tali flinched as he stormed past her but thankfully he didn't glance in her direction. He began to pace back and forth muttering to himself as Tali looked desperately over to where Amir lay breathing heavily around the coughs. He looked over at her and stared at her whilst she gazed at him feeling a few tears still slide down her cheeks.

She wished she wasn't gagged so that she could talk to him. She wished that she could see some way of them surviving this ordeal. She wished so many things but most of all she wished that they had more time together and that he had not confessed his love to here because of their imminent death.

She looked over her shoulder as she heard Jabez coming and once again he stormed past her towards Amir. "I am getting tired of your resistance boy" he snapped standing over Amir where he lay breathing heavily "I want my code and I will not stop until I get it. Now… will you give it to me or do I have to start hurting your pretty little friend again?"

"No" Amir choked out "please don't hurt her… just let her go…"

"She is not going to be leaving this place alive boy" Jabez snarled "when and how quickly it ends for her is up to you… I can drag this out for days if I want boy… do you really want her to suffer for days?"

Amir looked up at Tali who instantly shook her head frantically. A movement that did not escape Jabez's notice.

Scowling he moved over to Tali and caught hold of her chin "you are getting on my nerves girlie" he hissed pulling the gag out of her mouth as she glared at him "sorry I am not the weak pathetic girl you wanted me to he" she hissed back and he growled at her as he clenched his fists.

One of his men called out to him then and came over holding a tablet. Jabez took it and examined what it was displaying before he smirked and turned it so that Tali could see a picture of her and Amir under the large headline that read **'Two Teenagers Abducted. If Seen Contact NCIS Immediately'**

There were the details of their abduction along with a quote from the Director of NCIS Leon Vance which read:

' _Talia DiNozzo and Amir Kedar are two very bright and very loving people with a bright future ahead of them. They are severely missed and we urge anyone who thinks they might know someone about their disappearance to call our tip line. Tali's parents are desperate to have her returned home safely and they along with the rest of the agency will do anything to guarantee hers and Amir's safe return.'_

Tali blinked back tears at the mention of her family. She hated that this kept happening to them and wished that they could have a normal life where there was no pain.

"N'aww looks like mommy and daddy are looking for you" Jabez commented looking at the tablet again "I wonder how well they are doing hmm… I'd love to know how they are doing."

"Then why don't you call them" Amir said suddenly and both Tali and Jabez looked at him in confusion.

"Call them up" Amir said "let them speak to Tali. See what they know about you."

Jabez stared at him "what is your game boy?" he asked.

"No game" Amir said "I just want Tali to get to say goodbye."

"I don't want to say goodbye" Tali said looking at him as he stared at her with oddly calm eyes "I don't want to cause my family pain."

At the word 'pain' Jabez's eyes suddenly lit up and he stared between Tali and Amir before a cruel grin slipped onto his face "yes" he murmured "I think that would be fun."

He moved to stand in front of Tali and stared down at her.

"You know Hebrew don't you my dear" he said "tell me do you know the meaning of my name."

Tali eyed him before she swallowed. "Pain" she said "your name means pain"

Jabez nodded "it was almost like my family wanted me to be what I am" he said "and indeed I have been fascinated by the concept of pain since I was very young. I love all sorts of pain and I love causing as much pain as possible… which is why I am going to let you talk to your mommy and daddy" he finished holding up a phone and Tali's stomach clenched as he waved his hands at one of his men and she felt herself get lowered to the ground where she sank to her knees and remained there as Jabez lowered himself to join her.

"Now why don't you tell me mommy or daddy's number so that you can have a little chat to them hmm."

"No" Tali said instantly despite the longing inside of her to talk to her mom and dad. "I won't let you hurt them too"

Jabez smirked before he reached for the tablet offered to him and took it "we'll just have to do this the long way then" he said as he dialled the number for the hotline…

XO

The sun had risen a long time ago. Gibbs was sitting at his desk in the bull pen waiting for one of his contacts to get back to him regarding the van they were desperately trying to locate. It felt like the world was against them. No one seemed to remember seeing a van matching their description.

When the rest of the people who worked on their floor had arrived Vance had told them all what had happened and arranged for a press release. Now half of them were working the tip lines and the other half were either running down leads or out combing the streets for anyone who might have seen anything.

Tony was calling some of his contacts from other agencies pleading with them to help him get his little girl back. Ziva was sitting working her way through some of the tips that had come through on the tip line trying desperately to find the one that would lead her to her daughter. AJ was balanced on her lap playing with his toy rhino quietly. He seemed to know that something was wrong because he was being a lot quieter than usual and very clingy to Ziva at the moment.

McGee appeared then from Abby's lab. "I managed to find most of the information that is on Amir's flash drive" he said "I am going to start alerting all those who are at serious risk, I have a programme tracing every street cam in DC though" he added. "If that van appears again then we will find it."

"Good job" Gibbs said at the same time the elevator dinged and Tony looked up automatically.

His eyes widened then as he saw who was in the elevator. "Shit" he said and everyone instantly looked round before they all froze.

Eli David was marching out of the elevator towards them followed by two agents they recognised; Malachi and Liat.

Tony instantly leapt to his feet and moved to stand in the entrance to the bull pen preventing him from entering. "What the hell are you doing here" he snarled.

"What a pleasure it is to see you again Agent DiNozzo" Eli said with a sickly sweet voice "Do not fear though, you and my former daughter are not on my agenda this visit. I am here for the same reason you are."

His eyes travelled past Tony then and fell on Ziva where she was sitting at her desk. Then his eyes travelled down to the baby sitting on her lap and he seemed unable to keep the spark of interest out of his eyes.

"You have a son now I see Ziva" he said "he is a very beautiful boy my dear. Almost a spitting image of you I see hmmm."

Ziva slowly rose to her feet and adjusted her grip on her son so that he was hidden against her chest shielded from her father as she moved round her desk. "What are you doing here" she asked not even bothering to exchange a greeting with her biological father.

Eli smiled pleasantly ignoring everyone's hostility. "I am here because your director invited me" he said "isn't that right Leon."

"It is" Vance said appearing behind them. Tony and Ziva both whirled round to face their boss. "Why" Tony demanded not even attempting to watch his tone.

"Because we need his help" Vance said pointedly.

"Hell we do" Tony exclaimed "do you not remember how a year ago he kidnapped Tali and forced her into that suicide mission that resulted in her having to shoot herself in the stomach to kill Kedar."

"Yes but no one knows Jabez better than he and Mossad" Vance said "he was in Boston and offered to extend his trip to come tell us about Jabez"

"It was the least I could do" Eli said "and anyway it appears little Tali gained a boyfriend from her Mossad experience so you can't say it was a total loss."

"Amir is not her boyfriend" Ziva said firmly "they are just very good friends."

Eli snorted "don't delude yourself Ziva, I saw how that boy looked at her last year in Israel. His is very much in love with your daughter anyone can see that."

Ziva looked at Tony; she knew her father was right about that. Amir did care for Tali. It was just Tali's feelings for him that were in question.

She looked back at her father trying to decide what to do about him being here now. She looked down at AJ in her arms and her small son looked up at her questioningly before giving her a tiny smile and she tightened her grip around him determined to protect him from her father.

Slowly she looked back up at Eli "stay away from my son" she warned dangerously "you come anywhere near him and I will kill you."

Eli smiled as though finding her threat amusing but he nodded though his eyes remained on AJ nestled against his mother's chest.

"How about we continue this in my office" Vance suggested and Eli nodded and headed towards the stairs with Malachi and Liat right behind him.

Vance looked back at Ziva. "Maybe you should come talk to him with me" he suggested but Ziva instantly shook her head.

"No" she said "he is lucky I haven't murdered him already for coming here because believe me I would like nothing more than to spill his blood after what he put my daughter thought last year."

She looked up at where her father was walking past MTAC "besides" she said softly looking back at Vance "I am dead to him, he will probably be more forthcoming with you anyway. Whilst you are around Director I will not talk to him."

Vance considered her before he nodded and after looking at Gibbs who shrugged, he followed Eli up the stairs towards his office.

Gibbs looked back at his agents. "Let's get back to it" he said gruffly heading back to his desk.

He didn't like how long Tali and Amir had been with Jabez. He knew that with every hour that passed the chances of finding both Amir and Tali alive diminished rapidly.

He looked over at Tony and Ziva and momentarily wondered how they would cope if Tali's luck finally ran out this time. He didn't know how they would move on from losing Tali. She was their whole world and what had brought them together in the first place. Without her to keep the peace between them he feared their partnership might struggle.

His eyes travelled down to AJ still sitting in his mother's arms playing with a toy car. It wouldn't be easy for him to grow up whilst his parents were constantly haunted by the loss of their daughter and the guilt that they hadn't been able to save her.

He instantly jerked at the thought of losing Tali. He wasn't going to let that happen; he had already lost too many people that he cared about in his life. He wasn't going to let Tali join that list.

He was pulled from his thoughts when he heard someone calling out "Agent DiNozzo" and Tony looked up. "Yes" he said uncertainly as one of the agents from the other bull pens came over.

"I'm working on the tip lines and there is a man on line 3 saying that he will only speak to you" she said.

Tony frowned "Who is he" he asked and the other agent shrugged "I don't know he refused to give a name until he spoke to you."

"Ok thank you" Tony said as the agent hurried off again. He looked over at the rest of the team before shrugging and picking up his phone and pressing the button for line 3.

" **Hello? Who is this"** he asked

" _ **I think you know who I am Agent DiNozzo"**_ came a dangerously calm voice with a heavy Israeli accent _**"I am the one you are looking for… does that give you a clue or do you need another one."**_

There was a rustle from the other side followed by a crack and a cry of pain Tony recognised too well.

" **Tali"** he yelled as his hand slammed onto the speaker button just in time for everyone else to hear a small sob followed by a call of _"Daddy!"_

It broke Tony's heart to hear his daughter calling out to him like that with her voice full of fear and pain. He instantly bent over the phone as Ziva ran over after handing AJ to Gibbs and McGee instantly began to record the call and tried to run a trace.

" _Tali princess … where are you"_ he said desperately but Tali didn't answer. Instead there was a cruel laugh and the same cold yet delighted voice spoke

" _ **You're little princess doesn't know where she is Agent DiNozzo. But trust me when I say that she is not going to be here much longer."**_

" **Jabez listen to me"** Tony warned **"you can still walk away from this as long as you let Tali and Amir go. I don't care about arresting you all I want is my daughter and Amir back safely.**

" _ **Well well Agent DiNozzo I am impressed that you know who I am"**_ Jabez commented _**"I guess you are good investigators. Pity you won't be able to find your little girl."**_

Tony looked at Gibbs and McGee before he muted their end of the conversation "have you traced them yet McGee" he asked desperately. McGee didn't look up from where he was typing frantically but he shook his head "they are bouncing their signal off multiple satellites every 30 seconds and I can't grab it" he said.

Tony swore under his breath and looked at Ziva who was staring at him frantically before he unmuted their end of the conversation and bent over the phone again **"if you don't plan to arrange an exchange Jabez then why are you calling"** he asked.

" _ **Pain"**_ Jabez said simply _**"I want to inflict the maximum amount of pain possible so I thought I would let sweet little innocent Tali say goodbye to her beloved family… go on sweetheart talk to mommy and daddy"**_

The line went dead momentarily before they heard stifled sobs and then Tali spoke:

" _Dad"_ she whispered.

Tony let out a choking breath and reached for Ziva's hand more to give himself support than offer it to her.

" **Hey ninja I'm here"** he managed **"So is your mom and Gibbs and McGee."**

Tali let out another sob _"I'm sorry"_ she whispered making both her parents frown.

" **Sorry for what aheva"** Ziva asked gently.

" _I wasn't strong enough"_ Tali whispered _"I should have been stronger. I should have gotten away. I should have fought more."_

" **No aheva"** Ziva whispered **"None of this is your fault. Just hang in there tateleh. Just hold on, we are going to find you."**

" _I can't"_ Tali whispered _"everything hurts and I am so tired…"_

" **Don't talk like that Tali"** Tony warned **"we are going to find you and you are going to be ok."**

" _I love you daddy"_ Tali whispered _"I love you ima. Tell everyone that I love them."_

" **Tali please don't talk like that"** Ziva said urgently **"we are not going to give up."**

Tony blinked back tears as he heard the desperation in her voice. She knew as well as he did that Tali was fading fast. She was exhausted and had been through hell no doubt and was most likely being told that she wouldn't survive this ordeal and it was getting to her. He knew that she couldn't hold on much longer.

" _You have to stop him"_ Tali whispered and her voice suddenly became determined _"You have to stop him before he kills everyone, he has big plans and…"_

She was cut off as there was a loud smacking sound and she yelped in pain as voices shouted out in Hebrew and she cried out again before whimpering. In the background they could hear Amir yelling and begging for the men to leave her alone.

" **Tali"** Tony whispered suddenly fearing that this might be the last time that he ever got to talk to his daughter and he had no idea what to say.

" _It's ok"_ Tali whispered seemingly understanding _"It's ok. You can't blame yourselves… I love you all and I will miss you but… but I am finally going to be able to come out of the woods that I have been living in these last few years… I'm coming to the end of the line… and I am ok about it… I see light at the end of the tunnel and after the train wreck the last few years of my life have been… I'm ok with it. I don't want to go but I have made my peace… so don't pine for me… I love you…"_

Everyone including Gibbs had tears running down their cheeks as they listened to what might be Tali's last words. The whole floor had gone silent as everyone listened to the young girl they knew so well speak for the last time.

Tali stopped speaking for a minute before she let out a sigh _"goodbye"_ she whispered.

Ziva let out a small sob and Tony tightened his grip on her hand as they heard Tali crying gently before it was drowned out by the sound of Jabez laughing before he took the phone away from Tali.

" _ **That was very touching my little yona"**_ he said and Ziva flinched at the way he was calling her daughter his little dove.

" **Jabez"** Tony pleaded **"Listen to me… all I want is Tali and Amir home safe… I don't care about anything else… please just listen to me and let them go. I will do anything to get them home alive."**

That was when they heard Amir shouting in the background "Let her go Jabez… let her go… you can keep me just let her go home to her family."

" **Not going to happen boy"** Jabez said with a laugh **"your little girlfriend isn't leaving here alive but how quickly and painlessly she dies is up to you… anyway agents… good luck in your investigation. I hope you will remember this conversation with your daughter because it will be your last… now sweetheart shall we get back too it…"**

Then just before the phone cut out they heard Tali scream in pain and Amir yelling before the line went dead.

The entire floor just stood there not knowing what to do until Vance cleared his throat and they all looked up to see he and Eli standing on the top platform having obviously heard everything "Get back to work" Vance ordered "you heard what those two kids are going through. We need to find them… fast."

As everyone leapt back into action Vance came down the stairs whilst Eli hovered overhead.

"McGee did you get anything" Vance asked as he stepped into the bullpen.

McGee shook his head "they were bouncing the signal all over the world. I tried to catch it but I couldn't. I set a trap and trace on that number though. If they ring back it should help me catch them."

"They aren't going to ring back" Tony said slowly and everyone looked at him. He was standing next to Ziva still staring at the phone in shock. Slowly he lifted his head to look around "why would he call back" he asked "he… got everything he wanted from that call… to call again would be… too risky… he won't call back."

Nobody knew what to say to them except Gibbs who moved very slowly forward with AJ still in his arms. Carefully he placed AJ back in his mother's arms and the little boy instantly rested his head on his mother's shoulders seemingly quite tired. Ziva encircled her arms around him protectively and rocked him gently from side to side closing her eyes as she did so as though determined to hold back tears.

Tony watched her sadly before he looked over at Gibbs and slowly moved over to him. "Promise me" he said in the most dangerous voice Gibbs had ever heard from him "that when we get this guy you let me give him exactly what he deserves… you let me give him the same hell that he put my daughter through."

Gibbs swallowed knowing that he shouldn't but Tali's cries and screams were still echoing in his mind so without thinking he nodded and Tony's eyes gleamed.

AJ let out a small wail then and looking over Tony saw Ziva bounce him gently "I think he needs feeding" she whispered before she turned and walked towards the break room.

As she did so she burrowed her head into AJ's shoulder struggling to remain composed. She wanted nothing more than to break down at the thought of what her daughter was going through. She knew what Tali was going through would be life threatening and she hated the idea of her daughter going through that and she hated the idea of never seeing her daughter again even more.

As she warmed the milk up for her son her mind drifted back to the last time she had seen her daughter; the morning of the day she had disappeared.

They had all been in a rush hurrying to get ready. Tali had come back from her jog as usual but hung out playing with AJ for longer than usual resulting in her having to rush her shower and by the time she had emerged ready for school she had already been running late. Ziva remembered how she had flown past her father swiping his toast from his plate resulting in his protests before she had dashed out the door yelling her goodbyes as she had run to meet Amir and get the bus to school.

Ziva felt despair rush through her at her last memory of her daughter. She couldn't remember is she had hugged her daughter that morning or even stopped to admire how beautiful she was becoming as she did most mornings. Worst of all she couldn't remember if she had even told her daughter that she loved her as she had run out the door.

She swallowed and brushed away a few tears before she adjusted her grip on AJ and offered him his bottle trying to smile as he instantly took it and began to drink hungrily.

She sensed someone approaching but didn't look up until whoever it was cleared their throat and she tensed up before she turned and saw her father standing watching her with Malachi and Liat standing behind him.

"What do you want" she asked abruptly "I have no time for small talk Director David so if that is what you want I will stop you right there."

Eli sighed heavily "leave us" he said and slowly Malachi and Liat backed away as he moved towards her.

Ziva kept her head held high as he approached but took a few steps back when she deemed him to be close enough. To her surprise her father accepted her hostility and stopped approaching. Once again his eyes fell on her son "he is a beautiful boy Ziva… he looks a lot like you." he said and Ziva shifted "what is it that you want" she demanded.

"I wanted to offer my condolences over what happened to your daughter" Eli said "and to tell you that I am going to do everything that I can to help catch Jabez."

Ziva looked at him before she dropped her gaze back to her son who was staring up at her with his big chocolate eyes. She heard her father sigh "You are like a child yourself sometimes Ziva, holding a grudge and refusing to talk. You should just move on."

That got Ziva's attention and her head snapped up. "Move on" she exclaimed "I can barely look at you… I hate you for what you did! You kidnaped my daughter… you put her though so much pain for your own benefit. She was so scared and confused… yet you forced her to put her life on the line and go undercover… you are a monster… there is no way I can ever forgive you for what you did to Tali… all I wanted was to be left alone to live my life with my family… I gave you the first half of my life… I did everything you asked including killing my own brother… why couldn't you just let me and my family be happy?"

She stared at Eli who was watching her with an almost bored expression. "Just leave me alone" she hissed glaring at him.

The two of them glared at each other until she sensed movement and glancing over she saw that Tony had appeared obviously alerted by her raised voice. Slowly he moved over to stand beside her watching Eli with a dangerous look in his eye. "You ok" he asked and Ziva nodded "can you take him" she asked and Tony nodded carefully taking AJ from her.

He moved slowly away still glaring at Eli before he uncertainly disappeared from sight.

Ziva instantly turned her attention back to her father. "And don't pretend to be concerned about Tali" she said darkly "I know you don't care about her. After she refused to join Mossad she became nothing to you. All you care about is protecting yourself by catching Jabez."

Eli smirked "you are right that Jabez is my first priority Ziva" he said "but that doesn't mean I don't want your girl to survive. She may have turned my offer away but she still is a prodigy and I would like to see how she turns out in the future."

Ziva clenched her jaw before she looked away "just stay away from my family" she whispered before she turned and marched away towards the bullpen.

When she arrived back in the bullpen Tony was standing waiting for her to return bouncing AJ gently on his chest waiting for him to fall asleep. "Everything ok" he asked and she nodded "I'll be ok as soon as we find Tali."

Tony nodded to her "listen I'm going to go back to the apartment" he said "I need to let the dog out and pick up a few things for AJ… do you need anything."

Ziva shook her head before forcing a smile onto her face "I'll see you soon" she whispered before she reached up and kissed both her husband and her son and watched as Tony scooped up the car keys and headed towards the elevators.

Once he was gone Ziva turned to look at Gibbs. "I don't trust my father" she said instantly "I don't trust his motives for being here and he is paying way too much attention to AJ… we need to keep an eye on him."

Gibbs looked over to where Eli was standing talking to both Malachi and Liat intently. Then he looked back at Ziva and nodded "we'll watch him" he said moving towards her to squeeze her shoulder reassuringly "you know we won't let anything happen to AJ Ziver… we all love him too much."

She nodded shakily and he smiled very gently and bent and kissed the top of her head. This motion did not escape Eli's notice and he looked up suddenly looking very suspicious and even slightly envious of the relationship between his daughter and Gibbs.

"Go give Ducky Jabez's file" Gibbs said to Ziva "see if there is anything he can predict about him." Ziva nodded and headed off towards the elevators.

As she moved away Eli came over and stood beside Gibbs watching his daughter as she stood waiting for the elevator.

At first they stood in silence but then Eli spoke up; "America does look good on my daughter I have to admit" he said "you have done well with her Agent Gibbs, you have made her into a fine young woman."

"Naw I didn't do anything" Gibbs said glancing over at Eli before he looked back over at Ziva as she stepped carefully into the elevator and disappeared from sight. "She became her own person all by herself. She became the great mother she is to her two beautiful children herself. I didn't do anything. She did everything her own way. She always has. It is one of the things we love about her."

Eli looked over at him "tell me Agent Gibbs" he said "what is it about my daughter that makes her so special… why is it that you cling to her so tightly every time I try to bring her home where she belongs."

Gibbs turned to face him "because she is one of a kind" he said "she has always been a strong woman. She is fiercely loyal to herself and her team. She always protects her partner. And she gave up everything to protect her daughter from you. She was willing to throw away every family connection she had in Israel after you turned her away and disowned her. She was so brave and it has been damn great watching her evolve into a mother. She has raised a beautiful young lady and has a fine young son and she is willing to die to protect them both… you want to know what makes her special? Every damn part of her is special… only you can't seem to see that… and I pity you… because you missed out on one of the most amazing parts of your life due to your selfish and angry ways… being a grandfather"

He smirked as he saw Eli begin to fume so he carried on; "I have to thank you though Director David… if you hadn't disowned her… I would have never gained a beautiful daughter who I love and two grandchildren I never thought I would have… I love her as if she was my own and I love her children with all that I am… and I feel sorry for you for missing out… though now I have made my feelings about Ziva and her kids clear I will tell you something…"

He stepped forward so that he was right in front of Eli, seeing Malachi and Liat tense out of the corner of his eye "you come anywhere near Tali or AJ again and I will end you… you touch so much as a hair on their heads and so help me god Director David the full force of NCIS will rain down on you… both of those kids deserve better than you… especially Tali… so if you don't mind I am going to go find my granddaughter… help if you want… but if not… get out of my bullpen…"

And with that he turned and strode over to his desk and grabbed his phone to call Fornell for an update.

Fornell had very little for him but promised to come over and help wade through all the files they were being sent from different agencies around the world.

Once he had finished talking to Fornell he called up to Vance telling him Ziva's fear that her father might take go after AJ. Vance agreed to help keep an eye on Eli obviously not wanting a repeat of the previous year.

Once that had done that he heard the sounds of the elevator doors opening and he looked up unable to stop himself from believing that it might be Tali coming out of those doors with Amir right behind her.

But it wasn't Tali; it was Tony with AJ in his arms and to his surprise Brodie the dog running ahead of him. Tali's beloved pet dashed into the bullpen looking round before he bolted off towards the stairs whining.

Tony called him back with a whistle and begrudgingly the dog did as he was told and returned. Tony quickly attached the lead to the corner of the desk and told him to stay before he turned to Gibbs. "He wouldn't let me leave without him" he explained "he flung himself at me whining and when I tried to leave he began to howl. He wants Tali back."

Gibbs nodded looking at the dog who was lying down looking dejected. He looked back at Tony and saw that AJ was sitting with his arms wrapped around Tali's old stuffed toy. When she had been AJ's age she had carried Bernie around everywhere with her and now AJ was clutching the stuffed hippo that now just remained on the end of her bed in a tight grip nuzzling his cheek against his soft fur gently.

"He wouldn't leave him behind." Tony said bouncing his son gently "he really misses Tali."

Gibbs sighed "we'll get her back" he began but Tony cut him off "don't make any promises you can't keep" he warned "because I'll never be able to forgive you."

Gibbs sighed "I know" he said and he quickly moved back to his desk picking up his phone. Before he could make a call though his phone began to ring.

" **Yeah Abs what you got"** he asked.

" _Gibbs it's me"_ Ziva said _"you have to get down here."_

" **On my way"** he said ending the call and leaping to his feet.

"Come on Tony" he said and Tony leapt to his feet quickly unleashing the dog from the desk before he followed Gibbs to the elevator and the two of them quickly headed down to Abby's lab.

"Mama" AJ called as they entered the lab and Ziva turned. She managed a small smile as she caught her son out of Tony's arms before swatting Brodie away as he leapt up to greet her.

"What you got" Gibbs asked.

"A print" Abby said triumphantly "I relooked at all the evidence and then relooked at it again when that found nothing and I found half a finger print on the underpart of the hilt of Tali's knife and then using the other tiny parts of prints I found I managed to construct a full print which I ran through AFIS and I got a match."

She pressed a few keys on her keyboard and a photograph appeared on the big screen.

"His name is Akan Beneshh" Ziva said "he was on Mossad's most wanted list."

"Still is" came a voice from behind and they all looked over to see Eli and vance entering the lab whilst Malachi and Liat paused in the doorway. "We have been hunting him for years" Eli said as he moved into the lab "we had no idea he had come to America."

Brodie growled loudly at him. "Easy boy" Tony said coldly "I know he looks like a jackass and he is but unfortunately he's a jackass you can't bite."

"Careful Tony" Gibbs said as he stepped towards Eli "why was he on your most wanted list" he asked.

"He was a hacker." Eli said stepping forward eying the dog growling at him "a very dangerous hacker who enjoyed hacking into our systems, stealing and selling valuable information to whoever pays the most money. Then for fun he enjoys putting videos of murder and torture over public pages. I assume Jabez was very eager to recruit him."

Gibbs nodded before he turned to Abby "do we have anything on Beneshh" he asked Ziva who sighed as she bounced AJ in her arms "we couldn't find any address or work for him" she said "it appears he came in illegally as we have no record of when he arrived here."

"So you have nothing" Eli asked.

Ziva ignored him "however" she said. "We found out that he has a brother who is a legal citizen here. He came over ten years ago and has been working as a groundskeeper for Rock Creek Park for years now."

"Do you think that he might be helping his brother and Jabez" Tony asked stepping forward. "Well he lives in an apartment building so I doubt they are holding Tali and Amir there."

"Bring up a map of Rock Creek Park" Gibbs said and a few key strokes later and he bought up a map of the park and Gibbs studied it intently before he pointed to one part of the map.

"Enlarge there Abs" he said in a quiet voice before watching as Abby did as he asked and they all crowded round the screen to see clearings in the trees with structures in the middle of them.

"Houses" McGee said quickly leaping over to Abby's other computer and he began typing. "According to this website they are empty. Used to be holiday houses until they were shut down after some tourists began misusing the property."

"Sounds kind of perfect but is there any way we can know for certain" Vance asked.

"She's there" Ziva said and everyone looked at her "how can you be certain" Vance asked. "Do you have the recording of the call McGee" Ziva asked and McGee nodded and accessed it whilst Ziva turned to look at everyone else.

"The one thing I told Tali to do if something ever happened to her like this was give us as much of a hint as she could. I have been thinking about what Tali said on the call and I think she managed to do that."

She looked over at McGee "can you fast forward to the last thing Tali said" she asked and McGee nodded and soon Tali's voice filled the room wavering as she struggled not to break:

" _It's ok. You can't blame yourselves… I love you all and I will miss you but… but I am finally going to be able to come out of the woods that I have been living in these last few years… I'm coming to the end of the line… and I am ok about it… I see light at the end of the tunnel and after the train wreck the last few years of my life have been… I'm ok with it. I don't want to go but I have made my peace… so don't pine for me… I love you…"_

McGee stopped it and everyone looked at Ziva. "What are you thinking Ziver" Gibbs asked.

"She said she was coming out of the woods" Ziva explained "I think she was trying to tell us that she was being held in the woods."

"OK" Vance said "anything else you got from that call because there are a lot of woods around DC."

"She talked about coming to the end of the line… and seeing a light at the end of the tunnel" Tony said slowly and Ziva nodded "and then she described a train wreck" she said "I think that she maybe saw something as she was brought in and that something reminded her of a train."

"How about train tracks" Abby asked zooming in on something silver snaking around the edge of the trees. "Train tracks" she said "they circle around the woods where the houses are."

"Are there any houses near the train tracks" Gibbs asked and Abby shook her head "no the closest one is almost two miles away" she said "that's the one" Gibbs said instantly "Tali is a smart kid, no doubt. She wouldn't have left those clues if there wasn't some sort of clue."

"Do you think that is where she is" Abby asked looking hopeful.

"Only one way to find out" Tony said in a dead voice and Gibbs looked round to see him loading his gun with a murderous look in his eyes. "DiNozzo" he warned but all Tony did was look up at him blankly "That's my daughter Gibbs" he said "I don't care what happens to me but I am getting her out of there. You know what is happening to her right now. I am getting her out of there before it is too late. I am not going to wait for reinforcements." 

Gibbs sighed and looked at Vance who sighed "go" he said "get them out of there."

Gibbs nodded and looked over at Tony and Ziva again to see Ziva carefully handing AJ to Abby who gathered the little boy into her arms carefully. "Go bring her home safe" she whispered and Ziva nodded before she turned to look at Gibbs as McGee and Tony did the same thing.

Gibbs surveyed them before he allowed a small smile to slip onto his face.

"Grab your gear" he said and they all smiled.

 **Hope you enjoyed it.**

 **Please review. I love hearing what you think.**

 **Thanks**

 **Mysticgirl.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hi guys I am soooo sorry I didn't manage to submit a chapter last week. In truth I was having the week from hell. My parents were away and I had to run the family pet care business which was stressful to do on your own. And I had to pack ready to return to university ;) Anyway I hope you enjoy this one**

Chapter 9

Tali was still strung from the ceiling struggling to take in a breath. They had strung her up so that her feet no longer touched the floor. She knew this was a dangerous positon to be held in for long periods of time. Soon there would be too much pressure on her lungs and she wouldn't be able to breathe. Indeed it was getting difficult now. Every breath was a chore.

It had hurt so bad talking to her parents. She could hear the fear and pain in their voices as they had begged her to hang on. She hoped they had gotten her clue. She had known it was risky to do so, especially with the knife pressed against her throat but she had known it was going to be her only chance to help them find her.

She had refused to look at Jabez as he had crouched beside her enjoying all the pain he was creating. Then he had taken the phone off of her and taunted her parents, playing with her hair whilst his men had forced her to stay where she was and she couldn't pull away. She had stared either straight ahead or at Amir who had maintained eye contact with her whilst fighting desperately to get free from his chains.

Jabez had enjoyed taunting her mom and dad and then once that was finished he had slashed his knife against her shoulder making her cry out in surprise and Amir yell in fury.

Then once he had hung up he had burst out laughing. He had laughed and laughed whilst Tali had knelt on the floor unable to do anything.

Then he had looked down her and crouched in front of her. "Hope mommy and daddy enjoyed hearing from you because that is the last time you will get to speak to them."

Tali had clenched her jaw and looked away until he struck her hard knocking her to the ground. She bought her hands up to her jaw whimpering in pain before she looked up at Jabez who had stalked towards her smirking. "You are a tough one I have to say" he commented.

Tali had sighed and looked away exhausted. "Just finish this" she whispered "I just want this to end."

"Unfortunately my dear I cannot let that happen until I get what I want." He had said "now I need to go sort a few things out… but I'll be back soon… Akan string her back up if you please." He had ordered and Tali had whimpered in pain as she was hoisted back up struggling not to show the pain in her side from her broken ribs.

Jabez had studied her before a cruel smirk had slipped onto his face. "Tighten the chain Akan" he had ordered and the chain had tightened until Tali had been lifted up off of the floor by her wrists.

And that was where they were now; with Tali finding it more and more difficult to take in a breath. Amir was watching her knowing that she was fighting and he kept whispering words of encouragement to her, begging her to keep fighting.

She heard the sound of someone approaching and she slowly looked up as the door opened and Jabez and his men all came in. Jabez moved straight over to her and grinned at her. "Got a code yet boy" he asked.

"Please" Amir whispered wearily knowing there was nothing more he could say "just take me instead… don't hurt her anymore."

"I wouldn't have to if you would just tell me what I want to know" Jabez half sang motioning to one of his men and Tali gasped as the rope slackened and she fell to the floor whimpering in pain as she hit the floor before gasping as the muscles in her arms and wrists screamed in agony.

Wincing she tried to get the blood flowing through her wrists before gasping as Jabez grabbed a handful of her hair and yanked her across the room, throwing her down in front of where Amir sat before he grabbed hold of her chin and forced her head up.

"Look at her boy" Jabez snapped and fighting to stay strong Tali looked up at Amir who was staring down at her with tears in his eyes. "She is the love of your life yet you are allowing her to go through all this pain. If you loved her you would end all this pain."

"Don't" Tali choked out before wincing as Jabez tightened his grip on her chin forcing her to be quiet. "You don't want her to get hurt yet you could stop it all. Why don't you stop it all?"

Tali could tell Amir was tempted to give it up and she willed him not to do so and she stared at him frantically praying that he would stay strong.

Amir stared at her long and hard before he looked up at Jabez. "I could end it" he said softly "but I know that Tali wouldn't want me to do that. If she were in my position she wouldn't give up. I know that she would keep fighting for what she knows is right. She would fight to save everyone so that is what I am going to do."

Tali saw Jabez's eyes tighten and she tensed ready for his backlash but she stared at Amir as he watched her relieved that he had done what he had done.

Jabez stared at Amir clenching his jaw before he turned and dragged Tali away by the hair once again and dragged her towards the chains. "No" Tali whispered struggling weakly and Jabez chuckled "beginning to tire honey" he asked before he wrapped his arm around her stomach to lift her up. He re-attached her wrists to the hook again and smiling as he carefully ran his hands over her stomach. Tali tensed trying not to react but she saw Amir shift and clench his fists.

The movement didn't escape Jabez's notice and he looked over at him smirking as he continued to allow his hands to explore Tali's chest and Tali winced closing her eyes briefly as he cupped her breast with one hand and his other hand slid below the waistband of her jeans.

Instantly Amir yanked at the chains letting out a feral snarl and Tali opened her eyes to see his face twisted in anger and fiery rage glowing in his usually gentle grey eyes. Jabez laughed delightedly "ahh" he said "it appears I may have found your weak spot my boy hmm"

Slowly he moved round to stand in front of Tali and carefully undid the front of her shirt. "Wait what are you doing" Amir asked struggling frantically as Jabez slid his hands all over Tali's chest ignoring how she struggled frantically "you are a beautiful girl" he crooned stroking her hair as she fought to get away.

"Though you have been through the wars haven't you my dear" he said as his hands traced over the bullet wounds on her chest and stomach "what have you been up to hmm" he asked and angry Tali spat in his face.

Jabez clenched his jaw before he yanked the gag back up into her mouth "you should stop fighting sweetheart, it will be over a lot sooner" he commented.

"What are you doing" Amir demanded again as Jabez looked over smirking as his hands slid through Tali's hair playing with it rougher than was needed. "What do you think boy" Jabez asked as he unbuckled the belt around Tali's waist.

"No get off of her" Amir shouted struggling against his chains. "You know how to make it stop" Jabez jeered as he moved round behind Tali who looked over at Amir and shook her head again. She felt fear rush through her at the thought of what might happen to her but she knew that it was imperative that Jabez didn't get his hands on that code. Amir stared at her desperately clearly conflicted about continuing to resist.

Tali shifted away desperately fighting as he wrapped his arm around her pulling her close. She let out a whimper as she felt his teeth nip at the skin of her shoulder as he dragged her shirt open exposing her chest to everyone in the room pushing her bra strap aside. "You are beautiful and I am going to have a lot of fun with you sweetheart" he whispered in her ear.

He looked over at Amir smirking "I'm going to have some fun with your little girlfriend Amir" he said tauntingly "I am going to take her as many times as I like and there is nothing you can do about it boy."

Tali felt her breathing quicken as she readied herself for what might come as his hands slipped down the front of her jeans.

Desperate not to go down without a fight she butted her head back striking him in the forehead. He reeled back swearing before he punched her hard in the stomach making her yell in pain but she kicked out at him hard catching him in the knee. "You fucking bitch" he swore as he undid his belt yanking it off before he moved behind her and before she could do anything he had wrapped it round her throat and was pulling her body tight against his as she fought to get away choking and struggling desperately to get away.

Tali tried desperately to take a breath. To move back to free her throat from the leather belt around her neck but Jabez wasn't letting her go anywhere. Black spots were forming in her vision as her legs buckled. She felt a single tear run down her cheek.

"Wait wait stop stop" Amir yelled suddenly and all eyes turned to him as Jabez loosened the belt allowing Tali to suck in a lung-full of air gratefully before looking over at Amir as he stared at Jabez and Tali saw tears in his eyes as he gazed at her "I'm sorry Tali" he whispered "But I can't watch him do that to you… I can't not do anything."

Tali shook her head but Amir looked at her helplessly. "I'll tell you what you want to know" he said heavily. Jabez instantly grinned as he released Tali and dragged her over to the middle of the room as Amir was released from his chair and thrown towards her. Instantly he moved towards her reaching out as Tali moved towards her but Jabez grabbed her and she felt the cold blade of a knife against her throat and she froze as Amir stared at her.

A laptop was placed in front of Amir with a flash drive loaded and a login page already up and loaded. "Go on then boy" Jabez said pointedly "give me the code or I get started on your girl again."

Amir sighed and looked at Tali "I'm sorry" he whispered again "I can't let you get hurt like that."

Tali closed her eyes to try and prevent tears from leaking out before she watched as with trembling hands Amir slowly entered his username. Once he had done that and he had moved the curser to the password spot though he hesitated and looked over.

"Go on" Jabez snarled and Tali winced as she felt the knife nick her skin and hot blood trickled down her neck.

Amir sighed before he very slowly lowered his fingers to the keys and Tali watched him slowly type in the password.

T-A-L-I-A-K-E-D-A-R

Tali let out a small sob as he looked up at her sadly before he pressed enter.

Instantly lines of code began to appear on the screen as the lists began to decode.

Jabez dropped Tali to the floor and grabbed the laptop turning it to face him and a delighted smirk slipped onto his face as he stared at all the information downloading onto his computer. Then he looked at Amir who had moved to crouch beside Tali and the two of them stared up at him fearfully.

He moved over and grabbed Amir yanking him up. "Thank you my boy" he said "I am very grateful to you for giving me the code. I am surprised it took so long though. I would have thought you would have given it up a lot sooner to protect her. I guess you just couldn't stand the thought of her being defiled though hey?"

He smirked at Amir who was glaring at him before he shoved the knife straight into Amir's gut.

Tali screamed past her gag in horror as Amir gasped in pain before crumpling back to the ground. She instantly crawled towards him but before she could reach him Jabez was hoisting her up and she screamed as she tried desperately to get back to Amir who was clutching at the wound on his stomach whilst staring at Jabez in horror as he threw Tali to the ground and instantly his hands went to his belt again.

"Guess I found your weak spot though hey boy" he taunted looking over at Amir who was staring at them in horror "and this will be your punishment for turning against your father's cause; your last sight will be of your precious girl being defiled by me… I'll take everything from her and a gut wound can take a very long time to kill you. So I guess your girl and I will have lots of time together before I kill her hmm." He grinned as his fingers traced over Tali's face and she swung her bound wrists at him but he caught them with ease and quickly pinned them above her head.

"No" Amir choked out as he rolled onto his front yelling in pain as he tried to haul himself across the floor towards them "I beg of you don't do it"

Jabez smirked "sorry my boy but I don't plan to miss out on something as beautiful as your little flower here." He reached down and pulled the gag out of Tali's mouth as she gasped and struggled but he pinned her down with ease.

Suddenly she was very afraid and she wanted to get away. "Please don't" she whispered staring up at him as he leered over her and he winked "don't worry honey" he said "I'll go gentle for you"

Then he slowly lowered himself on top of her keeping her bound wrists above her head with one hand as he pulled her jeans down with the other hand. Tali fought frantically as she felt the cold air sweep over her skin before squeezing her eyes shut in anticipation of what was going to come.

That was when the door burst open and it was Tony who led the team into the room. He assessed the situation of the room in an instant and his eyes soon fell on where Jabez was crouched on top of his daughter.

He quickly saw how Jabez was pinning Tali's wrists and how he had pulled her jeans down and his own were undone. He quickly took in how Tali's eyes were squeezed shut with tears leaking down her cheeks frightened of what was to come and how Amir was lying on his side bleeding from a gut wound yet still trying desperately to haul himself across the room to Tali.

It took even less time for the rage already inside of him to rise up and he snapped.

In an instant he had flung himself across the room colliding with Jabez knocking him off of his daughter.

"You son of a BITCH" he roared "you sick bastard that is my daughter." He brought his fist down against Jabez's face hard and was satisfied when he felt his nose break under his fist. Feeling a sense of satisfaction from that he punched him again feeling his nose break under his fist and seeing blood spray up. He felt Jabez strike him but he didn't feel any pain, it just fuelled the rage he was feeling.

He didn't know how many times his fist connected with Jabez before he registered shouting and then both McGee and Gibbs were bodily hauling him off of Jabez shouting at him. "Get off me" he yelled struggling to get past them "did you not see what he was trying to do to Tali? To my daughter?"

"McGee get Jabez sorted then call for some ambulances" Gibbs shouted "Stop DiNozzo you have to calm down."

"Calm down" Tony asked incredulously but before he could continue that he heard Ziva cry out "Tony Tali needs you!" and he instantly whirled round and fell to the ground beside his daughter seeing Gibbs run to Amir out of the corner of his eye.

He fell to his knees beside Ziva who was trying desperately to calm their daughter who was looking round wildly and fighting to get away from her. "No" she sobbed "no just leave me alone… Amir" she begged struggling.

"Tali neshama" Ziva begged "shh baby, you are safe now."

Tali whimpered and moved around her face white with pain. Carefully Tony caught hold of her murmuring reassuringly to her as he held her trying to stop her moving around. "Tali" he whispered "shh ninja shhh it's ok we found you… you're safe now."

Tali looked up and a look of confusion slipped over his face followed by relief. "Daddy" she whispered and Tony nodded feeling relief course through him as he brushed her matted hair out of her face taking in the full extent of some of her injuries then; she was covered from head to toe in bruises and cuts. Her skin was pale and she was shaking violently from the cold. There were heavy handcuffs around her wrists and her clothes were undone.

Quickly Tony shrugged out of his jacket and wrapped it around her covering her back up as she curled into a tiny ball whimpering in his arms as he cradled her close. "Mom" she whispered "yes aheva I am here" Ziva whispered and Tali turned her head to look at her as her breathing sped up.

"Shh aheva" Ziva whispered stroking her hair "you are ok my love, relax."

Tali stared at her for a few moments before she twisted whimpering in pain as she looked around. "Amir" she sobbed and Tony looked over to where Gibbs was crouched beside Amir holding his hands over the wound on the boy's stomach trying to stop the bleeding whilst murmuring reassuringly to the boy whose face was drained of blood.

Hearing Tali's cry for her friend Gibbs looked over and Tony could tell by the look on his face that it wasn't good. "Get her out of here DiNozzo" he ordered as Ziva headed over to the table locating the key to the handcuffs "get her out of here and when those ambulances arrive tell them to get down here stat."

Tony nodded and as Ziva removed the handcuffs from around Tali's wrists he slowly rose to his feet keeping Tali cradled against his chest. He saw that McGee was instructing some of the NCIS agents who had accompanied them on this mission to cuff all of Jabez's helpers whilst he himself read Jabez his rights.

As she sensed herself moving Tali whimpered again "no" she whined as she shifted in Tony's arms "I don't want to go… not without Amir."

"Shh princess" Tony murmured kissing her forehead "it's going to be ok"

"No Amir" she demanded and out of the corner of his eye Tony saw Amir look over looking confused "Tali" he called out before he coughed and Tony saw blood stain his lips.  
"DiNozzo get her out of here" Gibbs shouted and Tony realised that he didn't want Tali to see her best friend die so he quickly stepped forward towards the staircase.

"No" Tali wailed loudly looking around "No Amir don't go" she sobbed before crying out in pain and as Tony continued to murmur words of comfort to her she rested her head on his chest and began to cry loudly.

He carried her carefully up out of the basement and out of the houses where to his relief he found two ambulances pulling up. As both sets of paramedics jumped out he jerked his head towards the door "sixteen year old boy in the basement… he's been stabbed. Go help him. Go go!"

Two of the paramedics rushed off into the house whilst the other two moved towards Tali and ever so carefully Tony lowered Tali down onto the gurney keeping hold of her hands as the paramedics began to listen to her heart and ask her questions but she seemed too hysterical to answer them as she twisted searching for her friend.

Tony answered as many questions as he could as Tali was wrapped in blankets. She barely seemed to register anything that was happening as she curled up on her side struggling to breathe. "It sounds like she has a broken rib" one of the paramedics said still listening to her chest "most likely two though… we should get her to the hospital."

"Wait a minute" Tony said spotting how Tali's eyes were fixed on the door and he knew what she was waiting for.

He saw Gibbs appear amongst all of the other NCIS agents leading all the men. Gibbs himself was leading Jabez with McGee right beside him. They marched him away more roughly than was needed. Jabez looked around as though he was almost bored until his eyes fell on Tali lying on the gurney with Tony and Ziva standing beside her.

He narrowed his eyes at Ziva before a smirk slipped onto his face and he let out a laugh.

"I should have known" he said smirking at Ziva "I should have known she was a David, and I should have realised she was yours." His smile widened "after all" he said looking down at Tali who shrank away under his glare clearly tired of being strong "only the daughter of Ziva David would be able to survive everything I put her through."

Ziva flew at him striking him hard across the face before Gibbs leapt forwards wrapping his arm around her.

"Tisaref B' Azazel leh Benzona" she screamed at him fighting to get away from Gibbs who struggled to keep hold of her whilst McGee hurriedly transported a laughing Jabez towards the transport van.

Whilst that was going on Tony spotted the other paramedics wheeling a gurney out of the house and ignoring the protests of the paramedics trying to attend to Tali he carefully pushed her over to the other ambulance where the medics were beginning to ready Amir for transport.

The boy was lying there with his eyes closed and an oxygen mask over his mouth and nose and bandages over his stomach. Slowly Tony parked the gurney beside him and reached out to squeeze her shoulder gently.

Tali slowly lifted her head and looked at him. "Hey" he said before he nodded his head in Amir's direction and slowly Tali rolled her head over to look at him.

A look of relief slipped over her face and as Tony watched her hand twitched before she slowly slipped it out from under the blanket and managed to lift it over to Amir's gurney and ever so carefully she slipped her hand into his.

Amir stirred at her touch and opened his eyes. He smiled at the sight of her before his grey eyes turned guilty as they combed over the bruises and cuts all over her before he looked up into her eyes and they gazed at each other until Amir's paramedics called out "we need to go" and Tony watched as the two teenagers were pulled apart and they lost their grip on each other's hands.

Tali sighed in relief as Amir was loaded into the ambulance and was driven off before she looked back up at Tony who stared down at her feeling conflicted; part of him was so relieved that Tali was alive. There had been a few times when he had doubted that they would get to Tali and Amir in time. After all there was only a certain amount that Tali would be able to withstand and looking at the wounds covering her body he was amazed she was still alive. But the other half of him was conflicted; he knew the next few months were going to be hard for Tali and he had no idea what he was going to do to help her next.

Tali sighed again and rested her head back down as her eyes began to close. "Hey princess" Tony whispered stroking her cheek "stay awake a little longer sweetheart" he urged and Tali whimpered as he took her back to the ambulance where the paramedics began to see to her again.

Ziva came back over and together they stood watching as Tali had a mask placed over her mouth and nose as she looked around at everyone. Her eyes fell on her mom and dad and slowly she reached out again and caught hold of her mother's hand. Ziva smiled and cupped her daughter's hand tightly letting out a shaky breath as she did so smiling down at Tali who stared back at them drowsily until the paramedics told them that they needed to get her to a hospital and if they wanted to come then they had to come now.

As Ziva clambered in after Tali Tony looked over to see Gibbs standing a few feet away. As he saw his agent looking over he instantly stepped over to him "what are you waiting for" he asked gruffly "get in there and go with her… McGee and I can handle things here and when we are done we will meet you at the hospital ok."

"Thanks boss" Tony said gratefully and Gibbs nodded to him before giving him a shove "I'll call Abby" he said "don't worry about AJ."

Again Tony nodded before he looked over as Ziva called out to him so he quickly jogged over to the ambulance and scrambled in closing the door behind him and immediately the ambulance drove off leaving Gibbs standing in the aftermath of what had happened.

He looked around feeling satisfied with how this had turned out. He knew it could have been a lot worse and that they were lucky that they had found both Tali and Amir still alive. But he was of course furious about how much both Tali and Amir had been subjected to. He had found the laptop with the information on it downloading and had promptly emptied his gun into it and had destroyed the flash drive that had been in the computer not caring if there was any valuable information that might be useful for the government. It had been because of that chip that Tali and Amir had been forced to endure so much pain.

He knew that although they had rescued both of them it wasn't over. Both Tali and Amir would have a long road to recovery. They had both been through more than most people went in their lifetime and it was bound to scar them.

But they were both very strong and with all the people who were going to be around them they were going to pull through. The question was however, how long would it take?

XO

The whole ride to the hospital Ziva did not let go of Tali's hand as she sat on the small bench beside her daughter watching as the paramedics worked on trying to help her. Tali lay on her pack with her face taunt with pain until they arrived and she was unloaded from the ambulance.

Both Tony and Ziva ran alongside the gurney for as long as they were allowed until Tali was taken through some doors and a nurse stepped in their way. "I'm sorry" she said "but I am afraid you are going to have to wait out here until the surgeons are finished examining your daughter."

Ziva looked like she was about to argue but Tony caught hold of her shoulder gently "come on Zee" he whispered "let the doctors help her."

Slowly Ziva nodded and they watched as Tali was taken off into one of the examination rooms. Slowly they headed to the waiting room where they sat down facing the doors waiting for news of their daughter.

It wasn't long before Gibbs and McGee arrived with Abby and AJ. When the little boy saw his parents he instantly squealed and squirmed to get away from Abby. She quickly moved over to Tony and Ziva and handed AJ to Tony who caught hold of his son managing to force a smile onto his face. "Hey little buddy" he said softly "how's it going fella"

AJ whinged and held out his arms to Ziva who carefully caught hold of him and settled him on her lap kissing him gently as he settled down against her chest playing with her necklace.

"Have you heard anything" Gibbs asked softly and both Tony and Ziva shook their heads. "She has been in surgery for almost an hour" Tony said softly "there hasn't been any news yet."

Gibbs nodded and moved over to sit on the other side of Ziva as McGee and Abby sat beside Tony and they all fell quiet waiting. AJ was the only one who made noise as he sat chattering away to himself on his mother's knee as Ziva bounced him gently.

It was early evening before a doctor came out of the doors and looked around. "Talia DiNozzo's family" he called and they all leapt to their feet "is she ok" Tony demanded anxiously and the doctor sighed "yes and no" he said and they all felt their stomachs clench as he continued.

"Your daughter has been through more than I originally thought was possible for a girl of her age." He said quietly "quite frankly I am astonished she survived."

Everyone shifted as he continued "she has two broken ribs, internal bleeding, multiple cuts, Lacerations around her wrists and ankles that may have severely affected her muscles and it might take her a while to recover the usage of her arms and that isn't even the worst part."

Everyone shifted bracing themselves as he sighed "Your daughter contracted severe hypothermia due to what she went through. I don't know exactly what happened but it appears… that Talia was water boarded."

Ziva felt her hands tremble at the thought of her sweet daughter being tortured like a terrorist might. She heard Tony exhale sharply beside her and she glanced over at him to see tears in his eyes as he heard how much his little princess had been through.

"We are currently running a series of treatments for her including corporeal membranous oxygenation which basically involves taking her blood out of her body warming it and putting it back in. this process will probably take a while. We also have her breathing in warm oxygen to try and warm her core temperature up. She is under general anaesthesia at the moment at on a lot of painkillers."

He broke off and looked around at them all as they stood there in sombre silence digesting all that information. Eventually Tony managed to choke out "can… can we see her."

The doctor nodded "only family" he said gently and Ziva looked around "this is all her family" she whispered. The doctor looked around at them all "they can't all see her right now" he said and Gibbs stepped forward towards Ziva "go see her" he said taking AJ out of her arms "she needs you more than she needs us."

Ziva nodded before she looked up at Tony who slowly reached out and took her hand squeezing it gently as they carefully began to follow the doctor down the hall.

They were brought to a single hospital room and the doctor stepped to the side and smiled weakly "press the call button if you need anything" he said. "Thank you" Tony whispered before he looked back at Ziva and they both took a deep breath and entered the room.

Tony felt his heart break all over again at the sight of his daughter lying on the hospital bed. There was a mask over her mouth and nose steaming up every time she exhaled. There was a blanket covering the rest of her body but there was a machine beside her bed and one of her arms was poking out from under the blanket and there were two tubes going into her arms with blood running in and out of her body.

Tony watched as Ziva slowly took a few tentative steps towards Tali. She kept her eyes on her sleeping face before she sank into the chair beside her and reached out to gently stroke Tali's messy hair "oh neshama thank god you are now safe" she whispered as Tony dragged the next chair over to sit beside her and he carefully reached out to catch hold of Tali's hand. "You'll be ok ninja" he said softly squeezing her hand "you'll be ok."

Ziva looked over at him "will she" she asked in a whisper "will she be ok Tony… I mean … part of me wonders if I would have been able to survive what she went through. She's barely sixteen and she has been through so much. How can she keep picking herself when every time she does so she gets knocked back down again… how much longer can she keep doing that?"

Tony sighed heavily and looked over at her before he reached out to cup her cheek as he stared into her eyes. "I don't know" he whispered softly "but I know that Tali is your daughter. She is so like you. People may say she is all me but I see so much of you in her Ziva. You are so strong. Hell you are the strongest person I have ever met. And Tali is strong too. She is a fighter and no matter how hard it gets she will keep fighting. You don't give up and neither does Tali, we can't doubt her. We haven't in the past. Why should this time be any different?"

Ziva considered him for a moment before she smiled and nodded to him. "Ok" she whispered before she looked back at her unconscious daughter. "Come back to us aheva" she whispered "you are going to be ok."

Tony smiled weakly before he reached out and wrapped his arm around Ziva relaxing as she leaned against him. He glanced over his shoulder and saw Abby, McGee and Gibbs standing in the window looking in forlornly. Gibbs still had AJ in his arms and the little boy was looking through the window at his sister and he frowned and stabbed his finger against the glass and Tony saw him mouth 'Tali' before he looked up at Gibbs who bounced him before he slowly moved to stand in the doorway.

"You two stay here with Tali." He said "I am going to take the little man back to my house for the night."

Both Tony and Ziva nodded and rose to their feet "Thank you Gibbs" Ziva said as she took her son briefly into his arms kissing the top of his curly head. "No problem" he said looking over her shoulder at Tali lying in the bed and his eyes filled with pain. "I'll come back in the morning" he said softly and Tony nodded as he took his son from Ziva to say goodnight "I'll make sure you get to come see her" he said "you'll have to be grandpa Gibbs again" he added and Gibbs smiled at what Tali had called him when she was little "come on then little guy" he said taking AJ from Tony "let's get you to bed."

AJ wasn't looking at any of them though; he was staring at his sister lying on the bed and he twisted in Gibbs' arms "Tali" he said pointing before he looked round. They all murmured in agreement before stepping back. AJ instantly squealed and wriggled desperately "Tali" he wailed "Tali want Tali."

Everyone swallowed before Ziva walked forward and caught hold of him and carried him over to the bed and sat down with him on her knee. AJ reached out to prod Tali's arm looking confused when she didn't awaken.

He frowned and prodded her again before he looked up at Ziva "Tali" he questioned. "She is sleeping baby" Ziva whispered "ok baby she is sleeping so you go see Gibbs and you can see her again tomorrow."

AJ frowned before he slowly nodded and allowed Gibbs to come and scoop him up. "I'll see you tomorrow" he said and they both nodded and watched as Gibbs left and after a moment Abby and McGee followed leaving Tony and Ziva to sink into the chairs beside Tali's bed again and wait patiently for their daughter to awaken.

 **Thank you for reading. I hope you enjoyed that and are glad both Amir and Tali have been found.**

 **Please review and I promise to update the next chapter sooner ;)**

 **Thanks Mysticgirl**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hi everyone. Sorry for how long this chapter took. Please let me know what you think.**

Chapter 10

Tali mumbled as she felt consciousness tug at her. She didn't want to wake up just yet. Being awake meant pain and pain was something she had had more than enough of over the past day. She tried to allow herself to drift off to sleep again but there was an annoying beeping sound in her ears that made it hard to relax. She squeezed her eyes shut tighter until an image flashed behind her eyelids; the sight of Jabez baring down on her with his hands going for his belt and his cruel laugh echoed in her ears.

Instantly she awoke with a strangled gasp sitting up sharply before she let out a cry as pain rushed round her body making her double over.

"Tali" she heard and she looked over wildly as she saw Gibbs come towards her and he instantly caught hold of her shoulders and pushed her back down against the pillows. "Easy easy" he soothed gently holding her down as she stared up at him breathing fast. "Shh sweetheart relax" he whispered "you are safe now… just relax."

Tali stared up at him with wide eyes before she realised he was right and slowly she relaxed and her breathing slowed. She realised she was wearing a breathing mask and she slowly reached up with trembling hands to pull it down under her chin as she looked around.

"W…wh…where…am I" she asked hoarsely and Gibbs turned to the table at the end of her bed and poured a glass of water. "You are in the hospital sweetheart" he whispered as he turned back to face her and he gently lifted her head to help her take a drink of the refreshingly cool drink. When she was done he set the glass back on the table and dragged the chair he had been sitting in closer to the bed as Tali looked around at the standard hospital room. But she noted a few differences this time, such as the electric blanket she was lying under. The soft long sleeve cotton pyjamas she was wearing that she recognised as her own and the machine next to the one monitoring her heart that seemed to be displaying her body temperature.

Slowly she looked back over at Gibbs shuffling further down under the blankets to conceal her body feeling relieved as well by their extra warmth.

"What happened" she asked softly as he watched her cautiously. Then slowly he sighed and dropped his head. "We found you" he said "we found you and got you out."

Slowly he looked up at her and saw that she was twisting her legs under the blankets wincing as she did so before she looked towards the window "where are my mom and dad" she asked in a whisper. "They went home an hour ago" Gibbs said gently "they had been here for days so I told them that I would stay with you whilst they went home to wash and care for AJ. He has been with Abby over the last couple of days and they needed to see him. They didn't want for you to wake up alone."

Tali frowned "how long have I been out." She asked confused.

"Honey" Gibbs said reaching out to grip her hand "you have been unconscious for three days."

Tali exhaled sharply as she stared at him. "What" she whispered and he nodded sadly "you looked a sight for sure, all these breathing masks and tubes going in and out of your arm. Then you weren't waking up… you had us all worried sweetheart."

Tali shifted under the blankets and bit her lip nervously, a movement that didn't escape Gibbs notice. "Do you want me to call your mom and dad" he asked and after a moment Tali nodded and Gibbs squeezed her hand one last time before he rose and slipped out of the room pulling his phone out as he did so.

Once he was gone Tali let out a small pained gasp and clenched her fists allowing the walls she had been keeping up to crumble. The pain she was feeling throughout her body was immense and every time she took in a breath fire surged up inside her.

She shifted again under her blankets and she felt something soft beside her and slowly she dragged it out from under the sheets to see that her old favourite toy Bernie had been placed beside her. She felt a smile slip onto her face followed by tears as she lifted the old toy to her face and breathed in the old familiar scent that clung to his fur and she felt slightly better.

"AJ put that there" Gibbs said from the doorway and Tali looked over to see him standing in the doorway. Slowly he re-entered the room and sat down once again "We didn't let him see you much but whilst you were missing and here he took to carrying that around but two days ago he put that beside you and wouldn't take it back."

Tali smiled and hugged her old toy tightly. "You're mom and dad are on their way" he added "they were very relieved to hear that you are awake."

Tali ducked her head before she coughed and bent over coughing heavily whimpering in pain. "Easy" Gibbs murmured pushing her back against the pillow "just breathe sweetheart."  
Once she had finished coughing Tali rested her head back groaning "what happened to me" she asked.

Gibbs sighed "you contracted a serious case of hypothermia, you had a machine attached to you for ages." He broke off but Tali could tell that he was holding something back.

"What aren't you telling me" she asked and Gibbs exhaled again.

"You died" he said softly "your heart just stopped."

He broke off remembering the moment when they had thought they had lost her; he, Tony and Ziva had been sitting at her bedside the day after they had found her when there had been a loud beeping sound that had caused all of their heads to snap up as they saw the heart monitor displaying a flat line.

" _No" Ziva had whispered leaping to her feet "Tali."_

 _They all found their eyes drawn to Tali's face as doctors and nurses came charging in and shoved them backwards. Both Tony and Ziva resisted shouting out to their daughter until they were forced out of the room and the door was slammed shut._

 _They instantly moved to the window staring through as the doctors brought out defibrillators and placed the pads over Tali's chest before they sent an electric shock through her making her body jerk. Still the single beep sounded showing no change in Tali._

" _Come on" Ziva whispered staring through the window at her daughter. Her fists were clenched and trembling as she pleaded for her daughter not to leave her "come on Tali you can do it please keep fighting."_

 _Again and again the doctors attempted to resuscitate Tali before to everyone's relief a new beeping sounded and waves appeared on the heart monitor as the doctors called out "it's ok she's back… she isn't done fighting yet._

Gibbs looked back up at her "your heart stopped and we thought that was it." He said "but it turns out you had a little fight left in you after all."

Tali smiled weakly before she sighed "seems like I am making dying a bit of a habit" she said softly and Gibbs looked at her questioningly. She considered him before she elaborated.

"When Jabez was… hurting me" she said delicately "he killed me." She gave a tiny laugh as she considered those words as Gibbs silently swore to kill the bastard the first opportunity he got "but he hadn't gotten what he had wanted from Amir so… he brought me back… told Amir that the next time he wouldn't save me."

She clenched her jaw as she looked back up at him blinking to prevent a few tears leaking out "I guess all these new methods of being taken down make a change from a bullet right" she said "at least Jabez tried some new tactics."

"What do you remember of what happened to you" Gibbs began but Tali cut him off "everything" she said bluntly "I remember Every. Little. Thing… that he did to me and everything he did to Amir."

She looked over at Gibbs saw the hatred in her eyes "I remember what he was going to do before you arrived and dad stopped him" She added.

Gibbs didn't know what to say to her so he remained silent but reached out and took her hand comfortingly and for a few minutes they sat in silence together.

Then Tali let out a long breath "how is Amir" she asked quietly.

"It was touch and go for a while." Gibbs said "the knife nicked his spleen and caused major internal bleeding but the doctors saved him. He awoke in the early hours of yesterday morning… he isn't allowed visitors at the moment but he has been asking after you apparently."

Tali nodded and looked away and Gibbs knew there was something on her mind. "You wanna talk about it" he asked and she looked at him "talk about what" she asked.

"I can tell there is a lot on your mind right now" he coaxed "you wanna talk about it with me."

Tali considered him before she looked away "I don't know if I can do this anymore" she said making Gibbs frown "do what" he asked.

"This" she said gesturing to the bed she was lying in as she looked over at him "surviving… I don't know how many more times I can do it… every time it gets harder… I don't want to be strong any more… I feel like all I am is strong… when can I just be normal and have normal everyday problems like other kids… when do I get that… I feel like it isn't fair."

"Shh" Gibbs said tightening his grip on her hand "It isn't fair shortcake it isn't..." he sighed "I wish there was a way I could give that too you" he murmured "you deserve it after all that has happened to you… I will do whatever it takes to make your life normal after this… we all will."

"It's too late" Tali said in a strangled voice that made it sound like she was fighting back tears and she looked at him "it's late" she repeated "how can I have a normal life after everything that has happened to me? I have been abducted more times than I can remember… I have been trained to fight and kill and kill I have done… I have been tortured by a psychopath because my best friend had something he wanted and … he tried to assault me… I don't know how much more I can take Gibbs."

Gibbs studied her for a moment before he began to speak slowly in his calm comforting voice;

"You know the first time you got taken… with your mom and dad… you were unconscious for a while… and whilst you were I came and sat beside you… listening to those machines all around you… helping you breathe… making sure you were alive… and I remember sitting beside you wondering how in hell you had managed to survive everything that you had been put through and then I spoke to you and I told you something."

He looked at Tali flashing back to the sight of her so young and innocent lying in that bed unable to breathe by herself. Then he looked at her now and was struck by how different she looked. She looked tired and pained now. She had seen so much since then more than she should see in her whole life. It just wasn't fair.

"You know what I told you that night whilst you were lying there Talia Kaitlyn" he asked and slowly Tali shook her head.

He smiled gently as he reached up to brush some of her hair out of her face "I told you that you were named after two very extraordinary women. Two very strong women and that it was you who was keeping their memory alive. I told you that having those names must have seemed like big shoes to fill but that you have done so over and over again. I told you that you were named after two fighters and that was what you had to do then. Fight."

He looked at Tali who was watching him uncertainly "you have fought so hard ever since then" he said "and I know that you are going to be able to keep doing that. You are so strong Tali… you'll be able to carry on… don't give up kiddo and don't forget… you aren't alone."

Tali cocked her head to one side studying him as he smiled at her "you have all of us" he said "you have your mom and dad and AJ… they are not going anywhere and neither are Abby, McGee, or I. And there is Palmer and Ducky and of course we cannot forget Amir."

The small smile that had crept onto Tali's face as he spoke faltered at the name of her best friend and she took a slow breath considering everything he had just told her. "Ok" she whispered "thanks Gibbs."

"Anytime shortcake anytime" he said smiling as she slowly leaned forward to hug him and he wrapped his arms around her relieved that she was ok.

They remained like that for a short while. Gibbs could hear Tali sniffing gently but she didn't pull away so he continued to hold her carefully guessing she didn't want him to see her crying. It wasn't until they heard movement at the door that they pulled apart and they both looked over as Tali wiped her eyes hurriedly before she smiled as she saw her mom and dad standing in the doorway staring at her with such relief on their faces that it made Gibbs smile happy to see the relief replace the fear.

"Tali" AJ suddenly squealed from where he was sitting in his father's arms and Tali smiled as she sank back against the pillows "hey AJ" she whispered gently as her brother wriggled delighted to see that his big sister was finally awake.

Both Tony and Ziva slowly moved forward and slowly Tali reached up so that Ziva could bend over and carefully gather her daughter up into her arms letting out a relieved breath as she hugged her daughter tightly before she sank into one of the chairs beside Tali still staring at her as though unable to believe her eyes as Tony bent to press his lips to the top of her head murmuring "good to have you back ninja" before he sat down slowly both remaining quiet as they assessed their daughter. AJ on the other hand stood up on Tony's lap and reached out trying to climb onto the bed beside his big sister.

Smiling Tali reached out her hand allowing him to grab her fingers as he always did managing a small laugh as he squealed in delight. Gibbs watched the two of them interact for another minute or so before he rose "here" he said holding out his arms "I'll take him for a little bit and give you guys some privacy… and I had better call Abby and McGee. They'll also be relieved to hear you are awake."

Tali nodded but didn't look up at him as he took AJ up into his arms and ignoring his protests he carried him out of the room shutting the door quietly behind him.

Silence filled the small room for a few minutes as the three of them stared at each other before Tali ducked her head "I must look bad" she mumbled "you guys are staring at me."

"No" Ziva whispered "we just never thought we would see you again."

Tali smiled awkwardly and looked away and Tony looked his daughter up and down. In truth she did look bad. She was pale and tired with cuts all over her body. Her breathing was laboured and pained and her hands rested over her stomach and her eyes were pained. There was also a large bruise on her neck that the doctors had told them had come from a belt being wrapped around her neck and being tightened. It was startlingly obvious and he knew it would take a long while to fade. And even longer for the memory that it carried to be forgotten.

Still nobody spoke until Tali let out a small sigh and shifted under the blankets before visibly wincing.

"Are you alright Tali" Ziva instantly asked concerned.

Tali pushed a smile onto her face "yeah I am ok" she whispered "just a little pain… every time I move or take a breath."

"Take some pain medication ninja" Tony said reaching for the medication control but Tali quickly swiped it up.

"No" she said quickly "It makes me sleepy… I don't want to sleep."

"Tali" Ziva said softly "you don't have to be strong and put on a brave face anymore."

The brave look on Tali's face faltered before she shook her head "it's not that" she said but Ziva could tell that she wasn't being entirely truthful but she decided she didn't want to press her daughter just yet.

"How are you feeling" Tony asked and Tali shrugged "everything hurts" she said "but I am alive so I guess that is something."

She looked over at them both "I thought I would never see you again" she whispered and Ziva managed to give her a small smile "we feared the same my tateleh." She reached out to grip Tali's hand but Tali quickly leaned forward and fell into both Tony and Ziva's arms.

Tony felt relief course through him as he held his wife and daughter tightly in his arms and he rested his head against Tali's hair sighing in relief as he stroked her arm gently.

They remained in their small embrace for a short amount of time before they slowly pulled apart and Tali fell back against the pillows shifting carefully under the blankets. "Are you warm enough" Ziva asked "the doctors said it is important to keep you warm."

"I'm fine" Tali said quickly "don't worry I'm warm enough." She looked away and Ziva bit her lip struggling to remain composed as she watched her daughter struggling to keep herself together.

They sat in silence once again and they could all tell that Tali had no idea what to say or do. She was still scared and they didn't know how to make her feel better.

Eventually Tali looked at her father and gave him a small smile "can you do something for me" she asked and Tony nodded "anything for you my princess" he said softly and Tali smiled "can you go check on Amir for me" she asked "… I need to know that he is ok… and Gibbs said that not many people can see him. Can you tell him that I am ok but that I am not ready to see him yet."

Tony studied her before he nodded obviously understanding that she wanted just her mother right now. He placed another kiss on the top of her head as he rose before he turned and slipped out of the room closing the door behind him.

"Why don't you want to see him yet" Ziva asked as she moved into the seat closer to Tali reaching out to catch hold of her hand.

Tali didn't look at her as she shrugged "I can't" she whispered "I can't bear to see him and I don't want him to see me yet. It will hurt him."  
Ziva frowned "why would it hurt him my love" she asked and Tali shifted under the blankets again.

She kept her gaze away from her mother as she considered her words before she slowly began to speak.

"As soon as Amir realised that Jabez had me… he wanted to give him what he wanted. He wanted to give him the code right then but I told him not too. I told him that I could take it. He wasn't happy but he did as I asked. Later after something happened again he told me that he wanted to give Jabez the code. I told him that as soon as he did so that he was going to kill both of us and that I didn't want to die. No matter what they did to me I told Amir not to give Jabez what he wanted."

She broke off before she looked over at her mom. "He shot me full of adrenaline and I panicked and I couldn't breathe. He managed to convince Jabez to let him come to me and he held me so carefully and helped he calm down and…" she broke off and took a shaky breath before she looked at Ziva "Amir kissed me" she whispered "he kissed me and it felt good. So much better than the last time when I was in his house in Israel. It felt so amazing and I still remember every second of it. I thought I was going to die but at that moment I didn't care."

Ziva gave her a small smile but remained quiet as she listened to what her daughter was saying as Tali continued.

"I passed out after that and Jabez was going to keep hurting me even whilst I was unconscious but Amir made him stop. He made him start hurting him instead. I woke up to see him being dunked in ice water."

She blinked a few times but couldn't stop the tears from leaking down her cheeks "he… he told me that he loved me" she burst out and Ziva started in surprise at that but didn't speak as Tali continued.

"He told me he loved me and that he had loved me all along and then Jabez started to dunk him again but every time he let him come up for air Amir looked at me and told me that he loved me."

"Oh Tali" Ziva whispered rising to her feet and moving to perch on the side of the bed wrapping her arms around Tali who leaned against her allowing the tears to fall freely. "He broke eventually" she sniffed "Jabez found Amir's weak spot… he was going to… assault me… but Amir wouldn't let him. So he gave him the code…" she looked up at Ziva as her mother gently stroked her hair "I was the code" she whispered and Ziva frowned "what do you mean" she asked and Tali ducked her head "my name unlocked the code"

Ziva gently pressed her lips to the top of Tali's head trying to figure out what to say. She had known for a long time that Amir had feelings for Tali but she had never been sure of the extent of them. She had always wondered if Amir might eventually tire of waiting for Tali who was unsure of any feelings she might have towards him. Ziva had always wondered if maybe one day he might move on.

But now she doubted that it would happen. Amir had feared he might die and he had wanted to make sure that Tali knew how he felt about her. Those feelings weren't just something that would fade over a time. They were true. They were solid. And they were permanent.

"I don't know what to do mom" Tali whispered from where she was pressed against Ziva's chest "how do I face him again after everything we went through. After he sacrificed himself to try and keep me safe and told me how he feels. How can I look him in the face after that."

"I don't know aheva" Ziva whispered "but you shouldn't just abandon him Tali. You will need each other to get through this."

"I won't" Tali said looking up at her "every time I look at him I feel guilty. Guilty that I was the reason he ended up giving up the code. Guilty that I didn't escape when he gave me the opportunity. Guilty that he got beaten for trying to help me…" she paused before muttering so quietly that Ziva nearly missed it; "guilty that he loved me of all people."

"Oh Tali" Ziva whispered and she enveloped Tali back into her arms leaning back in the bed so that Tali lay beside her again curled up against her crying gently.

They were still like that when Tony returned and he paused when he saw them lying there with Tali burrowed tightly against Ziva's chest. He felt his heart ache at the sight of his daughter in tears and Ziva struggling to comfort her.

He looked over and saw Gibbs standing there with AJ in his arms watching him. Slowly he moved forward "She ok" he asked before he looked through the window and his eyes turned sad as he saw Tali and Ziva.

"She'll be ok" Tony said trying to sound confident but failing. He looked over at Gibbs and his confidence disappeared "right?" he questioned.

Gibbs sighed "she won't be at first" he said gently "and it might take a while but eventually she will be able to move on, but it will take time Tony. Remember that."

Tony nodded but continued to stare through the window at his struggling daughter.

"Get in there DiNozzo" Gibbs said gently "she'll need all the support you can give her."

Tony nodded before he took a deep breath and slipped into the room.

Both Tali and Ziva looked up as he entered and they both pushed small smiles onto their faces as Tali leaned back against her pillows. "Hey" she said softly "how is Amir?"

Tony smiled as he sank back into the chair beside the bed "he's ok" he reassured "very relieved to hear that you are finally awake… said he understood that you don't want to see him yet and asked me to tell you that he will wait until you are ready, for as long as it takes."

Tali nodded before she turned her head away from them.

Tony glanced over at Ziva who gave him a small sad smile making him think that there was something that he didn't know.

It was at that moment that Tali's doctor entered the room apologising for the delay. "Well I am certainly glad to see that you are finally back with us Miss DiNozzo… you had us worried a couple of times" he said as he pulled on rubbed gloves.

Tali grimaced "well I guess I am pretty glad to be back too" she said pulling down the front of her top slightly so that he could listen to her heart. The doctor listened for a minute or so before making a note on Tali's hospital record. "Any pain" he asked.

"No not really" Tali said quickly.

"Tali" Tony warned as Ziva quickly interjected with "she's lying" looking up at the doctor as Tali scowled.

The doctor nodded and looked at Tali "any reason you don't want any pain medication" he asked scribbling away on his clipboard.

"I know from experience that it gives me bad dreams" Tali said softly "very bad dreams."

"That isn't uncommon" the doctor said "I'll talk to the nurses about giving you something less prone to causing night terrors… now I just need to run a couple of tests so if your parents want to step out now would be the right time."

He looked over at Tony and Ziva who both visibly hesitated. "Go" Tali whispered "I'll be ok."

Ziva didn't look convinced but she slowly rose to her feet and squeezed Tony's shoulder encouraging him to do the same.

Slowly they headed out of the room closing the door behind them where they paused before they headed down the corridor to the waiting room where they found Gibbs sitting on the floor playing with AJ and a stack of blocks.

"Hey" he said spotting them "how is she?"

"As well as can be expected" Ziva said as she sank to the ground beside her son who giggled as he spotted her and held out one of the wooden blocks to her.

Gibbs nodded as he hauled himself up and moved over to where there were three cups of coffee and a juice box sitting on the table.

"I called Abby" he said quietly handing the cups of coffee out "McGee is driving her over and they both offered to take AJ back to your apartment and to look after him for as long as you need."

Tony nodded gratefully.

"How are you doing DiNozzo" Gibbs asked as they watched Ziva interacting with AJ.

Tony didn't answer at first. He just switched his gaze to stare down the corridor towards Tali's hospital room.

"I keep thinking about what happened to her" he whispered "about what she went through. Part of me wants to know what happened so I have a reason to kill that son of a bitch but the other half of me doesn't want to know what happened to my daughter… to my little girl… I mean it is bad enough that every time I close my eyes… I am rushing into that basement again… throwing open that door and seeing him… pinning my daughter to the ground ready to…"

He broke off taking deep breaths before continuing "I keep thinking what would have happened if we hadn't arrived when we did" he said shakily "or if we had arrived a minute later we would have been too late to stop him."

"Hey don't think about that" Gibbs interjected "don't think about what could have happened think about how you did get there in time and you did save her. She's ok Tony. She's alive… thanks to you."

Tony nodded and ran his hand through his hair before he looked at Gibbs "So what happened to him" he asked "what happened to Jabez."

"He is currently awaiting transfer to a Maximum security prison where he will remain until the Israeli government decide if they want to have him deported home where he can serve out life imprisonment there."

"He doesn't deserve to live" Tony growled

"Tell me about it" Gibbs agreed "But it is out of our hands now."

"Hey guys" came a voice and they looked over to see Abby and McGee coming across the waiting room towards them. "Hey" Tony said managing to push a small smile onto his face.

"She's awake" Abby asked looking relieved and Tony nodded "the doctor is with her" he said. "Listen guys with everything that has been going on I realised that I never thanked you for all your help with finding Tali and caring for AJ. I really appreciate all your help. Really I do." 

"You don't have to thank us" McGee said "Tali is a part of our family and we do what we have to do to protect our family."

"That should become one of the cardinal rules" came a weak voice from behind and everyone looked up and smiled as they saw Tali moving slowly towards them with the doctor. "She wanted to stretch her legs and say hello" the doctor said "she shouldn't be doing much walking at the moment but very small amounts won't hurt."

Tali smiled at everyone "hey Abby hey Tim" she said softly and they both grinned as they moved over to hug her gently.

"It is so good to see you" Abby said as she embraced Tali who hugged her back "you too" she whispered before pulling back and they saw she looked tired and drained as if that short journey from the hospital room and down the hall had exhausted her.

The doctor noticed this and instantly held out his arm "come on" he said "we should get you back into bed."

Tali shook her head "I'm fine" she insisted and took a few wobbly steps forward and sank in a chair "I'll be ok" she said to her doctor who didn't look convinced but he nodded "I need to go check on some other patients" he said "so I'll leave you with your family ok."

He looked up at Tony "don't let her do too much walking" he said "and get her back into the bed as soon as you can."

Tony nodded "thank you" he said quietly watching Tali closely as she slowly leaned forward in the chair towards AJ drawing her dressing gown tighter around herself. He knew she was feeling the cold so much more right now and from the way she was curling her toes up in her slippers she was cold but also way to stubborn to admit that to anyone.

He sighed wondering how hard it was going to be helping her heal when she wouldn't even admit how injured she was…

"How are you feeling" Abby asked Tali "is there anything we can do for you because you know we would do anything right? Even like murder Jabez. I could find I was to poison him in his jail cell you know it wouldn't be hard… all it would take would be someone on the inside and …"

"Abby" Tali interjected with a smile "please don't get yourself arrested trying to kill Jabez. I'm fine… I just really want to get out of this hospital."

"Well depending on what your doctors think that could take a while" Tony said sinking into the chair beside Tali who scowled at that news before she turned her attention back to AJ who was calling out to her eagerly holding up some wooden blocks to her.

"Are you still in pain" Ziva asked her gently. Tali shrugged "less than I was when I woke up" she said "but it still hurts when I move and breathe deeply."

Both Abby and Tim looked over at Tony questioningly obviously wondering why Tali wasn't taking any painkillers. Tony dropped his head hating how his daughter couldn't even take solace in her dreams as they continued to terrify her with the memories of what had happened and no doubt what could have happened.

Indeed this wasn't going to be an easy fix. In fact he worried there might be no fix at all. No way to repair the damage that Jabez had done. And if that was the case… what were they going to do now?

 **Hope you liked that.**

 **Let me know what you think**

 **Thanks**

 **Mysticgirl**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hi I am so sorry about how long this took. University work took a long of my time up. Anyway Enjoy.**

Chapter 11

It was a week later that Tali was released from the hospital and she didn't seem to have improved much. The doctors however had decided that there wasn't very much more they could do for her there so they allowed her to go home after making her promise to remain on strict bed rest until they decided she was ready.

Tony spent most of the morning before he and Ziva left to pick her up preparing himself to spend a lot of time battling her to stay on either the couch or in bed. But when they signed her release forms and took her down to the car he was surprised.

Tali barely smiled at them when they arrived and she kept her head down refusing to make eye contact the whole way down to the car.

The drive home was silent. Tony kept his eyes fixed firmly on the road in front of him whilst Ziva played with her charm bracelet. Tali curled herself up on the back seat staring out the window without really seeing anything until they pulled up outside their apartment building and slowly she uncurled her legs from beneath herself and clambered slowly out of the car.

Tony cast Ziva a worried look as they clambered out after her both totally confused as to what was with her.

When they arrived at the apartment they opened the door to see that the rest of the team waiting inside having all wanted to see Tali when she returned home.

When the door opened they all rose to their feet and the sight of them all made Tali start slightly before she recovered herself. She glanced at her parents before she forced a smile onto her face and slowly stepped forward to greet everyone.

Her fake façade seemed to please everyone except Gibbs who of course saw straight through it. He looked over at Tony and Ziva who both shrugged as they hung up their coats and watched as Tali sank into her favourite seat on the couch. Instantly Brodie moved cautiously towards her. He had been delighted when he had seen her come through the door and had rushed towards her making Tony grab him to stop him from leaping up to greet her.

But then when he had seen his mistress the large dog had stopped and sat down watching her with a worried expression on his face. Now he shuffled over to her and ever so gently rested his head on her leg and licked her hand quietly. Slowly Tali looked down at her dog who stared up at her with worried eyes before she slowly lifted her hand to stroke his head almost automatically.

She managed to maintain a small amount of conversation before when there was a calm in conversation she quietly excused herself and headed to her bedroom shutting the door behind her.

Everyone fell quiet then and looked at Tony and Ziva. "Is she ok" McGee asked looking worried for his honorary niece.

Tony pushed a smile onto his face as Ziva bent to catch hold of AJ who was making a beeline for Tali's door, crawling along confidently. He whinged in protest as she scooped him up and squirmed in her arms until she offered him a toy and he instantly settled to play with it, Tali forgotten.

"She's fine" Tony tried to reassure "she's just really tired at the moment. It's probably been exhausting for her."

Nobody looked convinced but slowly they all nodded and after another hour or so of small talk during which many glances were shot towards Tali's bedroom everyone bade their goodbyes and left one by one until it was just Gibbs left sat on their couch.

They all sat in silence for a few minutes before Gibbs spoke:

"Do you want me to take the little man for a couple of days" he asked nodding to Aiden who was settled on Ziva's knee.

Tony and Ziva both looked at each other before they both looked at Gibbs. "Thanks boss" Tony said "but I think we'll keep him here for now and see how it goes. We are going to try and keep things as normal as possible for her."

Gibbs nodded "let me know if you need anything" he said as he slowly rose to his feet. "Thank you" Ziva said softly as she watched him move towards the door. As he went he paused and slowly pressed his lips to the top of her head "it'll be ok Ziver" he murmured and she forced a smile onto her face before she nodded and watched as he headed out the door.

Once he was gone Tony closed the door with a sigh looking over at Ziva "what do you want to do now" he asked looking over towards Tali's bedroom door. Ziva sighed "I don't know" she said "maybe we should go see if she wants anything."

They waited until they had settled Aiden down for a nap before they both headed to Tali's room and Ziva knocked on the door. There was no answer so taking a deep breath Ziva carefully pushed the door open.

The room was dark with the curtains mostly closed. The bag Tali had brought home from the hospital lay discarded in the middle of the room unopened. Through the gloom Ziva could just about make out her daughter's shape curled up under the duvet.

As the light streamed in through the door Tali shifted and pulled the duvet up over her eyes mumbling.

"Tali" Ziva called out gently "why don't you come join us now. Everyone else is gone."

Tali didn't respond; she just pulled the covers back down enough for them to see her shake her head. "You sure" Ziva coaxed "it's movie night."

"Your choice" Tony added hoping that Tali might at least come lie on the sofa with them. But once again Tali shook her head.

Ziva sighed "do you need anything" she asked. All she got was another head shake.

"Ok then" she said trying to sound positive "well your father and I are right out here so call us if you need us and I'll bring you your medication when it is time to take them ok."

Nod

Biting her lip Ziva started to close the door before she spotted Brodie standing next to her legs staring at Tali looking confused. "Hey" she said and the dog looked up at her. Quickly she jerked her head into the room and Brodie instantly leapt forward and in a single bound leapt up onto the end of Tali's bed. He crawled forward whining gently before he settled down resting his head in the curve of Tali's hip. Ziva was relieved to see that after a moment's hesitation Tali's hand slipped down and stroked Brodie's neck.

Quietly she closed the door and turned to look at Tony who was staring at her "this isn't good Zee" he whispered "she can't just close herself off to the whole world."  
"I know" Ziva said "but we need to give her space to get over this at the moment. Hopefully tomorrow she'll have adjusted."

Tony didn't look convinced but he nodded and followed her into the kitchen.

When AJ awoke it was the middle of the afternoon and he was instantly looking for his sister. He sat outside her bedroom door patting at the wood calling out "Tahlee Tahlee" but there was no answer from within.

Feeling sorry for her confused young son who was usually doted upon by his big sister Ziva carefully scooped him up and ran her hand through his hair "it'll be ok neshama" she murmured as she carried him over to where Tony was sitting at the kitchen table writing up his report of what had happened that night they had rescued her.

After another hour or so Tony decided to take AJ down to the park to try and distract him. He opened Tali's door wide enough for Brodie to slip out before closing it again. Ziva waited until he had left with their son and dog in tow before she gathered up some of the medication Tali needed to take and headed over to her bedroom.

"Tali" she said quietly as she opened the door "are you awake aheva."

Tali didn't answer but she stirred under the blankets so Ziva entered and sat on the edge of the bed carefully reaching over to switch on the bedside lamp.

When the light hit her daughter's face Ziva instantly saw that she had been crying so she reached out and took her daughter's hand squeezing it tightly. "Tali" she said gently "take your medication… please my love."

Tali still didn't speak, she just slowly looked up at her mom with tear filled eyes but to Ziva's relief she slowly sat up and took the pills and the water she was offered and carefully swallowed the drugs.

Once she had done she tried to slide back under the blankets but Ziva kept hold of her wrist trying to keep her from lying down again "tateleh" she whispered reaching out to stroke her cheek with the other hand "what can I do to help… please my love tell me so I can help."

Tali just stared at her for so long Ziva thought she wasn't going to get an answer but then Tali shrugged and mumbled so quietly Ziva almost didn't hear; "nothing unless you can turn back time."

Ziva felt her heart ache as she stared into her daughter's pained and haunted eyes and more to comfort herself than her daughter she leaned down and pulled Tali into a hug closing her eyes as she savoured the feeling of her daughter in her arms.

She remembered that time when Tali had been missing and she remembered how empty her arms had felt with her daughter gone.

She felt Tali hesitantly wrap her own arms around her and together they sank back down into the bed.

Ziva stroked Tali's hair trying to comfort her. "Aht lo levad Tali" she murmured "aht lo levad."

Tali sighed and shifted "I know" she mumbled tiredly and Ziva smiled.

They both remained there together for a long time. Eventually Ziva looked down and saw that Tali was asleep, the drugs she was taking obviously having taken effect.

Ever so carefully she eased Tali out of her arms and slipped off the bed. Tali mumbled but didn't awaken.

She slipped back into the family room and over to the table where her laptop was waiting still open on her own incident report. She sighed and closed it not wanting to think back to what had happened to her daughter when she was trying to help her move on.

She heard the key in the lock and looked up as Tony entered with AJ in his arms. Brodie rushed in front of him and ran straight to Tali's room whining, wanting to get back to his mistress now that he had been walked. Ziva shook her head at him and pointed to his doggie bed. Slowly Brodie slouched over and dropped onto the cushion.

"She ok" Tony asked looking to Tali's room and Ziva shrugged "I don't know" she said "she let me in and I sat with her for a while but she barely spoke. She's sleeping now. That medication is very strong."

Tony nodded and carefully handed AJ over to his mother and the baby boy instantly smiled a smile that always lifted their moods and called out "iiimah" to her. Ziva smiled as she adjusted her grip on him and ran her finger down his cheek making him laugh delightedly.

In her room Tali lay listening to her baby brother laughing delightedly. She wanted nothing more than to go and play with her bandy brother as she had before this whole thing had happened. She loved making him laugh, hearing that joyful sound echo around their apartment always brought joy to her heart and laughter to her lips.

But right now it was too painful, both physically and emotionally. Every move she made was still like fire in her body and the vast quantity of painkillers she was taking made her feel too sluggish to do anything. She didn't want her family to see her like this. She knew it was just as hard for them as it was for her and she didn't want to make it worse for them. They had AJ to worry about now too. She didn't want them to spend all their time worrying about her.

She knew that her parents wanted to make things as normal as possible for her but it felt wrong. The idea of just having movie nights right now and playing with her brother felt like an alien concept. She had gone through hell and had survived. But she had still been burned by the fires and it was going to take a long time for that pain to fade. It wasn't helping that she felt like a flame herself. Everything she touched would catch alight. The only thing she could do to minimise the destruction she might cause was to keep her distance.

She sighed and rolled over on her bed wincing as the movement hurt her. Until she had recovered she would stay here. Somewhere where she wouldn't be causing her parents more pain. She yearned for her mother's comforting embrace that she had fallen asleep in earlier, but she would have to do without until the flames died away allowing people to see what remained of who she had been.

She heard AJ outside her door again and the familiar whine of Brodie wondering why she wasn't coming out to see him. She heard her mother come along and take AJ away ignoring his protests as she murmured gently to him telling him that it was time to go to bed. Brodie remained outside her door though. Tali could hear his snuffing breathing from under her door.

It wasn't much later that there was a tap and she instantly burrowed down as the door opened and she saw her father's silhouette. "Hey princess" he said gently as he came into the room with Brodie at his heels. "How you feeling" he asked as he crouched beside her bed whilst Brodie licked her hand enthusiastically hoping for some attention.

Tali shrugged gently shoving Brodie's nose away. She looked up to see sadness on her father's eyes and she felt a wave of guilt slip through her.

"Your mom and I are going to make some dinner now that the little troublemaker is in bed" he said "do you want anything specific?"

Tali shook her head "I'm not really hungry" she mumbled.

Her father sighed "Tali" he said "you have barely eaten anything all day. You need to eat something."

Tali shrugged "I'm not hungry" she repeated and Tony groaned feeling frustrated and very helpless; he didn't know what he could do to help Tali and even if he did she wasn't making it very easy.

But he also knew that Ziva was right. She did need to adjust and he needed to allow her to do that.

"Ok" he said gently bending to press a kiss to her forehead. "Let us know if you change your mind ok."

Tali nodded and kept her head down as her dad moved to the door. "Come on Brodie" he called looking back to where the big fluffy dog was sitting with his head resting next to Tali's hand. Brodie ignored him, his eyes fixed firmly on his favourite human.

"Leave him" Tali said quietly "he's ok" she slowly reached out and stroked his ears. Seemly sated by this touch Brodie lay down beside the bed and rested his head on his paws beside her eyes on the door as though he were guarding her.

Tony slipped out the room and moved into lounge where he sat on the edge of the couch letting out a sigh and he slowly ran his hand through his hair looking up as Ziva came out of AJ's room with his dirty laundry which she carefully placed in the basket before she looked at him.

"She said she wasn't hungry" Tony said and Ziva sighed "I don't know what to do now" she said and Tony reached out to catch hold of her hand. "I don't know either" he admitted "but we'll get through it just like we always do."

Ziva gave a weak smile before she nodded "come on" she said "we should make dinner."

They made dinner for themselves in silence eating the meal unable to talk about anything.

Once they had finished Ziva took a plate into Tali's room. Tali still declined food so Ziva left the plate beside her. But when she went back an hour later the food was untouched and Tali was sleeping.

Still troubled by everything that was happening to them they retired to bed early that night wondering what was going to happen the next day.

XO

When Ziva awoke the next morning it took her a couple of minutes to remember the events of the previous day and she sat up quickly before swinging her legs out of bed. Slowly she slipped out of the room and moved down the hall to Tali's room where she slowly opened the door and peered in.

She didn't know whether she should be relieved or worried when she saw Tali still lying in her bed sleeping. Brodie the dog was lying pressed up against her and he looked up when she entered and whined

"Shh" Ziva whispered before she patted her leg calling him to her and he quickly leapt off the bed. Tali didn't awaken but Ziva noticed that she kept flinching in her sleep and her hand clenched and unclenched. Ziva was sure she even heard her whimper "Amir" before she rolled onto her side and seemed to settle.

Biting her lip Ziva closed the door and headed down the hall to check on AJ. He was still sleeping which was a relief. Recently he hadn't been sleeping very well so she quietly backed out hoping he might sleep for another hour or so.

She headed back into her bedroom and began to pull on her work out clothes. As she did so she saw that Tony was stirring. "You going for a run" he asked groggily and she nodded "I'll take the dog" she said "I might be a while, I feel like having a long run."

"Ok have fun" Tony said and Ziva smiled as she bent to gently kiss him before she grabbed her trainers and headed to the living room where she slide on her shoes and attached Brodie's lead and headed out the door.

The park was as usual mostly quiet with a few other joggers and early morning dog walkers milling around. Ziva released Brodie from his lead and as he rushed off to greet some of the other dogs running around she quickly warmed up nodding in greeting to some of the joggers she knew before she called to the dog and took off across the field towards a trail that she enjoyed running round. It wasn't long before Brodie shot off ahead knowing where they were headed.

As she ran Ziva pondered what they were going to do with Tali. She and Tony had only been able to secure a week off work to help her recover. And judging from how yesterday had gone it was going to take longer than that for Tali to even begin her recovery.

She turned down her usual path at a steady speed watching Brodie bound on ahead of her pausing occasionally to snuffle at the bushes before he rushed after her eager to stay ahead.

She would have to try and talk to Tali when she got back. Even if she could only encourage her to eat; she wasn't going to watch her daughter starve herself because she was feeling miserable.

She paused in her usual spot for a breather and a stretch. Whilst she was doing that she pulled out her phone to check the time and was relieved when she saw that it was still early; no doubt her family would still be asleep.

As she was putting her phone away she paused and stared at her lock screen photo that displayed her whole family taken a few weeks ago in the park. Tony and Tali had been tussling in the grass before Tali had successfully pinned her father and sat on his back. AJ was sat beside them giggling up at his big sister as she and Tony grinned at the camera she had produced ordering them to smile.

Ziva felt her heart ache at the happy memories and wished nothing more than to be able to go back to that happy day and relive it over and over again.

Seemingly sensing her distress Brodie came over and nudged her hand. She smiled and rubbed his soft ears. "Don't worry" she murmured "we'll get Tali back"

At the mention of his mistress' name the dog perked up and wagged his tail making Ziva smile as she prepared herself for the rest of the run back home.

When she arrived home she found Tony standing in the kitchen with AJ on his hip.

"Hey" he said looking over his shoulder as she came in "good run."

"Yeah" she said moving over to the fridge pulling out a bottle of water and taking a drink. "What time did he wake you up" she asked smiling at her baby son who giggled and held out his hands to her.

"Only like half an hour ago" Tony said smiling at the little boy "not bad considering how little he has been sleeping recently."

Ziva nodded and looked towards Tali's bedroom. "Heard anything from her" she asked and saddened as he shook his head. "Here" he said holding Aiden out to her "you sort his breakfast out I'll sort ours out… how about some pancakes?"

Ziva pushed a smile onto her face "sounds wonderful" she said as she took Aiden and placed him in his highchair as he began to squeal at the prospect of food.

She sat down when his food was ready and began to spoon feed her eager son his breakfast grinning at the mumbles of delight he made as he had his hunger sated.

Tony was halfway through making the first batch of pancakes when they heard a door open and they both looked up feeling a mixture of relief and confusion as Tali shuffled out of her bedroom wearing her pyjamas and an old NCIS hoodie with her hair hanging messily around her shoulders.

"Hey" Ziva said gently shifting in her chair to get a better look at her daughter "how are you feeling."  
Tali kept her head down but managed a small smile and a shrug as she edged into the kitchen.

"You hungry" Tony asked "I'm making pancakes."

Tali considered him before she slowly nodded and Tony smiled "take a seat" he coaxed and slowly Tali slid into her favourite seat at the table capturing AJ's attention.

"Tahhhleee" he squealed turning away from his food to look at his big sister "tahhleeeee tahhleeeeee."

Tali gave her brother a tiny smile before dropping her head again allowing her hair to fall around her eyes like a curtain. AJ scowled not liking being ignored and Ziva quickly tried to recapture his attention with breakfast and juice but he shook his head and shoved his juice cup away

The cup fell to the floor and Ziva sighed before she bent to pick the cup up. When she next looked over she was almost shocked to see that Tali had caught hold of the spoon she was using to feed AJ and was slowly almost dazedly spooning the mush into her little brother's mouth. AJ took the food willingly staring up at her with his big brown eyes wide and confused.

Tali watched him tiredly, her eyes tracing over his face before a tiny smile slipped onto her face as he grinned at her and held up his arms to her.

Tali gave him a weak smile and offered him more food which he considered before opening his mouth allowing Tali to give him more food.

Ziva smiled and looked at Tony who was smiling too. He looked at her and nodded as he carefully placed a plate of pancakes in front of her "eat up princess" he murmured.

Tali looked up and smiled at him before she slowly handed the spoon back to Ziva and picked up the fork and began to slowly pick at the food.

She didn't eat very much. She pushed the food around her plate as she ate tiny amounts at a time. Both Tony and Ziva noticed how her hand shook violently making it difficult for her to cut her food and to hold her knife and fork. The doctors had warned them that her muscles might have been affected by her being hung from her wrists for long periods of time and it appeared that they were right. Ziva could see tears shining in Tali's eyes as she struggled, but she refused to ask for help and continued to pick at her food determinedly until she had eaten half of it and she quickly dropped her knife and fork before she pushed the plate away looking away.

"Do you want anything else tateleh" Ziva asked and Tali shook her head as she slowly rose to her feet.

"Why don't you lie on the couch for a bit Tali" Ziva asked as her daughter turned towards her bedroom. Tali shook her head as she made her way to her room.

"Tali" Tony whispered staring after her and she paused and half looked over her shoulder "don't shut yourself away… it won't help you."

"But it will protect you" Tali mumbled and Ziva frowned.

"Tali" she began but Tali had already stumbled into her bedroom and shut the door tightly behind her.

Ziva sighed and dropped her head. "I guess that is a start" she said as Tony sat down beside her. "Yes it is" he said "and it shows how strong she is; that she is able to keep moving on."

Ziva nodded before she looked up frowning as there was a loud knock at the door. "Who could that be" she murmured as she rose to her feet and headed slowly over to the door.

She opened it and blinked in surprise when she saw who it was.

"Amir" she whispered.

The boy smiled weakly at her. He looked tired with dark shadows under his eyes and his skin was pale. He had one hand resting over his stomach where he had been stabbed.

"Hi Ziva" he whispered as she stepped aside ushering him into the apartment.

"I thought you were still in the hospital" she said. He smiled weakly "I got released this morning" he said quietly "I asked the taxi to drop me off here instead of at home… I needed to know she is ok."

He looked over towards Tali's room "how is she?" he asked.

Ziva bit her lip and looked over at Tony who sighed.

"She's struggling" he said softly "she is locking herself in her room."

Amir's eyes turned sad "Tony… Ziva I am sorry for my part in what happened to Tali… believe me I would never have let her get hurt if I had any other choice."

"We know" Tony said gently "we know that you would have died to protect her… you nearly did."

Amir smiled weakly and his eyes flashed towards Tali's closed door. "How are you?" Ziva asked and he sighed "I'm probably doing better than Tali is" he said "the physical pain isolated manageable … the worry and guilt… not so much"

His eyes turned troubled and he looked down and began to twist his hands on his lap.

"Do you think…" he began before he paused and started again "do you think she will see me?"

Ziva glanced at Tony before she rose "let me see" she said gently and she headed over to her daughter's bedroom.

Tali was lying on her side when her mother opened the door and she quickly pulled the blankets up under her chin.

"Tali" her mother said gently as she slipped into the room opening the curtains enough to light up the room "Tali... Amir is here"

Tali felt her stomach clench and her heart beat faster at the mention of Amir's name.

"Tali he wants to see you" her mom said carefully "he is worried about you… won't you come out and see him?"

Tali instantly shook her head "no" she whispered "I can't… I don't want too… not yet"

"Why not tateleh" Ziva asked gently brushing hair out of Tali's face.

"I can't" Tali whispered "I'm not ready to see him yet… he is too much of a reminder of what happened to me… and I for him… I need more time."

Ziva paused considering her before she sighed and bent to gently press her lips to the top of her daughter's head "alright" she said gently before she rose and headed back out the room closing the door behind her before she turned to see both Tony and Amir watching her.

She hesitated before she pushed a smile onto her face.

"She is sleeping at the moment Amir" she said in an apologetic voice "I don't think she want to be woken up… sleep has not been easy for her recently."

She suspected that Amir didn't believe her but he nodded and rose to his feet "of course" he said "I'll leave her to rest… I should get home myself anyway… doctors told me to get as much rest as possible."

Slowly he rose and reached for his bag but Tony beat him to it. "Come on" he said "I'll drive you… you shouldn't be walking."

Amir looked like he was about to protest but Tony gave him a firm look and urged him towards the door and slowly Amir complied. Before he left though he turned to look at Ziva "can you tell her something for me?" he asked and Ziva nodded.

He hesitated before he looked her squarely in the eyes "tell her that I meant everything I said to her in the basement" he said seriously "tell her I meant it from the bottom of my heart and that what happens next is completely up to her. Even if that means she never wants to see me again…then so be it… I will respect her wishes."

Ziva nodded and Amir smiled "thank you Ziva" he murmured and after casting one final glance at Tali's door he turned and left with Tony behind him who was giving Ziva a questioning look clearly wondering what Amir had said to Tali in the basement.

Once they were gone Ziva went back to Tali's room and opened the door. Tali now had her eyes closed and wasn't moving. Ziva suspected she was faking but decided to respect her daughter's wishes and quietly closed the door.

She headed back into the kitchen where AJ had finished his breakfast and was playing with his cup. Slowly Ziva lifted him up into his arms and cradled him close for a few minutes before she carried him into the living room and set him down in front of one of his favourite toy and after playing for a few minutes to grab his attention she moved away and settled on the couch groaning and closing her eyes briefly as she thought about how much had happened already in the day and how it didn't bode well for the rest of the day.

Tony returned shortly after and fell onto the couch beside her opening his arm so that she could lean against him. "Amir ok" she asked and he nodded "I have that old couple who he rents the room from a hundred bucks to keep an eye on him and to call me of he has any trouble"

Ziva smiled and leaned her head on his shoulder closing her eyes savouring the momentary feeling of serenity she felt.

Tony rubbed his thumb gently against her shoulder for a few minutes before he slowly and hesitantly asked "What did Amir mean when he said that he meant everything he said to her in the basement?"

Ziva hesitated before she let out a long sigh before she decided to tell him what Tali had confessed to her in the hospital.

"Amir admitted how he felt about her" she said gently "he told her th

at he is on love with her and that he has been in love with he since the first day he met her."

Tony sat in silence as he processed that before he let out a sigh "well I guess neither of us can act surprised" he said softly "I think we both knew that from the day we first met that boy" Ziva nodded into his shoulder.

"How did Tali feel about this proclamation" Tony asked.

It took Ziva a minute or two to speak and when she did she sounded like she was fighting to keep the emotion out of her voice.

"She said that she feels guilty because she was the reason he broke. He didn't want to see Jabez… assault her so he gave him the code. Then she told me that she felt guilty that Amir loved her of all people"  
She let out a shaky breath "Tali shouldn't have to feel like that Tony" she whispered "she shouldn't have to feel guilty about being loved. She is nearly sixteen. She should be carefree and happy not sad and guilty. I want things to be better for her from now on Tony but how can I make it better after she has been through more than I have. How can I do that Tony?"

"Shhh" Tony whispered as he tightened his embrace around her "it will get better Ziva I promise… it has to get better for her. And we are going to be there to help her aren't we. We aren't going to let it get worse. We'll be there for her through it all. She'll see that soon."

Neither of them noticed that Tali's bedroom door had opened slightly and on the other side their daughter sat on the floor with tears dribbling down her cheeks as she listened to her parents talking about her.

"How will she see that when she barely comes out of her bedroom" Ziva asked "she won't spend time with us."  
Tony was silent for a minute or two before he spoke. "You know before Amir got out of the car he told me something" he said hesitantly "he told me why Tali is locking herself in her bedroom."

Ziva looked up at him questioningly and he managed a small smile as he looked down at her. "He said that she is locking herself away to protect us" he said and Ziva frowned in confusion.

"He said that he thinks she doesn't want us to see her in pain." He said "because she loves us and knows that it hurts us to see her in pain."

Tali closed her eyes letting out a breath as she realised how well Amir really did know her. She felt a smile tug at her lips before she pushed it away listening to her mother respond to her father.

"I think he might be right" Ziva said softly "but I would rather see her in pain than not see her at all. I miss her you know. I want to see her. She has to realise soon that she isn't alone and that everyone she knows will be here for her."

Tali closed her eyes and sighed again before she closed her eyes and waited a minute before she slowly closed her bedroom door and shuffled slowly back over to her bed and lifted the blankets up and slid back into the bed.

As she did so she reached for her phone which was sitting on her bedside table where her parents had left it.

Slowly she pressed the power button and stopped when she looked at the lock screen. It was a picture she had taken a few weeks ago when she had snuck up behind Amir in the school courtyard. She had wrapped her arms around him making him start before he had laughed and pulled out his phone and told her to smile.

And that picture had become her lock screen with then both grinning at the camera and her arms wrapped around her neck.

She found herself staring at the picture for a long time staring into Amir's eyes. Then she slowly unlocked the phone and slowly accessed her photo library and scrolled through the photos until she spotted one that she liked and slowly she clicked on it smiling as an image of her little brother filled the screen with him grinning as he crawled towards the camera reaching out with one hand trying to grab the phone she stared at it before she flicked across and smiled again at the other photos that followed of her family and friends.

She realised then that her mom and dad were right. She wasn't alone. Her family was there with her. It wasn't going to be easy. But hopefully her family would help her heal. But it wasn't going to be easy.

 **Hope you enjoyed this. Once again sorry again about how long it took.**

 **Please review – Hopefully I'll have the next chapter ready by next week**

 **Thanks Mysticgirl**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hi everyone sorry that this took so long. University is very time consuming at the moment. Hope you enjoy this.**

Chapter 12

The next few weeks passed in much a similar fashion. Tali stayed in her room most of the time but slowly began to come out and spend more time with them. She barely talked but having her out of her room was a start and Tony and Ziva were careful not to push her too much.

After their week off finished they managed to arrange it so that one of them could work at home to keep an eye on Tali, taking it in turns to head into the office. Tali insisted that she was fine but neither of them wanted to leave her home alone. Especially when she was still struggling.

Many times they had been woken in the middle of the night by her screams and had to wake her up from her nightmares. Afterwards she would cry and cling to them as they tried to comfort her whilst struggling to remain composed themselves.

They sent AJ to day care everyday trying to keep things normal for him and to keep him away from Tali's pain.

Today Tony had been into work and even with a fresh case it had been hard to focus on the dead navy officer when he knew his daughter was in pain.

He headed to the day care to pick his son up. The people running the centre smiled sympathetically at him as he came in. They knew what had happened and had been helping out in any way that they could which had been a tremendous help for them when Tali had had hospital appointments.

"Hey bud" he said quietly as AJ spotted him and lifted his arms to him. He lifted him up smiling as AJ patted his cheek. "Come on then champ let's get you home shall we" he said as he grabbed the little bag they had packed for him and headed back out of the centre and headed back to the car.

AJ sat still as Tony strapped him into his travel seat. "Tahhlee" he asked and Tony smiled weakly "yeah we'll go see Tali bud."

When he arrived home he was quite surprised to see Tali sat on the couch staring at the TV without really seeing it whilst Ziva stood in the kitchen.

"Hey princess" Tony said gently as he set AJ down by some of his toys. Tali looked up at him before she returned her gaze to the TV and rested her head on her hands.

Tony frowned and looked over at Ziva before he moved into the kitchen "she ok" he asked and Ziva shook her head "Not really" she said "I took her to the hospital for the recommended therapy" she said "it didn't go well."

"Oh" Tony said reaching for the coffee pot "what happened."

"Well" Ziva said as she reached for a jar of food for AJ "she struggled with all the work they asked her to do with her hands."

Tony winced. Tali was still struggling to use her hands. She struggled to grip things and it upset her when she dropped something. She also had difficulty breathing sometimes. After the waterboarding breathing deeply was not an easy task especially after a nightmare.

"Then the doctor wanted her to see a therapist" Ziva continued "she was not happy about that. Protested that she didn't need to see a shrink but eventually she went in. When she came out thought she was not happy and the therapist said that she was very closed off and refused to open up. She has barely spoken since then."

Tony sighed looking over at Tali before he smiled at his wife and headed over to sit beside Tali on the couch. "Hey ninja… I hear you had a rough sort of day"

Tali slowly looked over at him and nodded "I'm not seeing another therapist" she said firmly and Tony quickly held up his hands "Ok ok" he said "if you don't want to see another shrink then that is fine. I'm not gonna force you sweetheart."

Tali shifted and brushed her hair out of her face. Movement didn't seem to pain her so much anymore though the painkillers she still took were still strong. She brought her knees up to her chest and rested her chin on them.

Tony thought for a minute before deciding to push Tali ever so slightly.

"So what movie do you want to watch after the little man goes to bed" he asked expecting Tali to make an excuse and head off to her room. He was surprised however when Tali studied her little brother and looked over at him "I wanna watch something before he goes to bed" she said "I wanna watch Disney with him."

Tony smiled and he saw Ziva mimic the motion out of the corner of her eye. "Sounds like a plan my princess" he said "and which Disney movie do you want to watch."

A small smile crept onto Tali's face as she looked at him "the best one" she said and he grinned " _The Lion King_ it is" he said.

He rose to his feet and headed to the kitchen to help Ziva with dinner. "Progress" he murmured and Ziva nodded "I think Disney will be good for her" she murmured "she loved it as a child and it will certainly not set her back a few stages in her recovery like some things might."

Tony nodded as he began to set the table before he headed over and scooped AJ up into his arms and carried him over to his highchair. Tali slowly drifted over after him and sank into her chair watching with sad eyes as things she might once have been able to help with, she now avoided out of fear of failing such tasks.

Dinner was the usual quiet affair. They no longer had to try and persuade Tali to eat, but she rarely finished her meal or asked for more food during the day. She kept her head down concentrating solely on keeping hold of her knife and fork as she ate.

When she was done she mumbled something about having a shower before she shuffled off to the bathroom and they heard the shower start.

As Tali began to slowly take of her clothes she took a shuddering breath and turned away from the mirror. She hated seeing her reflection now. She had even gone as far as coving the one in her bedroom up with a blanket. She didn't like seeing her marred skin.

Jabez had done plenty too her. A lot that wouldn't leave a mark but what had scarred her was frightening to look at and it always caused her to flashback. The problem was it wasn't just her recent scars, it was her old ones too.

Swallowing she stepped into the tub and lifted her head soaking her hair. Lifting her arms she winced as the motion tugged at the stitches of the wound on her collarbone before she gritted her teeth and carried on carefully soaping her hair until she decided it was clean.

Slowly she began to wash her body gritting her teeth and frowning as her fingers bumped over the electrical burn scar on her hip. She closed her eyes and took a deep shuddering breath as an image of Jabez standing before her thrusting the cattle rod into her hip flashed before her and she flinched taking deep breaths as she tried to remain calm.

She felt tears slip down her cheek mingling with the water from the shower and slowly she sank down to her knees in the tub and sat under the running water as memories flooded over her. She remembered the feeling of Jabez on top of her and the feeling of his hot breath on skin as he bent over her.

She trembled and found herself continuing to scrub at her skin hating how she could still feel him all over her and how she wanted nothing more than to get rid of that feeling.

She didn't realise how long she had been sitting there scrubbing at her legs and arms until there was a knock at the door and she heard it open. "Tali" her mother called "are you alright my love."

She started in surprise before she stood "I'm fine" she said abruptly "I'm ok I swear"

"Ok" Ziva said not sounding sure "well we are ready when you are my love."

"Ok" Tali called as she shut off the water. She waited until her mother had left the bathroom before she slowly pushed back the curtain and reached for the towel. Still refusing to look in the mirror she wrapped it around herself and stepped out of the tub and carefully dried herself off. She saw that her mother had left her a clean set of pyjamas and she gratefully slipped into them before she pulled her sweatshirt back on and opened the door.

Her mom and dad were sitting on the couch talking quietly as AJ played on the rug. They both looked up as she entered and smiled at her. She smiled back and moved forward to sit on the other couch as her father pressed play on the remote.

AJ looked up at the music and a smile slipped onto his face as he recognised one of his favourite movies and he turned and crawled over to the couch Tali was sitting on. "Up Tahhlee up" he complained and slowly Tali looked down at him before she carefully reached down and scooped her little brother up and lifted him up to sit beside her on the couch.

AJ grinned and patted her cheek gently before he settled down to rest against her and turned his attention to the TV. Like his sister and father he was very fond of movies and it was the only time he would sit still. He loved watching the colours and hearing the sounds and would watch transfixed until it was over.

Ziva watched her children out of the corner of her eye as she rested against Tony's chest. Tali looked pretty content with her little brother settled next to her. Almost as content as AJ who sat giggling and pointing to the screen as the animals moved around. Ziva noticed how Tali's arm was wrapped around her little brother holding him protectively as she gazed at him. After everything she had been through maybe AJ would be the one to help her recover.

From the bedroom they heard Tali's phone ring. It was the specific ringtone that she used for whenever Amir was calling.

Tali ignored the phone and kept her eyes fixed firmly on the screen. After glancing at Tony Ziva too returned her eyes to the movie not knowing what they were going to do. Amir had been calling every day trying to talk to Tali but she still refused to see or speak to him.

The phone rang on and on for what felt like an eternity before it stopped and Tali visibly relaxed and settled down to watch the movie with her brother.

They sat in silence throughout the rest of the movie till it ended and looking over Ziva saw that AJ was nodding off where he sat beside Tali.

Slowly she rose to her feet and moved over to the other couch and gently lifted her son up into hr arms cradling him against her chest as he snuggled down resting his head on her shoulder. She smiled at Tali who gave her a small smile back as she slowly uncurled herself and headed towards her own room closing the door carefully behind her as Tony slowly rose to his feet and began to clear the mess they had made before he moved into the bedroom and readied himself for bed as Ziva entered the room.

She gave him a small smile as she quickly pulled on her nightwear and clambered into the bed beside him.

"We are making progress" Tony whispered before he kissed the top of her hair "we won't be sad forever Ziva."  
Ziva smiled up at him "I know" she said softly "things will get better for us. They always do for us."

Tony nodded and kissed her gently on the lips before they both settled down in each other's arms and closed their eyes.

XO

A scream jerked Tony from his sleep and he sat up looking around for any danger as another cry broke the silence.

He leapt out of bed leaving Ziva stirring before he dashed out of the room and over to Tali's room throwing open the door where he stopped as he saw Tali writhing in the bed crying out.

Quickly he rushed over and fell to his knees beside the bed. "Tali" he called "Tali shh it's ok princess shh wake up."

Tali woke up with a loud cry of fright scrambling to get away. "Shhh" Tony soothed "shh it's ok honey."

"Dad" Tali whispered staring at him as she sat there breathing heavily. Tony nodded as he waited for her to calm down. Instead though her eyes filled with tears.

"Dad they were coming for me" she half sobbed "they were coming to get me and they were going to hurt me"

"Shh shh they're gone" Tony whispered cupping her cheeks gently "they are gone princess I promise they won't hurt you again."

Tali stared at him still breathing fast. "Easy honey just breathe, nice and slowly" Tony murmured wanting her to calm her breathing before she started hyperventilating. It took a few minutes for Tali to slow her breathing down and Tony could hear that each breath was laboured. She stared up at him with something that looked like familiarity in her eyes as though she remembered being in this situation and then all at once her eyes filled with tears.

"They still hurt me every night" she whispered and Tony sighed as he gently pulled Tali into his arms hugging her tightly feeling her arms gently encircle his neck and grip a handful his shirt as tears began to fall freely down her cheeks.

Tony sat with her for most of the night holding her as she cried murmuring gently to her whilst trying to reassure her that she was all right.

Eventually she drifted off into a less than peaceful sleep but Tony found himself unwilling to leave. He cradled his daughter tightly as she slept closing his yes and finding that his own nightmares returned. Over and over again he found himself rushing into the basement and seeing the outcome change every time.

Sometimes he arrived too late and found Jabez hurting his daughter and her pitiful cries of pain filled his ears. Another time when he burst through the door he found himself staring at his daughter's dead body whilst her eyes stared blankly at him wondering why he hadn't come to save her.

Tony woke every time with a gasp and would instantly look down at his daughter to reassure himself that she was ok and that she was alive.

When morning came Ziva found him hugging his daughter tightly. Her eyes turned sad when she realised that her daughter had been dreaming again.

Tony opened his eyes and spotted her standing in the doorway. He gave her a weak smile before he slowly shifted out from under Tali leaving her still dreaming curled up in a ball.

"I hate that she still dreams" Tony whispered miserably as he prepared them both a coffee "even in her sleep she can't escape those terrors."

Ziva sighed and wrapped her arms around him. "One day it will get better" she whispered as she gently kissed his cheek. He smiled at her "I know" he said cupping her face gently before he kissed her forehead and turned back to preparing coffee.

They both looked up as Tali came out of her room looking tired. "Hello aheva" Ziva said gently "how are you feeling?"  
Tali just shrugged as she sat down and crossed her arms and ducked her head. She didn't speak and she didn't accept the food that they offered her.

She didn't speak until AJ was up and he was sitting on Ziva's lap playing with her hair that she abruptly spoke.

"I want to give my statement today" she said quickly making her parents look up at her.

"What" Tony asked looking confused and Tali looked up at him with her eyes sad.

"I want to go to NCIS and give my statement" she said "I remember more from my dreams about what happened to me and I want to forget. I know you have all been delaying it trying to help me recover but I want to get it over and done with."

Both Tony and Ziva looked at each other before they looked back at Tali. "Are you sure tateleh" Ziva asked cautiously and Tali nodded "I just want to get it over with" she implored so after another glance at Tony Ziva nodded. "Very well" she said softly "do you want any breakfast."

Tali shook her head. In truth she looked like she was going to throw up at the idea of having to talk about what she went through. "Ok" Ziva said "go get ready aheva."

Tali nodded and headed off to her bedroom. Ziva looked over at Tony and saw the same worried expression on his face as she rose adjusting her grip on AJ as she headed to his bedroom to get him ready wondering how this day was going to affect Tali.

When she had dressed her son she set him down watching as he crawled over to his toys and began to play. Then she headed over to Tali's room and knocked before opening the door.

Inside she found Tali standing in her underwear. She had pulled the blanket she had thrown over the mirror aside and was staring at her scarred body, her fingers tracing lightly over the bullet wounds and the new electrical burn on her side. In the light from the window the marks from the whip stood out and Ziva closed her eyes fighting back the memories of her twelve year old daughter's pained screams as her skin was laid open by the whip.

"I wish I could go back" Tali whispered still staring at her reflection "I wish I could go back to when I was twelve. Before I was broken for the first time. I wish I could go back and do it again."

"I wish that too aheva" Ziva whispered as she moved over to her daughter and placed her hands on her shoulder "I wish I could have shielded you from this life more than I did."

"It wasn't your fault" Tali mumbled before she met her mother's eye in the mirror. "Do you wish you could go back and do your childhood again" she asked "without being part of Mossad?"

Ziva thought for a moment before she shook her head. "No" she murmured making Tali frown "really" she whispered "why not."

Ziva smiled weakly "because as painful as my past was; losing my family and joining Mossad and doing all those things to people, it is what brought me to America. It is what brought me to your father. It is what gave me you and your brother."

She gently kissed her daughter on the cheek "and I wouldn't sacrifice you for anything" she whispered wrapping her arms tightly around her daughter.

Tali smiled and rested her head against her mother's. They stayed like that for a minute or two before Tali pulled away and headed to her closet to pull out some jeans and a t-shirt. Slowly Ziva backed out of the room and headed to her own where she found Tony readying himself for work.

"She ok" he asked and she nodded "apart from wishing she could go back to when she was twelve, before everything happened."  
"Don't we all" Tony muttered as he opened their safe and pulled out their guns and badges and handed Ziva hers. "I'll go get the little man ready" he said and headed out the room.

Once she was alone Ziva closed and allowed her strong walls to crack a little as she felt misery crash down on her. She allowed it to suffocate her for a minute, letting it all out before she took steadying breaths and composed herself and headed out into the lounge.

Once they were all ready, they headed down to the car. Tali looked around almost nervously as they entered the underground garage below their apartment building.

She had only left the apartment twice since they had bought her home from the hospital and each time she seemed uncertain of her decision to leave. Ziva smiled reassuringly at her. "It'll be ok" she whispered and Tali nodded not looking convinced.

They dropped AJ off at the day care before heading into work. Tali didn't speak the entire ride and for the first time ever she didn't look happy at the sight of the NCIS building. In fact she even looked a little scared.

When they arrived at their floor she stepped out of the elevator looking worried as she stepped cautiously over to the bullpen where McGee and Gibbs were already working.

They looked up as they entered and seemed very surprised to see Tali. They both rose to their feet and moved round form behind their desks.

"Hey sweetpea" Gibbs said gently "what you doing here?"

Tali gave him a small smile as she carefully accepted his hug. Then she hugged McGee before mumbling "I want to give my statement today."

Both McGee and Gibbs both instantly looked to Tony and Ziva who nodded and shrugged as they slowly sat down at their desks. Gibbs looked back at Tali who had her head bowed where she stood in front of him. "Are you sure honey" he asked "we can wait if need be"

Tali shook her head "I know you need it to finish prosecuting… him… I have been here long enough to know how the justice system works… and I just want to forget… so let me tell you what I remember so that I can move on."

Gibbs looked at her trying to get a read on her before slowly he nodded and gently pulled her into a hug. As he did so he murmured in her ear "I take it you don't want your mom and dad to hear it."

Tali nodded into his shoulder so as he released her he looked at Tony and Ziva once again. "You two stay here" he said "McGee go through their statements and catch Ziva up on what she missed yesterday."

His agents nodded and he nodded his head to Tali towards the stairs and slowly she headed towards them feeling her parent's eyes on her as she did so. As she began to walk up them she glanced over and realised that most of the agents on their floor had their eyes on her staring at her as she headed up to Vance's office. She ducked her head and quickened her pace along the top platform until she was waiting outside the door to Vance's office.

She waited until Gibbs joined her and he had told Vance's secretary that Tali was ready to give her statement. "Do you have to be there" she asked.

He looked at her and nodded "I was the lead investigator in your search. I need to hear it ready for the sentencing trial."

Tali nodded and shuffled her feet. In truth she would rather none of her family heard what happened to her. She didn't want them to know what she had been through.

They waited in silence until the door opened and Vance appeared in the doorway studying the two of them before he said "come on in" before he turned and headed back into his office.

Tali glanced at Gibbs who nodded and squeezed her shoulder as they walked forward into the office. Vance gestured to the conference table. "Have a seat" he said and slowly Tali sat down at the head of the table whilst Vance and Gibbs sat on either side of her.

"Are you sure that you want to do this right now" Vance asked gently and Tali nodded "just let me get this over with" she whispered.

Vance nodded and carefully placed a video camera on a tripod on the desk. "We need to record this ok" he asked.

Tali nodded but eyed the camera uncertainly "just please try not to let my parents see it" she whispered.

Vance nodded "we will do our best" he said.

He switched the camera to record and opened the notebook in front of him.

"Begin when you are ready Tali" he said gently "tell us about how you and Amir Kedar were taken."

Tali didn't speak for a minute or so before she eventually began to talk. Softly at first but her voice became stronger as she spoke.

"Amir and I… we went to the gym as we always do and then we got the bus back to my place. We always walk through the park because it is quicker. We were halfway through when I thought I saw something and stopped. Seconds later we were attacked.

We both fought trying to get away. One of them spoke and I realised that they were Israeli. I kept trying to fight but they grabbed me, they overpowered me and hit me over the head and knocked me to the ground. Amir tried to protect me but they knocked him out and bound our wrists before we were taken to a van and they gave me drugs to knock me out.

The next thing I knew I was being dragged down a corridor by these two guys. They dragged me down the corridor to this room and chained me to a chair."

She paused then biting her lip. "What happened next" Vance asked gently and she looked up at him as haunting memories appeared in her eyes before she continued.

"Jabez came and introduced himself to me then. He told me that he wanted something from Amir and that as long as Amir did as he was told me that my part would be minimal. I knew that meant he would kill me and I bit him. He got mad and gagged me and then he had his men drug me and I blacked out.

When I came round they were bringing Amir in to the room. He was horrified and furious when he realised that they had me and begged him to let me go. Jabez said that it was never going to happen and that there I was there to provide an incentive for him."

A quiver entered her voice as she continued "Jabez said that he had been watching us and that he saw how much Amir cared for me… he said he would take me and break me as many times as he wanted unless Amir gave him what he wanted."

She stopped and let out a shaky breath looking around at them both. Neither Gibbs nor Vance said anything. They just remained silent waiting for her to continue.

"They left us alone and Amir told me what they wanted. That his father had had sensitive information but Amir had password protected it on a flash drive and they had the flash drive but needed the code.

Amir wanted to give them the code immediately but I made sure that he didn't. When Jabez came in and took the gag out I told him not to give him what he wanted. That was when they found my ID card in my pocket and they freaked at it. They had been watching me but they hadn't been watching my family. They didn't know I was the daughter of two very special agents."

She tried to smile but couldn't and she began to twist her hands on the table and she dropped her head refusing to look at them.

"Jabez realised that he was going to have to speed things up" she whispered "so he strung me up, held me down and put a cloth over my face and began to water board me."

She broke off and took a very shaky breath "I… I couldn't breathe" she choked out "I was drowning. All I could hear was Amir screaming and begging them to stop and Jabez laughing. Then he released me and let me breathe before he did it again and again and I was going in and out of that water filled airless hell."

She sniffed miserably and her hair fell around her face as she stared at the table "I didn't want to give up" she whispered "but it was like I didn't have a choice. The pain disappeared and everything went black."  
She looked at them miserably "I died" she whispered staring between them "they killed me. Took them seven minutes to resuscitate me. They only did it because Amir hadn't given them what they wanted. He said that next time he wouldn't save me."

She sniffed again and a couple of tears splashed down onto the table.

"Are you ok" Gibbs asked "we could continue later on if you want."

"No it's ok" Tali said taking a deep breath. When she spoke next her voice was steady and even.

"They left the room and I saw that Amir was crying. He said he didn't want me to go through it anymore and that he was going to give them the code the next time they came in to stop them from hurting me. I told him not to. It took me a while to persuade him to keep fighting. I told him that I didn't want to die again. That once was enough for me that day. I told him to keep fighting but I didn't know how long that would last.

I knew we couldn't stay there so I managed to get to my jacket that they had left in the corner. In the pockets they had left some bobby pins that I put in when they annoyed me in my hair."

As she spoke her hands slowly moved up to play with her hand, twisting it round her fingers tugging at it gently.

"I used them to pick my handcuffs before I freed Amir. I was so tired. Everything hurt. I knew that I couldn't fight and that Amir wasn't going to be able to take them all. Then Amir spotted a small window high in the wall. He must have known he couldn't fit out because he told me to run and find help… I didn't want to leave him but he didn't give me a choice… he gave me a knife, smashed the window and lifted me up and shoved me out."

Both Gibbs and Vance frowned and looked at each other before looking back at Tali. "You escaped" Vance questioned "what happened next?"

Tali nodded "I ran" she said softly "I ran as fast as I could through the woods trying desperately to get away but I could barely breathe. I mean they had broken rips when they resuscitated me and I couldn't run very far before I had to stop.

I hid amongst the roots of a tree as they ran past me before I continued at a much slower pace because I was hopelessly lost before I saw train tracks in the distance and headed towards them. That was then Jabez and his men located me and tried to catch me again. I fought to get free and in the process…"

She broke off biting her lip as she looked between them. "Hey it's ok" Gibbs said gently "just tell us what happened. It is going to be ok."

Tali stared at him looking like she was terrified of telling them the truth before she dropped her gaze again and began to speak.

"I remembered that Amir had given me a knife and as one of them came at me I yanked it out and… I don't really remember even deciding to do it… I just did it. I slashed at his throat with the knife and then his blood sprayed across my face and he fell to the floor… dead."

She hesitated again looking at them as Gibbs looked at Vance who nodded to him reassuring him that he saw Tali's kill as self-defence.

"Keep going sweetheart" he whispered "It's ok"

"I ran" Tali said "I ran as fast as I could but they overpowered me and hit me over the head. They dragged me through the woods to this old abandoned house in the middle of the woods and back down to the basement where they had been beating Amir. One of his eyes was swollen shut and he was covered in blood.

They let me go to him and I held him… trying to reassure him that it was going to be ok. Then he held me and I felt safe in his arms. Then Jabez pulled me away from him."  
Her voice broke and she sniffed before she rubbed her eyes roughly to prevent the tears from leaking out before she carried on.

"He strung me back up and shot me full of adrenaline before he began to strike me with a cattle prod. I don't know how long that happened for but by the time he was finished I could barely breathe and he dropped me to the ground.

Amir was yelling at them, he was begging Jabez to let him get to me and I don't know why but he did. The next thing I knew Amir was holding me in his arms and he was reassuring me. He helped me calm down enough to breathe but I was so tired. I was fading and he tried desperately to get me to stay awake."

She paused before she looked up at them. "He kissed me" she said and Gibbs shifted looking at her as she stared at him "I guess that it might be relevant for you to know in the trial, you never know what they might try and say in court.

She shifted again still looking down at her lap "I passed out" she said and her eyes filled with tears "when I... when I woke up…" she took a shaky breath "Jabez was… he was shoving Amir's head in this tub of ice water, dunking him over and over again. I tried to get him to stop but he just laughed so I summoned up every ounce of energy I had left and flung myself at him knocking him and Amir to the ground.

He didn't like that so he strung me back up so that I had to watch as he hurt Amir again and again. As he did so Amir… he admitted that he had feelings for me."

She fidgeted nervously before she continued "he said that he loved me" she admitted "he told me that he loved me every time he was allowed to come up for air. I wish he hadn't told me though… I wish I didn't know… he wouldn't have told me if he hadn't thought we were going to die."

Gibbs slowly reached out and caught hold of her hand squeezing it gently as she sniffed miserably taking a few shaky breaths before she pressed on obviously eager to finish up and move on.

"When he got tired of hurting Amir Jabez saw the alert you had put out on me and Amir. He got nervous but he was curious to see what you knew. Amir was smart. He managed to fool him into calling. I didn't really want him too though. I didn't want to talk to mom and dad and cause them pain. But that is what Jabez wanted. He wanted to cause maximum pain possible."

She looked at Vance who nodded encouragingly to her so she continued.

"I knew that it was my only chance to slip you a clue so I told you about all the train tracks that I saw as best that I could. They strung me from the ceiling from my wrists whilst they went out and I was struggling to breathe. When they came back they let me down Jabez started to taunt Amir… he started to… feel me up and he saw how it angered Amir… so he… he…"

"Easy" Gibbs said gently "take a breath sweetheart." He feared what she was going to say and didn't want to hear it but he couldn't walk out on her now.

Tali took a few steadying breaths and her hands moved back into her hair and she began to twist and tug at it nervously.

"Jabez told Amir that he knew how to stop me being hurt. I fought back and he got mad and wrapped his belt round my throat and began to choke me. That was when Amir finally broke. He screamed at Jabez that he would give him what he wanted so he stopped and dragged me over and put a laptop in front of Amir and held a knife to my throat. Amir put in the code…" she paused and looked away "the code was my name" she admitted "Talia… Kedar."

Vance raised his eyebrows and looked at Gibbs who kept his eyes fixed on Tali scanning her for any sign that she might need him.

"After he had the code he stabbed Amir in the gut before yanking me away and… then he pinned me to the ground and unbuttoned my jeans."

She closed her eyes and flinched as she remembered his weight on top of her and his breath on her skin.

"He said it was going to be Amir's punishment for betraying his father" she half sobbed. "I remember him coming down on me whilst Amir begged him not to hurt me as he tried to get to me even though he was bleeding out.

That is when the door opened and dad came in and saved me. I thought I was hallucinating at first. Then I heard him and mom and realised I was safe. I was alive but I don't know if I am going to be ok."

She broke off looking between Vance and Gibbs waiting for one of them to say something. Neither of them spoke though. They just sat there in almost stunned silence amazed at what she had been through. The doctors at the hospital had told them she had been through a lot but hadn't been able to give them any more information. To hear now what she had been subjected to and somehow survived was astounding. They sat in silence whilst Tali fought back tears sniffing miserably at the painful memories.

Eventually Vance broke the silence. "Thank you Tali" he said gently "I know that must have been difficult for you."

Tali shrugged "what happens to me now?" she asked.

"I need you to stay in the bullpen for another hour or so" Vance said "I need to talk to… one more person before I can debrief you and tell you what happens to you next ok."

Tali nodded and slowly rose to her feet and Gibbs saw that her hands were clenched into fists and trembling.

Slowly he rose to his feet and moved towards her. "Hey" he said gently reaching out and touching her arm and she looked at him. "You ok" he asked gently.

Slowly Tali nodded but Gibbs could see it in her eyes that she was lying. "Come on" he said "let's get you back to your parents."

Tali nodded and took a few unsteady steps towards the door with Gibbs right behind her.

She made it out onto the top platform before she stopped and Gibbs instantly moved to stand in front of her. "Hey" he said softly "You ok."

She nodded shakily "just talking about it made it all so much more real you know. And bought back all the memories."

"I know" Gibbs said gently "trust me honey they will fade, you just have to give it time."

Tali nodded slowly before she looked over his shoulder and her eyes widened before she exhaled sharply.

Gibbs turned and spotted who she was staring at standing next to Tony who was looking very apprehensive.

"Amir" she whispered.

 **Hi sorry again for how long this took. Unfortunately until I figure out how to be a real writer university has to come first and I have a 3000 word essay to write – yay.**

 **Anyway hope you enjoyed that chapter. I'll try and get the next one up faster.**

 **Please review. I love hearing what you think.**

 **Thanks mysticgirl**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey everyone. I am so sorry for disappearing on you. I honestly don't know where time went I mean one minute I had just uploaded the next it had been a month. I feel horrible but you all know how life can be. Anyway I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

Chapter 13

Tali stared at Amir as he moved slowly towards her staring at her as she shifted uncertainly.

"Tali" he whispered whilst Tali took a few uncertain steps back. Slowly Amir stopped as his eyes travelled over her body as Tali crossed her arms across her chest.

"Hey DiNozzo" Gibbs said and when Tony looked up at him. "Come on" Gibbs said jerking his head towards the stairs and he began to head down. After a moment's hesitation Tony followed leaving Tali and Amir standing on the platform together.

An awkward silence fell over the two of them for a few minutes as Tali kept her head down uncertainly until Amir eventually spoke. "How are you" he asked.

Tali just shrugged uncertainly not knowing what to say to him. He still looked tired and pale and his hand was resting over his stomach. "I wanted to talk to you" Amir said "I called."

"I know" Tali whispered "I just… I wasn't ready to talk to you."

"Ok" Amir said "I'll give you space Tali, you just let me know when you are ready and I will be there for you."

Tali swallowed and brushed her hair out of her eyes and shifted on her feet trying to figure out what she was going to do.

"Tali" Amir whispered "talk to me Tali."

"I can't" she whispered "not yet… Amir please… I can't"

"Why not" he asked moving towards her but she backed away maintaining the distance until he stopped with a hurt look in his eyes.

"Why not Tali what's wrong" he asked once again.

"It's too painful" she whispered "I need time."

"Is it what I said in the basement" Amir asked and Tali flinched at the mention of the basement. "No" she said before she turned and began to make her way down the stairs towards her family.

"It is isn't it" Amir said following her until she stopped halfway down turning to face him again. As she did so she saw her parents and the rest of their team turn to watch them.

"I meant what I said Tali" Amir said "I meant every word."

Tali took a shaky breath "I know" she said

"So what you are avoiding me because you don't feel the same way" Amir asked.

"No" Tali whispered looking up at him as he slowly descended the stairs to stand on the same level as her "no Amir… I don't know how I feel."

"You don't know if you love me the way I love you" Amir asked looking confused.

Tali groaned and began to make her way back down the stairs "Yes Amir I don't know if I love you. I care for you yes but…" she paused and broke off before she stopped beside the stairs and turned to face him as he stopped beside her "we went through hell together Amir" she said "I was _tortured_ for almost twenty four hours during which time I was killed and brought back and then you told me that you loved me… can you understand why I am hesitant to accept everything that happened down there."

"I didn't just say it because I feared I was going to die Tali" Amir said sharply "I said it because I meant it and I wanted you to know the truth."

"I know" Tali pleaded "but a lot happened and I haven't come to terms with everything that happened down there." She slowly moved closer to him staring into his grey eyes "which is why I ask that you give me the time you promised me" she said softly.

As she stared into his eyes she felt a sensation of falling and she remembered their kiss down in the basement. She remembered his scent engulfing her as his soft lips enveloped hers and his arms wrapped around her holding her tight as she clung to him tightly not wanting the moment to end. Then she felt strong arms grabbing her yanking her back as Jabez's laugh filled her ears.

Instantly she jerked back letting out a gasp as Amir reached out to her looking concerned. "Tali" he whispered but she shook her head as tears filled her eyes "no" she choked out before she turned and ran.

"Tali" she heard her mother call as she ran past the bullpen but she didn't stop running as she skidded round the corner struggling not to break down.

She heard the elevator ding and as two agents stepped out she ducked in and slammed her hand onto the button to close the doors before she flicked the emergency stop switch stopping the elevator before it could begin its descent.

She slowly sank to the floor breathing heavily as she began to run her hands through her hair struggling to breathe. She felt tears in her eyes as she rested her head on her knees trying to calm down.

She heard someone banging on the elevator doors. "Tali open up" she heard her dad call "come on princess open up."  
"Go away dad I'm fine" she managed to choke out.

"Tali I can hear you crying" her dad called "please don't make me pry these doors open."

"Go away" she half yelled half cried.

Outside the elevator Tony turned to look at his team and Amir standing a few feet away. They all looked back at him not knowing what to do.

Gibbs then stepped forward "McGee" he said "take Amir up to Vance's office so he can give his statement" he said.

"No I need to know that she is ok." Amir said staring at Gibbs pleadingly.

"We'll let you know" Gibbs said "but I think you need to go now kid, she needs space, just like you promised her."

Amir looked like he was about to protest before he backed down and nodded and turned heading towards the stairs with McGee right behind him.

Gibbs turned his attention back to the closed elevator doors and the two worried parents standing outside. Ziva was trying to get Tali to open the door but she was having about as much luck as Tony had.

"Tali please come out aheva" she pleaded.

"No please just give me some time" Tali called back.

"Tali I am not going to leave you in the elevator" Ziva called "you can have as much time as you want as long as you come out of the elevator."

Tali didn't respond but they could hear the faint sounds of her sobs.

"What's going on" someone asked and they all turned to see Vance striding towards them.

"Nothing to worry about Director" Gibbs said turning to face their boss.

Vance gave him a suspicious look before he looked at Tony and Ziva still standing by the elevator. "Tali in there" he asked and after a moment's hesitation they both nodded.

"She's struggling" Tony said and Vance nodded. "I know" he said "and I sympathise but she can't stay locked in the elevator."

"Understood Director" Tony said quietly and Vance nodded before he turned and headed back towards the stairs.

"Tali you need to come out" he said "Vance says you can't stay in there."

"You never follow the director's orders why the hell are you suddenly following them" Tali yelled and Tony groaned resting his head on the cold metal doors.

"Ok that's it" he suddenly said before he caught hold of the elevator doors and began to try and pry them open groaning as he did so.

That was when the elevator whirred back into life and Tony leapt back looking up at the numbers above the doors sighing as it indicated that it were going down. He turned and frowned "where's Gibbs" he asked and Ziva looked around "he was right beside me" she said and Tony huffed again "well Gibbs knew where she would go" he said and Ziva nodded "Gibbs knows everything" she said.

XO

When Tali heard her dad trying to pry the door open she instantly started the elevator back up and pressed the button for one of the lower floors. She steadied herself taking deep breaths wiping her eyes as the elevator dinged and she stepped out as soon as the doors opened.

As she jumped out she heard a familiar voice say "should have gone to the evidence garage" and she whirled round to see Gibbs leaning against the wall beside the elevator.

"Pressed the wrong button" she muttered heading towards the stairs but Gibbs stepped in her way and caught hold of her arm.

"Hey" he said and slowly he looked up into his bright blue eyes "talk to me sweetheart."

"I can't" Tali whispered "I just need space"

"Don't shut us out sweetpea" he said keeping hold of her arm "we want to help."

"I know" Tali said

"Then why are you pushing us away" he asked catching hold of her other arm "we want to help so why turn your back on us"

"I'm not" she said trying to pull herself away put Gibbs kept a tight hold of her.

"Yes you are" he said sharply "you are pushing us away and you aren't fighting."

Tali looked up at him "what are you talking about" she asked "I am fighting."

"No you are not" Gibbs said "all you are doing is surviving. What happened to the Tali who fought everything that was placed in her path?"

"She got tortured by an Israeli psychopath who lives for the thrill of other people's pain" Tali retorted loudly.

"So" Gibbs asked raising his voice to match hers "you got abducted when you were twelve… twice. I watched them lay your back open with a whip. You nearly died in that hospital after being shot. But you didn't. You fought. Then not even six months later you got abducted again by your grandfather who transported you to Israel and then trained you to kill before sending you undercover. Then you got abducted by a terrorist and flown back home where you stood beside a bomb with a gun to your temple before you fought and ended up shooting yourself to save the lives of hundreds including that boy who has been calling every dammed day asking after you. You struggled after that but you didn't give up then either. You fought."

He stared at Tali seeing her eyes fill with tears once again "so what makes this time so different" he asked quietly.

Tali stared at him uncertainly as the tears dribbled down her cheeks "I don't know" she whispered "maybe because I died."

Gibbs inclined his head to one side as Tali shuffled on her feet "I died Gibbs" she whispered "I was killed by Jabez and bought back. I know I have had near death experiences before but this time I was actually dead and when they bought me back all I could see was Amir crying. His wrists were covered in blood from where he had been fighting so hard to get free from his chains and I saw the pain I had caused by leaving."

She stared up at him with the ghosts of her past haunting her eyes. "It suddenly became all the more real that I could die at any given moment and it freaked me out and I was suddenly terrified that I was going to die again and the thought of hurting everyone that I love. I kept thinking of how it would hurt you all."

"It wouldn't have hurt us" Gibbs said quietly thinking back to the fear he had felt when it had seemed they weren't going to make it to Tali in time "it would have destroyed us."

"Exactly" Tali said "I'm scared of hurting you all."

Gibbs sighed and pulled her into her arms holding her tight. "You are hurting us now sweetheart by hiding everything. We are your family and we want to help you just we have every other time you have needed us."

Tali sniffed miserably before she sighed "I'm scared Gibbs" she whispered "Jabez… he scared me… I felt so vulnerable with what he did to me and now I suddenly wonder if I am as strong as what I thought I was. I couldn't fight to get away when they came to grab me. I couldn't fight when I escaped. I couldn't get away. I like to think that I can fight and defend myself but I can't. I'm not strong Gibbs. I feel weak."

Gibbs instantly gave her a small shake "don't you ever say that again Talia Kaitlyn DiNozzo" he said fiercely "you are one of the strongest people I know. You would have to be to survive what you went through in that basement."

"Then why couldn't I escape?" Tali whispered.

"Tali" Gibbs said gently "you were chained and beaten up you shouldn't feel weak because you were unable to escape. You were nearly dead when we found you, it's a miracle you survived in the first place."

Tali stared at him before she sighed "I'm so tired Gibbs" she whispered "I'm tired and it hurts and I feel like everyone around me is being hurt and I hate that."

"You are hurt too" he said gently "and we hate that just as much as you hate seeing us in pain, so don't block us out… all we want to do is help you."

Tali stared at him before she slowly leaned forward and hugged him tightly as he gently encircled his arms around her holding her tightly as he stroked her hair gently whispering reassuringly to her as she rested her head on his shoulder staying quiet as he comforted her gently.

"I don't know how to act around my mom and dad" Tali whispered "I don't want them to know what happened to me but they don't understand what I am going through and it is getting harder to hide everything from them."

"You shouldn't hide it from them sweetpea" Gibbs said cupping her cheek gently "they are your parents"

"Which is why I don't want them to know. Please don't tell them. You promised earlier that you wouldn't tell them."

"And I won't" Gibbs said "but I just think that you should tell them, your mother has been through a lot and she would understand how you felt if you told her what happened. And your dad loves you so much kid. It's killing him seeing what you are going through but not understanding it."

"I know" Tali said softly ducking her head.

Gibbs watched her before he gently squeezed her arm "come on" he said gently "let's get back upstairs" he said.

"I don't want to bump into Amir" she said looking worried.

"You'll have to face him eventually" Gibbs said "so as the other kids your age seem to say… suck it up"

Tali managed a weak smile before she nodded and followed Gibbs back to the elevator watching as he pressed the button for their floor and stepped back to stand beside her as they rose up.

"How do you want to play this" he asked.

"Just natural" she said "I don't want attention."

"Alright" he said as the elevator dinged and the doors opened. Quickly they arranged a neutral expression onto their faces before they stepped out heading for the bullpen where the rest of the team including Abby were waiting.

"Oh are you ok" Abby gushed running forward to fling her arms around Tali pinning her arms against her sides.

"I'm fine Abby" she said quietly "I just had a bad five minutes… I'll be ok"

She waited a few minutes before she awkwardly patted Abby on the back encouraging her to let her go.

She looked round at everyone who was watching and shuffled her feet ducking her head "I would really appreciate it if everyone you know just went back to work."

Slowly everyone nodded and moved back to their desks. Ziva eyed her daughter as she moved forward towards her desk before she spoke hesitantly in Hebrew to her daughter. Tali gave her a small smile and responded to her mother in Hebrew before she moved over to the desk chair that was located between her mother and Gibbs' desk where her bag sat. Slowly she settled down pulling a book out of her bag and settling down bending her head to hide her face.

Everyone looked at each other before they all settled back at their desks and tried to continue with the case whilst Abby after a moment's hesitation headed back to her lab casting worried looks over her shoulder as she went.

It wasn't long before they sensed movement just outside their bullpen and they all except Tali looked up to see Amir standing there. He looked tired with his own ghosts present in his eyes.

Tony and Ziva gave him a small smile which he returned before he fixed his eyes on Tali who kept her head bent trying desperately to act like she didn't know everyone was watching her.

Amir gazed at her for a few minutes before bowing his head and looking away "I'll see you soon" he said quietly to Tony and Ziva.

"Need a lift" Tony asked gently and Amir shook his head "Director Vance is having an agent take me home" he said "I'm getting my final check up at the hospital tomorrow before returning to school so he told me to rest up."

Ziva swallowed and glanced at Tali at the mention of school. The topic of school had come up a couple of times but Tali had never displayed any interest in going back to school yet. No one had pushed her to think about when she would return. The teachers were being supportive. They were sending class notes and homework to the apartment but it was yet to be even glanced at by Tali.

"Good luck" she said softly as Dorneget appeared and Amir nodded gently before he zipped up his jacket and after glancing at Tali one last time he headed towards the elevator. As he did so Ziva saw Tali lift her head slightly and glance towards the elevator as the doors slid closed.

Sighing Tali closed her book "I'm gonna go sit in Abby's ballistic lab and get some peace and quiet" she said before she rose to her feet and slowly headed towards the stairs.

Everyone tried to focus on their work for the rest of the afternoon before packing up and Tony headed down to Abby's lab and he frowned when he realised there was no music. "Abby" he called as he stepped in and Abby turned quickly "hi Tony" she said quietly "Tali's in the back lab. She took her pain medications and they made her sleepy."

Tony slowly stepped into the ballistic room and managed a tiny smile as he saw that Tali lying on Abby's air mattress under a blanket resting her head on Bert the hippo with her book under her arm.

Abby slowly moved over to stand beside him. "She looks like she used to when she was a kid" Tony murmured "as soon as she could read by herself she was reading before bed all the time. So many times she fell asleep like that. With a book under her arm."

"I remember" Abby said shifting "she was so cute"

"I miss those days" Tony said "when everything was happy"

"We all do" Abby said "but we still have happy times Tony, and there will be more happy times."

"At this moment those times feel so far away" Tony said softly before he slowly moved forward and crouched beside Tali and gently shook her.

Tali started slightly as she awoke before she relaxed as she saw him. "Hey" he said with a small smile "you ready to go home"

Tali smiled and nodded before she slowly sat up brushing her wild hair out of her eyes before she reached for her trainers and slowly slipping them on.

"Thanks for letting me take a nap down here Abby" she said quietly.

"No problem" Abby said giving an awkward smile "any time and if you… you know need to talk or anything… I'm here for you."

"I know" Tali said and she hesitated before she moved forward to hug Abby who quickly enveloped her honorary niece into her arms hugging her tightly.

Tony smiled as he watched them before shifting as Tali stepped back "I guess I'll see you soon" she said and Abby nodded watching as they headed quickly to the elevator and Tony pressed the button for their floor.

"You feel better" he asked as they travelled up and Tali nodded "a bit" she said "I think talking about it brought it all back up to the surface and then seeing Amir… it was all just too much."

"It'll get easier" Tony said and Tali nodded before she looked at him.

"Hey dad" she said and Tony quickly looked over at her as she stared up at him "I need you to tell me that everything is going to be alright" she said "I need to hear my dad tell me that I'll be ok."

Tony instantly reached out and pulled her into his arms holding her tightly as she snuggled in close.

"Everything is going to be alright" he vowed "I promise Tali I am going to make sure that everything works out for you and I don't care how long it takes I am going to fight with all that I am to make things right… and I know that you are going to be more than ok"

He looked down at her as she leaned back to look him in the face. He smiled as he reached down to cup her face "you Tali are going to be great" he said "I know it. You are going to be incredible. There is no way that you won't be."

"How do you know that" Tali asked and he grinned at her "because I am your father and I know everything" he said "and because I know you."

Tali managed to smile "I love you daddy" she whispered and Tony smiled "I love you too princess no matter what I'll always love you."

They remained like that until the elevator doors opened and they both looked up to see Ziva standing there waiting for them.

She smiled when she saw them standing together and inclined her head to the side "room for one more" she asked and Tony smiled at her as he felt Tali rest her head on his chest "bring it in" he said and Ziva smiled as she moved into the elevator and wrapped her arms around her husband and daughter holding them both tightly as she kissed the top of Tali's head.

They remained there for a long time clinging to each other tightly before Tony let out a small sigh "we should go get the little man" he said and Ziva nodded as she rubbed her daughter's arm gently before they all stepped out into the bullpen and headed back to their desks.

Tali quietly scooped up her backpack and turned to smile at Gibbs and McGee "I'll see you soon" she said hesitantly moved forward to hug them both goodbye.

"You take care of yourself sweetheart" Gibbs whispered and Tali nodded before she turned and followed her parents towards the elevator.

Gibbs waited till the family had stepped into the elevator and the doors had closed behind them before he turned to McGee.

"Have you heard back from the prison warden?" he asked and McGee nodded "the warden said that the Israeli government doesn't want to extradite Jabez or his followers. In fact they are denying that he is even theirs."

"Figures" Gibbs muttered "wonder how Director David feels about that."

McGee shrugged "so now we have Tali and Amir's statements we can start to prosecute Jabez right."

Gibbs nodded "But we are going to do this slowly and we aren't going to make any mistakes" he said.

"Which is why I am taking the case away" Vance said suddenly appearing in the bullpen making Gibbs turn to look at him "why" he asked softly.

"Because if anyone catches wind of the fact that Tali is your goddaughter and that you led the search then the case would be open season for the defence attorney" Vance said "and I'm not even mentioning the fact that we allowed Tony and Ziva to remain on the case."

"He abducted a teenage girl and tortured her Leon" Gibbs said "how can there be any doubt."

"I'm not taking any risks" Vance said "I want you both to write up your statements and have them ready by the end of tomorrow."

Gibbs inclined his head before he looked towards McGee "head home" he said softly "I'll see you tomorrow morning."

McGee nodded and quickly gathered up his things before he turned and headed towards the elevator.

Once he was gone Gibbs looked at Vance "he's gonna stay locked up" he said.

"We aren't planning to let him go Gibbs" Vance said "but he will be getting a trial and we can't guarantee anything."

"He isn't getting out" Gibbs said firmly "so help me he isn't going to hurt her ever again."

Vance raised his eyebrows at him knowing fully well what he meant by that. "Go home Gibbs" he said "get some rest."

Gibbs nodded watching as his boss headed back up the stairs before he slowly grabbed his things ready to go home but by no means planning to rest. In face he felt like he had a date with his boat and his bourbon in his basement.

XO

When Tali got home she headed to her bedroom to place her bag in her room. She found herself looking around as she kicked off her shoes. Her room was a mess. She hadn't been maintaining it since she had returned from the hospital. She had been struggling to maintain herself so her room wasn't a big priority.

She slowly placed the book she had been reading on the table beside her bed. She had been finding reading very therapeutic recently, allowing her to escape into another world when things got too much for her.

She looked up as there was a knock on the door and smiled as her dad entered with AJ in his arms. "Hey ninja" he said gently "your mom and I were gonna order Chinese. Fancy a takeout."

Tali nodded "sounds good" she said softly reaching out as Brodie came bounding towards her smiling as he eagerly licked her hand.

"Good" he said "well your mom is just feeding the little man and I'm going to take the mutt out to get the food whilst your mom sorts out your brother."

"Ok" Tali said "I'll see you later."

Tony nodded "choose a movie to watch when we sit down" he said and Tali nodded watching as her dad called her dog out of her room and headed out. Tali wondered round her bedroom for a while staring at her possessions before she paused by the window and she found herself staring at the picture frames holding frozen memories.

She smiled as her eyes travelled over the pics with her and various members of her family and friends. She ran her fingers over the frames gently sighing at the happy memories before she cocked her head to the side listening as a delighted laugh sounded around their apartment before she slowly moved over to the door and peered out as another giggle sounded followed by her mother's laugh.

Hesitantly she moved through the apartment and hesitantly peered into the bathroom and felt a small smile slip onto her face as she spotted her brother sitting in the bathroom surrounded by bubbles giggling as he splashed around.

Her mother was kneeling beside their tub grinning at her son's antics as she reached into the water moving a little plastic boat around on the water watching as AJ reached out for it grinning excitedly.

He looked up and spotted Tali then and he grinned before he reached up holding his hand out to him "Tahhleee" he said and Ziva looked up to see her standing in the doorway.

"Hey" she said gently "you ok"

Tali nodded and slowly moved into the bathroom and knelt beside her mother who smiled and watched as Tali smiled at her brother who grinned at her "Tahlee bubs" he said pointing and Tali hesitated before she reached out and picked up the tub of bubbles and pulled the little stick out and gently blew a handful of bubbles out making AJ squeal in delight as he grabbed at the bubbles splashing water in his eagerness making Tali and Ziva both jump back away from the water before they burst out laughing as AJ stared at them laughing with them.

Ziva felt her heart sour at the sound of her children's laughter and she smiled as she watched Tali grin at her brother as she blew more bubbles making him grab for them and kick his legs splashing more water around again.

The smile remained on Tali's face for a short while before it faded as she leaned back on her heels with a sigh. Ziva watched her before she reached into the tub and pulled the plug letting the water drain.

She reached into the tub and lifted her squirming son up and quickly wrapped him in a warm towel rubbing him dry. "Tali" he complained holding out his arms and Ziva glanced at her daughter who nodded and carefully took her little brother onto her lap hugging him close as he snuggled close.

Ziva moved around the two of them carefully tidying up the bathroom before she slipped into AJ's rooms rummaging through the chest of drawers until she found some of his pyjamas and she quickly headed out smiling when she saw that Tali had carried him into the living room and had settled on the couch with him and was hesitantly playing peek-a-boo with her brother who loved that game and was laughing in delight as Tali hid behind the towel and he grabbed at it eagerly before shrieking as she dropped it to smile at him.

"You want to get him ready for bed" she asked and Tali nodded reaching up to take his clothes from here before she turned her attention back to her brother and began to ready him for bed as Ziva tidied the living room until Tali's phone began to ring making her start.

"I'll finish him up" Ziva said "you take that call."

Tali nodded suspecting it was Amir and she realised that she really did need to talk to him so she rose and headed over to her bedroom and answered her phone.

" _Hello"_ she asked.

" **Hello** **Metukasheli how good it is to hear your voice again"** came a very familiar voice making Tali freeze and let out a choking gasp fighting not to panic.

She stood there struggling to breathe as a chuckle sounded **"surprised to hear from me my yona? Well I am sorry I didn't call to check in on you sooner but I don't get very much time to make phone calls in prison sweetheart, and to be honest I thought you might not survive your injuries. A source told me you were in hospital for a very long time."**

" _What do you want?"_ Tali managed to choke out

" **Just to catch up metukasheli"** Jabez said and she could almost hear the smirk in his voice **"and to tell you not to let your guard down because it isn't over. Not by a long shot. I plan to have so much more fun with you."**

Tali swallowed fighting back tears before she looked up as she heard a knock on the door and saw her mother standing there with AJ on her hip looking at her questioningly "you ok aheva" she asked softly and Tali quickly nodded mouthing 'I'll be out in a minute' before she turned away from the door as her mother backed out.

" _Just leave me alone"_ she whispered _"you lost. The flash drive was destroyed. You gain nothing from coming after us again."_

" **Only the pleasure of watching you crumble"** Jabez said smoothly **"and believe me my little flower I will take great pleasure in that. You and I will see each other again and I plan to pick up right where we were rudely interrupted by your daddy."**

Tali shivered and closed her eyes breathing deeply. _"No"_ she eventually managed to whisper _"I gave my statement today… so did Amir… we made sure that you stay inside for the rest of your life."_

" **Don't count on it sweetheart. A trial gives me a sentence yet it doesn't tie a noose round my neck. I don't intend to stay in prison any longer than I have to and I promise you I am going to come after you and your little boyfriend as soon as I am out."**

" _You won't get out"_ Tali whispered and Jabez laughed.

" **Are you trying to convince me or yourself"** he goaded **"anyway my dear I must go. Sadly I am not allowed to talk on the phone as much as I would like. I'll see you soon though… I promise"** and with that he hung up.

Tali stood there for a few minutes before she slowly dropped the phone onto her bed and sank down staring at the carpet until she sensed movement in the doorway and then Brodie was nudging at her hands whining gently. "Hey pooch" she said, gently rubbing his ears before she heard he murmur of her mother and father's voices in the kitchen.

"Come on" she said rising to her feet and patting her leg "let's go see what food there is."

At the mention of food Brodie leapt to his feet and dashed off towards the door and leapt out of the room. Managing a smile she slowly moved into the living room pausing as she saw her parents standing close together talking quietly.

She watched them savouring the sight of them together smiling as her father gently wrapped his arms around her mother and kissed her neck making her laugh gently before she spotted her daughter standing watching and she quickly tapped Tony's arm making him lift his head and spot her.

"Hey ninja" he said "ready for food"

"Yeah" she said slowly shuffling forward grabbing Brodie's bowel and quickly filling it with kibble from the tub kept under the sink "just didn't want to interrupt you two."

"I wish you had thought like that when you were five and loved to interrupt" Tony said "I think that is the reason it took so long for us to give you a brother."

Tali pulled a face as she grabbed her dinner and moved to sit on the couch.

"Did you choose a movie" Tony asked.

"Er no" Tali said "I got distracted."

"Who was on the phone" Ziva asked as she moved forward to settle on the couch.

"Um Chloe" Tali said "she wanted to check in and see how I was."  
Ziva nodded eyeing her daughter before she turned her attention to the TV as Tony selected a movie and quickly dropped onto the couch beside his wife tugging her closer before he looked at Tali and patted the seat on the other side of him "come sit down" he coaxed and Tali smiled before she shuffled over to sit beside him quietly leaning against him.

Tony smiled pleased to see her relaxing after the day she had had. It reminded him of the good old days when Tali had been little and he, Tali and Ziva used to watch movies every night before Tali went to bed every night. He smiled at the memories before they settled down for the evening.

They all watched the movie commenting quietly on continuity errors as they munched through the noodles trying to act like everything was normal.

When the movie ended Tali sighed as she stretched her legs and slowly rose to her feet and turned to face her parents. "I'm gonna go to bed" she said and they both nodded as she bent to hug them gently. "I love you" she whispered in each of their ears before she headed to her bedroom.

Tony and Ziva smiled at each other. "Maybe she is getting better" Ziva murmured and Tony nodded "she is" he said "slowly but surely."

Ziva nodded and gathered up the mess they had been making before she looked around. "Where is the dog" she asked.

Tony frowned as he looked around before noticing that Tali's bedroom door was slightly open and he quickly headed over to peer inside.

Smirking he leaned out "found him" he said and slowly Ziva moved over to peer inside smiling as she saw the large dog lying on Tali's bed pressed up against her. Tali had her arm wrapped tightly around her pet and her face was relaxed.

Ziva looked at Tony who grinned at her "looks like the pooch is on Tali duty tonight" he said wrapping his arm around her feeling her arm gently slide round his waist.

Slowly they made their way towards their bedroom pausing to double check on their sleeping baby son before they made their way into their bedroom praying that things were slightly better now.

 **Hope you all enjoyed that. Once again I am sorry that took so long.**

 **Please review. I love hearing what you think and it really boosts my confidence and encourages me to write.**

 **Many thanks**

 **Mysticgirl**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey guys. Merry Christmas and a happy new year. I wish you all the best of luck for anything that comes at you this year. Sorry this chapter has taken so long but I was away and then working at a pub whilst I am home from uni and I really wanted to spend some time with my family. I also have exams in a couple of weeks so have been studying hard. Anyway hope you like this chapter. Sorry if it appears a bit rushed.**

Chapter 14

Two weeks passed before Tali decided she was ready to go back to school. It had taken her a while to decide she was ready. The idea of going back to a school where she would be gawked at and talked about was terrifying for her. After the last time she had gone back and had struggled to stay calm around all the whispers no one had pushed her knowing that it was hard enough for her to move on without the other kids harassing her to know what had happened.

When she had hesitantly said she thought she was ready everyone had instantly told her not to rush and to take her time but she had said she wanted to try and move on. She had struggled to catch up with all her work and was still uncertain about a lot of things but knew she couldn't avoid school forever.

The Monday morning that she was due to start she lay awake curled up in her bed playing with the edge of her quilt staring into space. Seemingly sensing her distress Brodie whined and shifted up the bed towards her nudging her arm.

"Hey bud" she murmured "how do you think today is going to go for me huh? Think I'll get harassed a lot?"

Brodie whined and licked her hand making her smile gently.

There was a tap on the door and she looked up as her mother slowly came into the room smiling at her. "Hey" she said gently. "Hi" Tali said shoving Brodie off the bed as her mother came and sat next to her.

"How you feeling" she asked and Tali shrugged "dreading it" she said "but I need to do this."

Ziva sighed and nodded reaching out to stroke Tali's hair before she rose as a small cry sounded from the next room. "Get dressed aheva" she said gently as she rose and headed to get her son.

Tali lay there for another few minutes before she slowly sat up and swung her legs out of bed and headed to her wardrobe. She stood there staring at all her clothes biting her lip before she selected a pair of jeans and a large baggy t-shirt which she slipped on before she ran the brush through her hair. She shuddered as she glanced at her reflection in the mirror still not sure if she liked her appearance.

Slowly she shuffled out of her bedroom to find her dad soothing her little brother who was still mumbling obviously grumpy after waking. "Hey ninja" he said gently. "Hi" Tali said forcing a smile onto her face.

She moved into the kitchen and slowly reached for a mug and poured herself a cup of coffee before she reached for a bowl and the cereal and headed for the table sitting down.

She smiled at her brother as her father set him in his highchair and he giggled and reached for her. "Hey AJ" she said "you looking forward to another fun day at day care."

AJ grinned at her before spotting her dad coming over with his breakfast and he instantly focused on that. Once no longer the centre of her brother's attention Tali quickly dropped her head and focused on her breakfast ignoring the glances she knew her dad was throwing her way.

Her mom came back from her usual run with Brodie just then and as soon as she had finished her breakfast Tali busied herself making a fuss of her dog, feeding him his breakfast and playing Tug of War with his favourite rope toy until it was time to leave and she slowly headed into her bedroom and picked up her backpack stuffed with all her notes and books.

The drive to the school was quiet until they parked up outside the large brick building and they had turned the ignition off. AJ seemed to sense the unease in the car because he sat quietly playing with a toy as Tali stared out the window at all the kids milling past.

"Hey" Tony said gently and she slowly looked at her mom and dad who had both twisted in their seats to look at her "do you want us to come in with you" he asked. Tali forced a smile onto her face "no it's ok, you are already running late for work… and I think I just want to try and do this myself you know…"

Neither of them looked convinced but they both nodded. "Tali don't feel like you have to complete the whole day" Ziva said gently "if you want us to come and get you just call… we will be there as soon as we can… promise me you will call."

Tali nodded "I promise ima" she whispered before she bit her lip as one of the bells rang and all the kids began to swarm inside. "I guess I should get going" she said and hesitantly Tony nodded "you need to go to the main reception and let them know that you want to start up again" he said and Tali nodded reaching for her backpack.

"Are you sure you are ready aheva" Ziva asked seeing fear building up in her daughter's eyes. "No" Tali said "but I have to do this."  
"Ok" Ziva said "I love you."

"Love you too" Tali whispered as she opened the door and carefully slipped out of the car shouldering her backpack before she slowly began to walk towards the school. As she passed kids stopped and turned to look at her gawking.

Tali didn't look at anyone but she quickened her pace so that by the time she was at the front steps she was practically sprinting into the building.

Tony sighed and looked at his wife. "I have a really bad feeling about this" he said and Ziva nodded reaching out to squeeze his shoulder as he slowly pulled away from the curb and headed towards AJ's day care.

XO

Tali struggled to remain composed as she marched through the halls of the school feeling all eyes on her. She clenched the strap of her rucksack tightly staring straight ahead hearing whispers coming from all sides of her and she almost cried in relief as she dashed into the office slamming the door beside her.

The receptionist looked up at the sound of the door opening before her eyes widened. "Miss DiNozzo" she said in surprise "you are back… how are you feeling."  
"Dreading this but wanting things to go back to normal" Tali mumbled and the receptionist nodded sympathetically before she turned her attention back to her computer.

Tali waited a few minutes as she printed something out and handed it to her. "Here is a pass the principal wants you to have in case you are struggling, just hand it to your teachers and you can leave class any time ok."

Tali nodded suspecting that her family might have had something to do with that. "Ok all your teachers know what happened and they are going to help you in any way they can" the receptionist continued "come see me if you need anything else ok… oh and the school counsellor wants to see you in your first free period." 

Tali clenched her jaw "I don't need any help from the counsellor thank you" she said "ok well just make sure you tell her that ok" the receptionist coaxed not looking convinced and Tali nodded grabbing her pass before she turned and moved back into the corridor.

The whispers started up again sounding like buzzing flies as she marched down the hall to her locker. It took her three attempts to put her correct passcode in and when she did so she yanked her locker open fumbling with the zip on her rucksack as she attempted to switch out her old books for her new ones trying desperately to ignore the stares she knew she was receiving.

As soon as she was done she slammed her locker shut and hurried to her first class.

There was a murmur of conversation in the room as she entered but as soon as the door slammed shut behind her all eyes fixed on her and everyone stopped talking.

She stared at everyone feeling her cheeks flush and her chest clench and she had to resist the urge to turn and flee.

Thankfully the teacher quickly stepped in and headed over to her. "Welcome back Tali" she said giving Tali a warm smile "why don't you go sit down."

Tali nodded and quickly dashed to her desk and sat down at her desk ducking her head as all heads twisted to stare at her.

"Let's get to work" the teacher said sharply as she began to pass out work sheets "we have a lot to get through so let's started."

Tali didn't look at the girl who passed her the sheets but she saw the almost disgusted look she gave her and she knew she must look a state; her nails were bitten right down, her hair was messy and she could barely stop bouncing her leg nervously against the bottom of the desk. She took the sheet and passed it back without looking before she looked down at the algebra in front of her trying not to panic when she realised she didn't understand any of what was in front of her.

She reached for her notes that she had been making from home and tried to figure out what she was meant to be trying to learn.

It was hard to subdue the panic when she could barely remember any of what she had been studying and it didn't help that as she tried to focus on the teacher all the kids kept looking over her shoulder at her.

When the bell rang she didn't rush to pack up her belongings, after all she wasn't in a hurry to head back out into the hall where more stares and whispers were waiting for her.

Seemingly sensing her reluctance to leave the teacher headed over to her and smiled. "Don't worry Tali" she said gently "it will get easier for you. You are a smart girl and it won't take long for you to catch up."

Tali managed a warm smile and nodded "I know" she mumbled gathering up the last of her belongings. "And ignore all the other kids" the teacher added following her to the door "they'll get bored of whispering about you soon. They are just curious. They know a little of what happened to you but not much. And they want to know more."

"Well the less they know the better" Tali said softly "they already think I am enough of a freak. Don't need to add fuel to that flame by letting them know what happened."

Her teacher sighed and gave her a small smile "You are a brave girl Tali" she said "let me know if you need anything ok."

Tali nodded before she opened the door to the classroom and headed back out into the throng of students hearing more whispers follow her down the hall. She ducked her head and fought to fight tears as she marched towards her next lesson.

She was halfway there when she sensed a familiar presence and she slowed before looking up. She felt her chest tighten as she saw Amir coming down the corridor with his backpack over his shoulder wearing jeans and a grey shirt that picked up the colour of his eyes.

He seemed to be in his own little world until his eyes landed on her and he stopped and stared at her in surprise before a small hopeful smile slipped onto his face.

Tali bit her lip before she managed a small smile in return before ducking her head. She didn't want to talk to Amir right now. All she wanted was to get through the day without any incidents and seeing the boy who was with her throughout her torture certainly wouldn't help.

Quickly she set off again hurrying towards him. As she passed him she saw him reach out to her and murmur "Tali" but she ducked round him and carried on round the corner.

She ducked into the nearest bathroom and slipped into a stall and locked the door. Slowly she dropped her bag and sat down rubbing her eyes as the tears slipped out. She hated that she was hurting Amir but she could barely hold herself together and she didn't want to risk falling apart by trying to speak with him.

She heard someone banging on the cubicle door impatiently so she quickly composed herself and unlocked the door.

When the girl outside saw it was she in the cubicle she leapt back as though afraid that something bad might happen to her if she stayed near her for too long. Tali didn't blame her; she was a magnet for danger.

She quickly continued on her root march to her classroom and practically ran to her desk and fell into her seat gripping her textbook so tight that her knuckles went white.

All the other kids filed in around her taking their seats as the teacher came in. When he spotted Tali in her seat he looked slightly shocked before he recovered himself and nodded to her before he turned to the whiteboard and began to write up some notes.

Slowly she looked down at the book in front of her and tried to focus on the paragraph. As she did so she paused and frowned re-reading the first line of the text trying to make sense of it before her breath caught in her throat as she realised what she was reading:

 _How long will it take for you to break sweetheart? By the time I have finished with you my dear you will be very afraid of me."_

Hearing the blood pound in her ears she re-read the line praying she was misreading it but no matter how many times she read it the words didn't change.

She felt her breathing quicken and she gripped the side of her desk tightly before looking up to see her teacher staring at her from the front of the classroom. "Miss DiNozzo" he questioned "are you alright."

Tali flinched as all the other kids turned in their seats to look at her before she nodded frantically but when she looked but again she gasped in shock as she saw Jabez standing where her teacher had been standing smirking at her as he slowly moved towards her playing with a knife in his hand. "What's wrong Miss DiNozzo" he asked and Tali leapt to her feet looking around for the nearest exit before looking back and seeing her teacher once again frowning at her "Tali calm down" he said "you need to calm down."

Tali blinked and once again Jabez was standing in front of her grinning and she let out a gasp staggering backwards away from him before she turned and fled out of the classroom staggering down the hall avoiding all the other students as she heard shouts echo after her but in her panicked state it sounded like Jabez laughing as he beat her within an inch of her life.

She shoved her way down the corridor before skidding to a stop as she saw him once again standing at the end of the corridor watching her intently.

Gasping she backed up until she hit the lockers and she brought her hands up to cover her ears as the shouts and laughs echoed around her. She knew that everyone was watching her as they formed a tight circle around her and she closed her eyes as she felt tears leak out and she slid down the lockers to the ground clenching at fistfuls of her hair.

"Tali" she heard through the pounding in her ears and through the haze she saw Amir pushing his way through the other kids towards her. Quickly he crouched down reaching out to her and she grabbed his arm tightly.

"Hey hey easy Tali" he whispered as she stared up at him before looking over his shoulder and whimpering as she saw Jabez leering at her. "No" she whispered "please leave us alone please."  
Amir looked over his shoulder and frowned before he looked back at Tali and then realisation crossed over his face.

"Tali" he whispered gently pulling her forward into his arms hugging her tightly "he's not there… I promise… we are safe he can't hurt us any more…"

"No" Tali whimpered "he can… he is... he's still hurting me… everyday he hurts me."  
She let out a sob and Amir sighed as he gently brushed her tears aside with his thumb before he stroked her hair as her breathing got faster and faster "shh it'll be ok Tali" he breathed before he looked around and then he rose and carefully scooped her into his arms hugging her close.

"Move" he snapped and the crowd of kids parted as he made his way down the corridor as two teachers appeared. They took one look at the two of them before they beckoned to them and led the way towards the nurse's office. Amir held Tali close and she found herself relaxing back into his arms as she had in the basement and once again his musky scent engulfed her. Slowly she rested her head against his chest and gripped a handful of his shirt holding him tight.

When they arrived at the nurse's office the nurse quickly ushered Amir through to a small private room.

"Hey Tali" Amir whispered "I'm gonna set you down ok" he said and Tali nodded as he carefully set her down and the nurse moved over holding an oxygen mask out. "Take this and try to breathe slowly" she said gently and Tali nodded before she took the mask and sank back down on the bed she had been set on and curled up. She felt Amir gently reach out and touch her leg. Without meaning to she flinched and instantly felt bad as Amir pulled back apologising realising what he had done wrong.

She looked over at him as he watched her before he moved away. Part of her wanted to grab him and have him sit with her but the other part of her wanted space. Her tears continued to fall as she wrapped her arms around her body trying to hold herself together.

"Tali we called your parents" she heard the nurse say gently "they are on their way."

Tali blinked and shivered. She felt terrible that she wasn't strong enough to keep it together for one day. She tried to close her eyes and relax but images of Amir having his head dunked under the water flashed before her and she stiffened before letting out a loud sob struggling to stay calm

"Tali" Amir said his eyes filled with concern from where he was standing a few feet away and she stared at him as he leapt to his feet running to the door "something's wrong" he shouted as the nurse and one of the male teachers came rushing in. However as they did so Tali looked up and saw Jabez moving quickly towards her and she let out a cry and shied backwards away from them half falling half scrambling off the bed tumbling to the floor.

The nurse instantly turned to the drawers behind her "She's having a panic attack… Mr Kedar hold her down" she said efficiently as she moved towards Tali with a needle and Tali instantly remembered the needle sliding into her hip pumping adrenaline through her weakened body.

She tried to back away but Amir gently caught hold of her turning her head into his chest. "What are you trying to give her" he asked and Tali flinched as she felt the needle slide into her shoulder. "It is just a mild sedative" the nurse said "to take the edge off."

Instantly Tali panicked "no I don't want to sleep" she cried struggling "I don't want to dream."

"Shh" Amir whispered as the nurse stepped back "this is for your own good Tali, you need to relax."

"No" Tali mumbled as she pulled away from Amir but he kept hold of her and carefully helped her back onto the bed as everything began to go foggy. She let out a small sigh as her body relaxed. Though her mind was still alert her body was ready to give in to the fog. She felt her eyelids droop and she mumbled as she allowed her eyes to close.

She didn't know how long she lay there sinking through the fog of her mind before she sensed someone coming into the room and then she felt someone gently take her hand and then there was a whisper of "Tali neshama?"

Slowly she rolled her head to the side and opened her eyes to see her mother sitting next to her holding her hand tightly.

"Ima" she slurred shifting in the bed and her mother smiled weakly reaching up to stroke her cheek "shh tateleh" she whispered "it's ok."

"No its not" Tali whimpered "it hurts… every day it hurts and I'm tired of hurting like this."

"Oh Tali" Ziva whispered leaning forward to pull her daughter into her arms stroking her hair as she rocked her gently from side to side. She felt tears in her eyes as she cradled her daughter tightly feeling her cling to her tightly.

She looked up to see Tony standing in the doorway watching them sadly. She gave him a sad look as she kissed her daughter's hair.

Tony looked back over his shoulder at Amir who was watching anxiously "thanks for getting her to safety" he said and Amir nodded "she was so scared" he whispered "I hate how scared she looked."

Tony nodded before looking up as Ziva came out of the other room to look at him. "We need to get her home" she whispered "she is struggling not to become hysterical."

Tony nodded and moved into the bedroom where Tali was lying listlessly in the room watching them. "Hey my princess" he whispered "you ready to go home."

Tali nodded sluggishly and lifted her arms so that Tony could help her to her feet. She staggered and would have fallen but Tony kept his arms around her holding her tightly as he helped her out of the room to where Ziva was waiting. "Do you need a lift home Amir" he asked and Amir hesitated before he shook his head "I'll give her space" he said gently before he reached for his bag "let me know how she is" he asked and Ziva nodded before she led the way out of nurses office as Tony supported Tali out of the office towards the car.

He carefully slid his daughter into the back of the car shutting the door carefully he headed round to the driver's seat glancing into the back at Tali who had rested her head against the window and was staring blankly out without really seeing.

As he began to drive, Ziva pulled out her phone and called their boss.

" _Gibbs"_ she said gently.

" **Ziver"** he said instantly **"is Tali ok"**

" _Not really"_ she said gently _"we are taking her home. She is worked up and the nurse had to give her a sedative, I think that she needs some comfort."_

" **Stay with her"** Gibbs said instantly **"both of you, she needs you both."**

" _Thank you Gibbs"_ Ziva said _"we will see you tomorrow"_

Slowly she hung up and looked into the back of the car where Tali was lying slumped against the window. One of her hands was placed over her stomach where Ziva knew there were fresh marks from her torment.

She looked forward again biting her lip as her emotions threatened to overwhelm her taking deep breaths staring straight ahead. She felt Tony reach out and grab her hand squeezing it gently and she smiled gently at him before they both focused on the road ahead.

They were halfway home when they heard Tali mumble and Ziva looked over at her "You ok" she whispered and Tali shook her head "I saw him" she slurred and Ziva frowned "who aheva" she asked.

"Jabez" Tali mumbled "I saw him… he was in my class… standing at the front and coming towards me… he was in the hall taunting me when … Amir found me… and he was in the nurses office… when they drugged me."

"It wasn't real" Ziva said gently reaching out to rub her daughter's leg "he's locked up… he can't hurt you anymore."

"I know he is locked up" Tali muttered "I know what I see isn't real… but I still see it… I see it when I close my eyes… even in my sleep… he is there… taunting me."

"Tali" Ziva whispered as Tali turned her head away as tears leaked down her cheeks. The rest of the drive was silent. No one knew what to say.

When they got home Tony carefully helped Tali into the apartment and assisted her to lie on the couch. Tali instantly turned away and curled up ignoring him. Tony looked at Ziva as he shoved the curious dog away from Tali as his wife who was moving over to place a blanket of her daughter who didn't react in any way except to close her eyes. It wasn't long before her breathing slowed and her body went limp as she passed out.

Both Tony and Ziva moved away from her and sat at the kitchen table. "What are we going to do Tony?" Ziva asked looking over to where Tali was sleeping "is she going to be able to go back to school after that."

"She'll get better" Tony said quietly staring at his hands.

"Tony she freaked out at school" Ziva whispered "she saw him standing there, taunting her… how is she ever going to get over that? How is she ever going to be able to get back to school? I don't know if I can force her to go back there knowing she could see him again?"

"We'll figure out how to help her" Tony said slowly reaching out to stroke her hand "maybe we can try and persuade her to see a shrink again… maybe they can help get the ghosts out of her mind."

"You know she won't go for that" Ziva whispered and Tony groaned running his hands through his hair "if I have to I'll drag her there" he said "I want what is best for her Ziva."

His wife looked at him sadly "what about school" she asked "we can't fix school."

"Then we hire a tutor Ziva" Tony said gripping her hand "maybe she'll have to drop back a year, but it'll be fine, we've been through a lot… we'll get through this to."

"I know" Ziva whispered smiling at him.

They ended up working from home as Tali slept off the last of the sedative. They didn't realise she had woken up until Tony went to check on her and he found her lying staring into space, her face pale and clammy.

"Hey" he murmured "you ok."

She shrugged "bad dream."

"They'll pass eventually" Tony said and Tali nodded shifting on the couch before she sat up running her hand through her hair. "I'm going to go to my room for a bit" she said swinging her leg off of the couch and slowly rising before she began to shuffle towards her room.

Ziva rose and followed watching as her daughter slowly slid under the blankets and snuggled down. As she did she reached out and grabbed her old stuffed hippo and hugged it close managing a weak smile when it let out a faint farting sounds.

"Do you want anything" she asked and Tali shrugged "can you sit with me" she asked and Ziva nodded and slowly settled beside her daughter wrapping her arms around her as Tali curled up close resting her head on her mother's chest.

"How long do you think it is going to take for the memories to go away?" Tali mumbled and Ziva sighed "I don't know aheva" she whispered "but I promise you that your father and I are going to do everything we can to make sure that you get better."

"What if I don't" she asked slowly looking up at her mother who gently cupped her cheek staring into her eyes "you will" she promised "but you need to remain positive aheva, you can't give up ok, you have to keep fighting for what you want, that's the deal."

"I'm tired of fighting" Tali whispered.

Ziva sighed and gently rested her cheek against her daughter's hair. "I know" she whispered "I am too Tali. I wish I could take on your fight for you."

"I don't want that" Tali mumbled "I don't want anyone to have to go through this anymore."

Ziva didn't respond. She just kissed her daughter's forehead and stroked her hair.

"Tell me about her" Tali mumbled "tell me what she was like."

It didn't take long for Ziva to realise who she was talking about and she slowly smiled as she closed her eyes.

"Tali… she was the most beautiful little girl. Everyone thought it… everyone commented on it when we walked around…I was proud to call her my little sister."  
She smiling lovingly at the memory of her beautiful little sister. "She had such a big heart… bigger than anyone I knew. She loved to sing and dance… she loved to learn. She wanted nothing more than to live her life and experience everything she could. She wanted to travel the world."

She looked down at her daughter who was staring up at her with a smile on her face which soon slipped onto her own face. "She was a lot like you" she said softly "you remind me of her nearly every day."

"Is that a good or a bad thing" Tali asked and Ziva smiled "a very good thing" she said "ever since I gave birth to you I find that although I still miss her… it isn't nearly as painful as it was."

Tali nodded "I wish I could have met her" she said softly and Ziva sighed "so do I" she murmured before they fell silent and remained snuggled up together.

They heard her father leave the apartment but neither of them moved until Tali looked up at her mother. "I don't want to let him win" she whispered "I don't want to give him that satisfaction."

She hesitated and dropped her gaze as her hands bunched at the blankets she was lying under before she steeled herself and looked up at Ziva who watched her uncertainly "what is it" she asked and Tali sighed "I'm not going to let him win" she said "which is why I am going back to school tomorrow."

"Oh Tali no" Ziva whispered sitting up in the bed "you can't be serious… how can you want to put yourself through that again my love?"  
"I have too" Tali implored begging her to understand "I need to prove that I am stronger than this"

"You have nothing to prove to us Tali" Ziva began but Tali cut her off "it isn't you I am trying to show" she said "it's myself."

That made Ziva stop and stare at her daughter in confusion as Tali sighed and ran her hand through her messy hair "I don't want to tread carefully anymore" she whispered "I have never been good at that. I mean I have always been someone to fling myself right into things. To dive in headfirst. If I am going to become myself again… I think I need to start acting like my old self."

Ziva considered her before she smiled reaching out to cup her daughter's cheek "are you sure" she asked gently and Tali nodded "positive" she said "and I promise that if I see him again… I'll call you again immediately."

"Good" Ziva said leaning in to kiss her forehead "because it nearly gave your father and I a heart attack when we received the call that you were in the nurses office and they had to sedate you."

Tali managed a small smile before she let out a long breath. "I think I need to call Amir" she said slowly and Ziva nodded "I think you do too" she said gently "he was very worried about you."

Tali nodded as her mother gently kissed her on the forehead before she rose from the bed and headed out of the bedroom as they heard the front door open and AJ call out for his mother.

Tali cuddled herself back down under the blankets before she reached into her pocket and pulled out her phone. Slowly she unlocked it and accessed the phone app. She hesitated with her finger hovering over Amir's name before she took a deep breath and pressed call.

She closed her eyes as she listened to the phone ring before feeling her stomach flutter as Amir picked up saying **"Hello… hello"**

Steadying herself she quietly responded _"Hey… it's me."_

" **Tali"** Amir said sounding surprised and relieved **"hey…um … are you ok."**

" _I'm fine now"_ Tali said softly _"I think I am going to be ok… it was just a bad day… I'll be better soon I am sure."_

" **Great"** Amir said awkwardly **"I am glad to hear that."**

" _I… just wanted to … call"_ Tali said not sure what else she should say _"to say thank you… for looking after me… in the hall and getting me to the nurse's office… thank you… I don't know what would have happened if you hadn't gotten me out of there."_

" **No problem"** Amir said gently **"I am just glad to hear that you ok… I was worried when I saw you on the ground with all those idiots just standing around you gawking."**

Tali managed a small smile _"I guess I'll be getting a lot more of the gawking tomorrow"_ she murmured.

" **You are coming back tomorrow"** Amir said sounding surprised **"Tali are you sure that is a good idea… maybe you should take a couple of days."**

" _No"_ Tali said firmly _"I am sick of letting him beat me… I want to get my life in order again. So I am going to power on as best I can. Don't worry. I already promised my mom that I would call her if I stated hallucinating again."_

" **Ok"** Amir said sounding dubious **"If you are sure."**

" _I am"_ Tali said before she bit her lip thinking before she continued _"I also wanted to… apologise…for pushing you away this entire time… I am sorry Amir… I didn't mean to hurt you in all this… it was just I was barely holding myself together as it was and I hated having to let my parents see that pain… I didn't want to drag you back down with me."_

" **Tali it's ok"** Amir said gently **"I understand and I am sorry I kept pushing you to let me in… I know I promised you space… I am sorry I didn't give you that."**

Tali smiled as she realised how much she was missing him _"will you…"_ she paused before she made up her mind _"will you meet me for lunch tomorrow?"_ she asked _"I think I am ready to you know… maybe start letting people though my walls."_

Amir sounded delighted when he answered **"absolutely"** he said **"where do you want to meet?"**

" _Behind the dining hall"_ Tali said.

" **I'll see you there"** Amir promised **"bye Tali… get some rest ok"**

" _Ok"_ Tali said _"see you tomorrow."  
_ She found herself smiling as she listened to the dial tone before she dropped the phone away from her ear.

She lay on her bed for another few minutes thinking. She meant what she had said to both her mother and Amir. She didn't want to let Jabez halt her in her road to recovery. She wanted to stand tall and keep fighting. But as loathed as she was to admit it. She was struggling and it was going to take her a long time to figure out how to move on.

But that didn't mean she wasn't going to keep trying.

Slowly she rose to her feet to find her mother sitting at the kitchen table talking to Gibbs about the case they were working on whilst her dad tried to spoon feed AJ his dinner though her little brother didn't seem too interested in the mush they were trying to feed him.

Her dad gave her a small smile as she entered "hey" he said "how you feeling?"

"Better" she said as she headed into the kitchen to feed her dog who leapt to his feet and dashed over as she approached. "I'm feeling ok about going back to school tomorrow" she added seeing the uncertainty on her father's face "I'm going to see Amir… have a talk with him."

"That's good" her dad said encouragingly and she smiled at him before she shuffled her feet "so um are you guys busy tonight" she asked looking at her mom as she finished speaking to Gibbs "I was thinking maybe we could you know… watch a movie."

Tony looked at Ziva who met his gaze with a smile that spread a grin across his face as he looked back up at his daughter "since when have we ever been too busy for a movie ninja" he asked and she grinned at him.

Once AJ had finished eating she took him into the living room and pulled out his favourite toys and settled down to play with him. "Sorry I haven't been much of a big sister recently" she whispered as she watched him try to shove a triangle shaped block through the hole meant for the square "it's been hard you know… but I'm gonna try to do better now AJ… I'm gonna try and be the big sister you deserve."

AJ looked up at her and grinned "tahhllee" he chimed and Tali smiled "yeah" she said reaching out to brush some of his hair out of his eyes "I love you little brother" she murmured before gently helping him push the block through the correct hole.

That night as she lay down in her bed after watching the movie with her parents Tali felt a strong sense of determination slip through her. She wasn't going to lose this battle. She hadn't lost a battle yet and it was time to start fighting back. And this time she wasn't going to fall down.

 **Hope you enjoyed that. Sorry again if it felt rushed. Please let me know what you think. I love hearing from you all.**

 **Feel free to inbox me with suggestions to this fic and any questions you might have. Or if you just want to chat about anything.**

 **Thanks for reading**

 **Love Mysticgirl**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey guys – I am alive. I cannot say how sorry I am for how long this has taken. I have had a hellish term at uni and have been travelling a lot so have struggled to find time. Add in the worst case of writers block and well – lets just say a lot of swearing went into trying to motivate myself to write this. Anyway hope you enjoy and I hope to write more soon xx**

Chapter 15

Tali slammed her locked door shut breathing deeply in an attempt to remain calm. She had had a difficult morning. After having full on hallucinations in the hallway yesterday she had become the main topic of conversation and the whispers were even worse. She had found herself retreating inwards to avoid being affected by them which was something she had been trying to avoid because she had been trying to avoid hiding because she knew it wasn't helping her recovery.

Her teachers were kind and had told her to take as much time as she needed to recover. She had spent her first free period with her math teacher trying to catch up on some of the things she had fallen behind on. It had also helped her avoid her peers.

Now though it was lunchtime and she had something very important that she needed to do. She headed to the lunch hall and hesitantly joined the queue for the food keeping her head down as she was jostled and shoved about by the other rumbustious kids. Fighting to ignore them she retreated back inside of herself focusing on her breathing until she arrived at the counter and she quickly grabbed a plate of food without checking what it was before she headed towards the door.

Food wasn't meant to be taken out of the dining hall but Tali had always been good at slipping out of the door when no one else was looking and she quickly did so before she walked behind the hall and sat down in the grass letting out a breath she hadn't realised she had been holding, relieved to be away from the crowds.

She picked at the food on her plate without really eating until she sensed movement and she looked up to see Amir coming towards her and she smiled weakly. "Hey" she said gently brushing her hair aside as he slowly sat beside her. "Hi" he said watching her carefully "you ok."

Tali nodded "I'm doing ok" she said quietly. "No one has bothered you today have they?" Amir asked looking concerned. Tali quickly shook her head "No but I've been avoiding them" she said "I spent my free period hiding in the maths classroom trying to catch up with the teacher."

Amir nodded "they'll get bored of you soon" he said gently "just keep ignoring them and eventually they'll more on… more interesting stuff will happen."

"I know" Tali said tugging some of the grass beside her before she looked at him "thanks again for all your help yesterday… it was nice to have you there… even if I didn't show it… it meant a lot."  
"No problem" Amir said gently "I'll always be there for you."

Tali smiled ducking her head before she picked at her food for a few minutes before she uncomfortably began to speak again "I also… wanted to… apologise again for pushing you away so much… I mean… I was barely holding myself together and I felt like I was suffocating in attention that I didn't want. It seemed like the best idea to keep you away to avoid even more attention that I couldn't cope with."

"I understand" Amir said "I went through the same thing too… sort of… I mean you had it ten times worse but… I know how you feel… being smothered by all these people asking if you are ok… not knowing what to say because even if you say you are fine… you don't feel fine…"

Slowly Tali looked up at him and nodded "there isn't a word to describe how you feel" she murmured as Amir slowly nodded agreeing with her "people say they understand but how can they? My mom is the only one who vaguely understands because she went through something… similar… but it's different you know."

She looked at Amir "I know you know how I feel" she said "and I have come to realise…" she paused shifting uncertainly "that I need you…" she broke off as Amir stared at her startled.

"I need you" she repeated "but… I also need you to give me space… I know I have already asked for so much of that and I don't want to sound selfish and I am almost ready to let you through my new walls… but I can't do that if you don't trust me."

"I trust you" Amir said instantly "I really trust you Tali"

"Good" Tali murmured "I … trust you too."

They both fell silent for a few minutes watching as people milled around not noticing them hidden behind the lunch hall.

"Are you still dreaming" Amir asked and Tali nodded "not as much as I used to" she said "and I can usually wake myself up from them now." She shifted around on the grass before she eyed him "are you dreaming" she asked and Amir nodded "not often" he murmured "I dream of them water boarding you again and this time…" he looked up at her "this time they don't revive you" he murmured.

Tali ducked her head not sure on how to respond to that. "Sorry" Amir murmured "I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable."

Tali shrugged "I understand" she said before she exhaled slowly "I have dreams where… you don't survive the torture too… sometimes they are the hardest to wake up from."

She looked over at him and she suddenly felt an overwhelming urge to tell him the secret that she had been hiding from everyone.

"Can I tell you something that you promise not to tell anyone else" she asked.

Amir looked wary but he nodded.

Tali looked at the ground and began to shred the grass she was sitting on "the day I… bumped into you at NCIS I got a call when I got home" she said and Amir frowned "from who" he asked.

Tali took a deep breath before she told him.

"Jabez" she admitted and Amir's eyes widened.

"What" he yelped "he contacted you!"

"Shh" Tali hissed as people loitering around looked over at them "please Amir you can't tell anyone."

Amir just stared at her before he titled his head slowly to one side "you haven't told your parents."

Tali shook her head slowly causing Amir to wince.

"Why not" he asked.

"Because I don't want them to worry" Tali said "we have been through enough these past few months… I just really want to you know… let them move on… I'm not an only child… they have AJ to focus on after all."

"What did he want" Amir asked looking at her with worried eyes.

Tali shrugged "he wanted to tell me that it wasn't over… that he would escape and come after me again."  
Amir's eyes widened in shock. "Tali you have to tell your parents" he said.

"No" Tali said looking at him like he was crazy "I am not going to let him keep ruining my life from behind bars. I'm not going to live my life in fear that one day he might get out. Where is the sense in that?"

"What if he does get out" Amir asked "don't your parents need to know that he has been threatening you?"

"Well if he ever gets out then I am sure that my parents will be over protective anyway so it won't make a difference, they never need to find out about the calls no matter how many times he does call me"

"How many times" Amir repeated staring at her and Tali winced at her slip.

"Tali how many times has he called you" Amir asked.

Tali sighed "I only spoke to him once" she said "but I keep getting calls from him… but I don't answer them."

"How many calls" Amir asked again.

"One a night" Tali said "but like I said I don't answer"

"Tali tell your parents" Amir said "please."

"No" Tali said firmly "and you can't tell them either… don't tell them."  
"Fine I won't" Amir said "But it doesn't mean that I agree with you Tali."

"Thank you" Tali murmured.

"Why did you tell me" Amir asked and Tali stared at him looking into his eyes "I don't know" she admitted "I guess I just needed to talk to someone about it and… I trust you."

Amir nodded "You can talk to me any time" he said and Tali nodded "I know" she said.

"Have you started sparring again" Amir asked and Tali shook her head "I want to" she said softly "But I don't know if my shoulder is ready" she gently rubbed her hand over the area still baring stitches

"It will be ready soon I am sure" he said and she nodded.

They talked about trivial odds and ends until the bell rang and they slowly got to their feet and made their way back into the school and they walked to their classes pausing outside Tali's next classroom moving out of the way as students moved round them.

"So I'll see you tomorrow" Amir and Tali slowly nodded "meet at lunch again" she suggested and Amir nodded.

"See ya" he said gently reaching out to squeeze her arm gently and Tali watched as he turned.

"Hey" she said and slowly he looked back over his shoulder at him and she shifted fiddling with the strap of her backpack.

"It's Friday tomorrow" she said "and we are restarting our regular movie nights… do you want to come over and maybe try and watch _Top Gun_ again."

Slowly Amir smiled "sure" he said "I'd like that"

Tali smiled "ok" she said "see you at lunch then"

Amir nodded and slowly he turned and made his way down the hall towards the room.

Tali watched him go with a smile on her face before she adjusted her grip on her school bag and turned to face her classroom. Her smile faltered when she saw everyone staring at her and she slowly steeled herself before she quickly marched into the classroom and dropped into her seat reaching into her bag to pull out her text book and note book.

She put her head down immediately and by the time the teacher arrived in the classroom she had already started writing up some of the notes from the topics she had missed.

She felt eyes on her all afternoon but she kept her head down and to her relief had no more panic attacks and made it till the end of the day.

As she grabbed all her text books she felt a small surge of triumph at this small success. She moved slowly out of the building pausing to look for her parents.

"You going to NCIS" Amir asked appearing beside her and Tali looked at him managing a small smile as she nodded.

"Yeah I'm gonna see the rest of my family" she murmured.

"You did good to make it through the day" Amir said softly "I did half days for a week… mainly because it hurt my chest but mentally it exhausted me too."

Tali smiled "Thanks" she murmured before spotting the family car pulling up. "I'd better go" she said looking into Amir's calming eyes feeling slightly more at ease so she reached out to squeeze his arm. "I'll see you tomorrow at lunch" she said and quickly made her way to the car opening the door to scramble in to the front passenger seat.

"Hey" she said and her mother smiled at her "hello aheva" she said eying her carefully "how was your day."

Tali pulled a face as she shoved her school bag into the foot well.

"It was ok I guess" she said "everyone is still staring at me but I guess after having full on hallucinations in the hallway that was to be expected."

Ziva smiled gently "did they bother you" she asked.

"No I managed to avoid them" Tali said as her mother pulled away from the kerb earning a sharp toot of the horn from the car behind them.

"And how was Amir" Ziva asked and Tali guessed that she had been waiting to ask that.

"He's ok" she said looking over at her mother who glanced over at her "I invited him round to watch _Top Gun_ with us tomorrow night."

"That's a good idea" Ziva said releasing the steering wheel with one hand to gently grip Tali's hand.

Tali gave her a small smile before turning her attention back the streets as they flew by. They quickly picked up AJ before they headed back to the navy yard.

It was strange walking into NCIS after so long of having stayed away. The last time she had been here was to give her statement all those weeks ago and she had been eager to avoid it. But now that she was fighting to be strong again she had decided that it was time to go back into the building she had once thought of as a second home.

Once she had gone through security she joined her mother in the elevator where she shifted from foot to foot nervously. Her mother saw the motion and reached out to take her hand gently managing to give her a reassuring smile as the elevator dinged announcing their arrival on their floor and then the doors slid open.

Slowly Tali slipped out and moved hesitantly into the bullpen where she smiled as she spotted her dad sitting at his desk already smiling at her having obviously been waiting for her. McGee was typing away at his computer but sensing her approach he looked up and grinned at her. "Hey Tali" he said "how are you feeling?"

"Better thanks Tim" she said before she moved over to hug him and she looked around "where is Gibbs" she asked.

"Right here shortcake" Gibbs said appearing from behind and Tali smiled as she grinned as she moved over to hug him. Gibbs smiled as he placed his coffee on his desk before he wrapped his arm around her gently "how you doing" he murmured in her ear "better I think" she said quietly.

She pulled back to give him a smile as she looked around and saw everyone watching her "guys I said I am fine" she said "I made it through the whole day of school without freaking out… I think that qualifies as a step towards getting better don't you think"

Ziva smiled at her before looking over as her phone rang and she quickly moved over to answer it. Tali looked around spotting all the murder pictures on the plasma screen. "I see you have a case so I'll leave you to it for a bit" she said before she looked over at her mother and moved over "I'll take AJ" she said and she carefully scooped him up into her arms making the little boy giggle. "Wanna go see Auntie Abby" she asked and the little boy squealed in delight making her smile "come on then" she murmured and she headed for the back elevator.

When she arrived Abby's music was blaring loudly as usual making Tali smile as she entered the room. "Hey Abby" she called and the forensic scientist spun round beaming "Oh it's my two favourite DiNozzos she squealed and she leapt forward to hug them tightly and Tali laughed.

"Good to see Abby" she murmured releasing her brother with one hand to gently wrap around the excitable goth.

"Oh how are you" Abby asked pulling back and cupping Tali's cheeks as she scanned her all over "god you look tired… aren't you sleeping… are you still having nightmares. You look too skinny too… I have some doughnuts in my office if you want some… I was hiding them from your dad and…"

"Abby" Tali said with a grin knowing full well that if she didn't stop Abby's rabbles soon then she wouldn't stop talking for a long while.

"Sorry" Abby said with a grin "though I would like to know how you are."

"I'm getting there" Tali said with a small smile "it's not been easy but… I've been you know… getting there."

"I know" Abby said with a smile "you do look better"

Tali nodded bouncing her little brother until Abby took him from her "wanna do some ballistics with me for your parents case" she asked "I have four weapons that need testing and I need someone to try them out for me."

Tali smiled "sure" she said "I like shooting stuff; its pretty relaxing."

Abby sniggered "you are so your mother's daughter" she said and Tali grinned following Abby into her office watching as she lowered AJ onto the ground next to his impressive pile of toys before they headed into the ballistics lab.

"Ok you know what type of gun this is" Abby asked and Tali grinned as she slipped on some latex gloves and picked the gun up. "Semi Automatic" she said "Sig Sauer P222" she guessed.

"Ooo close" Abby said "P226"

Tali smirked looking at the other gun "ooo that's a nice Desert Eagle" she said scooping the larger hand gun up admiring it very familiar with the Israeli made weapon.

"And we also have a Glock 18 and a Beretta 93R" Abby said holding the other two guns up.

"Nice" Tali said as she reached for the lab coat with her name on it.

"Where shall we start" she asked and Abby grinned "let's start with the Glock" she said and Tali nodded heading for the gun firing chamber as Abby announced she would be firing weapons and then closed the glass door standing so that she could keep an eye on AJ who was perfectly happy with his toys.

Tali put her goggles and ear guards on before she pointed the gun into the chamber widening her stance before she readied herself and then pulled the trigger.

She felt a small sense of power as the gun jerked in her hand. She did find it relaxing to be on this end of the gun. Even though she had some painful memories where she had pulled the trigger and ended lives it didn't bother her as much as it had originally. She had hated the sight of guns for months after she had killed Amir's uncle Levi Kedar all those years ago but she had come to realise she had been justified in her actions and it had been a kill or be killed situations.

Now she was as comfortable around guns as her mother and father and almost as skilled.

She removed her ear guards and looked over at Abby as the scientist carefully removed the bullet placing it on the petri dish waiting. "Nice sample shot" she said grinning as Tali carefully placed the gun in the evidence box before she picked up the Sig Sauer. "Ready for the next gun" she asked and Abby nodded "Fire in the hole" she yelled and Tali quickly fired the weapon.

"Fire hole" AJ mimicked looking up from his toys making Abby and Tali laugh.

She fired all of the weapons before heading back out into the lab watching as she began to run ballistics. As she slipped out of the room she glanced at the clock and swallowed "I'm going to go for a walk" she said "do you want me to pick you up a caff-pow on the way back" she asked and Abby grinned clasping her hands "you are a saint in human form" she said and Tali smiled "you need me to take AJ?" she asked

"Nah I got the little man" Abby said and Tali grinned before she shrugged out of her lab coat and grabbed her jacket.

She wondered to the water front and stood watching the sunlight dancing on the water before she flung her head back taking a deep breath. Her phone rang as expected. This was the reason she had come outside. Because she knew that this phone call was coming.

Indeed the caller ID flashing up read _Central Detention Facility_ and she shuddered before she hit decline and shoved the phone back into the pocket of her jeans as she fiddled with the zipper on her leather jacket.

She really did hate how much she was letting Jabez get to her but she knew there wasn't much she could do. She had been hoping that he would stop calling if she ignored him but apparently he had no intention of letting her move on any time soon.

She hated how weak she felt because of him and as she marched back towards the NCIS building she felt a mixture of frustration and anger build up inside of her.

It turned out Gibbs was using the elevator as an office so Tali and a bunch of other grumbling employees took the stairs. Halfway up though Tali slipped out not liking being in the crowds of people so she decided to cut through the building and make her way to Abby's lab using the back elevator.

Halfway there though she paused outside a well used door and after a moment's hesitation she pushed it open to reveal the NCIS gym. After she and Amir had gotten a bit too into their fight and had left a massive dent in the wall from where she had kicked Amir into it Vance had told her that she couldn't use the NCIS gym for two months.

'Ironic' she thought; if they had been able to use the gym here rather than the one by the school then maybe Jabez wouldn't have been able to snatch them so easily.

She moved in and smiled as she saw that the dent was still in the wall and slowly she ran her fingers over it before she looked at the punching bag in the corner of the gym.

She hesitated looking at it before she lifted her hand to her shoulder running her fingers over the stitches and after eying the punching bag again she slowly moved forward to her locker and opened it reaching for the gym bag inside before she headed for the girl's changing rooms where she proceeded to carefully change into her sports shirt and leggings.

When she came out she slowly moved over to the punch bag strapping up her wrists as she did so. She flexed her shoulder ignoring the slight pain before she lifted her hands up as though defending herself rising onto the balls of her feet as she began to dance around the bag taking deep breaths before she struck out at the bag.

She let out a small hiss turning away and bending over as she felt a shooting pain in her arm and she gritted her teeth before she spun round to face the punching bag again and she steeled herself before she launched at it and ignoring the pain in her shoulder she began to pummel at it feeling all of her anger and frustration begin to ebb away.

She struck out at it again and again dancing around it trying to destroy that feeling that Jabez had placed inside of her that she was weak. But having it beaten into you that you were nothing more than a means to an end did make the worthless feeling difficult to eradicate.

She had all these memories of Amir begging Jabez to let her go and pleading with her to keep on fighting when all she wanted to do was let go and for the first time ever in her life stop fighting.

She felt her vision blur as tears filled her eyes and she blinked furiously in an attempt to get rid of them before she struck out again and again letting out a small cry of rage.

She didn't register that someone was shouting her name until she felt someone grab her shoulder and yank her round and she instantly tensed defensively until she realised it was Gibbs standing there staring at her.

She stared back at him breathing heavily until she suddenly began aware of the agonising pain in her shoulder and she let out a gasp as she sank to the floor. Her hand went up to her shoulder and when she brought it down she saw that her hand was stained in blood.

"Ow" she gasped as Gibbs bent over her and he cursed softly "you ripped your stitches sweetheart" he said "we should get you to the hospital"

"No" Tali said "no more hospital… I'll go see Ducky"

"Tali" Gibbs tried to protest but she just looked at him warily "I don't want to go back to hospital" she said "Ducky can patch me up just as well as any doctor can so why waste a trip to hospital."

Gibbs considered her before he sighed "come on then" he said and Tali smiled allowing him to help her to her feet and after grabbing her belongings, walk with her towards the morgue.

"Don't you have a murder to be solving" she asked keeping her hand over her shoulder as they stepped into the elevator.

"That's the beauty of being team leader" Gibbs said "you get to delegate to the other people in your team and do whatever you fancy."

Tali managed a smile before looking up as they entered the morgue and she spotted both Ducky and Palmer bent over the body of the navy lieutenant.

"Hey guys" she called and they both turned before Ducky reached for a sheet. "Ducky I'm not five anymore and I have seen my fair share of corpses" she said with a smile.

"Of course my dear" Ducky said with a smile as he moved round the table towards her "how are you my dear… ahh… what have you done to yourself" he asked spotting her bloody shoulder.

"Was in the gym and got a bit too into it" Tali said "ripped my stitches."

Ducky gave her a small smile as he beckoned to her. He was well used to patching her up now. It wasn't uncommon for she and Amir to come down for an ice pack after a fighting session and sometimes they might find themselves in need of a stitch or two.

"Sit down my dear" he said and slowly Tali hopped up onto the edge of one of the examination tables pushing the top of her shirt down so that he could see her bloody shoulder.

"Ahhh I can take care of this" he said with a smile "though I am afraid unlike a hospital I don't have any strong anaesthetic."

"It's fine" Tali said "just do it"

Ducky nodded and after glancing at Gibbs he began to sterilise the area before he began his work.

"I hear you made it through school today" he said "that must feel good."

"Yeah" Tali said visibly gritting her teeth as he tugged gently at the corners of the wound.

"And how is our other young friend doing" he asked glancing up at her.

"Amir's ok" Tali said with a smile. Ducky liked Amir; mainly because Amir found all of his tales fascinating having not heard them all before and would often ask to hear more where others might turn away. Tali had always found it very amusing how fond of the young boy Ducky was. But she had also liked it because after all she considered Amir a part of her family so it was nice when the whole family got along.

"I'm glad to hear it" Ducky said "and as much as I would like to see him again I might recommend the two of you lay off the sparring for a while… I don't think your shoulder could withstand the usual pummelling you two give each other."

Tali smiled "I promise to wait another few weeks" she said "I just had some frustration I needed to get out of me."

She looked over and saw Gibbs watching her carefully from where he stood by the x-ray screens. She ducked her head knowing that he would be able to see that there was more to her story than just pent up frustration.

Ducky worked quickly focusing on his task. Tali had noticed that about him recently. He didn't seem to have as many tales to share with her and part of her wondered if perhaps he was worried about saying the wrong thing. Worried that he might bring up painful memories. Tali hoped that would fade. She just wanted things to go back to normal. She hated everyone treading on egg shells around her.

Once Ducky was finished he put a gauze over the wound and told her not to go down to the gym for another few weeks and to check with him first.

After promising to do as he said and giving both he and Palmer a quick hug she headed out of the morgue and into the elevator with Gibbs on her heels.

She wasn't surprised when he shut the elevator down and turned to look at her "what's wrong" he asked.

"You know the other employees here hate it when you do that" she said but he ignored her deflection.

"Talk to me Tali" he said "why were you in the gym"

"I just wanted to fight" Tali said looking up at him "you know… get back into it… start making things go back to normal"

Gibbs gave her a look and she knew he didn't believe her "talk to me Tali" he said "what is really wrong."

Tali opened her mouth to continue bending the truth before she realised there was no point in continuing to do that and she sighed.

"I… felt… weak" she admitted and she turned away from him shifting her feet.

"Tali you aren't weak" Gibbs said softly and she found herself swinging round to face him with so many emotions running though her.

"But I felt like I was" she said struggling not to let her voice break "I felt utterly weak. I train almost every day and run miles but I honestly felt like I was some scared little girl and I needed someone to rescue me… I hate that feeling… I never want to feel that weak again… I want to be strong… I want to be in control… I want to be powerful"

Gibbs watched her before he slowly moved forward to pull her into his arms and Tali clung to him tightly fighting not to cry.

"Listen to me Tali" Gibbs said gently as he pulled away "no one thinks you are weak. No one. We all see you for who you really are. A strong beautiful young lady who can take care of herself and others."

"But I couldn't take care of myself" Tali said looking up at him.

"Tali you were completely outnumbered" Gibbs said "I don't know anyone who would have been able to escape that many men… I know you fought bravely. You fought the entire time. You know we all know that… it's the only way you would have been able to survive… so please honey stop thinking you are weak because you are one of the strongest people I know… believe in yourself sweetheart… because from now on when you look in that mirror… I don't what you to see a scared little girl… I want you to see a survivor… not a victim… I want you to see power not weakness… I want you to see everything you want to be and more… because that is who you are… whoever you want to be."

Tali stared up at him before she managed a small smile "thanks Gibbs" she said and he smiled reaching up to cup her cheek gently "no worries honey" he said before he flipped the switch on the elevator "You going back to Abby" he asked and Tali nodded pressing the button for the floor Abby worked on.

"Also talk to your parents" Gibbs said "they are worried about you and it would help for them to know that you feel this way."

"I will" Tali said as the elevator door slid open with a cheery ding "I'll see you later ok"

Gibbs nodded and once the elevator door had closed Tali ducked down the hall into the bathroom to change into her jeans and t-shirt again before she headed to the nearest caff pow machine and bought Abby a cup of the caffeinated drink and after composing herself she headed back into the lab grinning when she saw Abby playing with AJ and one of his toys.

"Hey Tali I was just getting worried about you" Abby said "everything ok."

"Everything is fine" Tali said "here's your caff pow"

"You are a life saver" Abby said and Tali grinned watching as she took the drink.

She slowly sat down next to AJ and continued to play with him until her mother appeared saying it was time to go and she slowly rose to her feet to say goodbye to Abby as her mother scooped AJ up into her arms smiling at his delight at seeing her as she mimicked the little sounds he made in delight.

As they rode back up to in the elevator Tali looked at her mother out of the corner of her eye. It appeared Gibbs hadn't told her about her adventures in the gym as she showed no signs of worry about her but Tali knew that if she didn't tell her mother and father then Gibbs would.

After saying goodbye to the team and driving home Tali excused herself to her bedroom with the excuse of homework. After spreading her books across her bed she pulled out her phone and saw that she had a message from Amir asking if Jabez had called again. She responded with a simple _'Yes'_ knowing what the next words were going to read.

And she was right.

' **Tali tell your parents'** Amir wrote.

' _I will but only when I am ready'_ she responded before adding _'see you tomorrow'_ hoping to end the conversation not really want to have a text argument with her best friend right now.

When she had done as much homework as she could she headed out into the living room to find her mom and dad curled up on the couch together.

"Hi" she said shifting into the room.

"Hey ninja you ok" her dad asked looking up at him.

"Yeah" she said "I um just thought you should know…"

She paused as her parents visibly tensed for bad news. She sighed before she pulled down the front of her shirt to show the gauze on her shoulder.

"Tali" Ziva exclaimed "what happened tateleh"

"It's ok" Tali said as they both rose to their feet to come examine her "I'm fine I swear… I just went to the gym a little too soon and tore my stitches… I saw Ducky and he patched me up… I swear I am ok… I just now know that I still can't go to the gym."

Ziva gently cupped her daughter's cheeks looking into her eyes checking for any signs that her daughter was still hurting. The pain wasn't as evident as it had been. But it was fading much to her relief.

"Come sit down tateleh" she said gently leading her daughter over to the couch "your father and I were just bickering over what movie we should watch tonight"

"An all too common argument in this apartment" Tali said with a smile making her parents laugh. "You going to join us ninja" Tony asked and Tali nodded as she sank down onto the couch beside them watching as they began to hop through the TV channels in search of something to watch.

Once they had settled on _Ghostbusters_ Tali felt her mother slip hr hand into hers and she looked over to smile gently at her. "It's going to get easier" Ziva murmured and Tali smiled thinking about the events of the day.

"I think it already is" she said making both her parents smile. Tali grinned back at them before she settled down pleased with the overall outcome of the day… of course there was still the nagging issue at the back of her mind about Jabez's threat and she did find herself wondering…

How seriously should she take it?

 **Once again I am so so so so so sorry about how long this took. Writers block followed by three assignments at university followed by travel meant that it was super hard to find time to write.**

 **Anyway I promise to try and do better with the next chapter.**

 **Hope you enjoyed it. Please review. They always encourage me to write more.**

 **Mysticgirl**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hi guys sorry for the delay. It is that time of year with assignments and exams just round the corner once again :P anyway I hope you enjoy.**

Chapter 16

A few weeks passed and Tali settled back into her life. She began to do gentle workouts in the morning, running with her dog to start getting back in shape. Ducky had allowed her to start back in the gym as long as she promised to not to overdo it and allowed him to monitor her healing progress.

School was still difficult but it was beginning to get easier. People had gotten bored of whispering about her when she didn't freak out again. Amir was a great help and they began to get close again thanks to Friday movie night and their lunchtime sessions spent outside of the lunch hall away from prying eyes.

Gibbs was relieved to see that things were going back to normal. As Tali healed so did her parents. They began to relax and get back to their old selves bickering playfully, annoying McGee and generally driving Gibbs up the wall. But he didn't mind for now. He was just relieved to see their smiles return.

But he knew that things were going to start changing soon. Jabez's trial would be coming up soon and he, Vance and McGee had been doing overtime recently working hard in an attempt to make sure that Jabez's trial was completely air tight.

Every evening they were prepping for trial, going over statements and reviewing evidence. They were all terrified at the idea of Jabez getting released and coming after Tali again.

One Thursday afternoon Gibbs found himself in Vance's office with his boss and the ADA in charge of their case. Gibbs still had little love for lawyers but this one seemed alright. He was an experienced attorney called Jeremy Blake and he was evidently dedicated to his job for he put a lot of hours into building his case.

Unfortunately this wasn't an easy case mainly because of how many laws had been broken in order for them to get both Tali and Amir back home alive. The main problem was that Gibbs and his team had led the case and it could be argued that as Tali's family they were all too close. Gibbs was almost looking forward to being put on the witness stand and being asked by whatever dirt bag lawyer had agreed to represent Jabez if the fact that his goddaughter had been one of the two teenagers missing had affected the way he had led the case. Gibbs couldn't wait to rip into him about that.

Tony and Ziva knew they were being kept out of the case and they were getting restless. Every time the door to Vance's office opened Gibbs would spot one of them hanging around hoping to find out what was going on in the case.

After about the sixth time Vance told them to get working and they would give them an update at the end of the day. That seemed to sate them slightly though when McGee turned up to help with prison logs he muttered that they had been hounding him for information. If it had been anyone else Gibbs would have set them right. But he knew how they must be feeling right now. After all Tali was their daughter and they just wanted to keep her safe.

"Alright the prison just sent over the log of every call and visitor Jabez has had since he was sent there" McGee said "he hasn't had many visitors… just his law team and a few nuts who seem to be big fans of his."

"Just when I thought I had seen it all" Vance said dryly "any of them we need to be worried about? They have records?"

"I'll look into it" McGee said and Gibbs looked at the call logs.

"Whose number is this" he asked pointing to one that was a regular occurrence.

"I don't know" McGee said looking up "but it looks… familiar."

Frowning Vance pulled out his phone and dialled the number, placing the phone on speaker before he dropped it onto the table.

A few seconds later they all froze as a very familiar voice spoke up.

" _Hello? Hello?"_

Gibbs instantly leant forward a frown deepening across his forehead

" **Tali"** he said in a rather cold voice.

There was silence on the other end before Tali spoke sounding confused _"Grandpa Gibbs… what's going on… who's phone is this?"_

" **Tali I think you need to come in"** Vance said firmly

" _Director Vance"_ Tali said sounding surprised _"What's going on"_

" **Come in to NCIS now Miss DiNozzo"** Vance said **"do I need to send someone to pick you up?"**

Tali was quiet for a few minutes before she spoke again _"no I can get a lift… I'll be there in 20"_ she said before hanging up.

Gibbs looked up at Vance who was frowning "so Tali never mentioned that Jabez had been calling her huh"

Gibbs shook his head "she never mentioned it" he said quietly as McGee sat there looking awkward not knowing what to say. "Go downstairs Gibbs" Vance said "I want you to bring Tali straight up when she gets here ok."

"Got it" Gibbs said quietly rising to his feet. Slowly he headed out of the office and down to the elevators.

"We got something boss" Tony asked as he passed "nope" he said "sit down and keep working"

He saw both Tony and Ziva look at each other quizzically before they both sat down as he stepped into the elevator.

As he waited by the gate he shuffled restlessly wondering why Tali had felt the need to hide things from them even after everything she had been through. He knew she was struggling but had been recovering well and he was gutted that she was having things fall apart again.

He looked up as a car arrived at the gate and he frowned "Where did you get the car Amir" he asked and Tali's friend grinned "bought it months ago and have been fixing it up ever since… been a little project for a few months… finally got the last part that I needed last week."

"Nice" Gibbs said before he looked over into the passenger seat where Tali was sitting eyeing him uncertainly. He gave her a disapproving look and she rolled her eyes at him "I guess that answers the question am I in trouble" she said before she unbuckled her seat belt "thanks for the lift Amir, I'll see you later."

"If it's ok I think I'll stay" Amir said and Tali gave him a look making him shrug "it's that or hang around on my own all lunch" he said.

Tali rolled her eyes so hard that Gibbs thought she might give herself permanent damage before she sighed and slumped back in her chair. Gibbs nodded to the security guards who lifted the barrier so that Amir could drive in and park.

"So how much trouble am I in" Tali asked as she slid out of the car grabbing her backpack.

"Oh I don't really know right now" Gibbs said giving her a look.

"Can you at least give me a clue as to what I did" Tali asked as they walked towards the building with Amir right behind them "did I forget to pick up Brodie's dump or something"

"Oh you know what you did" Gibbs said causing Tali to frown.

When they arrived at their floor both Tony and Ziva's eyes widened at the sight of their daughter.

"Tali what are you doing here" Ziva asked rising to her feet.

"Nuh uh kid" Gibbs said as she tried to enter the bullpen "keep on walking kid… all the way up to Vance's office now ok."

"Tali what did you do" Tony said.

"I'm not exactly sure yet" Tali said darkly glancing at Gibbs.

"Wait here" he said to his agents.

"Hey that's our kid you are escorting up to the director's office" Tony protested.

"Let them come Gibbs" Vance called and they looked up to see him standing on the top platform "after all she is underage and needs a guardian present."

"What did you do Tali" Ziva demanded.

"I don't know" Tali protested as Gibbs caught hold of her arm and dragged her towards the stairs.

Tony and Ziva both looked at each other as they followed them up to the Director's office.

Vance didn't comment on the fact that Amir had sidled into his office after Tony and Ziva and had dropped into one of the chairs next to McGee nodding to him.

"Sit down Tali" Vance said and Tali slowly sat down in one of the chairs "sooo what did I do now" she asked.

Vance sat down beside her and carefully slid a print out of Jabez's prison phone logs towards her.

"Why didn't you tell us that Jabez has been calling you?" he asked.

Instantly Tony and Ziva erupted.

"What" Tony yelled leaping to his feet "what do you mean he has been calling you?"

"Tali why didn't you tell us" Ziva demanded.

Tali didn't respond; she just ducked her head and twisted her hands.

"Tony Ziva" Gibbs said quietly and he dropped his eyes to the chairs and slowly they sat down eyes fixed on their daughter.

"Tali" Vance prompted "talk to us."

Tali stayed quiet for a few minutes before she looked up "look its not like I talked to him" she said "he calls and I hang up… every day like clockwork."

"Everyday" Tony repeated looking slightly pale.

"Tali why didn't you tell us" Ziva asked reaching out to grip her daughter's hand.

Slowly Tali looked at her "because I didn't want to make you worry again" she whispered "I mean we have finally started to move on and I didn't want to start making things worse once again. I just thought that maybe if I ignored him for long enough he would get bored."

Tony groaned "when we leave work we are getting you a new phone with a new number" he said pointing at his daughter who rolled her eyes huffing.

"Tell them what else Tali" Amir piped up and all eyes flicked to him before they flicked back to Tali who was glaring at Amir.

"Tell us what" Gibbs said

"Nothing" Tali half whined still glaring at Amir who stared defiantly back at her.

"Tali" Vance warned and she let out a half growl before she placed her hands on the table.

"The first time he called I didn't recognise the number and… I did speak to him" she grudgingly admitted.

"Jesus could this day get any worse" Tony groaned putting his head in his hands.

Vance looked like he was agreeing with Tony as the lawyer Blake leant over "I need you to tell me exactly what he said to you Miss DiNozzo" he said.

Tali scowled and cast another dark look at Amir "It's nothing" she said "come on he's locked up… what can he possibly do to me"

"Tali just tell us what he said" Vance said warily looking like he would rather be being yelled at by SECNAV than have to continue to deal with this never ending issue.

"He just said taunted me you know" she said shrugging her shoulders "and… he told me that it wasn't over."

"What do you mean he said it wasn't over" Gibbs said sharply

"He said that he wasn't finished with me" Tali said "… and that he would escape and come after me."

"Urgh I was wrong this day could get worse" Tony muttered before he looked at his daughter "why the hell didn't you tell us" he said angrily.

"Because" Tali defended "I knew you would act like you are now and get all paranoid."

"It's not paranoid when a psychopath is threatening to break out of jail to come after your daughter again" Tony said.

"I wanted to move on" Tali said "and by giving into the fear that he would come and hurt me again I am not doing just that. It's not like it is something that can actually happen to me… he isn't going to escape prison. I just really didn't want you to worry."

"Tali this isn't like you failing a class you got threatened" Ziva said staring at her daughter "you should have told us."

"Fine I should have told you…" Tali said throwing her hands up "can we just move on."

"Yes lets" Blake said "this could be a good thing"

"A good thing" Tony repeated "Director can we get a new lawyer who doesn't think that a serial murderer and torturer threatening my daughter is a good thing."

"I mean that I can appeal to have the court date moved up" Blake said "you guys said that you wanted this over sooner rather than later and this could get this over. And it is another charge against him."

"Speak to the judges" Vance said "see if you can speed it up… as for you" he said looking at Tali who instantly looked wary "you are not going to like what I say next."

"I don't doubt" Tali said dryly leaning back in her chair.

"You my dear are now star witness in Jabez's trial" Vance said

"What" Tali whined as Amir frowned "I thought she already was" he questioned.

"You both were, though we were hoping to keep you out as much as possible, but with the added threats to you that makes her more important" Vance said.

"Wish I felt more left out" Amir muttered whilst Tali sat seething.

"So what does this mean for her" Amir asked spotting his friend's expression.

"Well I want to put her in witness protection" Vance began but Tali leapt to her feet.

"Hell no" she exclaimed "I am not putting my life on hold on the off chance that he might get out and come after me again. I am done being afraid of him."

"Tali" Amir began but she silenced him with a glare before she looked around "I'm not going into WITSEC" she said firmly "come on what's the point I live with two federal agents and spend most of my free time in a federal agency… I'm probably safer here than in some stupid small town in the middle of nowhere."

Everyone looked at each other and Ziva looked up at Tony who stared back at her and she knew that he was feeling exactly the same way as she was. Part of her wanted to take Vance's offer of sending Tali away where she would be safe but the other part of her was terrified at the thought of losing Tali again. She couldn't bare the idea of Tali being sent away to somewhere that she wouldn't know and not be allowed to talk to her until this whole trial was over.

"What do you think" Vance asked looking at them and Tony and Ziva winced both avoiding eye contact with Tali who they both knew would be giving them pleading looks that would be begging them not to send her away.

It was Gibbs who spoke up "Leon" he said slowly "for now let her stay… she is right… she has been working very hard to get her life back and for now there is no proof that Jabez has any way of escaping from prison… so for now let her stay… if there is a security threat then we can re-evaluate."

Vance considered him looking at Tali who slouched in her chair watching them warily. "Very well" he said "for now you stay but if anything changes you will be sent to somewhere safe."

Tali looked like she was going to protest but then she seemed to realise that it was the best she was going get so she nodded as she folded her arms across her chest.

"As for you Mr Kedar" Vance said turning to Amir who looked wary "I suggest you remain vigilant… just because you haven't been receiving the phone calls does not mean that Jabez isn't interested in hurting you too… keep your eyes open and make sure the two of you have each other's backs."

Amir nodded glancing towards Tali who was still ignoring him clearly pissed off that he had made her admit that she had been threatened by Jabez.

"Now Amir whilst you are here how about you and Mr Blake go start prepping your statement" Vance suggested "we need to get you ready for the trial.

"What about me" Tali asked

"We will get to you" Vance said "but at the moment I am hoping we don't need to use your statement until the main trial…because your parent's involvement in the case is not something we want to come up at pre-trial… it might throw a spanner in the works. Hopefully Amir's testimony will be all we need."

Everyone nodded "McGee will you go with Mr Kedar and act as his guardian for now" Vance said and McGee nodded rising to his feet heading following Amir and the lawyer out into the hall.

"Director can we borrow your office" Ziva asked "I think we need to talk to our daughter."

Vance nodded and jerked his head to Gibbs and slowly they both moved out of the office closing the door behind them.

Instantly both Tony and Ziva rounded on Tali who instantly flung up her hands "look I know you are upset with me" she began but Tony cut her off.

"Damn right we are upset" he said sharply "you lied to us Tali."

"Technically I didn't lie… I just didn't tell you information" Tali muttered.

"Don't get smart" Ziva said and Tali huffed before she sat down in the chair.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you" she said "but I was thinking of you guys and AJ"

"What do you mean" Ziva asked and Tali shrugged uncertainly "I wanted you guys to be happy" she said "I wanted you guys to move on… faster than I was… I wanted you to be there for AJ… I wanted you to give him the kind of life that you gave me when I was little"

"Tali just because we have AJ doesn't mean that we don't have to focus on you as well" Tony said "you are our daughter too."

"Yeah but" Tali broke off before she sighed "but I don't want you to worry about me any more… I feel like it is all you have been doing recently… I wanted you guys to at least have a small amount of normality whilst we could. And I have gotten pretty good at taking care of myself over the last couple of years."

Both Tony and Ziva looked at each other communicating with their eyes before Tony moved to crouch in front of his daughter reaching out to grip her hands as she looked at him with tears shining in her eyes.

"Hey" he said "listen to me Tali… we are a family… that means we do everything together… as a team… as a family… that's the deal… remember that ninja… you don't have to keep things from us… you will always have us on your side… no matter what"

"We don't keep secrets" Ziva added leaning towards her daughter "we have each other's sixes, just like we always have ok."

Tali smiled and slowly she nodded "ok" she whispered before she leaned forward and flung her arms around her parent's necks hugging them tightly as they encircled their arms around her holding her tight.

When they pulled away Tali looked at them "you guys aren't going to send me away are you?" she asked "I really don't want to go away."

"I hope not" Ziva said quietly "I don't think I could cope with the idea of watching you get taken away again."

Tali smiled before she sighed "am I in a lot of trouble with Vance and Gibbs" she asked.

"Well maybe with Vance" Tony said "but you know Gibbs… it is hard for him to stay mad at you."

Tali smirked before she sighed "I guess I should talk to them" she said and her parents both nodded at her.

She slowly moved out of the office and over to where Vance was talking to his secretary.

"I'm sorry" she said and Vance looked over at her as she continued "I didn't mean to cause problems I just… did what I thought was right and now I now it was wrong."

Vance slowly nodded "I accept your apology… just don't keep important information from us again ok?"

Tali nodded ducking her head before she slowly moved forward and headed down towards the bullpen.

Gibbs was sat at his desk watching her as she made her way into the bullpen with his usually gentle eyes cold and Tali gulped suddenly realising how her dad must feel when Gibbs was pissed off with him.

"You really are mad at me huh" she said as she slowly sat on the edge of his desk whilst her mother headed off to go pick AJ up from day care and he looked up at her "mmhmm" he murmured.

"I'm sorry" she said "I never meant to worry you all."

"It's not that Tali" he said harshly "do you realise how stupid it was of you to hide that from us? What if he had escaped and we had no idea he was still out to get you? He could have come after you and killed you and we wouldn't have known that you were in danger… how do you think that would have made us feel huh?"

Tali felt guilt rush through her as she saw his eyes shining with tears and she realised that past his tough persona Gibbs was still heartbroken over losing Shannon and Kelly. She knew that he loved her as though they were blood related just like she loved him and the idea of losing her was eating him up.

Quickly she hopped off the desk and flung her arms around his neck. "I'm sorry" she mumbled again "I was stupid… I just did what I thought was right and I see now that it was wrong… I won't hide anything from you now I promise."

She felt him hesitate before he slowly wrapped his arms around her hugging her tightly as he let out a sigh "Ok shortcake" he said "you are forgiven… just please don't hide things like that from us again."

"I won't keep any secrets from now on" Tali promised.

"Oh don't go that far" Tony said "there are obvious things that we don't want to know."

Tali gave him a dirty look before she threw a pencil at him making him duck before laughing.

Tali grinned feeling a genuine smile on her face as she looked around. It faltered slightly when Amir came out of the conference room with McGee and the lawyer.

"He did good" the lawyer said to Gibbs "needs a bit of prep but I think his testimony should stand at sentencing"

"Good" Gibbs said nodding approvingly to Amir who returned the gesture before he looked at Tali who gave him a sour look.

"Can we talk" he asked and Tali eyed him before she nodded and slowly she moved over to the elevator with him right behind her. She waited for the elevator to arrive before she stepped in and once the doors had closed she flicked the emergency stop switch and turned to face him finding him eying her uncertainly with his arms crossed.

"You mad at me" he asked bluntly.

Tali looked him up and down. "A bit" she finally said "I asked you not to tell my family about the phone calls but you did. I told you because I trusted you and you backed me into a position where I had to tell them."

"Tali they knew you were receiving the phone calls, they needed to know about the threats" Amir said "don't be mad at me for trying to look out for your best interests. You are my best friend Tali."

"Is that all" Tali asked looking at him suddenly wondering if she had pushed him away too much and his feelings for her had changed.

Amir gave her a small smile "you know how I feel about you Tali" he said quietly "those feelings will never change… no matter what you do to me or how far you push me away."

Tali managed a small smile "I doubt I could push you away even if I wanted to" she murmured hesitantly reaching out to touch his shoulder gently and she saw his eyes glimmer with hope before he sighed "I'm sorry I told your parents about the threats" he said "I just … was terrified about what would happen to you… if he got out and you got hurt and I could have done something to prevent it."

Tali nodded slowly "it's ok I guess" she whispered "I know you meant well"

Amir nodded watching as she reached over and flicked the elevator back into life smiling at him awkwardly as they rode all the way down to the ground floor and Tali followed Amir through security and towards his car.

She smiled as she watched him unlock the car and clamber into the driver's seat. She remembered when he had taken her to the house where he stayed and proudly showed her the beat up little jeep he had bought. She remembered the conversation that had followed:

" _So… what do you think."_

 _Tali raised her eyebrows "how much did you pay for that Amir?"_

" _Not much why?" Amir asked grinning at her as he lifted up the hood and Tali wrinkled her nose at the not so healthy smell coming from the engine._

" _Because it looks like…" she trailed off_

" _A fixer upper" Amir offered leaning against his new car_

" _Actually I was gonna say mizbalah" Tali said_

" _It's not garbage" Amir said looking so insulted that Tali let out a laugh "ok my bad" she said leaping forward to shut the hood "come on lets go for a drive."_

 _Grinning she opened up the passenger seat and clambered in "come on lets go" she said._

" _Well it isn't exactly running yet" Amir said shuffling his feet and Tali bit back a smirk as he hurriedly added "but I will get it to run don't worry… it's gonna be a little project for me"_

" _Ahh" Tali said leaning out of the window "soo how long do you think it will take" she asked._

" _Well I need to get the parts" Amir said "and that might take a while but with that job at the restaurant hopefully I will be able to earn enough to get the parts and get her running."_

" _Cool" Tali said "well I look forward to going on drives with you when it is finally works."_

" _You think I can do it then" Amir asked and Tali grinned at him "I don't doubt" she said giving him a friendly punch on the shoulder making him laugh "good because I may be calling on you for help"_

" _Oh no" Tali groaned before she laughed as he opened the door she was leaning on causing her to nearly fall out._

She had spent a lot of time with Amir whilst he fixed it up sitting in the cab listening to the radio and chatting away to him when her parents were working at weekends and in the holidays. In truth she had really enjoyed just hanging out with him so when he had brought the car to school the other day she had felt a strange surge of pride rush through her as she realised he had accomplished his goal. She was happy that he had managed to get his old life back and was hoping that seeing that would help her get back her own life.

She smirked as the engine rumbled into life and Amir rolled down the window "Let me know when you want to take a drive" he said and Tali nodded "will do" she said "it sounds fun"

Amir nodded "I'll see you tomorrow" he said "stay safe."

"You too" Tali said stepping back watching as he carefully reversed out of the space and slowly drove towards the exit.

"Tahhlee" she heard and she looked round to see her mother coming over with AJ in her arms.

"Hi buddy" Tali said "how was your day… you are certainly golden child at the moment since your big sister is still coming back from deep waters."

Ziva smirked as she handed Tali her little brother "well you take him and feed him in the break room and maybe you can start working your way back" she said and Tali grinned as she bounce d AJ making him giggle.

They headed back through security showing their ID cards to the guards who waved them through before riding up in the elevator to their floor before Tali carried AJ into the breakroom and she balanced her little brother on her hip as she raided the fridge before she located a jar of baby food and a bowl and spoon and carefully began to heat the mixture up in the microwave.

Whilst she waited she couldn't help but giggle as AJ grabbed for her hair and then for her Star of David necklace playing with it eagerly. She smiled at him watching as he played before gently prying the necklace free and carefully she made his dinner.

Once she had done that she pulled a chair up and set her brother in it crouching in front of him to wrestle a bib around his neck much to his disgust.

"Want some food katan akah" she asked once she was done and AJ gurgled as he spotted the food and held out his hands making his big sister laugh as she carefully spoon fed the mush into his mouth before she leant back on her heels watching him rolling her eyes as he blew a raspberry spitting some food out as he did so.

He ate most of the food spilling an impressive amount down his front but thanks to the bib Tali didn't have to change his clothes. Once she had washed up she carried him back to the bullpen and settled herself on the floor under the plasma screen and proceeded to sit and play with AJ attempting to help him learn to walk. Just last week he had started standing fairly confidently as long as he had something to hold onto but he didn't seem to feel the need to learn how to walk yet. Not when he had a whole group of adults ready to hand him whatever his little heart desired.

It was about an hour later when Tali's phone began to ring and she pulled it out pausing when she saw the number flashing up on the screen.

Leaning over Tony clenched his jaw when he read _Central Detention Facility_ on her small screen.

Tali stared at the phone for a moment before she hit decline almost stabbing the button with her finger. Once she had shoved the phone into her jacket pocket she looked around to see everyone watching her uncertainly.

She gave them all a small smile shrugging her shoulders as she kept hold of AJ to prevent him from falling "I'm fine" she said looking between her parents "I swear I am fine."

Both Tony and Ziva nodded but they didn't look like they really believed her before they dropped their gazes.

Gibbs watched the little family for a minute before he looked at the clock. "Hey" he said causing them to look up "call it a day" he said "you might need to go get a few things from some stores before they close."

"Thanks boss" Tony said with a smile as he began to log out of his computer whilst Ziva did the same. Slowly Tali rose to her feet grabbing her backpack as Tony scooped his small son into his arms.

"See you soon McGee… Gibbs" she said giving them both a smile.

"See you" McGee said as Gibbs nodded to her whilst giving her a look that spoke volumes she nodded knowing that keeping secrets from him probably wasn't the best idea anymore.

On the way home they stopped at a phone store and got Tali a new phone with a new number. "Nothing like a sadistic psychopath making threatening calls to get a phone upgrade eh" Tony said dryly as he handed over his card earning a lot of worried looks from the sales assistants.

Tali managed a weak smile as she finished transferring all the data and handed her old phone to her mother who was going to give it to Vance for evidence. She felt slightly comforted to be handing it over. Like she was getting rid of a burden.

But on the ride home she knew that the threat was still out there. And she doubted that a new number would stop Jabez for long. After all he was obviously enjoying taunting her from prison… it wouldn't take him long to find a new method to do so…

 **Hope you guys enjoyed that.**

 **I have the next couple of chapters outlined so hopefully it won't take me too long to get them written up.**

 **Please review – it really encourages me to keep writing.**

 **Many thanks**

 **Mysticgirl**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hi everyone I am very sorry for the delay. To be honest after watching Tony's last episode… with everything that happened I kinda lost the interest to write my NCIS stories. It was hard with the thought of Ziva being dead. Anyway I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

Chapter 17

Ziva shifted uncertainly as she looked around the large corridor that she was standing in. The hallway was full of people; mostly reporters who wanted to know what the outcome of this would be. Ziva didn't want them to be there; it felt like this should be a private event since it concerned her family.

Tony seemed to sense her unease because he reached out and caught hold of her hand "it's going to be ok" he said "things will work out."

Ziva managed a small smile before she looked round as she turned as she heard someone call her name and she spotted Gibbs and McGee making their way towards them with Amir right behind them. Bringing up the rear of their little formation was Vance talking intently to their lawyer Jeremy Blake.

Ziva pushed a smile onto her face at the sight of them "you look very handsome Amir" she said and the boy managed to give her a weak smile as he shifted uncomfortably in the suit they had bought for him to wear. He looked very nervous and like he wanted to throw up. "Thanks" he said adjusting his tie before he sighed "I really can't wait for this to be over" he murmured.

Everyone smiled nervously looking around.

It was the day of Jabez's preliminary trial that they had all been dreading. Hours of preparation had been spent making sure that everything would work out the way they needed it to work. Tali was with Abby and AJ at NCIS where she had been spending more time than ever since she was now under witness protection. She had been very quiet about what was going to happen and avoided all talks about what could happen if the trial went bad.

"You ok" Gibbs asked and Ziva managed to give him a smile before she nodded "I'll be fine" she managed before she looked over as their case number was called. Slowly they all headed in and took a seat behind the table where Blake sat.

A door on the other side of the court room opened and Ziva felt a thrill of fear rush through her as Jabez and two officers came in. Jabez was wearing a prison jumpsuit, leg irons and handcuffs but he had a smirk on his face that instantly made it look like he was in control of the situation.

As soon as he came in his eyes fell onto their side of the room and his eyes ran over their small party and Ziva saw a look of anger flash across his face followed by disappointment. And Ziva realised that he was looking for Tali and felt a small sense of satisfaction slip through her at the thought of denying him that small thing.

Then his eyes landed on her and a smirk slipped across his face at the sight of her. "Shalom my dearest Ziva" he cooed "it is good to see you again my dear."

Ziva felt Tony stiffen beside her and she pinched his arm giving him a warning look before she fixed Jabez with a glare before looking away.

"Amir my boy" Jabez continued "glad to see you alive… how is our beautiful mutual friend."

"Hey hey hey" Gibbs said to Amir grabbing his shoulder as he half rose to his feet "don't let him get to you kid."

Amir stared at Jabez breathing heavily before he nodded and settled back down in his seat glancing at Gibbs who gave him an encouraging nod.

"All rise" the security guard said and they all rose as the judge entered and moved to step up onto the podium as the jurors all carefully sat in their seats.

"This is a preliminary hearing" Judge Ryback said dryly "due to special circumstances it has been requested that this hearing be had sooner than the original date. Mr Blake would you mind telling us why that is."

Blake nodded and rose to his feet. "Your Honour" he said "we requested the date be brought forward because the defendant Abe Jabez has been making daily threatening phone calls to our star witness, his main victim Talia DiNozzo. That is witness harassment and we seek to have this charge added to the list of charges we will be pressing against Mr Jabez."

Slowly Jabez's lawyer stood up straightening his tie. "Daniel Isaacs Your Honour" he said smoothly "These charges are ridiculous. My client in no way threatened Miss DiNozzo and you have no proof to say otherwise except the word of a mentally traumatised teenage girl."

"Miss DiNozzo's mental stability is not the thing in question right now" Blake said "it is what that man did to her that is. He _tortured_ her for almost 24 hours in an attempt to get a code from her friend Amir Kedar. He had abducted them both on their way home from the gym to get hold of a flash drive belonging to Amir's father containing dangerous information such as missile codes and military positions all over the world. The impact would have been devastating."

He paused and looked at the jurors. "Thankfully for us Mr Kedar password protected the flash drive which was why Jabez felt the need to abduct Miss DiNozzo. In an effort to get Amir to tell him the code Jabez tortured Tali. He water boarded her like a terrorist. During which time Miss DiNozzo stopped breathing and her heart stopped. Mr Jabez proceeded to resuscitate her so that he could keep torturing her to get Amir to give him the code. He shot her full of adrenaline and electrocuted her with a cattle prod."

A small murmur went round the room. Gibbs looked at Tony and Ziva and saw that they had gone very still and he remembered that they had been kept out of the interview that they had conducted with Tali. This was the first time they had heard most of this including how their daughter had been killed and brought back to life. Gibbs knew that must be horrible for them both.

"I see" Judge Ryback said "and where is Miss DiNozzo today" he asked.

"We thought it would be best to keep her out of the same room as Mr Jabez until it came time comes for her to give her testimony" Blake said.

"So she is traumatised" Isaacs said triumphantly.

"Not the point at this moment" Blake said "you can question her stability when it is her turn to be on the stand if that is the only angle you have. The point is that Jabez has been harassing her to prevent her from moving on. Putting her in the same room as him would give him a sense of satisfaction he does not deserve."

The Judge clearly thought about it "Is Miss DiNozzo your only witness Mr Blake" he asked

"No Your Honour we have testimonies from the arresting officers and also from Amir Kedar who is here today and is willing to tell you about some of what he went through if you would like to hear from him today" Blake said.

The judge nodded "I would like to hear from him" he said "unless opposing council has any objections."

"None your honour" Isaacs said "we will save our complaints for when the arresting officers with NCIS come onto stand."

The whole team winced before they looked at Blake who beckoned to Amir "prosecution calls Amir Kedar to the witness stand" he said.

Amir rose and slowly shifted out of the bench. "You got this" Gibbs murmured to him as he passed and Amir nodded before he moved forward and sat on the witness stand.

Tony felt Ziva slip her hand into his and he glanced over at her and squeezed her hand gently as Amir was sworn in and Blake stepped forward.

"Mr Kedar" he began but before he could get any further Jabez began to speak in rapid Hebrew and Tony saw Amir's eyes widen and he began to breathe hard. Beside him Ziva let out a small gasp.

"What did he say" he asked as Blake turned to look at them questioningly.

"He asked how Tali was" Ziva whispered "and if he thought she was safe at NCIS?"

"Your Honour" Blake burst out

"Mr Jabez you are to remain quiet" the judge said but Jabez was still talking smugly to Amir who stared at him and slowly Ziva translated.

" _You want her to be safe… then you had better shut up… you have no idea how many people I have waiting for the perfect moment to strike and it will make what I did to her look like child's play_ " she dictated loud enough for Blake to hear.

"One more outburst Mr Jabez and you will be in contempt for witness tampering" the judge warned.

Jabez smirked and lifted his eyebrows tauntingly to Amir before he leaned back.

Amir stared at him before he looked back at the lawyer biting his lip before he looked at the NCIS team who all nodded and Tony mouthed 'we will keep her safe' before nodding again.

Slowly Amir closed his eyes before he steeled himself and opened his eyes nodding to Blake who nodded encouragingly before he began again.

"Mr Kedar" he said "You and your friend Tali were abducted weren't you? Could you tell us about that."

"Sure" Amir said shifting nervously "Where do you want me to start."

"At the beginning please" Blake said.

"Um well Tali and I went to the gym that night and on the way back to Tali's apartment we cut through the park opposite the building… just like we did every week. Tali thought she heard something and we stopped. The next thing we knew we were under attack. There were so many of them and we fought to get away but we couldn't escape. I saw them grab Tali and knock her to the ground. I tried to protect her but then I saw Jabez and he knocked me out. The next thing I knew I was tied up in this small room. Jabez was there. He was demanding the flash drive I had. It contained all the dangerous information my father had been collecting before he died."

"Was this the first contact you had with Mr Jabez" Blake asked and Amir shook his head "no he had been messaging me for months. Ever since my father died. They had been good friends… I had seen him a few times. He helped my father plan the bombing that he died in. He wanted the information and he threatened me. I thought I would be safe in DC, I mean I didn't tell him where I was and I was friends with the daughter of two federal agents. I took all precautions I could. I even had a special untraceable laptop that I used to access the files and to message him back telling him that there was no way I was going to hand that information over to him. After all I looked him up. I knew he was dangerous and that there was no way I could give him what he wanted."

"So what happened in that room" Blake asked keeping his voice gentle and sympathetic.

"He told me that I wasn't going to leave that place. He told me I was going to die. How quickly and painlessly I died was up to me. I could either give him the code to the encrypted flash drive and end it all quickly or I could keep it from him and he would make it painful."

"So what did you do" Blake asked.

"I refused" Amir said "I hoped that Tali would have told her parents what had happened and maybe they would be looking for me… but I was optimistic and I underestimated Jabez."

He looked over at Jabez who was watching him with no expression on his face but as Amir continued a cruel smirk slid onto his face.

"When he realised that beating me wasn't going to get me to give him the code. He took me into another room and chained me to a chair. That was when I saw that he had Tali."

Amir's voice broke and he paused taking a few deep breaths before he continued "he had her chained to a chair and gagged. She was really drugged. She just slumped there… not fighting… Tali always fights… she could barely move because of how drugged she was. He told me that if I wanted to spare her pain I would give him the code. Otherwise he would hurt and kill her."

"And you believed him" Blake asked.

Amir nodded "I knew what he had done before. Killing wasn't something he was afraid of."

"So did you give him the code" Blake asked.

Amir shook his head "no… Jabez left us for a minute… I tried to get free… I wanted to get Tali out… but I couldn't get free and Tali wasn't strong enough… but she was coming round from the drug. I told her what Jabez wanted… I wanted to give him the code when he came back… to protect her… maybe even to get her out and back to her family."

"Why didn't you" Blake asked still working his way through the list of questions they had been practising.

"I told Tali what I was going to do to protect her… but she shook her head… she made it perfectly clear that she didn't want me to give Jabez the code. She knew the stakes… she believed her family was coming for her and that she could hold out until they found us. I knew that it would be over before they found us if I gave them what they wanted."

"So what did you do" Blake asked.

Amir swallowed uncertainly clearly not wanting to talk about this in front of all these people. He looked at Tony and Ziva who both gave him a shaky nod before they squeezed each other's hands bracing themselves to hear what horrors happened to their daughter.

Amir took a deep breath before he looked back up at Blake. "Jabez came back in" he said "he asked me if I was going to tell him the code… I tried to get him to leave Tali alone but then his men found Tali's NCIS visitor card in her jacket pocket and they freaked because they hadn't realised that her mom and dad are federal agents. Jabez got worried and realised that he needed to speed things up so he hoisted Tali up by her wrists and placed a towel over her head and he began… he began to water board her."

A murmur ran round the court room until the judge silenced them all.

"You are telling me that they water boarded a fourteen year old girl" Blake said and Amir nodded "I tried to get him to stop" he whispered "I was yelling and screaming at them to stop but they wouldn't. They poured water over the towel for longer and longer each time before letting her come up for air."

"How long did they do this for" Blake asked

"Hours" Amir said "they did it for hours."

"What made them stop" Blake asked.

Amir visibly flinched swallowing before he continued barely able to keep the tremor out of his voice.

"Tali stopped struggling" he whispered "she just went limp and hung against the chains. She wasn't breathing… he killed her"

Another murmur ran through the court room and the jury shifted. Blake pressed on now that he was getting his desired reaction.

"What did Jabez do after that" he asked

"He ordered her to be cut down and they dropped her to the ground. I was screaming and begging for them to save her. Jabez just looked at me before he ordered his men to resuscitate her. It took them almost seven minutes to do so. I was so relieved when she suddenly awoke coughing up all that water and struggling to breathe.

Jabez told me that next time he wouldn't save her… I mean the only reason that he did bring her back was because he hadn't gotten the code from me."

Amir was shifting nervously now; it was clear he didn't want to tell them what happened.

"Do you need a minute Amir" Blake asked.

Amir looked up at him before he shook his head "no I want to get this over and done with" he said.

"Ok" he said "what happened after Jabez resuscitated Tali" he asked

"He left the room. Tali told me to keep fighting… she said she didn't want to die again and that we had to hang on until her parents found her. I could tell that she was in so much pain… but she wanted to keep fighting… I knew I had to respect her wishes."

He told them of how Tali had managed to pick her cuffs and he had broken a window and pushed her out telling her to run when he was dragged in and beaten for helping her escape. He told them how he was tied up before Tali was dragged back in covered in blood.

"I tried to protect her from Jabez… I told him I would tell him the code if he released Tali back to her parents… I just wanted her to be safe… Jabez refused and he dragged her away from me and strung her back up. He injected her with adrenaline before he proceeded to shock her with a cattle prod.

She was shrieking and fighting. She was in so much pain. When he eventually stopped and let her down again she was close hyperventilating. She couldn't breathe. Jabez allowed me over there and I managed to calm her down but she soon passed out. Jabez was gonna keep hurting her but I wouldn't let him…I told him to hurt me instead… he agreed because she wasn't interesting whilst she was unconscious. He dunked my head in ice cold water."

"How did it feel if you don't mind me asking" Blake asked.

"It felt horrible" Amir whispered "I couldn't breathe and when I opened my mouth my lungs were filling with ice cold water. I mean it was nothing compared to what he did to Tali but it was the second most horrible experience of my life."

Blake frowned "what was the first" he asked.

Amir just looked at him with sad eyes "watching Tali get hurt over and over again whilst there was nothing that I could do to protect her" he murmured.

Everyone murmured again before they all quietened.

"Please carry on" Blake said softly.

"Tali woke up" Amir said "she was crying and begging Jabez to stop but he just laughed at her before gagging her and chaining her back her up whilst he continued to hurt me until he got tired of me."

"Am I correct in saying that you are the one who caused Jabez to call the NCIS Agents" Blake asked and Amir nodded "I wanted Tali to at least get to say goodbye to her mom and dad. But I suspected that Tali might be able to slip a hint into the call."

"We are going to talk to the NCIS Agents about the call" Blake said "so could you tell us about what happened before you were rescued."

Amir shivered before he steeled himself. Gibbs was impressed by how well he was managing to hold up barely displaying any fear.

"He had hung Tali up from the ceiling… she was struggling to breathe… something to do with pressure on her lungs… when he came back in I knew that she couldn't take any more. Jabez started taunting me… he saw how it angered me when he touched Tali… he … he started to grope her… feeling her up… cupping her breast and sliding his hand down her pants."

Tony visibly stiffened and Gibbs saw the vein in his temple throbbing. Ziva's hand was vice tight on his arm holding him into his seat. She had gone very still and her eyes were wide. Gibbs realised it must be bringing up horrible memories of Somalia for her, hearing exactly what her daughter who had always been her light in the dark, had gone through.

Amir was still talking and now his voice was shaking "I tried to get out of my chains but I couldn't. He opened her shirt and playing with her bra strap and kissing her neck. Tali slammed her head back into his face and kicked him trying to get away. He got mad and removed his belt wrapping it around her throat. He started choking her with one hand whilst continuing to undress her with his other hand."

He looked over at Tony and Ziva helplessly before he sighed "I couldn't bare to watch him do that to her… to let him violate her"

"So what did you do" Blake asked.

"I said I would give him the code" Amir said "he instantly dragged Tali over to me and held a knife to her throat until I typed in the code. Then he shoved her to the ground and grabbed me."

"What did he do next" Blake questioned.

"He stabbed me in the gut" Amir said looking over at Jabez "then he decided that wasn't punishment enough for me… so he grabbed Tali and pinned her to the ground… he pulled her jeans down and said that my punishment was going to be watching her getting defiled by him until I died.

Tali was squirming trying to get free but he had her pinned and was telling her not to struggle… that he would go gentle on her… I thought that he was going to do it and I was going to have to watch it happen."

"But you didn't" Blake asked and Amir shook his head.

"NCIS arrived… Agent DiNozzo tackled Jabez off of Tali and we were both rushed to the hospital" Amir whispered "I woke up two days later. Tali was still unconscious. She didn't wake up until the following day."

"Thank you Mr Kedar" Blake said nodding to Amir approvingly "no further questions your honour."

"Mr Isaacs your Witness" Judge Ryback said and slowly Isaacs stood up buttoning up his suit jacket.

"Mr Kedar" he said smoothly "I wonder if you can tell me how you met your friend Tali DiNozzo"

"Objection relevance" Blake asked standing up.

"Trust me your honour it speaks about how much of a victim our two witnesses are" Isaacs said and Amir visibly tensed.

"I'll allow it" the Judge said sitting back in his seat "answer the question Mr Kedar."

Amir looked around biting his lip before he sighed "she came to my school in Israel" he said.

"Isreal" Isaacs said "Why did she go to a school in Israel when her family is here."

"Her grandfather abducted her" Amir said.

"She was abducted" Isaacs said "seems she is making a bit of a habit of that huh."

Amir scowled at him.

"Tali's grandfather" Isaacs continued "he is Eli David isn't he… the Director of Mossad."

"Yes" Amir answered.

"Why did her grandfather abduct her" Isaacs asked.

"He wanted her to join Mossad… to go undercover" Amir murmured

"Undercover doing what" Isaacs asked.

"After he trained her he sent her to my school to buddy up with me" Amir said looking Isaacs straight in the eye.

"And why was that" Isaacs questioned.

"Because my father was the leader of a group that was known as tzedakah de maldo" Amir said "or as you would call it justice of command. They were a terrorist cell."

The jury reacted slightly murmuring and shifting before they were quietened by the judge.

"Get to your point Mr Isaacs" he said and Isaacs nodded.

"So Miss DiNozzo was trained by Mossad to go undercover as a friend of yours." Isaacs said "In order to try and get close to your father."

"Yes her grandfather threatened her and told her that she wasn't going to be allowed to go home back to her family until she had done everything he asked of her like plant a bug in my father's office… she didn't have a choice… all she wanted to do was get home to her family" Amir defended.

"I won't go into much more detail about what happened in Israel Mr Kedar but I want to know what happened when your father brought her back to DC" Isaacs asked giving the jury a quick look.

"He had her tied up and he tried to set a bomb at the White house but Tali thwarted his first plan so he planted another bomb but he wanted to kill her in the blast. But her parents arrived and between them all they managed to stop him. He was killed that day" Amir said and they all saw the ghosts of that day appear briefly in his eyes.

"So your little friend killed him" Isaacs said

"No" Amir said quickly but Isaacs continued "your friend is responsible for your father's death… are you sure you didn't hold a slight grudge against her as a result that might have resulted in you not minding that Jabez was hurting her."

"Fuck off" Amir said angrily.

"Keep a civil tongue please Mr Kedar" the judge warned but Amir barely seemed to hear him and he continued

"I would never purposefully put her through that. I don't blame my father's death on Tali… Tali didn't murder him… the NCIS agents who saved our lives are the ones who killed him… and they did so to save both of our lives. My father would have killed both of us and everyone around."

"But your friend was directly responsible… you are telling me you didn't resent her for her part that she played" Isaacs said with a smile

Amir shrugged "maybe a little… at first… but I got over it."

"So are you sure you didn't want her gone… that one final reminder of what your father did" Isaacs accused.

"I didn't want her dead… I would never want her dead… I..." Amir said before he broke off before he sighed "I love her"

He looked around at everyone before he sighed "my father had been long before that day in the White House grounds… the person the NCIS agents killed was a terrorist… not my father."

Isaacs smirked not fazed.

"So your little friend was trained by Mossad… those who are arguably responsible for some of the most dangerous assassins in the world… do you agree with that."

Amir frowned wondering where this was going "yeah" he said.

"And you say that Miss DiNozzo didn't kill your father but she has certainly killed before hasn't she… she killed one of my client's men."

"Yes" Amir said curtly "but only in self-defence when he tried to attack her."

"She slit his throat Mr Kedar" Isaacs said "she slit his throat so deep that he died in seconds… your little friend doesn't exactly sound like a helpless little victim does she."

"Tali can defend herself" Amir said bluntly.

"Yes she certainly can" Isaacs said "so do you not think that my client may have been defending himself from her throughout your encounter."

"Defending himself" Amir exclaimed "he had her drugged and chained to a chair… what was he defending himself from. He's like a 200 pound man and you think he was defending himself from a 120 pound girl… by torturing her? Come on… and how is trying to assault her after torturing her for hours when she couldn't defend herself. He killed her… I think she was the one who needed to defend herself."

"But your friend managed to pick her cuffs… she wasn't entirely helpless…"

"Tali can defend herself yes" Amir said "she's a fighter… anyone who could survive what she went through would have to be one… but there is no way what Jabez did to her was justified… he did it for his own self gain… nothing more."

"If you really didn't want her to go through all that pain then why didn't you just give my clients what he wanted?" Isaacs asked

"And what a) risk the lives of millions and b) the wrath of Tali if we survived" Amir asked earning a small snigger "Tali told me not to give up. So I decided to trust her judgement and her faith in her family that told her that they were going to find her."

"And how are we supposed to believe what you say Mr Kedar when your father was a terrorist intent on destroying the relationship between America and Israel for good" Isaacs asked.

"Objection" Blake yelled leaping to his feet.

"Mr Isaacs do I have to remind you that Mr Kedar is not the one on trial here" Judge Ryback warned.

"Of course not Your Honour but I was simply trying to establish how reliable our witness is" Isaacs said looking at Amir who scowled.

"I'm not my father" he said "I never knew what he was… and when I found out I never helped him."

"Oh so you weren't seen holding the trigger to a bomb whilst your father held your little friend Miss DiNozzo at gun point" Isaacs challenged.

"I was" Amir said "but I didn't want to do so… my father was a brutish man… in truth I was kinda terrified of him for most of my life. He was nice at times but then all of a sudden he would fly off the… rails is it? He would throw me to the ground and beat me when I was little. He lost it after my mother was killed and the beatings only got worse… I was in the ER every few weeks but my father was rich enough to pay off the doctors to keep it out of my records. I was terrified of him my whole life… that is why I started to learn to fight… so that I could feel a small sense of control for once in my life… people knew what my father did to me but everyone was terrified of him so they did nothing.

I guess that is why when Tali arrived I was enamoured by her… she was the first person to truly see me as another person… she allowed me to feel free of my father for once and I found I couldn't spend enough time with her. That is why I invited her back to my house after school the day my father took her… I didn't think he would be home… I hate myself for practically handing her over to him… I always will. But even when I was mad at her and briefly contemplating that my father's plan might not be so mad… she saw the best in me and helped me realise that I could be my own person… that is why I defied my father"

Isaacs walked slowly back and forth for a minute or two before he spun round to face Amir again. "You were angry at her" he said "is that because a few months before your first meeting Miss DiNozzo and her family were abducted for the first time where she met your uncle… Levi Kedar am I correct?"

"Why is that relevant" Blake asked.

"Because correct me if I am wrong Mr Kedar but your uncle died in that encounter with Miss DiNozzo and her family… isn't that right."

"Yes" Amir said shifting uncertainly "he was working with another terrorist Elead Dayan who had a personal grudge against Tali's mother Ziva David… he wanted to hurt and kill her and from what I understand the best way to do that was through hurting Tali."

Tony glanced over at his wife and saw the ghosts of the memories in her eyes and briefly he too remembered the sight of his twelve year old daughter kneeling in the middle of the room with her back torn open by a whip, pale and in so much pain, staring down the barrel of a gun. He shivered before he turned his attention back to the trial in front of him.

"Who killed your Uncle, Mr Kedar" Isaacs asked quietly.

Amir flinched and stared at the lawyer before he sighed. "Tali" he admitted and another murmur ran round the courtroom.

"She killed your uncle" Isaacs said "at twelve years old she had already killed someone."

"It was self-defence" Amir defended "it was kill or be killed… she saved the lives of everyone who was there."

"How do you know that" Isaacs asked "were you there."

Amir glowered at him "no were you?" he mocked earning another snigger.

"Tali saved my life" Amir continued "she saved me from my father. When he handed me that trigger of course I took it… I was terrified of him… I didn't want to do it but was scared of what he would do to me if I didn't. Tali told me not to become someone I didn't want to be… she gave me the courage to stand up for myself. Try and spin it that I secretly hate her for what she did to save not only herself, but everyone around her all you want. Try and make it sound like I can't be trusted because of who my father was. But it doesn't change what Jabez did… he tortured a fourteen year old girl because he wanted information that I couldn't give to him without ensuring the deaths of thousands of innocent people. I wished a hundred times that I could make it stop. But I couldn't. And he just kept hurting her over and over again. Nothing you accuse me of will change the fact that your client is a monster who tried to _rape_ my best friend."

The lawyer studied Amir before he nodded seemingly deciding that it was best not to go on questioning Amir now that he had found some strength "no further questions for now your honour" he said "but we may have some in the future."

The judge nodded "the witness will remain available for questioning" he said "you can step down now Mr Kedar."

Amir looked very relieved when he stepped down from the podium and made his way back to his seat. "Good job" Tony murmured at him as he passed and Amir gave him a grateful nod.

The judge looked around before he nodded "I think we are going to call it a day" he said "court adjourned until 11am tomorrow." He banged his gavel before everyone rose to their feet as he left.

The guards came and made Jabez rise to his feet. As he was being dragged off he looked over his shoulder "say hello to my little dove" he called "tell her I miss her and can't wait to see her again soon. I'm looking forward to reliving our time together."

"Hey hey hey" Gibbs said grabbing Amir as he lunged forward "don't rise to his bait… it is what he wants."

Amir clenched his fists before he relaxed slightly as Jabez was led out of sight. "Did I do ok" he asked looking around.

"You did great" Blake said and Vance nodded "I don't think you could have done any better" he said and Amir smiled before he turned serious "what about Tali" he said "he threatened her again"

"We still have a protection detail on her apartment and there will be an unmarked car outside her school when she is there. And she is at NCIS at the moment… she is surrounded by agents. She is safe" Vance said "she isn't due to testify for another couple of days and we are going to be keeping her very close until then."

"Excuse me" came a voice from behind and they looked over to see Isaacs coming over.

"What do you want" Blake asked.

"My client wants to arrange a meeting against my advice" Isaacs said "with one Miss Talia DiNozzo"

"And in what universe does he think we would let that happen" Tony said crossing his arms.

"He said he will give you the names of all the rest of the terrorists that he has had contact with over the years" he said "he will give it these names to Tali and only Tali."

Vance paused looking interested.

"No" Ziva said giving her boss a warning look "absolutely not"

"Ziva" Vance said but Ziva whirled round "I am not going to put my daughter alone in the same room with the man who nearly killed her Director" she said.

"Ziva these are dangerous men" Vance said "our relationship with Israel has been very tense since this whole debacle began. If we could give them the names of terrorists then we may be able to salvage the relationship."

"I don't care" Ziva said "Tali is just beginning to move on… I cannot send her falling back down."

"I know" Vance said looking quite torn.

"My client wanted me to give you this" Isaacs said and he handed Ziva a folded note before he turned and headed off.

Slowly Ziva looked around before she unfolded the note and looked at it. Tony peered over and saw that it was written in Hebrew. Then he looked up at his wife as she exhaled sharply.

"What does it say" he asked. Ziva looked at Amir who had obviously read the note and was staring at her looking nervous.

"It says 'Until I am granted an audience with my little dove, people are going to get hurt. Every day until she is sitting opposite me in a room alone with no cameras'" she whispered

Everyone stood staring at each other.

"He can't do that right" Amir said "you guys caught everyone in associated with him."

"We thought we did… but to be honest there is no way to know" Gibbs murmured.

"So are we just going to ignore the threat" Ziva asked.

"We have no target at this moment… what can we do" Vance said "but we are going to listen out for any chatter throughout the rest of the trial though ok."

Nobody looked totally happy but they all nodded before they headed back down to the cars.

"How seriously do you think that threat" Tony asked as they drove back to NCIS.

"I don't know" Ziva murmured "but if he wants to talk to Tali then she isn't going to be his target… and we have no idea who the target is. But I think right now we need to prepare everyone for the trial. Let Vance do his job and worry about threats."

"I know" Tony murmured "I just want this all to be over."

"So do I" Ziva murmured as they pulled into the navy yard.

The whole team minus Vance and Blake headed down to Abby's lab where they found their forensic scientist sitting in front of the plasma screen with Tali and AJ. There was a bowl of popcorn in between them and they were watching some cartoon movie. Well AJ was. He was sat on his big sister's lap eyes on the screen whilst Abby and Tali talked quietly.

Tali looked over when she heard them entering and managed a small smile "hey" she said "how did the trial go?"

"Yah can't really talk about it" Tony muttered as Ziva scooped her son up smiling as he grabbed hold of a handful of her hair jabbering away to her excitedly making her smile as she kissed his cheek.

Tali smiled at her father before she looked at Amir and furrowed her brow "You had to testify huh" she said and he nodded.

Slowly she rose and moved over to look at him "are you ok" she asked reaching out to hesitantly touch his arm.

"Yeah I am" he said "well I will be given time."

Tali gave him a small and uncertain smile before she looked around. "So he was there…" she said.

Everyone nodded shuffling their feet. Tali watched uncertainly before she sighed "ok what did he do" she asked.

Evferyone shuffled their feet before Gibbs decided that they couldn't leave her out of everything. "Well first he tried threatening you to get Amir to not testify and then when that didn't work he demanded that he meet with you"

"Me" Tali said looking wary "why what did he say he would give in return"

"The names of terrorists that Mossad has most likely been after for a very long time" Ziva said and Tali pulled a face "bet Vance was interested" she said.

"Blake didn't look like he was ignoring it either" McGee murmured.

Tali managed a small smile "who'd he threaten" she asked.

Everyone frowned at her "oh come on I know him quiet well. He threatens weak spots and if he can't threaten me he must have threatened someone."

"Damn kid you've been hanging out here too much" McGee said making Tali grin.

"He didn't threaten anyone specifically" Ziva said gently before after a moment's hesitation she handed Tali the note they had been given watching her closely as she read the message.

"How seriously are we going to take this" she asked.

"We don't know yet" Gibbs said "but for now we are focusing on the trial."

"So you are not going to ask me to talk to him" Tali asked.

"Absolutely not" Tony said "we aren't going to let you talk to him Tali"

Tali managed a small smile before she ducked her head.

"So what now" she asked.

"Now we go home" Ziva said bounding her young son "we go home and try not to think about the trial for the night. You and Amir have school tomorrow as well."

Tali pulled a face "you'd think that testifying in a major criminal trial would warrant you a few sick days" she said.

"You don't want to fall behind" Tony reminded her before he pulled her playfully into his arms making her laugh.

"Come on Amir we will give you a lift home" Ziva said smiling as her son reached out to his big sister's best friend and Amir grinned taking the little boy and he swung him round making him laugh in delight.

As they headed up to the car Ziva saw both Tali and Amir talking quietly as she strapped AJ into his car seat ignoring his squirms.

Amir seemed very worried and Ziva guessed he was concerned about Jabez's threats. Tali was smiling reassuringly at him before she rubbed his arm "I'm going to be fine" Ziva heard her whisper "we both are… the sooner this is over the better"

"Yeah" Amir said softly "But that lawyer is brutal Tali… he tore deep into me."

"I'm sure he'll do the same to me" Tali murmured "but I think after everything I have been through… some sleazy lawyer is going to be one of the easiest things I have to face down."

"You might be being a little optimistic" Amir said opening the car door for her so that she could scramble into the car.

Once she was in Amir looked over at Ziva who was straightening up.

"Amir" she said and slowly the teenager looked over at her.

"Don't dwell" she said "I learned long ago that we shouldn't worry about something that might not happen"

"How are you so calm" Amir asked and Ziva gave a weak smile "years and years of practice" she whispered before she clambered into the car and Amir followed in suit.

As they headed towards Amir's home however she allowed herself to look into the rear view mirror and she saw that whilst Tali was distracted by her little brother, Amir was staring at her with a concerned look on his face.

Ziva looked away lowering her head. The trial was going to hurt everyone over the next few days. She knew it wasn't going to be easy. And Jabez's threats certainly weren't helping at all and she was terrified that she might indeed be not taking these threats seriously enough.

She took her own advice however and closed her eyes and after taking a deep breath she looked around at her family feeling a small smile slip onto her face as she realised that despite everything that was going on she still felt like the luckiest person in the world because she still had her wonderful husband and two beautiful children.

And try as it might the world had tried so many times to tear them apart, they had managed to hang onto each other by the tips of their fingers. And that was something that they were never going to stop doing.

Fighting for each other.

 **Again sorry this took so long.**

 **I hope that I will be able to write more soon.**

 **I am considering writing my own version of what happens after 13x24 – where Ziva is alive – let me know if you are interested.**

 **Please review. They really encourage me to keep writing.**

 **Thanks**

 **Mysticgirl**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hi everyone. I am so sorry about how long this chapter has taken. I had the busiest summer ever, travelling with family then I spent most of August volunteering with lions in Africa so was obviously very busy there having the time of my life. When I returned though I found that my grandmother was very sick and spent most of my time caring for her or working for the family business which meant there was no free time to write. I am really sorry and hope that now I am back to university I will have more time to write. Anyway hope you enjoy.**

 _ **Previously:**_ _Jabez's trial began and Amir was sent up onto the stand to testify. He managed to do well. At the end of the trial Jabez's lawyer approached telling them that Jabez wanted a private audience with Tali and that in return he would name terrorists that he had been in contact with over the years. If he did not get an audience with Tali Jabez threatened to start killing innocents until the day she was sat across from him._

Chapter 18

"Mr DiNozzo what was found on the laptop that you discovered in Mr Kedar's destroyed bedroom?"

Tony bit back a groan and forced a smile onto his face. He had already been questioned for about an hour already yet he felt like they had made no progress what so ever.

"It had very little on it" he said "but our computer expert Special Agent Timothy McGee managed to find ghost copies of the files that were located on the flash drive. That gave us an idea of what was on the drive which of course made us that not only did we have to rescue Tali and Amir but it was also imperative that Jabez did not get the code from Amir."

"Could you give us a hint as to what was on the flash drive" Blake asked and Tony shrugged "Military positions in war zones, details of our weaponry on some of our major navy ships… stuff like that and worse."

"So it is safe to say that if Mr Jabez had gotten his hand on those things then we would be in a bit of a crisis" Blake said and Tony nodded "to put it lightly" he said.

"What happened next" Blake asked.

Tony thought back and winced at the memory of what had happened next.

"The next morning I got a phone call" he said quietly looking over to the stands where he wished he could see his wife. He hated the fact that she wasn't allowed to watch his testimony. The rest of the team was also missing. The only person who was there was Vance who was watching with his brow furrowed clearly worried about this trial not ending the way that they wanted it too.

"Who was the phone call from" Blake asked and Tony looked at him before he risked a glance at Jabez managing to keep the rage from showing on his face at the sight of the man who had abducted his daughter sitting there smirking at him.

"It was Jabez" he said "he called… let me hear Tali's voice… then he taunted me… telling me that she wasn't going to get out of there alive… that the only reason that he was calling was to inflict pain… then he put Tali on the phone"

He paused remembering the pain and fear in his daughter's voice before he took a deep breath and looked back at Blake "she sounded so scared" he whispered "and so tired… like she was struggling to hold on… all she could say was that she was sorry that she hadn't been able to get away and Ziva… Agent David and I were trying to get her to keep fighting… trying to get her to stay alive long enough for us to find her… but we could tell that she was fading and that she had been through hell."

"I want to submit to evidence part of the recording of the conversation" Blake said turning to the judge who nodded allowing him to plug the flash drive into the side of the monitor and press play so that Tali's pained and exhausted voice echoed round the room and suddenly Tony was relieved that Ziva wasn't here to relive that horrible experience of listening to their daughter trying to say goodbye before her imminent death;

" _It's ok. You can't blame yourselves… I love you all and I will miss you but… but I am finally going to be able to come out of the woods that I have been living in these last few years… I'm coming to the end of the line… and I am ok about it… I see light at the end of the tunnel and after the train wreck the last few years of my life have been… I'm ok with it. I don't want to go but I have made my peace… so don't pine for me… I love you…_ _goodbye"_

Tony swallowed fighting not to let it show how much that recording was getting to him especially when he could hear the faint sounds of Tali crying in the background before Blake paused it and he quickly steeled himself.

"This is part of that phone call isn't it" Blake said and Tony nodded before finding his voice "yes" he managed gruffly.

"That was what helped you find Tali wasn't it" Blake said and Tony nodded "Ziva had always told Tali to try and slip a clue into any call that she might get the chance to make. Amir knew that Tali had been told to do this in any situation which is why he managed to persuade Jabez to let Tali talk to us."

"And what clue did Tali leave in that message" Blake asked.

"She told us she was being held in the woods…" Tony said "and that somewhere near her there were train tracks. Because of that we managed to narrow down to the area that she was in to an area in Rock Creek Park thanks to her clue and the forensic evidence that we found at the abduction sight."

"Are you referring to this knife" Blake asked holding up an evidence bag containing a knife and Tony nodded. "That was Tali's knife… she lost it when she was abducted. Our forensic scientist Abby Scuito managed to lift a print from under the hilt. The print belonged to a known associate of Abe Jabez called Akan Beneshh who we knew was a groundskeeper for Rock Creek Park… we used a ariel view to discover some abandoned houses in Rock Creek Park that had been abandoned for a few years"

"So what happened next" Blake asked and Tony shifted in his seat.

"We went to the houses and searched them all" he said.

"Who is we" Blake asked.

"Special Agents Gibbs, David, McGee and myself along with a few agents who had volunteered to come help us" Tony said.

"No SWAT or back up" Blake commented and Tony shook his head "there wasn't time for us to wait for back up… Tali didn't have time… we didn't know what the hell was happening to her and we wanted to get her out of there… I mean we didn't even know if she was still alive."

"What happened when you arrived at the location" Blake asked walking slowly back and forth.

"We arrived at the house" Tony said thinking back to that day that still haunted his dreams "we searched the upstairs before discovering a door that lead to the basement behind a cabinet and we headed down. We could hear noises in a room and I kicked down the door…" he paused as the horrible image flashed before his eyes and he shuddered.

"Are you ok Agent DiNozzo" Blake asked and he quickly nodded "the first thing I saw was Jabez on top of her" he said quickly before he lost his nerve and as he continued he struggled not to let his voice shake due to a combination of fury and disgust at the memory "he had her hands pinned above her head… her jeans were pulled down and he was half way through opening his own when I came in. Tali was lying there still trying to get free with her eyes squeezed shut. She was terrified and unable to escape… I hated seeing her so helpless."

"So what did you do" Blake asked.

"I flung myself at him and knocked him off of her of course" Tony said

"What else did you do" Blake asked "the reports said that you knocked him around."

"Yes I did" Tony said "I mean I walked in on him about to assault a fourteen year old girl… a girl that he had been torturing for like 12 hours… of course I was mad at him so of course I punched him."

Blake nodded at him glancing around the room before he looked at Tony again. "You took Tali to the hospital after that didn't you" he said "could you briefly explain to the jury the extent of her injuries"

Tony nodded "she was in surgery for hours" he said "when the doctor came out he told us that Tali had two broken ribs, massive internal bleeding, many cuts that needed stitches especially on her shoulder. There were lacerations on her wrists that affected her muscles and hurt for her to use her hands for a while… not to mention the fact that she contracted severe hypothermia… the doctors told us all then that she had been water boarded… it was horrible to hear that piece of news… that an innocent girl had been tortured like a terrorist."

He paused looking around. "She had to have many treatments to treat the hypothermia and she was unconscious for three days afterwards. We were all worried though that she might not pull through."

"But she did" Blake said with a smile and Tony nodded "she did" he said allowing a small smile to slip onto his face "she's a little fighter."

"Thank you Agent DiNozzo" Blake said giving him a nod "no further questions Your Honour."

"Mr Isaacs your witness" the judge said and slowly Jabez's lawyer stood up straightening his tie.

Tony shifted bracing himself for what he suspected was going to be a vicious attack.

Isaacs walked towards the stand with a confident smile on his face. As though he thought this was going to be the easiest win in the history of law. Tony had to admit. It didn't inspire much confidence.

"Agent DiNozzo" Isaacs said "you did a great job of avoiding this in your questioning by Mr Blake but just so the jury know. Could you tell me your relationship with the supposed victim Talia DiNozzo because correct me if I am wrong you share the same last name."

Tony nodded having suspected this would be the first question that he would be asked.

"Yes" he said holding his head high "she's my daughter"

The jury murmured shifting in their seats. Tony didn't look at them. He just stared at Isaacs determined not to give him the satisfaction of feeling like he was winning.

"The victim is your daughter" Isaacs repeated and Tony slowly nodded.

"And as we heard in your statement you were very much involved in the search for your daughter" Isaascs said and slowly Tony nodded.

"I guess that explains your actions in the basement" Isaacs said "where you attacked my client and broke his nose"

"Is that all I broke" Tony asked dryly "I was hoping I had broken a bit more."

In sync both Blake and Vance put their heads in their hands groaning in exasperation.

Isaacs just smirked unfazed "so you admit that you went overboard."

"No" Tony said "I don't think I went overboard… not in the slightest."

"You had to be pulled off of him by your co-workers Agent DiNozzo" Isaacs said coldly "how is that not overboard."

"Because of what Jabez was doing when I walked in" Tony said coldly "put yourself in my shoes…" he paused and looked at the jury "imagine yourselves in the position I was in" he said looking at each of them "your daughter… your sweet little fourteen year old daughter who is the light of your life. Your whole world was missing and you knew she was being hurt… you knew she was being tortured because her best friend happened to know something important and she was his weakness… you heard her on the phone… your little girl… in so much pain… convinced she was going to die… and you didn't even know if you were ever going to see her… ever going to find her."

He stared at the jury sadly "when we figured out where she was I was terrified to hope that I would see her again… when I searched that house… every empty room that I found increased the terror I was feeling. Then we heard sounds from the basement and we all ran down there."

He paused and looked back at each and every member of the jury before he continued. "Imagine running down the stairs… and throwing open the door only to see a sight that still haunts your dreams… that you see every time you close your eyes… imagine opening that door to see the sight of your daughter being pinned to the ground by a man twice her size as he pulled down his pants… when I ran in he was two seconds away from _raping_ my daughter… so of course I snapped… he had already gotten what he had wanted from both her and Amir yet he wanted to take everything else from her. Of course I flung myself at him. Of course I was angry and punched him. Tali is and always will be my baby… my beautiful daughter. Seeing her so vulnerable killed me inside… so I ask you… what would you have done in my shoes if you had seen what I had seen? What would you have done?"

The jury continued to shift in their seats as Isaacs locked his jaw clearly displeased with how Tony had turned his accusation into his favour. Then he smirked regaining his confidence

"You say you hated seeing your daughter looking so vulnerable" he said and Tony frowned "of course I did" he said "he had her pinned to the ground. She was crying, in so much pain… I hated seeing her like that."

"But your daughter isn't so vulnerable really is she" Isaacs said.

"What do you mean" Tony asked.

"You were there when we interviewed Amir Kedar" Isaacs said "you know the jury know about her being trained by Mossad. We also learned that before Mossad trained her… your own wife trained her to fight."

The jury murmured in interest and Isaacs smirked "tell me why did your wife feel the need to train you daughter to fight."

"Ziva didn't want to train Tali" Tony said firmly "Tali wanted to learn to defend herself."

"Why" Isaacs asked "I mean why would a thirteen year old want to learn to fight and kill."

"Not kill" Tony said firmly "all she wanted was to be able to get herself out of sticky situations."

"And what made her think that she needed to learn to get herself out of certain dangerous situations?" Isaacs asked.

"Because of what happened to her when she was kidnapped" Tony said "she hated feeling helpless whilst she was trapped."

"You say she was helpless" Isaacs said "that isn't exactly true now is it… she killed Amir Kedar's uncle Levi Kedar in that cellar… she shot him without any hesitation."

"She shot him in self defence" Tony argued "and she didn't want to do that. No one wants to take a life."

"For a fourteen year old though your daughter is very good at doing so isn't she" Isaacs said "not only did she shoot Levi Kedar dead in that warehouse but she also killed one of Mr Jabez's men and had a part in killing Amir Kedar's father Elijah Kedar didn't she."

"She killed Levi Kedar and that guy in the woods in self defence" Tony snapped "and sure whilst being held hostage with a gun to her head she had to help us to take Kedar down… do you want to know how she did that… she had to grab the gun and shoot herself in the stomach… yeah I am sure she loves doing that and nearly dying."

Isaacs smirked "sounds like your kid has a bit of a death wish" Isaacs said and it took all of Tony's self-control not to leap up and punch him. Instead he just gritted his teeth and clenched his fists as Blake protested angrily.

"Watch yourself Mr Isaacs" the judge warned "Agent DiNozzo is not the one on trial here."

"Of course Your Honour" Isaacs said smoothly "I shall get back on point"

He turned back to Tony who was still glaring at him.

"So we were discussing how your wife trained your daughter to kill" Blake said

"Ziva never trained Tali to kill" Tony said firmly "all she did was train her to defend herself so that she could protect herself."

"And thus helped your daughter to kill two men" Blake said smoothly.

"What do you want me to say" Tony asked "because quite frankly I am glad Ziva trained Tali to fight… that is probably what helped her survive."

"That and the training that your wife's father Eli David gave her" Blake said and Tony scowled.

"Is there is a point to all these questions" Blake asked

"As I said yesterday I am trying to establish how much of a victim that girl was…" Isaacs said

"You did that yesterday" the judge said "and you have made your point about Agent DiNozzo using excessive force so either move onto another line of questioning or let Agent DiNozzo down from the stand."

Isaacs considered him before he stepped back "no further questions at the moment" he said "but the witness should remain available for further questioning"

Tony nodded and rose feeling a small sense of relief at it being over.

As he was stepping down from the stand however, he was surprised as the doors to the courtroom burst open and both Gibbs and Ziva came flying in and Tony instantly knew by the look on Ziva's face that something was very wrong.

As he rushed over, Gibbs bent over to murmur in Vance's ear and Tony saw his boss' eyes widen before he bent over to talk to Blake.

"Ziva" Tony said grabbing his wife's arm "what's going on"

Ziva stared at him with worried eyes before she managed to find her voice "there's been a shooting Tony" she said "at Tali's school."

Tony felt his heart stop and he found that he had lost his voice.

"Tali" he eventually managed to choke out.

"I can't reach her" Ziva said staring up at him and he saw that her phone was clutched in her hand "there are three confirmed dead and over 30 injured."

Tony found himself struggling to breathe as he digested that piece of information. He felt eyes on him and he glanced over to see Jabez staring at him with a delighted smirk on his face and Tony knew he had something to do with this.

"We have to get down there" he managed "come on we have to get to her."

Ziva nodded and as Tony grabbed his things both Vance and Gibbs came over as Blake moved up to the judge's podium to obviously request that the trial be stopped until this new catastrophe had been dealt with.

Tony didn't wait to hear if he was successful. He just flew out of the courtroom with Ziva, Gibbs and Vance hot on his heels. He allowed Ziva to drive knowing she would get there faster.

The entire drive there he found himself praying that this wasn't it, that his daughter wasn't one of the confirmed dead. He prayed and begged, desperate to keep the family he had found so had to have from being torn apart.

XO

Two hours earlier

"Earth to Tali… helloooooo … anybody home?"

Tali blinked shaking her head as she attempted to focus "Huh" she said "what did I miss"

"Only the last fifteen minutes of physic and the bell signalling lunch" Chloe said from where she was standing next to her desk and Tali groaned loudly as she looked down at her incomplete notes.

"Great" she muttered slamming her books closed and grabbing her bag.

"Here you can borrow mine" Chloe said handing over her notebook.

"Thanks you are a lifesaver" Tali said gratefully.

"Boy you were really out of it huh" Chloe commented "what were you thinking about."

Tali sighed as she rose to her feet swinging her bag onto her shoulder "my dad is testifying today" she said "and I was worrying about the trial, how the case would have been very solid if my family hadn't been involved but at the same time I doubt I would be alive today if they hadn't been investigating and then I just started worrying about what would happen when it came to my turn to testify."

"You are worried about seeing him again" Chloe asked as they made their way to the cafeteria.

"Yeah" Tali admitted "I mean the last time I saw him he was… you know… hurting me… and I am already struggling with the memories… I am worried that having to tell a room full of strangers and my family every little detail of what happened to me whilst he is sitting staring at me and his lawyer tries to incinerate me and make it seem like I deserved it is going to tip me back over the edge that I have been balancing on ever since I woke up."

"It'll be ok Tali" Chloe said uncertainly seemingly not knowing what to say in this situation "things will work out in the end… they always do."

Tali smiled at her before grinning at Amir as he came sidling up the line to stand beside them. As always his clear blue eyes read Tali like an open book and he looked at her questioningly.

"You ok" he asked and slowly Tali nodded "just thinking about the trial and wondering how my dad is getting along" she admitted.

She felt Amir gently take her hand and squeeze it gently "knowing your dad he has totally defeated that sleezebag of a lawyer and if he is in good form he will have referenced every court room drama movie he can think of" Tali managed to crack a smile.

They collected their food and moved out of the cafeteria to sit on the grass with their food.

"So when are you testifying" Chloe asked.

"Day after tomorrow" Tali said shoving the food around her plate uncertainly "mom and Gibbs are up tomorrow and dad was doing it today… I think Abby and McGee are the day after me."

"Don't worry" Amir said "we are all going to be there for you… it is going to be ok…he can't hurt you anymore"

"I know" Tali said "well physically he can't hurt me… mentally I don't know… I think he might still be able to do some damage."

"Only if you let him" Amir said and Tali managed a small smile.

They finished their food and dumped their trays before they headed round to the front of the building to sit in the sun.

Tali sat watching all the other kids walking around chatting and shoving each other as they messed around.

"Do you think they realise how lucky they are" she asked and Amir and Chloe both looked at her.

"What do you mean" Chloe asked.

"Them" Tali said gesturing to the other students "do you think they realise how lucky they are to have a normal life… I'd kill to be just like them… laughing and joking with each other… having no real troubles in the world… you know."

Both Amir and Chloe looked at each other before they looked back at Tali "no I don't think they realise" Chloe said "but they really should… because they are lucky… and one day I think you will get that life too Tali… you really deserve it."

Tali smiled weakly "I don't think my life is ever going to be normal… I wouldn't be able to cut a 9 till 5 job stuck behind a desk… I don't know what I am going to do to be honest."

"Whatever you do you will be great" Amir said with a smile and Tali smiled back at him.

The bell rang then and they all leapt to their feet grabbing their bags heading back towards the classroom joining onto the back of the crowd attempting to get back into the building.

As they waited Amir found himself looking around though he didn't know why at first until he felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand on end and he stiffened noticing Tali too and gone still and was slowly looking around.

His eyes fell on a black van parked just outside the school gates and he frowned watching as the side door slowly opened and he saw something poke out and flash in the light.

In an instant he had flung himself at Tali with a yell knocking her to the ground as a gunshot sounded and to the side of him he heard dead weight hitting the ground and everyone began to scream as more gunshots sounded and Amir heard Tali yell as she covered her head and Amir found himself clinging to her protectively as gunshots continued to go off all around them.

He felt Tali shift shoving away from him and he saw her fling herself behind a bin and he quickly joined her seeing other kids scrambling for cover screaming the entire time.

"Are you hit" Amir asked and Tali shook her head breathing heavily "where is the shooter" she asked

"Black van parked just outside the school" Amir said ducking as a bullet ricocheted off the bin. Tali cursed as she looked around and her eyes widened at the sight of one of her classmates lying in a pool of her own blood choking and gasping.

Before Amir could stop her Tali had dove out from behind their shelter and dashed over to her grabbing her arms before she began to drag her back to cover ducking as more gunshots sounded. Amir met her halfway there and helped her drag the girl behind a pillar before he remove his belt and used it as a tourniquet to try and slow the bleeding as Tali pressed her hands over the wound.

"Hang in there Ella" Tali whispered as the frightened stared up at her struggling to breathe "you are going to be ok I promise you just have to hang in there for a little bit longer. Help is on the way."

She looked at Amir who was already calling the police frantically. She heard more cries and saw another kid fall, dead before he hit the ground and more fall wounded.

She looked back down at Ella whose breaths were getting weaker and she pressed down harder on the wound "please don't die" she whispered feeling the hot blood soaking her hands.

She ducked as bullets buried themselves into the wall and she heard Amir swear in pain. Instantly she swung round feeling panic surge up inside of her. "God are you hit" she gasped grabbing for me.

"No it just grazed me" he hissed in pain clutching for his arm "focus on Ella"

Tali looked back down as Ella coughed up blood that splattered across Tali's face and she gasped before crying out as Ella stopped breathing and slowly her head fell back as her eyes closed.

"No no no" Tali begged "No stay with me…come on Ella"

She heard the sound of sirens coming from all angles and the screech of tyres and she peered round the pillar to see the black van speeding off seconds before police cars and ambulances pulled up.

Two paramedics came running over pushing Tali aside as they bent over Ella. In a daze she stumbled to her feet looking around at the chaos surrounding her.

She saw the police shouting ordering all the students into the school building. She saw a paramedic grabbing Amir and drag him towards the ambulances as blood poured down his arm.

Blinking she looked down and saw that her hands and shirt were stained in blood and she looked away breathing heavily.

She heard shouting and felt someone grab her and she looked up to see a police officer staring at her. He began to shout something but Tali couldn't hear him over the blood pounding in her ears. She felt him try to drag her into the school.

She didn't resist. But she didn't comply either.

She felt numb as she looked at the paramedics bent over all the bodies or tending to kids in the ambulances and suddenly the numbness was replaced by one overwhelming emotion.

Guilt.

"This is all my fault" she whispered.

XO

The moment Ziva pulled up outside the school everyone was leaping out of the car and sprinting towards the school ducking round police and paramedics displaying their badges to everyone who tried to stop them.

"Tali" Ziva called scanning every frightened face struggling to remain calm. All she could hear was the NCIS Agent who had called her telling her that her daughter's schools had had a shooting and that three kids had already been pronounced dead.

"Ziva over here" she heard Tony shout and she spun round to see him running towards an ambulance where she was relieved to see Amir sitting in the back having his arm stitched up by one of the medics.

"Amir" she called and the boy looked up and a look of relief slipped over his face.

"Ziva" he said "Tony" he looked around "where is Tali."

"We were about to ask you the same thing" Tony said "don't you know where she is."

"No she was with me but then the paramedics took me away… when I looked back she was gone" Amir said looking worried.

"Who's blood is that" Ziva asked looking at all of the blood covering Amir.

"Some of it is mine" Amir said looking down at his arm. "The rest is Ella's… Tali and I… we were trying to save her.

Tony looked at Vance who shook his head "Ella Martin was one of the confirmed dead" he said quietly.

Tony exhaled before he looked at Ziva who met his gaze before she turned and headed into the school. Tony glanced at Gibbs before he turned and followed his wife into the school.

Most of the school had been pushed into the dining hall. Both Tony and Ziva quickly walked around the room and Tony felt his heart break at all the terrified faces looking up at him.

"She's not in here" Ziva said when she finished looking around.

"Let's split up" Tony said "I'll take the science block and the gym"

Ziva nodded and headed off to check the other rooms as Tony headed off to check the other areas.

The science block was empty as was the gym but as a trained investigator Tony spotted a bloody footprint on the floor and following that and a few more bloody smudges he ended up at the door to the girl's changing rooms.

He paused to send a quick text to Ziva with his location before he slowly pushed the door open keeping his hand poised over his gun in case this was a trap.

"Tali" he called as he stepped slowly into the room "Tali… princess, you in here."

There was no response but he heard the sound of the water running and he moved deeper into the changing room.

"Tali" he called again.

Once again there was no response but he soon heard a strangled sob that had him running to the shower room where he paused.

"Tali it's me" he said "you decent ninja."

He got a mutter in return and he cautiously poked his head into one of the cubicles where he saw Tali sitting on the tiles fully clothed with the water cascading over her. She had her head bowed as she fought back sobs scrubbing frantically at her arm as blood washed down the drain.

Slowly Tony reached out and turned the water off before he crouched down in front of her. "Tali… hey" he whispered.

Tali didn't look up at first. She just continued to sob before she slowly looked up with tears streaming down her cheeks and blood all over her face.

"I tried to save her" she whispered "I tried to stop the bleeding"

"I know I know" Tony whispered reaching out to brush her damp hair aside.

Tali stared up at him miserably "she's dead isn't she" she mumbled.

Tony nodded catching hold of her hand "you did what you could" he whispered "you did everything you could sweetheart."

Tali stared at him struggling to stop her tears before she ducked her head mumbling something.

"What was that sweetheart" Tony asked.

"It's my fault" Tali whispered "all of this is my fault."

"No no no" Tony said reaching up to cup her cheeks "Tali don't you dare think that"

"But its tre" Tali sobbed "Jabez is after me… he wants me… Ella and those other two are dead… all those people are hurt because of me."

"Tali stop it" Tony said firmly "none of this is your fault… I promise… Jabez is the only one to blame… don't you dare put that on yourself."

"I can't not" she sobbed "everywhere I go… people die… everyone keeps getting hurt and it is all my fault… Amir could have died today because of me."

"Stop it Tali" Tony said firmly giving her a small shake "stop blaming yourself for something that was not your fault."

Tali stared at him tearfully before she suddenly leaned against him clinging to his jacket as more sobs shook through her and Tony clung to her whispering words of comfort.

He heard footsteps and looked up to see Ziva and Gibbs appear and Ziva's face saddened before she slowly moved forward.

"Is she hurt" she asked and Tony shook his head "just upset" he whispered.

"Tali aheva" she whispered and slowly Tali looked up at her mother "why do I keep getting people hurt" she whispered miserably not lifting her head from her father's shoulder.

Ziva didn't seem to know what to say. She just stroked Tali's damp hair gently before she squeezed her shoulder "let's get you cleaned up" she whispered and slowly Tony rose lifting Tali up after him. She didn't seem to be 100% aware of what was going on but she followed Ziva over to the sinks and stood there quietly allowing her mother to wipe the blood off of her face whilst Tony headed to her locker to collect her gym bag which had some clean clothes in for her.

Tali stared at Ziva as she finished cleaning her up and she looked away. "Ima" she mumbled and slowly Ziva looked up at her "yes my love" she asked gently.

"When is all the bad going to be over" she asked quietly.

Ziva faltered and just stared at her daughter who watched her tiredly. "I don't know" she whispered "but I promise that we are going to beat this… no matter how long it takes."

"You say that but bad things keeps happening" Tali whispered.

Ziva didn't know what to say so she just squeezed her arm gently as Tony reappeared with the clothes.

Ziva took the clothes from him managing a weak smile as she stood in the doorway to the bathroom whilst Tali scrubbed frantically at her skin trying to get rid of the ghost remnants of the blood on her hands.

"How is Amir" she asked quietly.

"He'll be fine" Tony said "the bullet only grazed him… but they are taking him to the hospital with the other injured kids just to be safe" he looked over her shoulder at Tali.

"How is she doing" he asked quietly.

Ziva glanced over her shoulder at their daughter before she looked back and responded "she's struggling" she said "I think the best thing for her right now is for us to focus on finishing the trial. She is upset and the sooner this whole thing is put behind her… the better."

Tony nodded squeezing her arm before he closed the door leaning against it, running his hand through his hair.

"You good DiNozzo" Gibbs asked appearing in the doorway to the changing room.

Tony sighed and looked away.

"He tried to kill her again" he said quietly "he is locked up and he is still tormenting her… hurting her… how the hell is she supposed to recover when he is doing all this constantly reminding her of him."

"I don't know" Gibbs said softly "but we are going to make this right… we will stop him"

"We have to" Tony murmured "otherwise I worry that she may never recover"

Gibbs didn't respond and Tony knew he had the same fears.

Ziva emerged a few minutes later with Tali dressed in a clean shirt and clean of blood but the vague look on her face was still there.

"You good kid" Gibbs asked and she slowly looked up at him "I just want to go home" she whispered.

"Ok" Gibbs said "take her home guys"

Tony and Ziva nodded and Ziva gently caught hold of Tali's arm and steered her out the door.

"I'll sort everything out" Gibbs told Tony "Blake has already managed to postpone Tali's testimony for a day… she can recover but I don't know if we can postpone her testimony any longer."

Tony nodded "thank you" he murmured "I'll call you later."

Gibbs nodded and watched as he headed out the door after his family.

The whole drive home Tali stared out the window barely moving until they arrived back at their apartment.

When they arrived at the apartment Abby was waiting for them with AJ who crawled eagerly over to his family and Tony scooped him up as Abby flung her arms around Tali. "Thank god you are ok" she whispered.

Tali hugged her gently before she pulled away "I'm ok Abby" she whispered "I just need space."

Abby nodded before she looked at the clock "I have to go prep" she said "I'm testifying tomorrow."

Tali nodded "good luck" she said before she moved to sit on the couch as Tony set AJ back down and he instantly crawled over to the couch.

"Hey AJ" Tali murmured hauling him up next to her. A small smile slipped onto her face as her brother snuggled up against her chest giggling.

She seemed pretty content playing with her little brother so Tony and Ziva left them together with an old Disney movie on the TV to keep AJ entertained. They watched Tali out of the corner of their eyes whilst they made food for everyone. They saw how she stared blankly at the TV, not really paying any attention.

Over dinner she barely spoke. She just stared at her plate picking at her meal. Once she was done she resumed her seat on the couch staring into space as Ziva readied AJ for bed playing with him until he tired and fell asleep in her arms. She cradled him for a few minutes wishing that her family's world could be as innocent as the one of the little boy sleeping in her arms.

Once she had set him down she headed out to see Tony leaning against the kitchen counter watching Tali closely. When she came over he looked at her worriedly before together they moved over to where Tali was sitting and sat down opposite her.

"How are you aheva" Ziva asked gently

"Thinking" Tali mumbled

"What about" Tony asked.

Tali didn't respond at first. She just stared at her feet before she looked up.

"You aren't going to like it" she mumbled

Both Tony and Ziva instantly shifted warily "what aren't we going to like" Tony asked suspiciously.

Tali again remained silent before she rose to her feet and began to pace back and forth. Tony and Ziva watched her wondering if they should talk to her.

It was over five minutes before Tali turned to look at them with fierce determination in her eyes.

"What" Ziva asked.

Tali hesitated before she blurted out

"I want to do it… like he requested… I want to go see Jabez…"

 **Once again I am so so sorry about how long this chapter has taken.**

 **I hope you enjoyed it though and promise to try not to leave it as long next time.**

 **Please review. They really encourage me to keep writing.**

 **Many thanks for sticking with me**

 **Mysticgirl**


	19. Chapter 19

**Hi guys. I am so sorry this chapter took so long – I have literally had a deadline every week at university and have been really struggling for free time to write. Anyway I hope you enjoy this one.**

Chapter 19

" _I want to do it… like he requested… I want to go see Jabez…"_

"You what" Tony exploded leaping to his feet with Ziva not far behind him.

"I want to go see Jabez" Tali repeated standing her ground and staring at him "just like he requested."

"Why on earth would you want to put yourself through that aheva" Ziva asked moving towards her daughter.

"Because I don't want all the people to get hurt" Tali said "I know that he said that if he was granted an audience with me then he wouldn't hurt any more people… I watched people I know die today… and I could have prevented it… I am not going to let anyone else get hurt because of me."

"That doesn't mean you should be subjecting yourself to more torture" Tony said staring at Tali.

"Dad you know that I don't want to see him really but it is the only way" Tali said warily.

"No" Tony said adamantly "no Tali you are not going to this..."

"Tony" Ziva whispered reaching out to him and he spun at her "why aren't you backing me up… this is crazy right."

Ziva stared at him clearly conflicted before she looked over at Tali who stood watching her "Tali" she whispered but Tali cut her off "please ima" she whispered "I have to do this."

Slowly Ziva looked at her daughter seeing the desperation in her eyes before she slowly turned to her husband.

"Tony" she whispered and Tony stared at her "Ziva we are not letting her do this" she said.

"I'm not a kid dad" Tali said suddenly sounding a lot stronger "I will just go down there myself even if you don't support me."

"You are fourteen years old Tali, you are still a kid" Tony said "you cannot just walk into a prison on your own and ask to see a high security prisoner… especially one who tortured you."

"Which is why I came to you" Tali said "I want you to support me"

"No Tali we are going to do what Vance suggested." Tony said "After your testimony we are sending you to LA. You can stay with Kensi and Deeks until we catch all those people that are helping him."

"Hell no I told you I am not to run" Tali exclaimed "I thought you agreed that you didn't want to send me away… that we had already had too much time taken away from us."

"Yeah we have Tali…" Tony said moving forward to catch hold of her arms "but if sending you away is the only way to keep you alive then I know that is what I have to do."

Tali stared at him reaching up to grip his arms "and what if the only way to keep me alive is letting me see Jabez" she whispered.

Tony visibly faltered staring at his daughter as she looked up at him. Ziva stared between the two of them waiting for one of them to speak.

"I'm doing this dad" Tali said firmly "please don't try and stop me. I need you to support me."

Tony stared at her long and hard before he looked at Ziva who looked sad as she slowly nodded her head to Tony who groaned running his hand through his hair "I don't know if I can support you" he said looking back at his daughter "But if you are that determined… I won't try and stop you."

Tali seemed to realise this was as good as she was going to get so she nodded "thank you" she whispered before she looked at Ziva who was still being quiet. She met her daughter's gaze before she reached into her pocket and pulled out her phone.

"Gibbs" she said "are you still at the office… yes well you may want to go to Vance… this concerns both of you."

She moved off into the kitchen as Tony stared at Tali who looked back at him wondering what to do before he turned and moved off into the master bedroom.

Tali hovered listening to her mother trying to convince Vance and Gibbs that this was really what she wanted before she headed into her own room with Brodie at her heels.

She changed into her pyjamas before she burrowed herself up in her bed calling Brodie up to lie beside her smiling as he snuggled right up resting his head on her shoulder snuffling at her ear.

"Tomorrow is gonna be difficult" she murmured stroking his neck "You think I can do it bud?"

Brodie licked her neck making her smile "thanks" she murmured before she fell silent trying to relax; not an easy thing to do when you had just watched some of your classmates die right in front of you and knew that the next day you were going to have to go confront your nemesis…

XO

Tali struggled to control her breathing as she slowly walked through the prison security scanners trying not to think too much about what was going to happen in the next hour, if she thought to much about it she might lose her nerve and run.

She stared straight ahead as Vance spoke to the prison officers whom looked at her curiously and she avoided all eye contact until she felt someone take her hand and she looked over at her mother who gave her a gentle smile though her eyes remained concerned.

"It's not too late to back out" she said gently and everyone looked at her.

"You don't have to do this Tali" Gibbs added moving closer to her as the security guard headed off.

"Yes I do" Tali said quietly before she looked over at her father.

Ever since her announcement he had become very quiet with everyone especially with Tali and Ziva after she had reluctantly called Gibbs and Vance to inform them of Tali's choice. In fact he had become increasingly silent, more so with Tali than anyone else. He hadn't even commented when Vance had informed them of how well the trial had gone. All he had done was grunt and look away.

Tali knew he was upset about her decision and didn't want her to go in there, he had made that abundantly clear last night and had stopped talking since Tali had made it clear she wasn't going to back down.

She looked back at Vance as he came over "They are getting him ready" he said quietly "but if you don't feel like it none of us would blame you for backing out"

"I can't" Tali said "I can't let more people get hurt when there is something I could have done to prevent it"

"Ok" Vance said "but remember, stay on your side of the table, don't give him anything and if you want out just bang on the door. We'll be in the surveillance room just down the hall, watching the entire time."

Tali nodded feeling her stomach clench as a door opened and the prison officer reappeared. "Right this way" he said and struggling to hide the fact that her legs were shaking Tali stepped forward sensing everyone form a protective group around her as she was led through the prison.

She found herself looking at her father again. Despite the fact that he hated what she was doing, he seemed to know that she needed him because he slowly reached out to squeeze her shoulder and he managed a small smile which she gratefully returned before it disappeared as their escort stopped.

"He's in here" he said "there will be a guard outside and he is chained. Your family can wait in the security surveillance room."

Tali nodded bracing herself before she looked at her family and nodded "I'll be ok" she whispered and slowly one by one they headed for the surveillance room. Soon only Tony was left standing there. Tali shifted looking up at him.

"Do you trust me dad" she asked

Tony looked over at her and managed a small smile "of course I trust you" he said "it's him that I don't trust"

"Me neither" Tali whispered "but I need to know that I trust me before I can do this"

Tony sighed before he dragged her into his arms feeling her hug him back as he pressed his lips to the top of her head. He wanted nothing more than to drag her kicking and screaming out of this place and lock her in her room where she would be safe. But he knew he had to let her do this. For herself.

"I trust you" he whispered "and I love you so much"

"I love you too daddy" she whispered making him smile.

"Ok" he said "don't let him get to you… you have survived him and he cannot hurt you… yell and I will be there in seconds… you got this princess"

Tali smiled at him weakly before she turned to face the door. After taking a deep breath she slowly opened the door and slipped inside.

Tony hovered for a minute before he slowly made his way to the surveillance room where the rest of the team was already crowded round some monitors. Ziva looked up at him as he entered and she managed a small smile which Tony returned before he joined them round the computer screens watching his daughter confront her nemesis.

XO

Tali shut the door quickly behind her but didn't turn around instantly. She just rested her head against the door breathing heavily before she braced herself and arranged her face so that no emotion showed and spun around.

She felt her heart skip a beat and her breath catch in her throat at the sight of Jabez sitting there smiling confidently at her "hello my beautiful little dove" he said "I knew you would come if I gave you the right incentive"

If anything the sight of him in the bright orange prison jumpsuit made him look even more terrifying and the handcuffs chaining his wrists to his waist did little to make her feel safer. Tali just stared at him frozen in place.

"Come sit down my yonah" Jabez said gesturing to the seat on the other side of the table "Let us talk"

Tali didn't move any closer. She just stared at him fighting not to show any fear. Eventually she realised she wasn't going to get this over with any quicker by just standing there so she cleared her throat. "What do you want" she asked pleased that she managed to sound confident "you said you wanted to talk to me in person… I'm here… tell me what you want so that we can get this over and done with."

"I want to spend time with you" Jabez said "I have missed you sweetheart… and I have thought about you often… of the fun we had… and the fun we missed out on."

Tali tensed closing her eyes as in the surveillance room Tony shifted slightly towards the door causing Ziva to reach out and grab his hand holding him to the spot.

"What do you want" Tali repeated opening her eyes, her voice was full of disgust.

Jabez didn't seem to like this blunt attitude. He clearly wanted her to do as he said because his entire demeanour changed.

"Well first I want you to sit down" he said in a dangerous voice that made Tali flinch as she considered him. She seemed to know that she couldn't let him get the upper hand on him and a look of almost fierce determination slipped onto her face followed by a smirk as she moved over to the table and grabbed the chair before she dragged it backwards to her original position by the door before she sat down maintaining the smirk.

"I'm sat" she said lifting her eyebrows invitingly to him. If she was faking the confidence her performance didn't slide at all. It was as though she too had changed her demeanour to a strong powerful one and Tony felt oddly proud of her for taunting a serial killer.

However Jabez seemed to like her persona because he grinned "there's my beautiful little dove" he whispered "that's what I wanted to see from you" he said leaning forward "how you act when you are not imprisoned."

Tali leaned forward too staring at him before she leant back "I'm here, I'm sat. So start talking or I leave."

Jabez grinned "I like it when you have all the power" he said leaning back studying her. "You know I was disappointed not to see you at the trail my love" he said "have you been avoiding me."

Tali shrugged "Director Vance and ADA Blake thought it would be best to keep me away" Tali said "I think they were afraid I might have a melt down… that and I have so much school work to catch up on… I missed a few weeks."

Jabez nodded still smiling "I bet" he mused "my friends said you didn't go back to school for a few weeks and when you did you really struggled hmm."

Everyone saw Tali falter as she realised he had been watching her the entire time and Tony muttered a few angry profanities before Ziva soothed him.

She kept her face expressionless as she watched her daughter sit opposite the monster who had tortured her.

"How's our mutual friend Amir" Jabez asked "You two gotten together yet."

"Nope" Tali said making it clear that she didn't want to discuss that.

Jabez picked up on that but he decided to take advantage of it "when I picked the two of you up that night I knew he cared for you my dear" he said watching Tali closely "I knew he had feelings for you but I didn't realise how intense those feelings were. I didn't realise that he loved you as deeply as he does."

Tali locked her jaw in an effort not to react but all of a sudden she was back in that basement hanging from her wrists being forced to watch as Jabez shoved Amir's head under the water again and again and each time he let him come up for air Amir was looking at her. She could almost hear those words echoing in her head:

 _"I love you Tali...I have loved you since the day I first met you and I will always love you. I should have told you sooner… hell I should have told you every day since then and I am sorry that I waited until now to tell you."_

Before Tali had even realised it she was twisting her hands nervously on her lap. The movement didn't escape Jabez's notice because he smirked. "The feeling isn't unrequited though is it my yonah" he continued and slowly Tali looked up at him as he grinned at her "you love him... you just won't admit it to yourself... you really should... he won't wait around forever"

"Stop it" Tali said "just get to the point will you otherwise I am walking out right now... what do you want."

"I want to talk about the trial and how you are meant to be testifying tomorrow" Jabez said playing with the sleeves of his jumpsuit.

"What about it" Tali asked "why were you so desperate to see me... you knew you would see me tomorrow... so why did you want me to come to you?"

"Because I wanted to talk to you about your testimony and how you really shouldn't testify" Jabez said.

"Why wouldn't I testify" Tali said with a small smile "it will certainly guarantee that you stay in here or worse for the rest of your miserable life."

"You really want to get up on the stand and talk about everything that you went through" Jabez asked. "You really want to get up onto the stand and have to tell everyone watching what happened down there."

Tali didn't respond. She just stared at him still twisting her hands and slowly her leg began to jig up and down and Jabez's eyes gleamed as he carried on:

"Do you really want to sit there in full view of everyone, with them all staring at you and tell them everything I supposedly did to you and how you reacted? Do you what them to hear how you cried and begged like a scared little girl to be freed? How you flinched whenever I came near you. How I broke you. Do you really want mommy and daddy to hear everything I supposedly did to you? Do you really want to break down in front of them? Because my lawyer won't go easy I promise you that. He will break you all over again and I will be right there watching. Enjoying remembering our time together."

Tali sat there visibly shaking now and she sniffed and everyone saw her quickly wipe her eyes. "We should pull her out" Gibbs said. "She knows she can leave at any point" Vance said "Just let her decide what she wants to do."

It was a good job he was focused on the screen because he received three very deep scowls from his agents.

Tali didn't speak at first. She just stared at her shaking hands fighting down memories before she looked up with tears sliding down her cheeks before she whispered "What do you want from me?"

Jabez instantly leaned forward "I want a few things from you just like you want something from me."

Tali frowned "what do you think that I want from you."

"Well for me to tell my friends on the outside to stop with the shootings of course" he said.

"I thought me coming here would stop the shootings" Tali said.

"Well that is up to me so you might want to stay on my good side my darling" he said.

Tali leapt to her feet and began to pace back and forth before she spun round to face him "what is your fascination with me" she asked "why are you obsessed with me"

Jabez leant against the table smiling at her "I am as you said fascinated by you because I have never met another girl like you" he said "other girls would have broken long before you… hours before… but not you… you hung on… no matter what I threw at you… you didn't back down… and it intrigued me… how a little girl like you go through all that and still be telling her friend to stay strong and not give in. I took you because I wanted to hurt him by making him watch you go through immeasurable pain, begging for relief… but you never did. You didn't let me completely beat you… you are the first."

"So what do you want" Tali said "to finish the job"

"Oh that I would love to do but I have a feeling that everyone watching wouldn't allow that" Jabez said bluntly "firstly I want you to come over here"

Tali eyed him uncertainly "why" she asked apprehensively.

"Come over here yonah ... I am chained and cannot hurt you" Jabez said firmly

Tali glanced up at the security cameras and they all saw her mime at them to stand down before she slowly moved over to stand beside the table that he was chained to.

"What now" she asked shifting backwards as he leant towards her.

"Show them to me" he said and Tali frowned

"Show what to you" she asked

"The scars I gave you to go with the other scars that already mark your body" Jabez said with an evil grin "… show me the ones I gave you."

Tali flinched clenching her fists staring at him as he looked up at her smiling

"Why" she whispered.

"Because I want to see them" he said grinning slyly at her.

Tali hesitated clearly torn between letting him win and maintaining her strength.

"Come on now yonah" he said "show them to me"

Tali stared at him before she steeled herself and slowly lifted up the side of her shirt to reveal the large electrical bun over her hip. She looked away not wanting to see the permanent reminder of her torture whilst Jabez leaned forward eager to see what damage he had inflicted.

In the surveillance room everyone was silent not daring to say anything as they watched Jabez admiring his handiwork whilst Tali stared at the wall refusing to see the scarred mark on her hip and they all saw her hand shake. She allowed Jabez to stare at the mark for a couple of minutes before she dropped her shirt back over the burn finally looking at him again.

"And the other one" Jabez said with a smile watching her closely and Tali visibly shuddered before she pulled down the top of her shirt to reveal the scar from his knife on her collar bone. It was thicker than some of her other scars thanks to the incident where she had ripped her stitches and was very obvious to her. As she dragged the top of her shirt down, everyone saw her fingers tremble as they brushed over the scar.

Jabez once again leaned forward smiling at the sight of the white scar on her tanned skin.

"Thank you my dear" he said and Tali instantly covered the scar back up and took a step back as Jabez leaned back in his seat "and what about the other scars hmm" he continued "those physical ones look bad but I am sure the emotional ones haven't faded yet have they"

Tali scowled at him hating how well he could actually read her.

"Are we done" she asked "are you going to stop the shootings"

"The shootings yes" Jabez said "but don't think I'm not done with you and your family."

Everyone flinched, not quite as violently as Tali did and she stared at Jabez "what" she whispered "what are you talking about?"

"I didn't know you had a baby brother my dear" Jabez said and an evil gleam appeared in his eyes and Ziva inhaled sharply in the mention of her son as Tony stiffened and his jaw set.

Tali stared at Jabez as he grinned at her "Aiden Jethro" he mused "apparently he is quite the little charmer. My friends say he is a sweet little boy. Loves his day care… especially the sand pit… apparently it is hard for the carers to drag him out of it."

As Tali stared at him with horror in her eyes Gibbs grabbed the nearest phone and hurriedly began to dial "McGee" he said "I want you and another agent to go down to the day care and pick AJ up… do it now… I don't care what you are doing… Jabez has people watching him."

He paused before he looked over at Tony and Ziva "McGee is on his way to get him" he said "he will call back when he has him."

Ziva managed a nod but Tony just began to pace back and forth listening as Tali continued to confer with Jabez.

"You've been spying on my baby brother" she whispered "you're sick… he's a baby."

Jabez grinned "and the perfect pawn" he said smoothly

"What do you want" Tali hissed leaning forward

Jabez leaned into smiling at her.

"I want you to refuse to testify" he said "mommy and daddy won't force you too. They won't let your lawyer make you. You agree not to testify and I won't touch your little brother and I will give you the names of all the terrorists that I know and have worked with over the years"

Tali stared at him "if I don't testify" she said "there is a chance you might get out"

Jabez nodded to her "I want that chance" he said.

"I can't give you that chance" Tali said "I… I can't let you hurt someone else the way you hurt me"

"Well your little brother and your mommy, daddy and your precious Amir will get hurt if you continue to testify" Jabez threatened "do you really want their deaths to be on you? Because my men have instructions not to hurt you… they'll orphan you and take away everyone you love. They'll leave you all alone."

Tali stared at him with wide eyes "don't" she whispered "leave my family out of this... please... leave them alone."

"Can't do that yona... they mean something to you which is why they will always have to play a part in our little game" Jabez taunted.

"But this is between you and me" Tali said desperately "let's leave it that way... just you and me... please."

Jabez just smiled at her clearly enjoying hearing the desperation in her voice. In the surveillance room the phone rang and Gibbs grabbed for it listening intently before he hung up. Instantly he looked over at Tony and Ziva.

"AJ is with McGee" he said "they are headed back to NCIS as we speak."

Both Tony and Ziva visibly sagged groaning in relief at the knowledge that their son was safe. Tony dropped back into the chair he vacated able to focus once again on the scene before them.

"Leave my baby brother out of this" Tali whispered "are you really that sick that you would hurt a baby"

"If it gets me what I want then I am not above hurting anybody" Jabez said.

Tali stared at him before she let out a long sigh "so... you want me not to testify" she said "if I agree to do that... you'll give us the names of the terrorists and leave those I love alone"

Jabez nodded "I also want to hear you admit to yourself that I won" he said grinning at the look of distaste on Tali's face before he leaned forward "come on sweetheart, I want you to look me in the eye and then admit to yourself that I won... I beat you... I broke you... I won... You can delude your mommy and your daddy that you are recovering it you know it in your heart that it isn't true. I will always be able to destroy you. No matter what happens to me or how much time passes I will always be able to get you. I want you to admit it to yourself because I know it as much as you do that even though you try to hide it, everything I just said is true."

Tali stared at him wringing her hands before she looked up at the camera in the corner of the room before she looked back at Jabez.

"Ok" she whispered "fine… I'll admit it… you… you won and although I try to deny it and tell everyone that I am moving on… I'm not"

Everyone shifted as her voice broke on the last words causing the smile widen on Jabez's face as Tali bowed her head using her hair as a curtain as the tears began to slide down her cheeks. "I don't want to testify" Tali whispered sniffing miserably "I don't want to sit there and have everyone stare at me judging me… I don't want to testify because I know that it will set me even further back in my road to recovery when I feel like I have barely started anyway..."

Nobody spoke, they all just listened feeling their hearts break for the girl as she was forced to admit her feelings to a serial killer.

"I can't move on" Tali admitted "every time I think I am… something happens and I get sent flying back… I dream every night and sometimes I am afraid to go outside because I am scared I'll get taken away from my family again… and every time there is a loud noise I jump… I wake up crying almost every night but I muffle my cries so that I don't wake my family"

She broke off taking shaky breaths as Jabez smirked "tell me more honey" he said "tell me more and you'll get your families safety and the names of the terrorists."

Tali squeezed her eyes shut sniffing miserably before she slowly looked up at Jabez "I feel… weak" she admitted "I feel helpless and I hate it… I don't know how to move on… how can I when I am scared of everything?"  
She looked up at him pausing "sometimes… sometimes…" she broke off shaking her head.

"Sometimes what" Jabez demanded

Tali swallowed before she looked up at the cameras and then back at him "sometimes… I… I don't want to go on" she admitted "sometimes I want to give up."

Again nobody spoke. The only sound was Tali's stifled sobs over the speakers before Jabez let out a small laugh "thank you for sharing all of that my darling" he said. Tali continued to stare at the table refusing to make eye contact.

Still smirking Jabez reached for the pad of paper and pen on the table and he began to write down some names. Tali watched him as the tears slid down her cheeks as Jabez wrote away before he pushed the pad of paper towards her "there" he said "that should keep your mom and dad's boss happy… the names of every terrorist I know and their last known location if known"

Tali reached for the pad of paper before freezing as he grabbed her hand and she looked up at him "don't you feel so much better yona" he whispered.

Tali stared at him before she nodded "yeah… I do" she whispered yanking her hand back away from him "I feel so much better" she said grabbing the list and stepping back with a murderous look on her face.

She stepped backwards and a smirk slipped onto her face "I'll see you tomorrow" she said "when I testify."

Jabez's face hardened as he leapt to his feet "What" he said and Tali smiled "I'll see you when I testify" she repeated

"You said you wouldn't testify" Jabez snapped

Tali leapt forward leaning over the table "You said you'd stop hurting us after Amir gave you the code. You lied. You still hurt us… you stabbed Amir and you tried to rape me…"

She stared at Jabez visibly trembling again but this time in anger "I lied too" she said "though technically I didn't lie… I said I didn't want to testify not that I wouldn't and you didn't win… you didn't break me… you are the one who failed at breaking me… I'm still here and I'm still fighting… so you lost… not me"

She moved backwards towards the door "see you when I sign your prison sentence" she said.

Jabez leapt to his feet and flung himself across the room at her slamming her against the wall causing Tony and Ziva to leapt to their feet and dash out of the room with Gibbs and Vance right behind them.

As they approached the door they heard crashing and shouting and Tony had the door open and was in the room before Vance had even left the room. When he arrived in the room Tony skidded to a stop. Tali was standing over Jabez who was doubled over breathing heavily. As they entered he looked up and they saw that Tali had broken one of his fingers.

Jabez smiled at the sight of them all slowly straightening up.

"Hello again Agent DiNozzo" he said as his eyes landed on Tony "and shalom my dearest Ziva… how are you my dear" he asked staring at Ziva as she glared at him angrily before her eyes went to Tali who was frozen on the other side of the room.

"Tali come here" Tony said sharply struggling not to snap and fly at Jabez again.

Tali quickly moved over and Tony shoved her behind him pushing her out the door as Ziva caught hold of her.

"You are making a big mistake sweetheart" Jabez said "You testify and my friends will kill your brother, your parents… Amir… and you know that they are more than capable of doing so"

"No" Tony said sharply "you aren't going to hurt anyone else… our son is safe… Tali is safe and you are never going to hurt her again… we will keep them safe and you are going to rot in here."

"You shouldn't be so confident" Jabez said as prison guards rushed in and dragged him back away from them "how long can you protect them for… you can't be there constantly."

"Get him out of here" Vance shouted and the guards quickly began to drag him backwards away from them and out the other door.

As soon as he was done both Tony and Ziva turned to see that Tali had backed out of the room and was leaning against the wall looking close to hyperventilating as she began to breathe fast.

"Tali" Tony whispered moving forward gently reaching forward to catch hold of her hand as Ziva gently pulled her into her arms whispering reassurances as she stroked her hair gently. "It's ok" she whispered "it's over tateleh its all over."

Tali leaned against her mother as her shoulders shook and slowly she wrapped her arms around both her parents.

"Can we get out of here now" she asked and her parents nodded.

"Come on" Ziva whispered keeping her arms tight around her daughter as she began to guide her towards the door. Gibbs caught hold of Tony pushing him in the opposite direction to Jabez after his daughter. "Go" he said "we need to figure out what we are going to do now."

Tony nodded and quickly followed his family back out of the prison. Tali seemed to have calmed herself by the time they had gotten to the car but she didn't speak most of the way back to NCIS.

"Is AJ really ok" she asked.

Ziva nodded looking over her shoulder at her "McGee went and got him… he is in Abby's lap"

Tali smiled looking relived before she grimaced as they drove through the gates of NCIS. "Oh I'm in for an earful right now" she said and Tony and Ziva followed her gaze to see a light blue pick-up truck with a familiar figure sitting on the hood.

"Please tell me that he knows what you were up to today" Tony said.

Tali shifted and a guilty expression slipped onto her face.

Tony winced "sorry kid you are on your own here" he said.

"Thanks dad" Tali muttered as she slowly slipped out of the car and moved over to Amir who jumped off the car and moved towards her folding his arms across his chest.

As Tony and Ziva clambered out of the car they saw Tali lift her arms "look I know you are upset" she began but Amir cut her off "damn right I'm upset" he said "what the hell were you thinking."

"I was thinking that I wanted to do what I could to stop people from getting hurt" Tali said.

"Well why didn't you tell me" Amir demanded

"Because I knew you would react exactly like this" Tali said "and it was hard enough to convince myself and my family to do this without having to worry about you."

"You could have gotten hurt" Amir said and Tali shrugged "well I didn't and I got the names of 20 terrorists and some of their locations" Tali said "I'm fine and I would really like to move on you know"

Amir opened his mouth to protest before he groaned "fine" he muttered.

"Mr Kedar" Vance said stepping out of the car that had just pulled up "I think you should join us upstairs."

Amir looked at Tali questioningly and she shrugged before she followed her parents' boss into the building. They all trooped up to their floor where they were all relieved to see AJ sitting on Abby's lap as their scientist sat on the edge of Gibbs' desk gurgling away.

Ziva instantly moved forward scooping her son out of Abby's arms hugging him close to her as she let out a groan of relief she kissed his hair closing her eyes. AJ giggled gripping her shirt kicking his small legs as he looked around unaware of what was going on.

"Everyone in my office" Vance said before he turned and headed up the stairs and slowly everyone followed him up the stairs into the office.

As they all crowded into the office where they found their lawyer Blake waiting, Vance moved round to the other side of the desk looking around.

"So what now" Tony asked "what do we do"

"Pack a bag" Vance said "tomorrow evening I want you and your family on the first flight out of here… you are going to go into hiding until this thing is over."

He looked at Tali "I know you don't want to run but you have to admit that the threat has increased."

Tali stared at him before she nodded "yeah" she said "ok… maybe getting away will help"

Vance nodded looking pleased that she wasn't going to fight him.

"Amir"

Ziva said looking over at the boy "you should come with us… you were threatened too."

"Really" Amir said and Tony nodded "come with us… we'll go somewhere safe… wait it out."

"Ok" Amir responded looking dubious.

"Why aren't we running now" Tony asked.

Vance hesitated before he looked at Tali "Were you serious about still testifying tomorrow" he asked.

All eyes turned to Tali who shifted shoving her hands into her pockets before she slowly nodded "Yeah" she muttered "yeah… I'll testify"

"Are you sure" Gibbs asked and Tali nodded at him "I want to make sure he can't hurt people"

Vance nodded "as soon as you have testified you are all going to be taken to the airport… McGee will book you some flights tonight"

Tali nodded breathing heavily "we need to do some trial prep" Blake said standing up "we need to get you ready"

"Yeah I know you have to minimise the possibility of me having a panic attack on the stand" Tali said "good luck with that"

"You'll be fine" Vance promised and Tali gave him a look like she didn't quite believe it.

"Why don't you leave us to it" Vance suggested gently looking at Tony and Ziva who looked at Tali and she nodded to them "go" she said "figure out where we are going… choose somewhere nice"

Tony smirked squeezing her shoulder gently before he, Gibbs, Ziva and McGee all headed to the door. Amir made to follow but Tali caught hold of his hand looking over at Blake "can he stay" she asked "I mean he has already testified… I kinda need the moral support."

Vance and Blake looked at each other before they slowly nodded "sure" Blake said "but stay quiet ok."

Amir nodded and slowly he and Tali sat down on one side of the table and as he shut the door Gibbs saw Tali slip her hand into Amir's.

He felt a small smile slip onto his face as he closed the door. As soon as her testimony was over Tali would be out of the city with the rest of her family. They would be safe. Maybe then he would be able to relax because he certainly hadn't managed to do that since this whole thing had begun.

He just wanted this to be over. Because after all by god that family deserved it. They had been through enough.

They all needed it to be over.

 **Hope you enjoyed that chapter**

 **Please review. It really encourages me to keep writing in what little free time I have.**

 **Thanks**

 **Mysticgirl**


	20. Chapter 20

**Hi guys. Sorry this has taken so long. I am writing the dissertation which is very time consuming. Anyway hope you like this chapter.**

Chapter 20

Tali fidgeted where she sat playing with the hem of her dress. She felt so uncomfortable and so out of place sitting in the marble halls of the Courts. She couldn't remember the last time she had willingly worn a dress, cardigan and smart shoes, not to mention have her hair pulled up neatly at the back of her head.

"You can't use your hair as a curtain like you did in the mock trial" Blake had told her after her trial preparation "you can't be seen as hiding... you need to look confident. It will help the jury believe in you if you look like you aren't hiding something."

Tali hadn't been happy about that but had accepted it. Then Blake had told her what she had to wear and she had had to fight hard not to stamp her feet like a three year old. "Appearance is half of your testimonial. We can't have you hiding in scruffy t shirts, ripped jeans, leather jackets and heavy boots... you need to look the part. We also need you to look feminine given the nature of the case and what happened to you... if we play up your femininity then the jury is likely to feel more sympathetic" Blake had told her as he handed her the outfit that had already been picked out for her. Tali had taken one look at it and groaned loudly.

It wasn't that bad she supposed. A simple light blue dress with a cream cardigan over the top and little black pumps. Tali felt like she was wearing someone else's skin.

Amir had done a double take when he had seen her walking into the court house. Before he could try and compliment her though she had given him a very dirty look and he had seemingly decided to heed her warning.

Now though they were waiting. Waiting for the trial to reconvene after lunch and Tali couldn't sit still. She found her leg jiggling almost uncontrollably. Her mother and father were sitting on the bench opposite her watching clearly not knowing what to say. Her mother had testified that morning whilst Tali had hung out at NCIS getting ready. Part of her had wished her mother had been there for her. Sometimes a kid needed their mother. When she had arrived though her mother had been there and had helped convince her to go into the building when she had momentarily frozen outside. That didn't mean she wasn't still considering bolting right now though.

Amir slowly moved over to sit beside her. "Just think" he said "this time tomorrow we will be someplace safe and Jabez will never bother us again."

"Only if the jury find him guilty" Tali said.

"Hey have faith" Amir said looking at her "after your testimony, there is no way they will be able to not find him guilty"

"If I don't screw it up" Tali mumbled

"Hey now" Tony called "enough negativity Tali… everything is going to be fine."

Tali looked up and managed to give him a shaky smile back before she dropped her head and resumed her leg jiggling.

"It's going to be ok Tali" Amir whispered and Tali sighed "yeah I know" she muttered "but I really just wish this was over already... or that it would actually begin... the waiting and thinking about it is killing me."

"Then think about something else" Amir suggested "like how good it will be for us all to get away."

"That would be easier to do if I knew where we were going" Tali said looking over at her parents. Her mother smiled "the fewer people who know where we are going the better" she said "we will let you know when we are on the way."

Tali nodded before she looked up as the doors to the court room opened and it was announced that the trail would be reconvening.

Tali felt her stomach clench as she slowly rose to her feet smoothing out the skirt of her dress before she took a few deep calming breaths as Gibbs, Vance and Blake all came over.

"You ready" Vance asked.

"Yes and no" Tali admitted.

"Don't worry" Blake said "It'll be over before you know it"

Tali managed a shaky nod as she slowly headed into the court room following her family and Amir into the front row behind Blake.

When the jury entered she saw them all look at her curiously having obviously heard a lot about her over the course of the trial and Tali found herself ducking her head nervously as all the eyes fell on her.

She heard the door on the other side of the court room open and she looked up to see two armed guards coming in with Jabez in between them. As soon as he entered Tali saw his eyes flash around before they landed on her and his gaze hardened.

He glared at Tali as he was dragged over to his seat. "I certainly am surprised to see you here my little dove" he said "especially after the incentives I gave you yesterday not to show up"

Tali ducked her head refusing to look at him feeling her mother gently squeeze her hand as she fought not to tremble.

"All rise" she heard and she felt her mother urging her to her feet and she looked up to see the judge coming into the room and he slowly moved up into his podium.

As he settled into his seat his eyes landed on Tali and he studied her for a minute. Tali stared back at him trying not to back down. She didn't want to look weak in front of this judge but at the same time she knew she couldn't look like there was nothing wrong.

"Let's get started" the judge said looking around. "Mr Blake" he said "I understand that today you want us to hear the testimony of the other victim… Talia DiNozzo"

"Yes we do" Blake said standing.

"Your honour having already heard from Amir Kedar why do we need to bore the jury making them listen to the same thing over and over again." Isaacs said.

"Your honour there are things that Miss DiNozzo experienced that only she can tell us" Blake argued "I really believe that what she has to say is essential for the jury to hear so that they are fully informed as to what went down after she was abducted."

The judge considered them both before he nodded "Personally I would like to hear from Miss DiNozzo" he said "and I am sure the jury will find hearing from her useful"

Blake nodded before he looked over at Tali and beckoned to her.

Tali swallowed nervously before she slowly rose on shaky legs and moved out of the viewing area into the main body of the courtroom.

She was guided up into the witness box where she was quickly sworn in by one of the guards. As she sat there with her hand raised she found her eyes flashing over to look at Jabez and she instantly regretted it when she saw him glaring at her with fury in his eyes.

She felt her heart rate quicken and her breathing soon followed and she found herself struggling to draw breath.

Blake frowned and looked at her questioningly "are you ok Tali" he asked and Tali nodded shakily. She closed her eyes as she felt Jabez's glare almost like a burn all over her skin and suddenly the memory of him on top of her was rushing to the forefront of her mind and she bit back a whimper.

Tony couldn't bear to see her like that so he quickly leapt to his feet and vaulted over the fence ignoring everyone's protests. He ran over to the witness box moving to join his daughter. "Hey princess" he whispered as she rose to her feet with wide panicked eyes "shh listen to me sweetheart."

He grabbed hold of her hands holding them tight as he stared at her "Tali" he whispered ignoring the noise from behind him as Tali stared back at him with eyes wide and frightened.

"Listen to me" he repeated "Tali you got this" he said.

Tali stared at him not looking convinced "I can't" she whispered still breathing very fast and Tony knew she was having a panic attack.

"Yes you can" Tony said reaching up to cup her cheeks "you got this princess"

Tali tried to shake her head and Tony saw her eyes dart off in the direction of Jabez so he quickly brought her attention back to him "hey" he said "don't look at him princess… look at us…don't look at him… look at me, your mom… Amir… whoever you need to look at… just relax sweetheart… he can't hurt you and he won't hurt you again… he won't hurt anyone ever again as long as you just stay calm."

Tali stared at him before she looked over at the rest of her family all sitting in the gallery watching before she looked back at him and slowly she nodded and slowly her breathing steadied and she began to calm down "Ok" she whispered when she was ready and Tony smiled at her "atta girl" he said "I'm so proud of you."

Tali smiled weakly and she nodded to him watching as he slowly backed down from the stand and allowed the security guard to drag him back into the gallery.

Slowly Blake moved forward watching Tali. "You ready" he asked and Tali nodded swallowing before she shifted herself sitting higher in her chair taking another steadying breath.

"Miss DiNozzo" Blake said "we already heard from your friend Mr Kedar about how you got taken but can you explain what happened when you woke up."

Tali nodded "Um when I came round I was being dragged… down this hallway by these two guys and… I was dragged into this room and I was chained to this chair… my wrists and my ankles. That's when I first saw Jabez"

"What happened with him" Blake asked and Tali bit her lip "he came over and I asked where Amir was because I couldn't see him and I was scared that he might be hurting him. He told me not to worry and that I would be seeing him soon and that my presence would be a lovely surprise for him."

She looked over at Amir and staring into his eyes calmed her slightly especially when he gave her a comforting smile.

She looked back at Blake who nodded at her to continue "I asked him who he was and he told me that his name was Abe Jabez and he told me that he wanted something from Amir and that I was there to persuade him to give him what he wanted…" she hesitated twisting her hands, glad that the jury couldn't see that motion and how nervous she was.

"He said that as long as Amir did as he was told that my part would be minimal and it would all be over soon."

She found herself looking at the jury "I knew that meant he was going to kill me" she said "and I didn't like the idea of just being this disposable thing to him… he didn't see me as a person… just a means to an end. So I fought back… I bit him when he grabbed my chin and he got mad and hit me.

I told him that Amir wouldn't give him what he wanted and he told me that I underestimated his feelings for me. I didn't believe him."

"What happened next" Blake asked.

"He gagged me and had two of his men drug me" Tali said "I felt so powerless tied to that chair, drugged… unable to defend myself… it really sucked."

Blake nodded "when you woke up they were bringing Amir in right" he asked.

Tali nodded "he was fighting… saying he wouldn't give them what he wanted … Jabez just laughed at him before showing Amir that he had me"

"How did Amir react" Blake asked gently.

Tali shrugged "he was really angry and told Jabez to let me go because I had nothing to do with what was going on but he said that I had everything to do with it because Amir liked me… he said that he would take me from him because I was Amir's everything."

"Did he say what he was going to do to you" Blake asked and Tali shuddered at the memory.

It took her a couple attempts to find the strength to tell them what had happened. "He uh… he put his hand on my shoulder… and um he slid it down the front of my shirt… and he began to feel me up… whilst he was running his hand all over my body he told Amir that he was going to take me from Amir… that he was going to bend me till I broke… that he would enjoy every second of it… then when Amir said he would kill him if he hurt me he said he was going to kill him and me after making me suffer unless Amir gave him the code right then."

"Did Amir believe him" Blake asked and Tali nodded "I think so" she said "but Jabez decided to give us a minute to make the decision."

"What happened next" Blake asked.

"Amir told me what was going on… that Jabez used to be a friend of his father's… that he helped plan the bombing that I stopped last year."

Out of the corner of her eye she saw Jabez give her an interested look and she realised that he didn't know about her part in the thwarted bombing. She swallowed and looked back over at her mother father and Amir who were all watching her intensely. She calmed herself before she continued "Amir told me what Jabez did for a living… that he was a torturer for hire and he wanted a flash drive filled with dangerous information that Amir had gotten after his father had died. He wanted the code to access all the data."

"That was why you were there wasn't it" Blake said and Tali nodded "I was there to provide an incentive… for Amir to give him the code. Amir wanted to give him the code immediately… so that I wouldn't get hurt… but I told him not to… I knew that as soon as Jabez got what he wanted he would kill us… that it would be game over… so I made sure that Amir wouldn't give him what he wanted."

"Even though that meant that you would get hurt" Blake said and Tali nodded looking up at him "I knew I could take it until my parents found us… better I get hurt than thousands be killed if Jabez got his hands on that code" she said softly.

Blake nodded and mouthed 'you are doing great' before he asked "what happened when Jabez returned then"

"He started to demand that Amir give him the code" Tali said shifting "then one of his men found one of my ID cards in my jacket pocket. The one that allowed me to visit NCIS regularly… they didn't know that my parents were NCIS special agents and it worried they all when they figured it out."

"What did they do" Blake asked

Tali shifted as the memories of what came next came crashing back "he said urrr that they would have to speed things up a bit" she said "so he had me hung from the ceiling… and ummm… he started to water board me."

Out of the corner of her eye she saw the jury shift murmuring under their breath. She fought down the panic as she remembered how all attention was on her. She could almost feel all the eyes burning holes in her skin.

"I'm sorry to ask this Tali" Blake said and Tali braced herself for the next question already suspecting that she knew what it would be "what did it feel like to be water boarded"

Tali swallowed uncertainly "it didn't feel bad at first" she said thinking back "but then the water began to fill my mouth and nose and even when I coughed and tried to spit it out I couldn't… then it hit me… I… I couldn't breathe."

She shifted and found her eyes moving first to her parents who had gone very still staring at her and she shifted looking at Blake biting her lip remembering why she hadn't wanted to testify in the first place; she hadn't wanted her parents and the rest of her family to hear everything that she had been through when she might break down in front of them. Finally she looked at Amir who was staring at her and she saw that his eyes were shining with tears and she realised that he must be remembering what had happened to her too.

"My lungs were screaming for air… I felt like I was drowning and I was terrified that I wouldn't even be able to survive one hour… but then they took the cloth away and let me breath… but before I could catch my breath properly they were doing it again and again and again, each time it got longer and longer… I was so scared and I was struggling to stay conscious… then suddenly I couldn't do it any longer…"

"What do you mean by that" Blake asked

Tali shifted wringing her hands out of sight "I… I died" she admitted "they said that they killed me and it took them almost seven minutes to resuscitate me… when I woke up everything hurt and… Amir was crying… his wrists were all bloody from where he had been fighting… that scared me."

"Seeing Amir cry" Blake questioned and Tali nodded "it hit me then that if I died… I would leave all those people who loved me behind… I didn't want to hurt my family… I love them… that fear encouraged me to keep going."

Blake nodded "when we questioned Amir he said that you managed to escape from your chains at this point" he said and Tali nodded "I had some bobby pins in my jacket and after I got them I picked the locks… then Amir tried to free me by breaking a small window and shoving me through… I tried to get him through but he was too big so he told me to run"

"And did you" Blake asked. Tali nodded "I didn't want to" she whispered "I didn't want to leave him but… I knew that if I managed to get away then my family would be able to find Amir."

"So you ran" Blake said and Tali nodded "I found myself running through some woods… I had no idea which way I should be going so I just ran as fast as I could away from where I had started… they chased me and I hid behind a tree before continuing. I saw train tracks in the distance on a hill and knew that that was my best chance… so I headed in that direction but Jabez and his men… they found me."

She swallowed as she remembered what she had been forced to do next and she looked over at her family seeing her parents both nod at her encouragingly and she swallowed.

They tried to grab me but I couldn't fight them off… my chest hurt too much… they had broken my ribs whilst resuscitating me. They surrounded me and then one of them came at me… before he shoved me out the window Amir had given me a knife and when one of them came at me I defended myself and…" she broke off with a little shiver.

"It's ok" Blake said giving her a comforting smile "it was ruled self-defence Tali… just tell the jury what you were forced to do."

Tali shifted in her seat wringing her hands nervously and "I um… I used the knife to kill him" she mumbled and everyone shifted.

She kept her head down as murmurs rippled through the courtroom. Despite her best efforts her eyes fell on Jabez and she saw that he was smirking at her. She swallowed staring at him realising that he was getting everything that he wanted. Watching her get destroyed right in front of him and in front of everyone she cared about. She shifted and lowered her head fidgeting despite being told not to in trial prep.

"Quiet in court" the judge called and slowly everyone stopped talking and settled back down.

"Are you alright to continue Miss DiNozzo" the judge asked and Tali slowly nodded "yeah I want to get this over and done with" she whispered.

"Ok" the judge said "continue with your questioning Mr Blake"

"Thank you your honour" Blake said before he turned to look at Tali and he leant on the stand "You ok" he said and Tali nodded "get it over and done with" she whispered and he nodded

"What happened next" he asked

"Well I tried to run again but they grabbed me and hit me over the head and dragged me back to this isolated cabin in the woods and took me down to the basement where they had hurt Amir after letting us talk for a few minutes where Jabez confessed that he had no intention of letting me live. Amir could give him the code now and end thing peacefully for me of he could keep hurting me. Then he strung me up again and after injecting me with adrenaline he began to shock me with a cattle prod."

Again the jury shifted and murmured. Blake was silent for a minute letting them process that before he asked "for how long" he asked.

Tali shrugged "an hour or so I guess… then they were dropping me to the ground and I was struggling to breathe. They let Amir come and calm me down but I passed out… when I woke up I was tied up again and Jabez… Jabez … he was hurting Amir… he was dunking his head in this ice water. I hated seeing it… I hated that… watching him get hurt."

"It was after that that you got to talk to your parents right" Blake said and Tali nodded "Amir got them to let me know so that I could sneak them a clue… it hurt to talk to them knowing that I would never see them again. That is what helped them to find us.

The next thing that I really remember is being hung from the ceiling until he came back and then he started to feel me up because he knew that Amir didn't like it."

She found herself remembering the feel of his hands all over her, cupping at her chest and kissing her neck before his head had slid downwards.

"He um… he began to unbuckle my belt before he opened my shirt taunting Amir the entire time telling him how the way to stop it was to give him the code before he told me that he was going to have lots of fun with me."

She gulped as she felt tears come to her eyes. She shivered looking at her family and she suddenly wished that her mom and dad weren't here listening to how she had almost been raped.

"I tried to fight" she whispered "I kicked and I squirmed but he wrapped a belt round my throat and choked me as he continued to undress me."

She ducked her head to hide the tears that were threatening to spill down her cheeks and she blinked to get rid of them steeling herself before she looked back up hating all eyes on her.

"That's when Amir told him that he would give him the code… he told me he was sorry but that he couldn't watch him do that to me."

She looked back over at Amir who was staring at her with a blank expression and she knew that he was remembering the events as she was.

"Jabez dragged me over to Amir and held a knife to my throat until Amir had put the code into the computer before he threw me to the ground and grabbed Amir"

She shifted uncomfortably remembering everything that had happened in the next few minutes. Although at the time it had felt like a blur of events, thinking back on it she remembered everything in slow motion.

"Keep going Tali" Blake encouraged fixing her with a gentle smile "You are almost done"

Tali nodded "he stabbed Amir in the gut" she whispered "and then he dragged me backwards and threw me to the ground and told Amir that his punishment for defying him for so long was that he would watch me be… you know… raped"

Saying that word for the first time in front of all these people felt strange but it did seem to have the desired effect as the jury all shifted and she saw a few of them shoot Jabez dirty looks as he sat there grinning at Tali who refused to look at him as she continued at a faster rate desperate to finish.

"He held me to the ground as he pulled down my jeans. I begged him not to but all he said was that he would go gentle on me… I was frightened of what was going to happen so I closed my eyes. The next thing I knew I heard all this crashing and then Jabez was being thrown off me and someone else was catching hold of me. I opened my eyes and saw my mom bending over me… I thought I was hallucinating. That I was dying. Then my dad was there and I realised I was safe.

They rushed both me and Amir out and to the hospital. I had hypothermia and was unconscious for three days afterwards."

Blake smiled "thank you Tali" he said "I can imagine this must be very hard for you to have to relive what happened to you."

Tali gave him a small nod before tensing as she realised that the easy part was over and that the worst was still to come."

Isaacs spoke to Jabez who smirked and nodded before he leant back to watch as his lawyer stood up and slowly moved over to stand in front of Tali who eyed him apprehensively.

"That is a touching and emotive tale Miss DiNozzo" he said smiling at her.

Tali stayed quiet remembering how Blake had told her to only answer questions.

"How old are you Miss DiNozzo" Isaacs asked.

"Fourteen" Tali said watching him uncertainly.

"You are pretty mature for a fourteen year old" Isaacs commented.

"You grow up fast when you don't have another choice" Tali said "when the only options are live or die you learn how to survive whatever way you can."

"You are a survivor" Isaacs said and Tali nodded "I guess so" she said.

"You've been through a lot for a fourteen, year old and you certainly have learned to survive through whatever means necessary" Isaacs said.

"Is there a question in there" Tali asked eying Isaacs apprehensively.

"Yes what is the prosecution getting at" Blake asked standing up

"I'm wondering how much we can trust the world of a little girl who says she'll do anything to survive" Isaacs said "including lie."

"Objection" Blake yelled but Tali much to everyone's surprise let out a laugh.

"Little girl" she said staring at Isaacs "that's what you think of me" she asked clearly angered by his attempt to portray her as some silly child who didn't know what she was talking about "that I'm some weak scared little pampered kid who decided one day that she wanted to make up a story about being attacked, tortured and almost raped just for a little bit of attention."

"You said it not me" Isaacs said smirking at her and Tali stared at him "did I fake the cuts and bruises" she asked "did I fake the hypothermia and being unconscious for three days"

Isaacs smirked and decided to move on "this isn't the first time you have been kidnapped is it Miss DiNozzo" Isaacs said.

"No" Tali said quietly.

"How many times have you supposedly been abducted" he asked.

"Not including this time… three" Tali said shifting in her seat.

"Why do you suppose that have been taken so many times" Isaacs asked.

Tali shifted "well my mom is the daughter of the Director of Mossad" she said "not to mention before she came to America she was a Mossad Agent herself… that kinda means that the family has a lot of enemies. Not to mention my mom, dad, grandfather and uncle are all NCIS Special Agents who are very good at their jobs… it makes me a very good target" she said.

"So you are just an innocent little victim huh" Isaacs asked and Tali frowned before she shrugged not knowing what she should stay. She watched as he walked slowly back and forth before he turned to face her.

"The first time you were twelve am I correct" he asked.

Tali nodded "yes I was taken by a man named Elead Dayan" she said "he had a grudge against my mother because of the part that she had to play in his father's death and he took me as a punishment to her."

Isaacs nodded "and what happened" he asked.

Tali eyed him "why is this relevant" she asked.

"Yes I would like to know that" the judge asked.

"Trust me your honour, the reason for these questions will soon become apparent" Isaacs said smoothly and the judge eyed him before he nodded "you can proceed for now" he said "answer the question Miss DiNozzo."

Tali looked at Blake who nodded so she sighed and begrudgingly told the room what had happened "he video called my mom and then hurt me in front of her and the rest of my family. He electrocuted me with a cattle prod whilst my family watched before he planted a bomb on a ship intending to blow her and the rest of my family up… but I managed to escape and warn them. He was angry that I did that so he came after me again. This time he took my mom and dad too.

"And that was the second time you were taken yes" Isaacs asked and Tali nodded "he had help this time from Levi Kedar… he whipped me and beat me and broke my ankle before he tried to kill me" she said softly allowing her eyes to flash to her parents and she saw the sadness in their eyes at the memories.

"You ended up shooting Levi Kedar in that situation didn't you" Isaacs said "your friend Amir Kedar's uncle."

Tali looked over at Amir who slowly nodded to her encouraging her to keep talking "yeah" she said swallowing "he open fired on my family… I had this gun that I had grabbed earlier. I just lifted and fired. I don't remember doing it. But I did what I had to do to protect my family"

Isaacs smirked "your lawyer seems to be trying to portray you as a little helpless broken victim but you aren't helpless and you aren't really much of a victim are you"

"I'm not broken" Tali argued before she fell quiet knowing that she shouldn't argue with him like that. She just watched him uncertainly

"Tell us what happened the last time you were taken Miss DiNozzo" he commanded.

Tali sighed "my grandfather abducted me" she said

"Why" Isaacs asked

"Because he's the Director of Mossad and he's a selfish git who doesn't care about anyone but himself" Tali said.

"Watch your language Miss DiNozzo" the judge said and Tali nodded

"He abducted me because he wanted me to go undercover and buddy up to Amir Kedar to get into his father's house to plant a bug" Tali said.

"And in doing so he trained you right" Isaacs said

"He gave me the basic training to survive" Tali said stiffly "then he forced me into an undercover sting that had gotten 20 other highly trained Mossad Agents killed"

"But not you" Isaacs said "why not you?"

"Sheer dumb luck and the fact that he didn't expect Mossad to be bold enough to send a thirteen year old into a suicide mission" Tali said "and willpower and a loving family who fought for me."

"So you had killed your first person at the age of twelve" Isaacs said moving back and forth "and you had done your first undercover stint at the age of thirteen and been abducted four times and by the time you were fourteen you had supposedly been abducted for your fourth time hmm"

"Yes" she said "it's all true"

"Really" Isaacs said "because you may have been through a lot but it sounds more to me like you can't stay away from danger… like you aren't a victim… it is like you are an addict to danger... and I think you like killing"

"Objection" Blake yelled.

"Watch it Mr Isaacs" the judge warned "you cannot treat her like…" he began before stopping as Tali let out a laugh and everyone looked at her "you think I like danger" she said "god no I hate it… there is nothing that I want more than to be able to live a normal and uneventful life"

"But somehow the danger keeps pulling you in" Isaacs said smirking at her.

Tali stared at him before she huffed "You think I like killing" she asked "well I don't … I hate it… and I don't do it unless I have no other choice… both of my kills have been ruled as self-defence… I hate being forced to take someone else's life… don't make it sound like I enjoy it… don't make me sound like I am anything like him" she finished

Isaacs' eyes narrowed before his eyes brightened "you call yourself a victim yet claim you aren't broken."

Tali stared at him before she frowned "maybe I am" she said softly "maybe I am broken."

"Well then if you are broken by everything that has happened over the years then how can we trust you?" Isaacs challenged looking quite gleeful at the fact that she had accepted that she might not be perfect.

Tali stared at him before she looked over at her family who was watching her closely. She saw her mother smile encouragingly at her and she shifted before she looked up with a small smile.

"Because sometimes being broken isn't a bad thing" she realised

"What do you mean" Isaacs asked.

Tali gave him a small smile "Sometimes being able to break is a good thing" she said "I'm not unbreakable and I shouldn't have to be. Everyone breaks sometimes ... it's part of what makes us human"

She looked over at the jury "just because I've been hurt doesn't make me unbelievable" she said "you know what he did to me and to Amir… his lawyer can spin this any way he wants but you must see that he is a dangerous man and he will hurt someone else the way he hurt me… please realise that." 

She looked over at Isaacs who was glaring at her and she suddenly realised that she felt powerful in this moment "any more questions" she asked

Isaacs watched at her jutting his jaw. He seemed to realise that she suddenly felt confident and knew that she wasn't going to let him bully her anymore.

"No further questions" he said

"The witness can step down" the judge said and slowly Tali rose to her feet. She found herself glancing over at Jabez to see him looking slightly annoyed that his lawyer hadn't kept attacking her any longer. When he saw her looking he smiled at her before he spoke in Hebrew.

" _You did good my little dove… I like the strength you just displayed… I hope you liked that little trip down memory lane… those memories should keep you going till our next meeting."_

Tali looked over at him before she turned to square him off _"we are never going to see each other again"_ she said also in Hebrew _"because you are never going to see the outside of a jail…"_

" _Don't be so sure"_ Jabez taunted _"and I am going to look forward to the next time and if I am going to go to jail for a little while then the thoughts of what I will do to you next time will be what keep me going_."

Tali stared at him feeling her heart leap in fear of what he might be thinking of doing to her and she saw him smirk as he realised he could still get to her with his words.

"Tali" she heard and she looked over to see her mother standing in the aisle "come on" she whispered and she knew her mother had just heard everything Jabez had just said to her.

Slowly she stumbled off to her mother who caught hold of her as Gibbs and Tony appeared with Amir "come on" Ziva whispered squeezing her arm and Tali looked up at her "are we leaving now" she asked and her mother nodded.

"What's the rush" Tali asked as her father moved to stand on the other side of her.

"Chatter that Jabez's friends might be coming after you again" Vance said appearing in front of them "out the back all of you"

"AJ" Tali asked looking confused

"McGee and Abby are on their way to the airport with him right now" Tony told her looking around with his hand on his gun.

They were marched out of the back of the courthouse where two SUVs were waiting.

"Tali and Amir in the first one" Vance said "Gibbs will drive them… Ziva you can drive you and Tony …we want to make sure that they don't know which car she is in."

Ziva nodded turning to cup her daughter's cheek "we will see you at the airport" she whispered and Tali nodded hugging both of her parents tightly before she clambered into the car with Amir behind her.

Gibbs jumped into the front seat eyes flashing around "you ready" he asked glancing into the back and Tali nodded "ready to get out of here for sure" she said and Gibbs nodded "get down both of you" he ordered and Tali shrank down across the seat with Amir and she found herself looking into his eyes as they were driven off away from the court house.

Gibbs had them stay low for a good ten minutes after they had driven away before he let them sit up and he did notice that as they sat up Tali kept hold of Amir's hand as he drove to the airport on the outside of the town.

Gibbs didn't let his guard down the entire way to the airport. He took sudden turns and doubled back in himself determined to make sure that they lost any tails that they might have. Tali and Amir kept quiet but looked around nervously and they were all thoroughly relieved when they arrived in one piece and he saw Abby and McGee waiting with AJ in the airport hangar next to the private plane that Vance had chartered for them.

As soon as he saw his sister AJ giggled and held out his hands to her so Tali caught hold of him settling him against her hip as he squirmed and kicked excitedly.

"Where's mom and dad" she asked looking around "surely with mom's driving they should have been here first."

"It's ok" Gibbs said "she is probably taking diversions… why don't you three get on the jet huh"

Tali gave him a look "I'm not stupid" she said "don't hide it from me… should they have been here by now"

Gibbs looked at her long and hard before he sighed "yes" he said "but they are only two minutes late."

Tali swallowed looking down at her brother before she looked back at Gibbs "call them" she said "please… call them or I will."

Gibbs nodded "get on the plane" he said "I'm gonna call them but get on the plane."

"Tali let's get on the plane" Amir whispered "come on" 

Begrudgingly Tali allowed her best friend to steer her up the steps onto the plane as Gibbs reached for his phone. "McGee check in with the pilots" he said softly "if Tony and Ziva don't turn up in the next ten minutes I want that plane in the air."

"Tali is not going to like that" McGee said.

"Which is why you aren't going tell her" Gibbs said and slowly McGee nodded clambering up the steps.

Gibbs was just about to call Tony when his name flashed up and he quickly answered **"Tony where are you"** he asked.

" _Gibbs tell me you are at the airport"_ Tony demanded

" **Yeah we are here… Tali, AJ and Amir are all on the plane where are you?"** Gibbs asked

" _We had a tail"_ he heard Ziva shout _"I think I lost him but we took a slight detour"_

" **How far out are you"** Gibbs demanded

" _Five minutes… get that plane ready"_ Tony said stiffly

" **Ready and waiting"** Gibbs said before he hung up.

He jogged onto the plane where Tali was sat with AJ hugged tightly against her chest as Amir tried to entertain the little boy.

"They are almost here" he told them "we are getting the plane ready ok"

Tali nodded and after he had told the pilots to start the engine he moved over to hug her tightly "You're gonna be ok" he whispered as she released AJ with one arm to hug him back "I'll see you again soon" he whispered.

"Thank you" Tali whispered "I love you Gibbs"

Gibbs smiled as he kissed her head "I love you too sweetpea" he whispered

He heard the sound of a car hurtling towards them and he leapt up peering out before relaxing as he saw the car screech to a stop and Tony and Ziva were leaping out and he jogged down the steps "you still being followed" he asked.

"Don't think so" Tony said looking very sense.

"Well go" Gibbs said reaching out to give Ziva a quick hug "get out of here… I'll call you the day after tomorrow to let you know on the outcome of the trial." 

Ziva nodded "stay safe" she said before she jogged up the steps to see her children.

Tony nodded at Gibbs "see you in two weeks" he said and Gibbs nodded "try and relax Tony" he said "enjoy the holiday"

Tony nodded and leapt up the steps and Gibbs stepped back watching as the door to the aircraft closed and the plane taxied out of the hangar.

"Are they gonna be ok" Abby asked as they watched the plane moving to the end of the runway.

"Yeah" Gibbs said gently placing his arm around her "they are gonna be fine… because they are together."

Abby smiled at him and they all watched as the plane sped along the runway and they all breathed a sigh of relief as the plane took off and they watched as they disappeared to an unknown location.

XO

On the plane Tali sat watching as the land dropped away before she turned to look at her parents as they sat opposite watching her.

"So… now that we are on our way can you tell us where we are going" Tali asked.

Ziva looked at Tony as she played with her son before she looked back at Tali "Los Angeles" she said.

"Cool" Amir said "I've been wanting to go there"

"Yeah I guess that isn't the worst place we could have ended up" Tali said and Tony smiled at her "yeah well we wanted to be close to an NCIS base in case things went sideways" he said "plus LA is a lot nicer than say Nebraska or someplace where there isn't much to do. Plus AJ can enjoy his first time on the beach" he added looking at his baby son who grinned at him excitedly.

Tali smiled "So how long are we going to be there" she asked

"Couple of weeks" Ziva said "just till things calm down back home"

"Ok" Tali said and she looked at her mom who was watching her closely and she knew she was still thinking about what Jabez was saying "we are going to be safe" she said nodding to her mother and Ziva smiled

"We'll be fine" she whispered and Tali relaxed looking back out of the window watching as DC disappeared through the clouds and she pushed a smile onto her face as she felt all the worry and fear she had been feeling for weeks now disappear along with the city.

 **Thanks for reading.**

 **Please review. I love hearing what you think.**

 **Not many chapters left now I am afraid.**

 **Thanks again**

 **Mysticgirl**


	21. Chapter 21

**Hi guys sorry this chapter took so long! But I have literally been working non stop on my dissertation and final essays. Guess who is finally finished with University though! Scary thought. I have the next few chapters pretty much planned out though so will hopefully get it out soon. Enjoy anyway.**

 **TRIGGER WARNING: this does reference Ziva's time in Somalia in greater depth along wit sexual assault.**

Chapter 21

Tali jerked awake with a loud gasp as she finally escaped the cruel dreams that had been engulfing her all night. She sat up in the bed breathing heavily as she ran her hand through her messy hair trying desperately to forget the sound of Jabez's delighted laugh and the feeling of him on top of her.

Once she had calmed herself slightly she slowly swung her legs out of the bed and moved over to her suitcase grabbing her swimsuit, slipping it on before she threw on some shorts and a loose white button up shirt over the top. She grabbed her trainers and the keys to the villa before she slipped quietly out of the French windows and made her way down to the beach on the other side of the road.

The villa they were staying in was perfect. Three bedrooms, modern kitchen, huge TV in the spacious living room, small pool in the backyard and just across the road from the beach. It was owned by the Los Angeles branch of NCIS who had procured it as a witness safe house after a double murder had taken place in it, which of course didn't bother Tali or her family. It wasn't far from the NCIS headquarters and they had to check in every day with them, but apart from that they had stayed away from the base and the reminder of their life back in DC.

They had been here three days now but it felt like a lot longer. During the day Tali was able to forget about DC and everything that happened there as she spent time on the beach with her best friend and family. It was fun and it had been a long time since she and her parents had had time together like this… not since before her first abduction. Amir seemed to know this and he often excused himself for a walk to give the family an hour or so together. And although she cherished those hours with just her mother and her father and baby brother, Tali was glad Amir was here; he was her rock… her sold ground and she knew she wouldn't have been able to relax if she knew he was still in DC.

It was easy to relax whilst spending time on the beach doing mundane things like taking her little brother into the water for the first time with her parents laughing at his shocked squeals as he felt the cold water for the first time before he began to kick and laugh and jump around clinging to their hands. She and Amir had sat and tried to build him a huge sandcastle but he had more interest in destroying it than admiring it. He was so innocent and sweet and Tali felt all worry ebb away from him whenever she was with him.

At night however it wasn't as easy to forget about the events of the last few months and Tali often lay awake trying not to think about what was going on back in DC whilst also not wanting to sleep, knowing that her dreams would be plagued by the memories of what had happened to her.

She hadn't told her parents about the dreams. She wanted them to be able to relax and enjoy themselves and focus on AJ. They had been so focused on her the last few months and she wanted them to spend more time with her little brother... he was coming up on his first birthday soon and she knew that those milestones would keep flying by. Her parents needed to focus on them.

She made her way down to the beach smiling as looked over the empty beach knowing that in a few hours it would soon be filled with visitors. But right now she had it mostly to herself with only a few joggers and early morning dog walkers joining her on the sands.

She made her way down the sands slipping off her shoes before she carefully made her way to the water's edge.

She stood at the edge of the water staring out to the horizon. She closed her eyes breathing in the sea breeze that washed over her lifting up her hair gently. She curled her toes up into the sand feeling the waves wash around her ankles.

There was something about standing at the edge of the water staring out at the vast ocean stretching as far as she could see. Ever since they had arrived here she had taken to coming down here at first light to watch the sun rise. She would always have the beach to herself and it allowed her to calm herself and forget about the dreams that plagued her sleep each night.

"Hey" she heard and she looked over to see Amir making his way down the beach towards her and she smiled at him "hi" she said watching as he came to stand beside her.

"I heard you getting up" he said "you ok."

"Yeah I'm ok" Tali said shoving her hands into her pockets "just bad dreams again."

She stared out at the ocean as Amir slipped off his shoes and joined her in the water "its been three days" she murmured "the jury will be asked to decide today... I'm worried that they might find him not guilty."

"Tali" Amir soothed reaching out to grab her hand "you told them everything that happened to you… if they find him innocent then there is something very wrong with the judicial system here."

Tali managed to smile weakly shifting her feet before she looked at the water stretching out in front of her. Slowly she shifted closer to Amir and leaned against him, resting her head on his shoulder. She felt him gently encircle his arm around her holding her close.

She stood there silently with her head on his shoulders watching as the sun continued to rise before she let out a small sigh. "I want to go for a run down the beach" she said "you can come if you want."

Amir smiled "nah I'll let you run on your own" he said "I'll meet you back at the house ok."

"Ok" Tali said and she gave his arm a quick squeeze before she followed him further up the beach before she slipped on her trainers and before she turned and took off down the beach as Amir headed back up to the house.

When he arrived he found Ziva standing in the kitchen with AJ on her hip. She was singing gently to her son as she made him some breakfast. When he opened the French window she looked up and smiled at him "Boker Tov Amir" she greeted.

"Morning Ziva" he said with a smile.

"You are up early" she noted and he smiled "I heard Tali getting up and went to make sure she was ok."

Instantly Ziva looked concerned "is she?" she asked.

Amir nodded "yeah she was just watching the sunset" he said "and then she went a run… I think she is just nervous about the verdict of the trial today… she went to blow off some steam… is that right?"

"I wouldn't be the one to ask about American isms" Ziva said seriously and Amir grinned at her.

He and Ziva chatted in Hebrew for a short while avoiding the topic of the trial whilst enjoying using their native tongue until Tony reappeared and after they sorted AJ out with his breakfast they moved around setting the table and making a large breakfast as they did every morning until Tali reappeared looking flushed but a lot brighter.

"Hi" she said moving to hug her mother and kiss her father on the cheek "something smells great"

"Unlike you" Tony joked ducking the 'Gibbs' Slap' she flung his way.

Still smiling Tali made her way up the stairs to have a quick shower before returning down to help place all the food on the table and they all settled down to eat as usual. They kept the conversation firmly away from the trial and the verdict that would be released that day. They talked about their day at the beach and what they would do with AJ that day and where to eat lunch. Mundane things that a family might talk about whilst on holiday.

The sun was up and a few of the early beach goers were making their way down the beach towards the sea when Tony's phone rang loudly causing everyone to look up and Ziva swallowed as she saw Gibbs' name flashing up on the screen. She looked over at Tali who was staring at the phone with wide eyes.

Ziva quickly looked back at Tony who met her gaze before he reached for the phone and picked it up.

" _Hey Boss"_ he said

He listened before he slowly put the phone on speaker _"we can all hear you"_ he said

" **Jury just came back"** Gibbs said. His usual calm impassive voice gave nothing away and everyone shifted closer to the phone waiting with bated breath to hear the verdict.

Gibbs paused for almost tauntingly long period of time before he asked **"Tali… you listening"**

" _Yeah"_ Tali managed _"Just tell us please"_

" **You can relax"** Gibbs said gently **"He was found guilty of all charges and sentenced to three life terms at Guantanamo Bay… you never have to worry about him again shortcake."**

Everyone looked at Tali feeling smiles slip onto their faces but Tali just stared at the phone.

"Tali" Ziva said gently "did you hear that aheva? He is going to be locked up forever"

"You did it princess" Tony added "you managed to get him locked up where he can never hurt anyone ever again."

Tali slowly lifted her head looking around at them all.

"He's gone" she asked dazedly and everyone nodded.

"He's gone" Amir said reaching out to touch her arm "because of you… you did it Tal… we are safe now… it's over."

"It's over" Tali repeated looking slightly stunned and everyone nodded.

Slowly a huge smile slipped onto her face and she flung herself at her mother who caught hold of her with a gentle laugh cradling her daughter close as tears of relief appeared in her eyes. Relief that her daughter's monsters were gone never to be seen again.

" **One of Jabez's men gave up the rest of his associates in exchange for protection and a lesser sentence"** Gibbs added **"we are rounding them up as we speak… you don't have to worry about him ordering a retaliation either… this whole thing will be over as soon as we have located and arrested very single one of Jabez's accomplices."**

" _Thanks boss"_ Tony said gratefully

" **No problem"** Gibbs responded **"now get back to enjoying your vacation and forget about DC. All that matters is that you are safe now… all of you."**

Tony looked back over at Tali as she pulled away from her mother to fling her arms around her best friend who hugged her tightly looking positively delighted that this nightmare was over.

"We are safe" he murmured in her ear "you did it."

"No" Tali whispered "we did it… we all got him locked up… it was a team effort."

Slowly Amir pulled away to grin at her "yeah... we did it" he said and Tali grinned back at him and everyone could almost see the worry and fear that had been on her shoulders melting away as she came to terms with the fact that her nemesis was gone for good.

Obviously feeling indignant that all the attention wasn't on him as it had been for the past couple of days AJ let out a loud squeal and squirmed in the high chair wanting to get out.

Chuckling Tony moved over to lift him out "sorry little buddy" he said "we are just happy for your big sister that is all"

The baby boy grinned and squirmed until his father carried him over to the rug in front of the TV where some of his toys were scattered and set him down. It wasn't long before he was totally mesmerised by the colourful plastic animals.

"What do you want to do today aheva" Ziva asked with a smile and Tali smiled "I don't know" she said "it's strange... I suddenly feel like I can do anything... like I am more free thank I have been in months"

Ziva smiled "why don't we go shopping" she suggested as she suddenly realised how long it had been since she and Tali had spent time alone together that wasn't sparring or running.

Tali grinned "yeah" she said "yeah that sounds great." 

They both looked over at Tony and Amir who looked at each other before they said "pass" at the same time "we'll stay here" Tony said "Maybe we could go down to the store and pick up some things for lunch and try out that barbeque we have in the back garden."

"Sounds like a wonderful idea" Ziva said "do you want AJ or shall I take him."

Tony gave her a skeptical look "You really want to take Mr Ants-in-his-pants shopping with you? He'd hate that... sitting in his stroller all day whilst you two gossip... nah you two go have a girly day... us men will stay here and do guy type things."

Ziva smirked thinking about how the guy type things would probably be them spending the entire time trying to get the grill to light and trying to settle AJ down in front of a movie or tv show so they could cook in peace.

She and Tali headed up to their rooms to get ready for the day before Ziva headed down to find Tony researching ingredients for what looked like quite a barbequed feast. "You going to be alright with AJ" she asked bending to scoop her small son up into her arms smiling as he grabbed for her necklace excitedly.

"Yeah" Tony said "we will go to the market and then hopefully he will go down for a nap whilst we get started on the food, we will aim for it all to be ready by about twoish yeah."

"Sounds perfect" Ziva said smiling at him as Tali came down the stairs in her shorts and a loose white shirt done up almost to the top to hide the scars lining her chest. Amir followed not far behind wearing khakis and a polo shirt.

"Ready aheva" Ziva asked and Tali nodded grabbing her sunglasses and phone before she followed her mother out the door. They took the bus to The Grove shopping centre where the two of them talked and window shopped for hours, even trying on ridiculous items that they knew they couldn't afford just for the fun of it. It felt so mundane and normal and Ziva loved walking arm in arm with her daughter as though this was something they got to do all the time.

They purchased a few things, some pretty tops to wear to events, some rings to wear before they had their nails painted.

As she sat there watching her daughter Ziva smiled "I remember the first time I took you to get a manicure" she said and Tali looked up at her "yeah" she questioned

"You were only four and you were off school after an accident" Ziva said and Tali quirked an eyebrow "an accident" she questioned.

"You got hit by a car" Ziva said causing the manicurists to raise their eyebrows and look up. Tali however just laughed "god I am a magnet for danger" she said and Ziva smiled "yes, you were lucky and relatively unharmed but it did teach you not to yank your hand out of mine and run across the road to see your father."

Tali gave a sheepish look as Ziva continued "anyway you were feeling better but weren't allowed back at day care so I took you shopping whilst your father was at work and we bought you clothes and lots of toys and then we went to get our nails done. You were very shy at first but the manicurists thought you were adorable and were cooing over you the entire time which got you talking of course. You loved doing such a grown up girly thing with me and your nails were painted purple which was your favourite colour at the time. You were so proud of your nails and couldn't wait to get home and show your daddy."

Tali smiled "I was a bit more girly back then I guess" she said and Ziva smiled closing her eyes briefly to picture her beautiful daughter at just four years old with those big bright eyes and wild unruly curls that were impossible to tame running round in her dressing up outfits singing Disney songs and wanting to be a princess when she grew up.

She opened her eyes to look at her daughter who was still sitting watching her. "You were" she murmured "you were a lot more girly"

She thought back through all the adventures they had had when Tali was little. Nothing nearly as extreme as what they had been through the last couple of years but still, they had been through a lot and it hadn't been easy.

She smiled at Tali "but you were just as tough and determined as you are now" she said "I had never met such a sweet yet determined child in my life. You knew what you wanted it and exactly how to get it. The way you won people over had me thinking that you were going to grow up to be some sort of con artist"

Tali laughed again and Ziva loved hearing the sound that had been absent for so long recently "now there is a career I haven't considered" she teased and Ziva found herself laughing along with her daughter.

After their nails had dried they headed out into the sun ambling along enjoying each other's company. "Come on" Ziva said "lets go get some ice cream."

"We have lunch when we get back" Tali protested as she was dragged along by her mother.

"So" Ziva said with a cheeky glint in her eye "I won't tell if you won't."

Tali smirked "since when did I become the sensible one" she accused before she relented and they headed into the nearest ice cream shop.

Once they had settled down at a shaded table with their cold treat Ziva looked over at her daughter and saw that her excitement and joy seemed to have faded.

"Something wrong tateleh" she asked.

Tali didn't answer at first. She just played with her ice cream cup before she slowly looked over at her mother.

"It just hit me that he is really gone" she said "I don't know why because I have been trying not to think about him but it hit me... he is going to be locked up and I am never going to see him again."

Ziva smiled wondering why this news had dampened her daughter's spirits "and" she prompted.

Tali sighed "I am delighted that he is gone" she said "relieved actually... but it also hit me that I don't feel as satisfied as I thought I was going to."

"Why not" Ziva queried and Tali shrugged her shoulders.

"Maybe because the fact that he is gone doesn't take what he did to me away" she said looking slowly over at her mother "he's locked up and everyone else is going to move on... but I still feel affected, he still tortured me... he still tried to assault me... that isn't going away... those things will always be with me, I'll always think about those things, every time something reminds me of him or every time I look in the mirror... I'll be right back in that basement, feeling the worst pain I have ever felt hearing my best friend screaming and begging for my life... how do I carry on like everyone else when I will have to remember those things all the time."

Ziva studied her daughter for a minute as they ate their ice cream wondering what she should say to help her daughter. She hesitated as an idea came to her and she wondered if her daughter was old enough to hear this story and whether she wanted her daughter to hear it.

Eventually she realised that Tali was very mature for her age and if she was going to tell her daughter about what happened to her, this was the best time to do it.

"Come on" she said gently reaching out to catch hold of her hand leading her away from the public to somewhere more private.

"What are you doing" Tali asked confused as Ziva took her to a quieter bench out of the way of all the traffic and sat her down.

"I want to tell you something aheva" she whispered "it's… it's not nice… but I think it is something you should hear."

Tali's brow furrowed as she stared at her mother apprehensively as Ziva looked at her daughter long and hard steeling herself before she reached out to catch hold of her daughter's hand.

"You remember the story about the first time I realised your father had feelings for me" she asked.

Tali nodded "yeah when he rescued you from… Somalia" she said "he said 'couldn't live without you I guess'"

Ziva nodded smiling at the memory. The first time she had felt hope in months.

"Well it isn't the whole story" she said "and I think that you are old enough to know the truth now Tali."

She shifted on the bench uncertainly before she sighed "I went back to Mossad after I resigned temporarily from NCIS."

"Why did you resign" Tali asked.

"Not important" Ziva said with a smile "but I ended up on a mission to assassinate someone called Saleem Ulman… he was the leader of a terrorist training camp in Somalia… in an incident on the ship that was carrying us to the mission, my companions were injured and my father had told us to carry on with the mission no matter what happened."

"So it was a suicide mission" Tali said dryly and Ziva nodded giving her a weak smile.

"I went on alone, following my father's orders to assassinate Saleem Ulman. As you know I wasn't successful" she continued pausing remembering that feeling of being overpowered "Saleem managed to capture me and he held me in that terrorist camp for… months whilst he interrogated me, wanting to know things about Mossad and when he found out about NCIS he wanted to know about them too."

She paused for a minute steeling herself before she looked back at her daughter who was watching. The look on her face made Ziva think that she had her suspicions about what had happened. Ziva decided not to delay any longer.

"He tortured me… by… cutting me and electrocuting me and beating me… it was pain like no pain I have ever experienced" she looked up at Tali and saw a sense of familiarity in her eyes. Her face was expressionless yet uncertain as though she was struggling to come to terms with what happened.

Ziva swallowed "you ok" she checked and Tali nodded "I'm ok" she said "but you don't have to tell me this if you don't want to" she added hurriedly.

"No no… I am fine" Ziva reassured before she continued

"When Saleem was not interrogating me he did not care what happened to me… so he would let his men and recruits have free reign over me as long as they didn't kill me… he let them do whatever they wanted to me because I was the only woman in a camp full of men."

She paused again eyes flashing over to Tali whose eyes widened as she realised what had happened and her mouth opened slightly in shock as she stared at her mother. Slowly Ziva gave her a small smile "they usually came in groups of three or four… and they would take it in turns to hold me down, pinning me to the ground whilst another would, you know… assault me… and then they would switch places until they all had a go"

She broke of taking a few shaky breaths steadying herself pushing down the memories that threatened to come to the surface feeling Tali squeeze her hand tightly and she placed her other hand over her daughter's holding onto her tightly.

"It happened for months and at first I resisted with everything that I had. I kicked and screamed and bit them no matter how hard they hit me. But then towards the end I just gave up… I just lay there and let them do it because that way it was over sooner… I hated that I gave up, I still get angry at myself for giving up but eventually I came to realise that by not fighting I allowed myself to stay alive long enough for your father to find me and save me."

Tali was quiet and Ziva suddenly panicked that she had been over confident in her belief that her daughter was old and mature enough to hear about the horrors that she had been through. She watched her daughter nervously as she sat there staring at the ground before she reached out to rub Tali's arm "still with me" she asked gently and slowly Tali nodded and looked up at her "why did you tell me that" she asked "didn't you want to keep it a secret"

"I don't want to keep any secrets from you my love" Ziva said quietly "and I also wanted to tell you because I wanted to prove to you that it is possible to move on from something like what you went through. I went through a similar trauma to you and am so happy with the life I managed to achieve especially given that I thought I would never be able to have a family."

Tali looked at her questioningly making her smile "I didn't even think I would ever be able to have a child after all that repeated rape damaging my womb Tali so when I found out I was pregnant with you..." she broke off reaching up to trace her hand down the side of Tali's face tucking some loose strands of hair aside as she stared at her daughter.

"You have no idea how happy I was Tali... once I got over the shock I was delighted. I never thought I would get to be a mother... yet somehow you came along, you were like a little miracle gifted to me. You and your brother have made everything that happened to me over the course of my life and in Somalia worth it. I would go through it all again if I knew it would get me the same outcome Tali, I love you so much and wouldn't change any part of my life if it meant that I didn't get you and your brother."

Tali smiled gently reaching up to grab Ziva's hand holding it against her cheek for another minute before she shifted closer to her mother and Ziva smiled as she wrapped her arms around her daughter holding her close as she let out a contented sigh. She meant every word she had just said to her daughter. She would gladly go through Mossad and Somalia again if it meant she got Tali and AJ.

"Do you understand what I am trying to say Tali" she asked and Tali slowly looked up at her and shook her head "no..." she said hesitantly and Ziva smiled "what I am trying to say is that I really do understand what you went through Tali... and for a while after your father rescued me I thought I wasn't going to be able to move on, that I would look in the mirror every day and remember everything they did to me... but you know I don't think about it as often as you might think... in time you will move on Tali... I had work and your father... then you to distract me for years until one day I realised that I hadn't thought about Somalia in almost a year... the bad memories will fade my love... you just have to let yourself move on"

She rubbed her daughter's arm gently "you will move on" she told her as Tali looked up at her "you think" she asked

"I know" Ziva responded "you have so many people who care about you and want to help you move on, we will do whatever it takes to help you... me, your father, everyone at NCIS... and Amir, especially Amir..."

Tali smiled at the mention of her best friend "yeah especially Amir" she murmured "Sometimes I feel like he's too good for me, that I don't deserve to have him in my life"

Ziva gave her a light smack on the arm "hey" she said firmly "you need to stop thinking less of yourself... You deserve all the good things you want Tali... I don't want you to think negatively anymore... think of yourself like you did in that courtroom. Being broken doesn't make you less... It makes you human. It makes you strong"

Tali smiled "you think I will be able to have a normal life after all this then" she asked.

Ziva wrinkled her nose "I wouldn't say normal" she said "given the crazy family you have but... yes... should you choose it I think you will be able to one day have a very mundane life if that is what you want."

Tali lifted her shoulders "I don't know if I want a mundane life" she admitted "or if I could cope with having one at least."

Ziva raised her eyebrows inviting her daughter to elaborate and after a moment she did.

"What Isaacs said about me not being able to stay away from danger did resonate with me... I hate that sort of danger but at the same time, sparring with you or Amir... it gives me I dont know... a sort of thrill... and I am pretty good at fighting..." She trailed off and Ziva frowned.

"What are you saying Tali" she asked "do you know what you want to do with your future?"

Tali shrugged "well for ages I wanted to do something sciency... because spending so much time with Abby in her lab as a kid meant I thought forensic science was the coolest thing in the world... but I don't think I could cope being stuck in a lab all day any more. I would get so restless... plus with me missing so much school and having to play catch up so much... my grades aren't as good as they used to be... so I was thinking maybe I could be like you and dad... I like the idea of catching the bad guys and saving lives... but I don't know... I don't want to take the job and become like an adrenaline junkie... looking for the danger to get that rush I feel when I fight..."

Ziva smiled "I know that feeling" she murmured "I know that thrill of excitement and how exhilarating it can be to fight... I understand what you feel"

Tali smiled as Ziva squeezed her shoulder "you do whatever you want to do" she told her daughter "your father and I will love and support you no matter what you decide to do with your life... doesn't mean we won't be worried sick if we know you are facing danger on a regular basis but as long as you are happy, then we will support you."

Tali grinned "thanks ima" she whispered leaning over to hug her mother again and Ziva smiled as she stroked Tali's hair gently.

They sat in silence for another few minutes each enjoying the other's company knowing that they each understood each other more now than anyone else could. Ziva felt suddenly a lot less burdened about what had happened to her in Somalia now that Tali knew. For years she had fretted over the idea of telling her daughter the truth. She knew she didn't have to and part of her had considered hiding it from her daughter. But she didn't want there to be any secrets between them. And now she felt that since she knew all about Tali's trauma maybe it would help Tali to know that she wasn't alone when it could sometimes feel like no one truly knew you because of your trauma.

"Come on" Ziva murmured looking at her watch "we should get back to the house and see if your father and Amir managed to cook anything"

Tali smiled and they rose to their feet and took a slow walk back to the bus stop riding all the way back to their rental house where they found Amir and Tony wearing aprons chatting away as they barbequed. Ziva couldn't help but laugh when she spotted AJ sitting in a makeshift playpen fashioned out of upturned deckchairs and tables with rugs, pillows and blankets surrounding him as he sat under the shade of an umbrella playing with some of his toys.

"I take it he didn't want to nap" she said as she bent to lift her son out of the pen smiling as she kissed his cheek making him squeal and giggle.

"Nope" Tony said "screamed and howled as soon as we tried to put him down... so we made him a playpen to keep him entertained whilst we cooked... had to modify a few times because... well he is your son and a ninja baby"

Ziva smirked and rolled her eyes as AJ giggled as though agreeing with his father.

"You guys have fun in town" Amir asked and both Ziva and Tali nodded "yeah good girly time" Tali said

"Definitely need to do that again" Ziva agreed making both boys smile

"How long till food" Tali asked kicking off her shoes.

"We got time for fun" Tony said and Tali looked at him questioningly before squealing as Amir snuck up behind her and lifted her up "enough time for you to take a swim" he teased as Tony leapt forward and grabbed her legs and the two of them carried her kicking and squirming towards the pool ignoring her squeals.

"Let us have this" Tony told her "we were figuring out the best form of attack the entire time you were out."

"No" Tali complained loudly as Ziva backed into the house with AJ smiling as she watched Tony and Amir pause by the edge of the pool.

"Ready" Tony asked.

"Ready" Amir confirmed.

"One... Two... Three"

Tali squealed as they chucked her into the pool. She managed to enact her revenge on Amir though by keeping hold of his arm so that the momentum of throwing her and her weight had him tumbling into the pool after her.

They both resurfaced gasping and scowling at each other as Tony stood above them hooting with laughter before he yelped as Ziva shoved him into the pool after them having set AJ down in the pen again and crept over to help her daughter.

"Ziva" Tony complained as he resurfaced.

Ziva just grinned watching the three of them as they began to tussle excitedly in the water.

"Come join us" Tony shouted

"Pass" Ziva said.

"You can come in now or we can all throw you in later" Tony bribed.

Ziva considered her options before she looked over at AJ sitting content in his playpen before she took a running jump into the pool coming up to hear whoops and shouts from her family and she brushed her wet hair out of her eyes to see Tali laughing as she trod water before she turned and leapt at Amir and the two of them tussled around playfully.

Ziva smiled as she felt Tony swim up behind her wrapping his arms around her stomach as he kissed her neck. "Looks like things are getting better already hmm" he murmured and Ziva smiled "Yes" she murmured "a lot better"

They hung out in the pool for another few minutes until the barbeque needed attending and AJ was whinging clearly tired so Ziva hauled herself out of the pool and grabbed a towel before she headed over to her son lifting him up to take him to have a nap as Tony, Amir and Tali all hauled themselves out of the pool laughing at the state of each other in their drenched clothes.

"I'm gonna change into something dry" Tali said grinning as she gave Amir a playful shove and headed back into the house heading up the stairs to the room she was staying in before she shrugged out of her wet clothes pulling on a dry bikini and a lightweight shirt over the top.

As she headed out onto the hallway she heard her mother singing gently and she slowly made her way over to the doorway to see her mother sitting in the chair in the corner of the bedroom with AJ lying in her arms slowly drifting off to sleep. Ziva was staring at her son as she sang to him gently with such love and joy in her eyes that Tali smiled.

She thought about what her mother had told her earlier. She had been shocked and horrified to hear what her mother had been through all those years ago and was am amazed that she managed to smile and laugh as well as she did when she had suffered such a trauma.

That made Tali realise that maybe this trauma wasn't going to drag her down for the rest of her life. Maybe she would be able to move on and enjoy her life, go to college, fall in love, get married, have a family of her own one day. Maybe this wasn't the end of her life… but the start of a new one.

 **Hope you like that chapter!**

 **Once again sorry it took so long. The end is in sight though. Almost done.**

 **Please review.**

 **Thanks Mysticgirl**


	22. Chapter 22

**Thanks for all your support! I decided that unless I get a really good idea for the time being I am done with NCIS stories after this one. So this is my attempt to wrap up some storylines. I hope you like this one with an unexpected guest. Enjoy.**

Chapter 22

As Tali headed back down the stairs tying her long wet hair up into a messy ponytail she grabbed some cutlery from the drawer and headed out to lay the table for them all to eat as her mother came down and helped her prepare drinks as the food was served up.

As they sat eating once again Tali found herself forgetting all about the troubles she had endured as she just enjoyed the time with everyone she loved.

"So beach for the afternoon" Tony asked once they had eaten their fill and were all sitting back lazily in their chairs

"Sounds great" Amir said cheerfully "I can't wait to cool off in the sea."

"It is getting hot" Tali agreed

"Lots of ice creams are in order" Tony said and everyone nodded.

They talked about menial things until they heard the sounds of AJ beginning to awaken from his nap over the monitor so Ziva went up to fetch him as everyone else began to clear up sticking the leftovers inti containers for dinner whilst AJ snacked on fries in his highchair grinning at everyone as they moved around him like a prince on a throne. Once the food was gone though he didn't want to sit in the highchair and he winged and strained against the straps until Tali released him lifting him into her arms causing him to start gabbling excitedly to her as she moved around clearing up one handed.

They were just finishing clearing up when the French window slid open and a familiar voice said "well isn't this domestic"

Ziva dropped the plate she was holding yanking out her gun at the same time Tony drew his. Amir had already leapt in front of Tali and AJ putting himself between them and their unwelcome visitor.

Eli David smiled at them unfazed by their negative reactions to his presence "shalom all" he said "how are we all enjoying our vacation."

"Get out" Ziva snapped jerking her gun to illustrate her point "what the hell are you doing here? No one is supposed to know this location."

"I am the Director of Mossad, Ziva" Eli said pointedly "it is not like you disappeared the way I taught you… you simply took your children to the other side of this country that you call home"

Ziva glared at him fingering her gun. Slowly Tony edged forward to stand beside her with his gun still raised.

"Err who is this" Amir asked Tali from his defensive position in front of her. He could tell this person wasn't well liked but had no idea who it was.

"Amir meet Eli David" Tali said coldly "Director of Mossad... the one who abducted me last year, flew me to Israel, brutally trained me to kill and then forced me into the undercover mission where I had to lie to you... also my biological grandfather."

"Oh" Amir said blinking as Eli smiled at him "pleasure to meet you face to face Mr Kedar" he said "I have learned a lot about you."

"Yeah likewise" Amir said shortly. Tali had told him all about the training she had had to do before she went on the undercover mission. He knew all about Eli's self-centred ways and had immediately assumed, as they all had, that he was here to serve those ways.

"Why don't we put the guns down now" Eli said "I came here with peaceful intentions"

"Yeah well given your track record I find that hard to believe" Tony said shortly

Eli narrowed his eyes at him before he looked over at Tali who was glaring at him where she stood beside Amir clutching AJ to her chest who was babbling away unaware of what was going on in the rest of the room.

"Shalom my dear" he said.

Tali smiled darkly "Eli" she greeted "where are your usual bodyguards"

"Outside" Eli said smoothly "they will come if they are needed but I hope they are needed."

Tali eyed him "what are you doing here" she asked repeating her mother's question.

"I am here to talk to you" Eli said "I have an offer for you"

Instantly Tony stepped forward "back off" he snarled "get out of here... you aren't taking her again"

Malachi appeared in the doorway with his hand already on his gun eyes on Tony.

"Tony" Ziva said grabbing his arm knowing full well that Tony and Malachi did not get along and she didn't want either of them to burst. She could feel the hatred coming off of him and placed a hand on his chest pushing him back a few steps.

"Amir" Tali murmured turning to her friend "take AJ"

Her friend looked at her questioningly but slowly took the baby boy into his arms as Tali slowly stepped between the two groups lifting her hands.

"Let's all calm down shall we" she said giving Eli a pointed look. He studied her before he looked over his shoulder at Malachi and nodded causing his bodyguard to slowly back off.

Slowly Tali turned to fix her parents with a gaze. Ziva met her daughter's stare questioningly before she slowly lowered her gun and shoved it in its holster. "Dad" Tali said pointedly "I got this… just put the gun down… I'll be ok."

Tony flashed his eyes to Tali who nodded to him before he begrudgingly lowered his gun but kept it in his hand.

Slowly Tali turned back to Eli. "Ok" she said "let's get whatever this is over and done with so you can get the hell away from here… what's this offer you have for me?"

Eli smiled before he gestured to the door "let us walk" he said.

Tali eyed him trying to figure out his game.

"I promise you my darling I am not planning anything… all I want is for you to walk with me and have a talk" Eli promised.

Tali considered the situation before she looked back at her family "I got this" she said softly. None of them looked impressed "thirty minutes" Ziva said eventually "you be back here in thirty minutes."

Tali nodded pushing a smile onto her face as her mother fixed her own father with a glare "you try anything and I will hunt you down and kill you" she threatened.

Eli just smiled at his daughter before he looked at Tali "come then my dear" he said "Let us walk and talk."

Slowly Tali followed him out of the villa fixing Malachi with a glare as she did so which he returned, neither one of them forgetting the damage they had inflicted upon each other the last time they had fought.

"Wait on the street" Eli told him "do not engage with the family unless engaged with first."

Begrudgingly Malachi nodded and followed them onto the street leaning up against the wall surrounding their villa as Tali allowed her biological grandfather to lead her down to the road running parallel to the beach.

For a couple of minutes they walked in silence. Tali didn't dare let her guard down and she found herself regretting that she wasn't carrying one of her knives as she usually was. Eventually though she broke the silence.

"So what do you want" she asked looking over at her companion who smiled at her "I came here to thank you child" he said.

"Thank me" Tali repeated "thank me for what?"

"For the part you played in putting one of the most dangerous men in the world behind bars where he no longer has any power nor the ability to inflict any pain" Eli explained "we have been trying to do so for years."

"I thought you would have preferred to kill him" Tali said

"Oh we would of" Eli said "which is why he knows never to come somewhere where we are able to do that... he only ever stays put long enough to do a job and the one other time he got caught... he intimidated the one witness who had seen him and threatened his family causing him to retract his statement. I never thought a little girl would be braver than a grown man and resist the threats of someone who tortured her. You surprised me in your strength of character. It can't have been easy I am sure... to have to sit in that courtroom and tell everyone about what you went through... so thank you for what you did."

Tali nodded her head uncertainly "ok" she said "well you are welcome I guess."

Then fell silent again for another few minutes before Tali asked pointedly "is that everything"

"No child... there is more" Eli said and he fell silent clearly trying to figure out what to say before he looked back over at her "I have been thinking a lot about your mother recently and how I lost my relationship with her after she fell pregnant with you... I realised that I was driven by so much anger back then when I should have relished in the idea that my last surviving child was pregnant and that I was going to be a grandfather."

He stopped and turned to look at her. "I should have accepted that you were my granddaughter even if I didn't approve of your American bloodline, especially when I realised that your mother was happy with her new life and wanted to keep you and raise you. I dedicated my entire life to Mossad and the idea of there being a life outside of it... I just couldn't see it... so I cut her off when I should have embraced that she was finding her own way in the world. I raised her to be independent... I just never considered that she would become as independent as she is."

Tali nodded but didn't speak. Part of her wanted to see how far Eli would go when it came to admitting that he had been wrong.

"I missed out on my granddaughter's life and I now regret that I didn't get to watch you grow up... watch you take your first steps or learn to ride a bike or go to school for the first time... I missed out on a lot and I regret that. And because of my actions last year I won't get to have those moments with your little brother either."

Tali shrugged knowing he was right. There was nothing he would be able to do to make her mother forgive him and despite everything she felt ever so slightly sorry for him when she didn't look at him as her grandfather or the man who had abducted her but instead as a grandfather who had lost out on a relationship with his only child and her family.

"There is nothing I can do to get my mom to forgive you if that is what you want" she said firmly.

"No child... I know that and I don't want you to try... in fact that is the other thing I want to say... I don't want anything else from you."

Tali blinked taken aback. "What" she said "come again"

"I have decided to call a truce between you and I and out family" Eli elaborated "as a thank you for everything you and your family did when it came to putting Jabez in prison"

Tali narrowed her eyes at him "I don't believe you" she said bluntly "you are just saying that you will call a truce until the next time you need a teenager to force into an undercover suicide mission."

"No child" Eli said as he began to start walking again and Tali quickly matched her pace with his "I have thought long and hard about this... and I decided that I owe my daughter my acceptance... she is my last surviving child and the only family I have left and I feel that I should accept her choices... even if the life she has chosen is quite frankly ridiculous... I mean I don't understand how she could give up the life of excitement and danger... for children and mundanity... but if that is what she wants then I am going to try and allow her to be happy"

Tali stared at him waiting for the 'just kidding' and him to grab her and jet her back off to Israel. But it didn't come and they continued to walk down the boardwalk listening to the excited shrieks of families and kids in the sea.

"Wow" she said eventually "you are capable of character development... who'd have known"

Eli chuckled at her "yes I am pretty sure I surprised myself with that decision" he said and Tali rolled her eyes.

"I will say though" Eli added as they began to loop back towards the house "should you decide that the life you want coincides with the life that Mossad can give you... there will always be a place for you within the organisation."

Tali snorted "I think I'd rather hang out in that basement with Jabez again" she said "a lot less painful than giving you the satisfaction of actually recruiting me"

Eli chuckled "you are your mother's daughter" he said "stubborn and wild."

"And proud of it" Tali said smirking at him.

"I am serious though" Eli said "one day you might realise that Mossad is where you belong... you might realise that you can't just move on and pretend that nothing ever happened to you... I mean your scars will always be there to remind you of that."

Almost unconsciously Tali's hand went to the collar of her shirt tugging it up over the scar on her collar bone.

"In Mossad my dear... those scars would be nothing to be ashamed of" Eli said noticing the movement "men would be in awe of them... love them... you would be admired for what you went through rather than judged... I mean do you ever think an American boy would want a girl with the haunting past you have and the scars that line your body?"

"Well my dad doesn't seem to care about my mother's 'haunting past' or scars from her trip to Somalia" Tali fired back

Eli stopped in surprise and raised his eyebrows "Your mother told you about that" he commented and Tali nodded "yeah" she said "she told me how you sent her on a suicide mission and didn't even send anyone looking for her when she was captured... she told me what happened to her in that camp... what those men did to her for months... and you did nothing to help her."

Eli stood there calmly "No" he said heavily "I did not... how could I send an army of men looking for one agent... I couldn't have justified that... not even if she was my daughter... I regretted that I couldn't do anything for her child... heavy lies the crown as you Americans would say... I couldn't do anything."

"My dad couldn't either" Tali said staring at him "But he still managed to find a way to rescue her... and now my mom is happy... she is happy and she has moved on from Mossad and Somalia … if she can do it... what makes you think that I can't? I'm just as strong as my mom and I have just as many people fighting for me... I don't need you or Mossad... so thank you Director David for your kind offer but no thank you... I won't ever want a job with Mossad... I am going to stay here and go to college... I don't know what I want to do after that but I'll figure it out... I always do."

Eli watched her for a minute before he sighed "very well" he said "as I said... I have decided I want my daughter to be happy and I will maintain my offer of a truce."

He held out his hand and Tali eyed it "where are the loopholes" she asked warily

"There are none" he said simply watching her as Tali thought carefully

"What about AJ" she asked

"He too will not be touched... I hope he has the most boring and mundane life that anyone could ask for which is what your mother seems to want" Eli said dryly with his hand still held out.

Tali eyed him before she hesitantly shook his hand making him smile "I wonder" he mused "should the circumstances have been different and you had been born to an Israeli father with your mother still in Mossad. Do you think we would have gotten along and you might have called me sabba?"

Tali considered him "maybe" she said "pretty sure I would have still found you to me a pompous arrogant self-centred dick though"

Eli chuckled "You do remind me so much of your mother when she was your age" he murmured and for a moment Tali saw him get lost in his memories and she wondered what happy memories he had of his three children.

All too quickly though it disappeared and he pulled his hand away "goodbye my nehda" (granddaughter)

Tali smiled "goodbye Eli" she said and he smirked at her resistance to their relationship.

"Thank you" she said begrudgingly as they made their way back to the house "it does mean a lot that you are going to leave us alone."

"You are welcome" he said "I guess that makes us even."

"Hold up now pretty sure you still owe me a favour" Tali said and Eli looked at her questioningly and she smirked.

"I've taken two terrorists down for you now... Jabez and Kedar... pretty sure you still owe me for taking down Kedar were you did kidnap me and threaten me and oh yeah make me have to shoot myself... and I'm not going to even talk about the first two times I was kidnapped... pretty sure you owe me for them too."

Eli chuckled "I guess I do owe you for Kedar" he mused "what do you want."

Tali considered him as the house reappeared in view and she saw Malachi still leaning against the wall and she smirked when she saw Amir leaning against the gate waiting for her. When he saw them approaching he dashed back in to obviously alert her parents.

"I'll get back to you on that" she said "I am pretty sure having the Director of Mossad owe you one is going to come in handy one day."

Eli laughed "you would make one hell of an agent" he murmured "you already know how to collect favours"

Tali smiled "you never know" she taunted "maybe I'll be an agent... just not a Mossad one"

Eli chuckled "well I will be sure to keep an eye out for you" he said and Tali smiled as they arrived back at the house and she saw her mother and father waiting in the gate. Ziva had AJ clutched against her chest clearly not willing to let him out of her sight whilst there were Mossad agents around.

"Are you ok" she asked as soon as Tali was in ear shot and Tali nodded "yeah we're cool" she said making to step back into the villa's walls but Eli caught hold of her arm "one minute child" he said and Tali eyed him holding up a hand to her parents who had both stepped forward.

Slowly Eli reached into the pocket of his jacket with Tali watching his moves keenly before he produced a small box "this belonged to your namesake" he told her "I gave it to her on her sixteenth birthday, five months before she died... before that day she rarely took it off... I think you should have it... after all you were named after her and you are keeping her memory alive... so here... this is for you"

Slowly Tali took the little box from him slowly opening it up. She smiled at the slight of the ring that lay nestled amongst the cushions with a light blue gemstone that was the same colour as the blue of the Israeli flag at its centre and her name 'Tali' inscribed in Hebrew on either side of it.

"Pretty" she said gently lifting it out of the box to examine it before she looked up at him "thanks" she said nodding to him and he nodded back and as she stepped into the confines of the villa he too stepped forward but stopped at the gate.

"Ziva" he called and she looked up from where she was examining Tali to stare at him. He stared at her for a minute taking her in before he smiled "you have a beautiful family" he told her "I am glad that you found such happiness and contentment in your life"

As Ziva stared at him bemused, his eyes moved down to AJ and they softened slightly at the sight of his grandson who stared at him before smiling that adorable smile that got him anything he wanted.

"I am sorry Ziva" he said "for everything that I have done since your daughter was conceived... I wish you all the best of luck and hope no more tragedies befall your family... you have my blessing and my love... all I ask is that one day you might find it in your heart to forgive me."

Ziva continued to stare at him not knowing what to say before she jerked her head acknowledging what he had said and Eli nodded "I will leave you to your vacation" he said "farewell and... I won't forget that I owe you one my child... you know where to find me."

Tali nodded "bye" she said "hope I don't see you soon"

Eli chuckled one final time before he turned and headed off towards an SUV that had pulled up and he and Malachi clambered in and the entire family watched as the SUV drove of and disappeared from sight before everyone turned to look at Tali who looked back at them all "what" she asked.

"Well" her father asked "what happened? What did he want?"

Tali shrugged "he wanted to thank me for taking down Jabez" she said "and in return he said that he was done with us... he called a truce and said he wouldn't bother us again."

Everyone raised their eyebrows at her "seriously" Amir said and Tali nodded fingering the little box she had been given "yeah... he called a truce between us" she said.

"And you believed him" Ziva asked uncertainly and Tali thought "I want to believe him" she said "he seemed very genuine... said he regretted the decisions he made when you fell pregnant with me and that he wishes things would have been different... he said that he wants you to be happy... even if in his opinion this life you have chosen is ridiculous... his words not mine"

Everyone stared at her before Tony looked at his wife "do you think this is real" he asked.

Ziva sighed looking down at her son as she thought "I wouldn't have thought so" she said "until he said those things to me just then... and now I don't know... I've never heard him say anything like that before... maybe he is being genuine."

"Well I guess we will just have to wait and see" Tony said dubiously "and hope that he is going to leave us alone for good now."

Ziva nodded "come on" she said "we are losing out on time on the beach"

Everyone immediately grinned and turned heading back into the house.

As Ziva gathered up some snacks to keep AJ happy she looked up as she sensed someone approaching and smiled as she saw Tali coming towards her with her bag on her shoulder.

"You ok" she asked and Tali nodded before she carefully placed the small box Eli had given her onto the counter and pushed it towards Ziva who reached out curiously to open it. She felt her heart ache as she saw the beautiful ring that she recognised only too well. She remembered her little sister being given that ring on her sixteenth birthday and how delighted she had been with the beautiful gift. Momentarily she looked at her daughter and instead saw her sister smiling back at her proudly showing off the ring. Then she blinked and the memory disappeared and she saw her daughter staring at her questioningly.

"He gave it to me" she said "he said it belonged to my aunt."

Ziva nodded tracing her finger over the stone "yes" she murmured "it belonged to her."

Tali smiled "he said I should have it since I am keeping her memory alive and all but I thought... maybe you might like it... to remember your sister by."

Ziva smiled gently lifting the ring out of the box to study it before she looked back at her daughter who was still watching her.

"No my love" she said placing the ring back in the box and closing it "he is right... you should have it..."

"Really" Tali said and Ziva nodded "I do not need it to remember my sister" she said "I have the wonderful memories of her and also I have you... I do not need it and besides... I think she would have wanted you to have it."

"You think" Tali said examining the ring again and Ziva nodded "yes" she said leaning on the counter.

"You think she would have liked me" Tali asked and Ziva smiled "she would have loved you" she told her daughter "and she would have spoiled you rotten"

Tali grinned "ok" she said "I'll go put this in my room then" she said and Ziva nodded watching as she headed back up the stairs as Tony came down with AJ and a pile of blankets and towels.

"You ok" he asked and Ziva nodded reaching up to kiss him "better than ok" she murmured "I am happy"

She felt Tony smile into the kiss "not as happy as I am" he whispered making her smirk.

"You think AJ is ready to try out the sea today" he asked jiggling the baby making him laugh. AJ hadn't been keen on the idea of going into the water the last couple of days and had preferred to sit and play in the sand instead.

"Maybe today is the day" Ziva mused as Tali and Amir came crashing down the stairs and they all headed out of the villa crossing the road to the beach.

 **Hope you enjoyed. Thanks for reading**

 **Please review**

 **Thanks**

 **Mysticgirl**


	23. Chapter 23

**Thank you all for reading. Almost done now.**

 **Enjoy some family fun and Tony and Ziva cuteness!**

Chapter 23

They found themselves a nice area to set up camp with their umbrella and towels before Tali and Amir charged off to test the water whilst Ziva and Tony struggled to lather sunscreen onto AJ who squirmed, desperate to start playing.

"Ninja baby mark two" Tony growled making Ziva laugh as she attempted to secure a hat onto AJ's head when he was determined to pull it off.

They both looked up as they heard laughing and saw Tali and Amir mock wrestling in the sea. Whilst Amir was making the most of the heat and was only wearing his swim shorts, Tali had kept an old t-shirt on over her swim suit as she had been for the last couple of days and they all knew why.

"You think she'll ever be confident about her appearance again" Tony asked. Not that he was complaining about having his teenage daughter remain modestly covered but he was concerned about his daughter having body issues when she was older.

"I hope so" Ziva murmured as she watched Amir drag Tali deeper out so that they could splash around more. "Maybe if those marks truly begin to fade... I don't know if I want to talk to her about it now... when she is just beginning to smile again... but I do want her to feel beautiful again."

"She is beautiful" Tony murmured smiling "just like her mother."

Ziva smiled at him as she fitted AJ's hat on and quickly distracted him with a bucket and spade.

"I'm gonna go try out the sea" Tony said "You gonna be ok here with the little man."

"Yep" Ziva said already spreading out on the towel beside her son ready to enjoy some time relaxing with him. She watched as Tony made his way down to the sea to join Tali and Amir as she looked over at AJ who had grabbed Tony's sunglasses and was playing with them contentedly.

"I hope this is what it is like from now on" she murmured to the baby who barely glanced up at her not interested in what she had to say "peaceful... normal... happy" she continued before she smiled as AJ managed to place Tony's sunglasses on his face upside down and lopsided but totally adorable and she quickly reached for her phone to snap a couple of pictures of him.

Whilst Tali, Amir and Tony blew off steam in the waters she relaxed with her son, helping him build sandcastles to promptly destroy and dig holes smiling at his innocent delight until her soaked family returned panting and laughing.

"Ice cream run" Tony said as Tali dropped down beside her grinning as she began to rummage through her bag.

Tony and Amir headed up to get some ice creams leaving Ziva with her children. She watched as Tali pulled a lightweights white button down shirt out of her bag and she quickly stripped off her wet one momentarily displaying her scarred body and Ziva felt a small ache in her chest as she took in all the marks across her daughter's body. They were startlingly obvious and even though Ziva knew they were there they still took her breath away every time she saw them.

"Tali" she said softly reaching out to catch hold of her daughter's arm before she could shrug into the shirt and Tali looked at her. Slowly Ziva smiled "you don't have to be self-conscious you know" she said "we all love you and think you are beautiful with or without those scars."

Tali gave a small smile "I know" she said "but it is just easier to hide them than have to feel all eyes on me as people stare at them."

"You don't have to care about what they think Tali" Ziva said gently "you are never going to see these people again... you used to not care what people thought of you... you should go back to that belief."

Tali smiled but shrugged into the shirt but left it ever so slightly open "I will go back to that" she said "just when I feel more like me again"

Ziva nodded "just don't forget you are beautiful" she told her daughter "never forget that."

"Thanks ima" Tali whispered giving her a smile before she reached out to rescue her phone from AJ who had snatched it from her bag.

They munched on their ice creams waiting until the beach had emptied slightly before they decided to take AJ down to the sea before it got too cool. At first he didn't know what to make of the water rushing up towards his feet as he stood in front of his mother crouched behind him supporting him carefully smiling at the look of confusion on his face.

"Come on AJ" Tali coaxed moving into the water in front of him "you can do it... the water is real nice little guy"

AJ just squealed and jumped up and down before he took a couple of unsteady steps forward and then shrieked loudly as the water rushed over his feet. He stared for a minute before he began to laugh delightedly and he kicked out with his leg spraying his big sister with salt water making her burst out laughing and Ziva felt her smile widen at the totally joyous sound.

She looked over at Tony who was videoing AJ's first time into the water and he grinned at her before laughing as AJ began to kick out at the water jumping up and down delighted to have discovered a new game.

Grinning Tali moved out of the way watching her family messing about in the water delightedly before she looked over and grinned at Amir as he came to join her. "I don't think I have ever been this happy in my life" he commented and Tali looked up at him. He was staring around them with a smile on his face but also a sense of aching sadness remained on his face "I barely remember my mother" he said "I was only five when she died... but I remember that she loved me and she was my favourite person ever... but she never took me places like the beach or to the movies... my father never allowed it... he didn't want her spoiling me... softening me up..."

Tali remained quiet. Amir had ever opened up about his mother like this before... he barely talked about his father either. She knew he had had it rough growing up but she didn't know the extent of it.

"After my mother was killed, my father changed. He got angrier and meaner and he beat me for the silliest little things like forgetting to put the milk away or leaving my school bag lying around. Every nurse in the ER knew me... but they were all too afraid to do anything. They all knew what my father was capable... plus the sizable donations he gave to the hospital to keep the number of visits out of my record didn't hurt."

"I'm sorry Amir" Tali said softly and he looked at her "don't be" he said "I was miserable till I met you... then from the moment I laid eyes on you... you made me want to carry on. Something I hadn't wanted to do in years... I was afraid of making friends because I had lost so many people before... but you set me free... ever since I met you... you have made me so happy... happier than I have ever been."

Tali smiled reaching up to squeeze his arm reassuringly "You are never going to lose me Amir" she said "I promise... I'll always be there for you."

"Right back at you kita" he said and Tali grinned before she looked round the beach at all the other kids their age running around together sunbathing in their swimsuits confidently. Tali missed the days when she had been confident about her body and hadn't cared what people thought ... now, all she could think about was the scars that marked her back and her front.

She found herself thinking back to what Eli had said to her:

 _"Do you ever think an American boy would want a girl with the haunting past you have and the scars that line your body?"_

She swallowed uncertainly before like a reflex her hand adjusted the white shirt that she was using to cover her body making sure all the marks were covered as she looked away from Amir not wanting to look at him in her moment of self-consciousness.

She sensed Amir come closer before he ever so gently tugged her round to face him and used one finger to lower her shirt to display the scar from Jabez's knife and Tali felt him gently stroke the mark as she looked out towards the horizon.

"You are still beautiful Tali" he suddenly whispered

Tali looked up sharply staring at Amir as he nodded to her staring at her with those gentle blue eyes "those scars don't make you any less beautiful…" he continued "I...I fell in love with you despite the scars… and you having those scars doesn't make me love you any less... don't think of them as marks of what you have been through… think of them as scars of your victory. They show me and the world that you are a fighter. They are a part of you. You survived and they are proof of that. They show that no matter what you keep moving forward"

Tali stared at him drawing her white shirt tighter around her body before she relaxed slightly allowing it to fall open displaying the simple bikini underneath. She shivered as the burn marks and scars came into view swallowing as she stared at her friend. But Amir didn't let his eyes stray from her face. He just smiled at her as she smiled hesitantly back at him.

She glanced down the beach to where her mother and father were playing with AJ laughing at his shrieks and giggles as he tried to jump over the waves clinging to Ziva's hands. She found herself smiling.

"Forward" she murmured looking back at Amir who nodded again "forward" he said "that is the only direction for us."

Tali smiled before she moved forward smashing her lips to his as one hand grabbed his shirt pulling him closer before sliding round his back whilst her other hand went to his neck pulling his head to hers.

She felt him automatically link his hands at her waist holding her close and suddenly he was leaning into the kiss and she found herself curving into him and her hands slid into his hair holding him close.

She felt her heart speed up and her stomach twist in excitement as for the first time on the same page… without the threat of death hanging over them, they allowed themselves to get lost in the moment and for once Tali knew she was totally safe in Amir's arms.

All too soon though they broke the kiss for air but they didn't pull apart and their foreheads rested together as Tali stroked the fine hairs at the back of his neck slowly opening her eyes to look at him finding him already staring at her with his gentle eyes probing her wanting to know how she felt.

Tali stared at him for a minute before she smiled "forward" she whispered "but slowly."

Amir's face split into a huge smile and he gently leaned forward to kiss her again and Tali found herself smiling as their lips met once again.

A few feet away Ziva paused smiling at her daughter whilst Tony grunted clearly not ready for that progression.

Ziva looked over at him as she held AJ up as he kicked at the cold water running over his feet. Tony was still staring at Tali and Amir who were still locked in their embrace.

"Hey" she said "Tony this is a good thing… she is moving on"

Tony looked over at her then back at Tali then back at her. "He makes her happy doesn't he?" he said and Ziva smiled "he does" she said "he really does."

Tony sighed heavily running his hand through his hair "Ok then" he said smiling at AJ "do me a favour buddy and don't grow up any time soon" he said crouching next to his small son who just roared with laughter jumping up and down fearlessly still clinging to Ziva's hands.

They looked up as Tali and Amir came over "play it cool" Ziva told her husband who was watching the two of them walk over holding each other's hands. Tony just grunted in response.

"Hi" Tali said as they approached "looks like we have a little water nut in the family now huh"

"It appears we do" Ziva said fixing her daughter with a warm smile before she nodded showing her daughter that she was happy for her. Tali needed Amir... he was good for her and Ziva knew that he would never hurt her; he adored her. He was what could only be described as the perfect first boyfriend for Tali.

They all played with AJ until the water began to cool and the baby's playing began to slow and they decided to head back to the villa for the night.

They ordered takeout for the evening and settled down for a movie whilst the sun sank lower outside. AJ passed out on Ziva's chest totally exhausted from his eventful day and Ziva just sat there enjoying the cuddle until she knew he wasn't going to awaken and she carefully took him up the stairs to the main bedroom where his crib was.

When she came back down she paused to look at Tali and Amir who had curled up together on the other couch. Amir looked so happy and content with Tali in his arms... and Tali looked pretty relaxed herself... she was so much happier than she had been that morning before they had received the call.

Once the movie was over Tali decided she wanted to go to bed "it has been a really long day" she said and Ziva realised that her daughter was right... so much had happened and Tali had received so much information that she wasn't surprised her daughter wanted an early night. Amir headed up not long after her making Tony grunt "do I need to start making sure they leave their doors open" he asked and Ziva rolled her eyes "I don't think Tali will be wanting to move things along that fast" she said "relax Tony... very little has changed... their relationship won't have changed much believe me... they were already as thick as thieves and in sync... I don't think we have to worry about that sort of thing for a while yet."

"Better not" Tony said standing up and stretching "I'm gonna get more milk and bread for breakfast" he said and Ziva nodded stretching up to kiss him before she watched him move out of the house.

She tidied up the house before she headed outside to stare up at the stars and she found herself wrapping a warm blanket around herself and curling up on one of the sun loungers to admire the night sky.

She didn't know how long she lay there before she heard the door slide open and she looked up to smile as Tony appeared holding two glasses of wine and he held one out to her "we should celebrate" he told her and she smiled accepting the glass from him.

"Move over" Tony told her and Ziva did so with a smile so that they lay side by side on the sun lounger together snuggled under the blanket and Ziva let out a contented groan as Tony wrapped his arms around her gently kissing the exposed skin of her shoulder before moving up her neck pressing his lips against her cheek.

"I can't believe it is over" he murmured and Ziva sighed "me neither" she whispered "I keep waiting for the sucker punch... for the bad to come... but it hasn't yet"

"Here's to hoping it never does" Tony added and Ziva smiled lowering her head to kiss his arm.

They lay in silence for a few minutes before Ziva sighed "I um... I told Tali about what happened to me... in Somalia"

She felt Tony stiffen in surprise "um... everything" he asked and she nodded "she was upset and worrying about not being able to move on from her trauma... she was scared that she wouldn't get to live a life because what happened to her would always haunt her. I had been thinking about telling her for a long time; I don't want there to be secrets between us... not like there was in my family... it seemed like the best time because I wanted to prove to her that it is possible to move on from a huge trauma... that it isn't going to define you for the rest of your life... that it is possible to be happy after that."

She turned her head to look at Tony who smiled at her. "How'd she take it" he asked.

"Pretty well" Ziva said "well she was shocked and a bit quiet but I think I made my point to her and she seemed to understand that her trauma doesn't have to define her and that one day she will be happy and realise that she hasn't even thought about all the things she went through in years."

"Sounds like you gave her good advice" Tony said and Ziva nodded "I did worry at one point that she was too young" she murmured "but she is already so mature... I don't regret telling her."

"So how are you feeling now" Tony asked and Ziva thought about it "better" she realised "I don't know I almost feel lighter... unburdened now that I don't have that secret between my daughter and I."

"Good" Tony murmured and she felt his lips brushing over her shoulder again and she smiled "I hope that she is as lucky as me" she whispered "to find herself someone who makes her as happy as you make me."

"Ditto" Tony responded and she smiled as she snuggled backwards into his warm chest.

"Do you know what today is" Tony asked and Ziva thought. Their anniversary wasn't for another two months and AJ's 1st birthday wasn't until the week after next. Tomorrow didn't seem to be anything but ordinary.

"No" she said "what is so special about tomorrow?"

"Well" Tony said "fifteen years ago, tomorrow would be the day my life changed forever... fifteen years ago tomorrow is the day you told me that you were pregnant"

Ziva felt a huge smile slip onto her face "Really" she said "You remember that date?"

"How could I not" Tony said "it was one of the best days of my life... the day I finally realised that you and I were going to get to have a future together. The day I finally managed to tell you the truth about how I feel. I mean I had been in love with you for years and the night we made Tali … I thought that was going to be the best day of my life until you told me that we were going to have a baby together. Then ever since that day every day has been the best day of my life – with a few exceptions of course but honestly after that day I went to bed every night thinking my life couldn't get any better. Then every day since then I have been proved wrong... and now I have so many best days to choose from and I don't even know if I could choose the best day of my life now. There are too many amazing options."

Ziva smiled thinking back to how terrified she had been discovering that she was pregnant. After all back then Tony had been a notorious play boy and she had been scared that she would be left to raise this baby alone without him. But no as soon as he had learned that he was going to be a father he had become the love of her life and there wasn't a day that had gone by since then that she hadn't thanked her lucky stars for that foolish night they had spent together undercover as a married couple where they had taken things a little bit too far and their lives had become one. Fifteen years ago tomorrow her new life had begun.

"Fifteen years" she murmured "wow"

"Fifteen years" Tony echoed "can't believe it has been that long"

"Me neither" Ziva said "it feels like just yesterday I was telling you I was pregnant, when in reality this this time fifteen years ago I was sat on my bathroom floor staring at a bunch of positive pregnancy tests struggling not to freak out"

Tony chucked "and it feels like just this morning you were trying to break my fingers as Tali was being born... that tiny little baby with the biggest set of lungs I had ever heard"

Ziva laughed at the memory of that tiny baby shrieking loudly before she smiled as she remembered the overwhelming joy of her baby being pressed into her arms and falling in love with the tiny little life she had created.

"Fifteen years we have been together" she murmured again and Tony chuckled into her hair again.

"Do you remember the proper wedding we had when Tali was four" Ziva asked and Tony smiled "oh yeah" he said "you looked beautiful in that dress"

Ziva smiled "you looked pretty handsome yourself" she murmured and Tony sniggered.

"It was perfect" Ziva murmured "with all our family and the dancing… I loved it."

"Oh you liked the dancing huh" Tony asked and Ziva turned to look at him questioningly as he shifted off the lounger and pulled out his phone setting it on the table as some gentle music began to play.

"Well then let's recreate the moment" he said and Ziva smiled reaching out to take his proffered hand as he helped her to her feet.

She laughed as he spun her into his arms catching hold of her easily as he placed his hand on her waist and his other hand interlocked with hers as she rested her hand on his shoulder smiling up at him as they settled into a gentle swaying dance.

It was easy for Ziva to lose herself in that moment. She had never felt more at home than she did right then dancing in Tony's arms. She loved the feel of his body pressed up against hers with his hand resting in the small of her back holding her close. She felt his head dip beside hers and their temples touch as she flattened her hand on his back at the base of his neck and she closed her eyes breathing in his comforting scent as she felt his hot breath on her skin.

And she suddenly realised how blissfully happy she was with her life. Yes she wished that things were easier for her daughter but that didn't mean that she didn't love what she had managed to gain after everything she had been through. She thought back to that time in Somalia which had faded to an almost distant memory. She remembered the anger she had felt towards herself when she had been captured followed by the fear that she wouldn't make it out of this alive. Then the self-loathing that had consumed her when she had stopped fighting the men who came to attack her because it was just easier to lie there and take it so that it would be over sooner. She realised that she no longer felt sick at the memories. She no longer felt haunted by them. Maybe she was almost over it... Maybe she was almost free...

And she knew it was all thanks to the wonderful family she had built for herself. Not only at NCIS but also with Tony and their two children. She loved them and wouldn't trade them for anything.

"Here's to another fifteen more years" she whispered as she rested her head on Tony's shoulder feeling him rest his against hers "and fifteen after that" he said making her smile.

Neither of them saw that Tali was sat in her bedroom window watching her parents slow dance around in the back garden with a huge smile on her face. This was what she had been wanting for months; to see things go back to normal for her mother and father. She loved watching them together when then were happy and loved that they were each other's soulmates. She curled up on the small window seat to watch them dance for another few minutes before she went to bed smiling at the thought of her parents dancing like love struck teenagers in the moonlight.

"Promise me you aren't going to give Amir a hard time" Ziva murmured lifting her head to look at her husband. Tony smirked and she saw his eyes twinkling "isn't that what fathers of teenage girls are supposed to do" he asked before he yelped as she pinched the back of his neck. "Ok ok I'll be nice" he promised "as long as he doesn't hurt her"

"He won't" Ziva murmured.

"Yeah I know" Tony said "should I start writing my wedding speech now?"

"Definitely don't say anything like that to Tali" Ziva said firmly "you'll freak her out... don't get ideas" she added seeing the look on his face and he laughed "I will treat him no different than I did today" he promised and Ziva smiled.

"Just so you know though... when AJ gets his first girlfriend and you are fretting over him I will be reminding you of this" Tony told her and Ziva had to fight not to smirk. She knew what everyone said: daddies and daughters and mothers and sons. She did have a feeling that when her son started dating she would be a lot less calm about the situation.

"We have a long way to go before then" she said "who knows" she decided to add just for the fun of freaking Tony out "we may even be grandparents by then."

She laughed at the look on Tony's face at her words and he gave her a small shove "not funny" he said and she laughed again. "Don't make me throw you in the pool" he threatened.

"I'd like to see you try" Ziva taunted making her husband laugh as he replaced his arms around her pulling her close once again as they continued to sway to the music both blissfully and irrevocably happy.

 **Hope you liked that! Who's happy Tali and Amir are finally together?**

 **It was fun to write some Tony and Ziva fluff**

 **The next chapter will most likely be the last unfortunately :'(**

 **Thanks for reading.**

 **Please Review**

 **Mysticgirl.**


	24. Chapter 24

**Hi guys. Sooo I am so sorry about how long this has taken. I graduated and started a new job which is very time consuming and to be honest since I don't watch NCIS anymore I struggled for inspiration for this.**

 **This is the last chapter though. So I hope you enjoy.**

Chapter 24

When Ziva awoke the next morning she could hear the sound of the sea and birds outside the window and she snuggled back into Tony's chest feeling him almost unconsciously wrap his arm around her holding her close and she closed her eyes again wanting to stay in bed for a little longer.

She found herself thinking about what had happened fifteen years ago today where she had headed into work after spending most of the night lying tossing and turning as she tried to figure out how she was going to tell Tony that she was pregnant and that she didn't expect anything from him. She had honestly expected to raise the baby alone and maybe if she was lucky Tony would take the child for short amounts of time to give her a break now and then.

She honestly hadn't expected Tony to give up his amazing carefree lifestyle to become a father to their child but she certainly loved it. Tony had been a doting dad from day one and Tali had adored him from the moment she was able to recognise him. Her smile had always been huge when she saw her father and she loved to run to him excitedly whenever he entered the room. AJ was just the same and she knew she was lucky to have such a wonderful father for her children.

She dozed contentedly until she heard AJ stirring in his crib at the end of the bed and she slowly untangled herself from Tony and moved over to peer into the crib at her baby son who grinned up at her lifting his arms.

"Good morning my little angel" she whispered reaching into the crib to lift him up smiling as he rested his head on her shoulder gumming at his fist.

"I can't believe you are going to be one next week" she whispered rocking him gently. He didn't seem hungry so she carried him back over to the bed and lay back down placing him beside her. He lay there staring up at her with those big dark eyes as he fidgeted around before falling still reaching up to touch her face making her smile as she played quietly with him until Tony stirred.

"Hey buddy" he said groggily when he realised his son was in the bed "what ya doing in here."

AJ just giggled and tried to climb over Ziva to get to his father who lifted him up and flew him through the air making him giggle and laugh before he set him back down between him and Ziva.

"Morning" he murmured.

"Morning" Ziva whispered leaning over her son to kiss him.

AJ giggled and kicked his little legs in an attempt to regain their attention making his parents smile.

"You ready for your breakfast mini man" Tony as he caught hold of his baby "let's get you some then shall we?"

He swung himself out of the bed grinning at his wife as he headed for the door. Ziva remained snuggled on the bed for a few minutes as she listened to the sounds of life from the rest of the house. She heard Tony chatting away to AJ and Amir heading for the shower. She listened before rolling over as the door opened and Tali appeared in the doorway grinning as she moved over to drop onto the bed beside her mother.

"Morning" she said and Ziva grinned "good morning my love" she whispered wrapping one arm around her daughter.

For a few minutes they just lay side by side before Tali looked up at her "I want to do something to day" she told her "but I will need your help to do so."

"Ok" Ziva responded cautiously and Tali carefully explained what she wanted to do. Instantly Ziva smiled.

"I think that sounds like a wonderful idea" she said.

"Really" Tali said and Ziva nodded "what about dad" Tali asked.

"I think that when he realises why… he will agree" Ziva told her.

Tali smiled at her snuggling up for another few minutes before they headed down the stairs where AJ was sat in his high chair enjoying his breakfast which was all over his front and the highchair and he was giggling excitedly as he banged his cup against the table.

Tony was standing in front of the stove making breakfast as he chatted away to his son.

"Hey dad" Tali said as she hauled herself onto a stool and Tony grinned "morning princess" he said and Tali grinned back.

Amir came down much long later and the two teens smiled almost shyly at each other before they relaxed.

"So plans for today" Tony asked as he piled eggs and bacon onto a plate.

"Mom and I are going out for a bit" Tali said "then after lunch Amir and I could take AJ to the beach so that you and mom could have some time together."

Both Tony and Ziva looked at each other and smiled "that sounds like a good idea" Tony said liking the idea of spending some time with his wife today.

Tony did find himself watching both Tali and Amir closely as they moved outside to set the table for breakfast. He soon realised though that nothing seemed to have changed from when they had just been friends.

After their leisurely breakfast together in the garden Tali and Ziva headed off into town together and Amir volunteered to watch AJ whilst Tony did their usual check in with the LA branch of NCIS and called Gibbs to inform him of Eli David's surprise appearance and even more surprising truce yesterday.

Gibbs seemed just as cautious of the idea of Eli calling a truce and promising not to come after Tali again and encouraged them not to drop their guard.

" **How's Tali doing"** he asked

Tony thought about his daughter and everything that had happened over the past day before he smiled.

" _She's getting there"_ he said softy _"she seems more like herself than she has in months. I think it is still gonna take time but she's gonna be happy again. I know it"_

He contemplated with the idea of telling Gibbs about the progression in Amir and Tali's relationship but decided that it might be something Tali would want to share with her grandfather herself.

" **I'm glad to hear that DiNozzo"** Gibbs said **"she deserves to be happy"**

" _Mmm"_ Tony said with a small smile _"so Tali will never forgive me if I don't ask. How's the dog?"_

Gibbs chuckled knowing how attached to her beloved pet Tali was. **"He's good. He is actually really good company and I think I am going to miss him when you guys return. I am enjoying having him."**

" _Well don't get too attached Tali will want him back"_ Tony said making Gibbs chuckle again.

" **How's the little man enjoying the beach"** he asked and Tony grinned.

" _Oh he loves it. If he isn't half passed out when it is time to go home we always have a screaming fit… he'd stay there all day if we let him"_

Gibbs laughed **"Sounds like he is not gonna be happy to leave"** he said.

" _None of us are"_ Tony murmured looking around the beautiful villa they were staying in. It was perfect for them and he knew that they could never have recovered like this at home in DC.

" **Well I will let you get back to your vacation"** Gibbs said **"Enjoy yourselves DiNozzo… we will see you when you get back."**

" _Bye boss"_ Tony said hanging up the phone with a smile before he looked over at Amir.

"Hey" he said causing the teen to look over at him "want to help me get AJ in the pool."

Amir grinned and nodded.

When Tali and Ziva returned an hour later AJ was having a whale of a time in the pool and was splashing around with the floats and toys that Tony had spent hours blowing up. Tony was videoing his baby son who was laughing raucously as Amir tossed him up and down in the water. Amir had a huge grin on his face too as he played with the baby boy.

"I don't know who is having more fun" Tali said with a grin causing them all to look up at her.

"Hey you're back" Amir said with a grin "have fun"

"Yeah it was good" Tali said sitting on the edge of the pool to dip her legs in reaching out to catch hold of her brother as he reached out to her "hey there water baby you having fun in the pool" she asked bouncing the little boy as he reached out to grab her hair.

"You coming in" Amir asked swimming over to the edge of the pool.

"Nah can't" Tali said with a smile and Amir looked at her in confusion.

Tali smiled and beckoned him closer whispering in his ear and his eyes widened "cool" he said and grinned.

"We brought pizza for lunch" Ziva said "come and get it whilst it's hot"

"Yum pizza" Tony said moving to grab some plates as Amir hauled himself out of the pool and Tali wrapped her little brother in a towel.

They all sat down at the table chattering away to each other before Tali leaned over to grab another slice of pizza and Tony spat out a mouthful of coffee.

"Tali what's that" he asked pointing to the band aid on her collarbone.

"Oh" Tali said "that… um yeah… I got a tattoo"

"You got a tattoo" Tony exploded.

"Tony" Ziva said laying a hand on his shoulder "relax"

"Did you know about this" Tony asked.

"Yes" Ziva said "I gave her permission"

Tony stared at her speechless before Tali stood and moved to stand beside him "dad I wanted to do it as part of my moving on" she said "it's little but it is to help."

She carefully peeled back the bandage to reveal the Hebrew letters on her collarbone over the scar from Jabez's knife.

'קדימה'

Tony furrowed his brow at the small tattoo studying it intently before he leaned back "I guess…. it could be a lot worse" he said slowly and Tali gave him a small smile.

"I just wanted to cover that scar" she explained "every time I look in the mirror I see him… I see what he did to me and I hate it... I wanted to be able to look in the mirror and see something I did rather than something that he did to me"

Tony's eyes softened as he looked at his daughter who gave him a small smile "I get that" he said and Tali smiled as she reached out to him and Tony hugged her close.

Ziva smiled at them relieved that Tony had taken the news ok. She had known that Tali had hated seeing the scar when she looked in the mirror. Covering it with motivating words seemed like a great idea.

After lunch Tali and Amir headed off to the beach together whilst Tony and Ziva spent some time with AJ in the house.

"Come on buddy" Tony said watching as Ziva stood their son up on his feet "you should be thinking about standing and walking soon."

AJ just giggled and wriggled around and squirmed, shoving his fist into his mouth excitedly.

Ziva gave Tony a small smile. With everything that had happened they hadn't been focused as much on AJ but now that everything was over they were desperate to help AJ learn to walk before he fell behind.

"I can't believe he is one next week" Ziva murmured resting her head against AJ's "It has flown by so fast."

"Yeah it has" Tony murmured watching their baby boy as he reached for some of his toys.

"The other one grew up pretty fast too" Tony added looking out in the direction of the beach "I can't believe she has a boyfriend."

"Mmm" Ziva said "she has grown up so much…"

"But she's still gonna be our little girl right" Tony checked

"Of course" Ziva said "but you just can't call her that anymore."

Tony pulled a face "what about you champ" he asked AJ "can I still call you my little buddy"

AJ just giggled reaching out to him to yank at his hair.

"You wanna go get some ice cream at the beach" Tony asked and Ziva smiled "yeah let's go get some ice cream yeah AJ"

AJ squealed and jumped up and down excitedly "ice" he said making his mother and father laugh as they gathered up their things and headed down to the beach.

They spotted Tali and Amir sitting together on a blanket just staring at the horizon content with just being together.

"Can we join you" Tony asked dropping down on the blanket "we brought ice cream."

"Well since you brought ice cream" Tali said with a grin accepting the cone he offered her "hey AJ" she said as her brother crawled over with ice cream round his face "No this one is mine" she laughed as Aiden grabbed for her sugary treat.

"Still has his father's appetite" Ziva said making Tali laugh as she allowed AJ to have some of her ice cream.

"So I've been meaning to ask" Tony said as they all settled down staring at the sea and the other families running around on the beach suddenly for once feeling like they too were a normal family "what does the tattoo mean?"

"Kadima" Tali said saying the Hebrew word out loud and a smile slipped onto her face that was soon mirrored on Amir and Ziva's faces.

"I really need to become fluent in Hebrew" Tony muttered and Ziva smiled before she looked at Tali who grinned

"Forward" she translated "it means forward… because that is the only way I am going to look now and the only way I am going to head."

Tony smiled "I like it" he said and Tali grinned

"To moving forward" Amir said gently swinging an arm around Tali lifting up his ice cream cone in a toast as she leaned against him copying him as they all toasted.

"To moving forward"

 **Well everything. That's it for The Code.**

 **Thanks to everyone for sticking with this story through my long absences and shoddy writing. I hope that I will find inspiration for another NCIS story at some point. Let me know if you have suggestions for what can happen to Amir and Tali.**

 **Otherwise though that's it for now. I have moved into the new fandom of Blue Bloods for Jamie and Eddie. If you haven't already I would thoroughly recommend that show. Its amazing and Jamko is the cutest couple ever.**

 **Thanks to everyone for reviewing. I loved hearing what you think. Let me know one last time what you think.**

 **Many Thanks**

 **Mysticgirl**


End file.
